Fire Paved Skies: The Entrance
by symbiotic
Summary: In a shinobi world that has gone airborne, Naruto was one of the best pilots in the Konoha airforce. When he is betrayed by one of his best friends and fellow pilots, he finds himself in the care of a group of female sky pirates. NaruHina review please
1. Lost and Found

March 31st  
Just near Fire Country boarders

* * *

In the fog covered forests of the fire country a Class Six airship called the Pandora slipped over the boarder. "And good morning folks," a guy on the radio said. "It's a very good day, little foggy but otherwise it's pretty nice. That fog should break up later anyway and it'll be nice and sunny with highs around 80 and lows around the low sixties." 

"That's good to know," a girl with long brown hair said as she stood looking out at the expanse ahead of them. "That we'll have good flying conditions." The door to the top of the airship, on it's runway where the girl was standing where a blond girl holding a M1 carbine came out.

"Kinn," the girl said to her. "Forehead chan wants to know where you are."

"Tell her I'm just up on the airstrip Ino," Kinn replied. "Looking at good old fire country again."

"You're nuts Tsuchi," Ino said nodding. "Come on Forehead chan wants you to come in and have breakfast, then she needs you to set a course."

"Alright," Kinn said grabbing her MAS 36 bolt action rifle and walking back with Ino. "Jeez what is it that Sakura is so worried about," she said walking down the stairs.

"Lot of police here in these parts," Ino said. "We came into the fire country through the front door this time, not the back."

"So there is a chance we could be driven out quicker then we plan to be," Kinn said.

"Exactly," Ino said going one way. "Now I have to take a wicked yes so I'll see you later." Kinn laughed as Ino ran down the hall to the bathroom while she went into the room full of maps where Sakura and two other girls, Hinata and Tenten were sitting around.

"Sakura," Kinn said. Sakura looked up at Kinn. "You needed me for something?"

"Yes come here," Sakura said. Kinn walked over to the map on the table that Sakura had put pins in and drawn circles on.

"So uhh what's the deal with coming in through the front," Kinn asked.

"To many other pirates found our secret entrance," Tenten said. "No thanks to Sakura and Ino."

"Hey shut up it wasn't our faults that those guys would tell everyone," Sakura shot back. "Yeah so basically the Leaf Village put up an airfield and filled the gap in the radar that was there."

"That sucks," Kinn said. "So what are you saying we do about this?"

"Well go visit Ba Chan first," Sakura said. "Then what happens next we'll see from there."

"Well if we want to get an idea of exactly what goes on," Kinn said. "We should fly a few recon runs over the area. Hinata, you mind taking the H4 out."

"Why is it always me," Hinata said in her mind. "Sure fine."

"No if you don't want to I can do it," Sakura said.

"No it's fine," Hinata said happily, even though she really wasn't. "I need to get out anyway." She then ran out of the room up to the flight deck.

"Hey watch yourself," Tenten said. Hinata didn't respond. "You think her whole proving herself thing is going a bit to far?"

"I think it already has," Kinn said. "I'm sorry to say it but Hinata isn't really much, and she does a lot of really risky things now adays."

"Don't we all," Tenten said holding her BAR upright.

"Yeah but it's different with Hinata," Kinn said. "I'm not saying she's worthless, but she is different."

"I'll will agree with that," Sakura said. "Hinata is different. Definitely different."

* * *

Yondaime Airfield  
Just near fire country border 

A blond pilot in a blue and orange flight suit along with his young crew chief rushed down the runway. "Konohamaru," Naruto Uzumaki asked his crew chief. "What is going on?"

"Your Commanding Officer, Lieutenant Hatake, has requested you to do some kind of special mission now," Konohamaru replied.

"Really," Naruto said. "Oh cool. Take me to him." The two jumped into a German made Kubelwagen and were driven down to a hangar by Konohamaru's orders. There at the hangar was Naruto's plane, an Italian made Machhi 67 multi purpose aircraft. Originally made to be a fighter, it could do ground attack, night fighting and reconnaissance missions with relative ease. It was also simple and easy to operate and very durable. "Thanks Konohmaru."

"No problem boss," Konohamaru said getting out with him, but going somewhere else. Naruto walked around a bit before he found his in the back room of the hangar.

"Sir," Naruto said saluting.

"Ah Naruto," Kakashi said. "Come here please." Naruto walked over to a table with a map on it.

"So what's the mission," Naruto asked.

"Recon," Kakashi told him. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You're wasting me, one of your best aces on a recon run," Naruto yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Chill Naruto," Kakashi said. "This mission is a difficult one. See this red area on the map," he said pointing to a red area on the map. "It's a no fly zone."

"I flew there before," Naruto told Kakashi. "Why is it a no fly zone now?"

"A lot of planes have been going down there lately," Kakashi said. "And Gai's boys can't find why. I'm sending you out, I don't want to risk them."

"Aren't they already on patrol," Naruto asked.

"They have been since 3 AM," Kakashi said. "Just get out there and snap some photos of the area and hope to kami sama you get back."

"Yes sir," Naruto said saluting. He then walked out to his plane.

"She's all ready for takeoff," Udon said.

"Thanks Udon," Naruto said climbing up a ladder into the cockpit. He then closed it up, making his world now completely silent. He put on the headset in his plane. "Fox 1 to Air Traffic Control, requesting permission to taxi over."

"Roger that permission granted Fox 1," Air Traffic Control told him. Naruto started the engine of the Machhi and then let Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru pull the wheel stops away, watching them give him thumbs up and happy faces. Naruto smiled back and waved as he gave the plane some throttle and taxied it out of the hangar. From there he taxied onto the runway.

"Fox 1 to air traffic requesting permission for takeoff over," Naruto said into the headset.

"Granted Fox 1," they said. "Fly high for us." Naruto started to give the plane more and more throttle and after going down the runway for about twenty seconds, the Italian plane lifted off the ground into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in the red zone where Naruto was headed a group of newer, faster, more deadly fighter planes buzzed around quickly throughout the area. "Good thinking to come here Uchiha," a girl said. 

"Thank you Karin," Sasuke said. "It was a good idea to come here. They don't know what's making planes go down here, and why should they."

"Hey here comes someone," Karin said.

"All Vengeance pilots regroup with Karin and I'll link up," Sasuke said turning his plane, a Focke Wulf FW21 Pirahna down a valley. Meanwhile the pilot of the plane they were going after, Naruto, was flying into the area.

"Well so far nothing," Naruto said turning on the cameras mounted on wingtip pylons on his Machhi. "No suspicious activity."

"We're in luck," Sasuke said. "It's the one we've been looking for Karin."

"I guess it was lucky to bring me along now wasn't it," Karin said jokingly.

"Yeah you really are Lady Luck," Sasuke said. "All pilots pursue further into fog and do not engage until I give the signal."

"Yes sir," all the other pilots said. Meanwhile Naruto was flying around into the valleys and mountains, the fog getting increasingly thicker as he went further into the area.

"Stupid fog," Naruto said keeping his eyes open. "Now I'll never get those shots." He then saw a faint light in the distance. "What's that?" He sped up his plane to go check it out.

"He fell for it," Sasuke said. "All pilots now attack him." The first group of five planes then banked down to the left and then flew right over Naruto.

"Woah," Naruto said watching the Focke Wulfs go by. "Never saw those planes before. Must be a special squadron." At that moment the fog began to break, and Naruto saw the planes turning back towards him, and then to his surprise start shooting their guns at him. "What the hell?" He then banked his plane up higher. "God damn it why do I not have any guns."

"To bad you got assigned to a recon flight," Naruto heard a voice say on his radio.

"Who are you," Naruto asked. "What is your squadron."

"Who are you," Sasuke asked.

"Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh fighter group, 1st Squadron," Naruto said. "Who are you."

"I bet you know me," Sasuk said flying by Naruto, slowing down so Naruto could see him. Naruto was wide eyed.

"No way," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes way Dobe," Sasuke said flying behind Naruto.

"Got to avoid him," Naruto said banking his plane. "Maybe if I can squeeze it through one of the..."

"Not on my watch," Sasuke said switching the weapons he was going to use. Two three pronged weapons, one on each wings then opened up and began to glow blue. Sasuke then pulled the trigger and watched two bolts of lightning hit Naruto's plane.

"Dang what the hell," Naruto said trying to turn the plane. He turned it, but the lightning stuck to the plane. "Shit what is this teme?"

"Your end," Sasuke said breaking away after the lightning stopped. Naruto now felt the plane begin to go down. "See you later." Sasuke flew away with the other Focke Wulfs back into the fog. Naruto couldn't go after them, and he couldn't call base because his radio was shot by the lightning. "To low to bail out." He then saw a small clearing in the woods. "That's it." He leveled his plane out, decelerated it as best as he could and then hoped for the best as it began to inch closer and closer to the ground.

* * *

Around the time that our blond jinchuuriki was attempting an emergency landing, a certain Hyuga girl was flying a Sikorsky H4 helicopter through the same area. "Hmmm," she sighed. "Nothing to be seen. Just foggy. I should just go back." She kept on flying. "Then again they probably don't want me back anyway," she thought. "They probably all think I'm weird." It was when she was setting her head down that she saw the smoke in the distance. "That's strange," she thought. She guided the helicopter over to the area where the smoke was coming from. "Fire too," she said as she saw fire. "Dang that can be good." Once she got close enough though, she saw the real reason why smoke and fire were bellowing from the area. "A crash!" She then directed the helicopter towards the ground, landed it successfully and got out of it. There she saw the wreckage of Naruto's plane. "Anyone here," she called out. "Hello?"

"Ohhhhh," Naruto moaned. Hinata ran in, careful to avoid the fire coming from the wreckage to find whoever was moaning.

"Where are you," Hinata asked. The moaning then resonated again. "Hang on I'm coming." She ran a bit more before she found Naruto, burned up a little bit with many cuts and bruises on his body far away from the plane wreckage. "Oh my." She picked him up and closed her eyes. "Byakugan!." Her eyes then shifted to a different form, and she now saw his chakra flow, skeleton and everything else under his clothes. "Oh thank kami sama, he's still alive. Unconscious but still alive. I have to get him to Sakura chan." She then carried the injured male back to the H4, started it quickly and flew him back up to the Pandora. What Hinata didn't know, was what would result from her saving this betrayed pilot from death by his fellow comrades.


	2. Welcome Aboard

March 31st  
Within Fire Country

"Ow," Naruto said squinting his eyes open. "Oh my head. I feel like I got hit by a truck." His eyes opened up a little bit more. "Where is my plane?"

"In the great hangar in the sky," a female voice said. Naruto's eyes grew extremely wide, and she sprang up to see a pink haired girl with green eyes sitting in a chair next to him, a Thompson M1A1 submachine gun within reaching distance of her hands.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded. "Where am I, and what the hell am I doing in hospital clothes?"

"You don't remember anything do you," the girl said. "Man you really did get into a nasty crash."

"I was shot down," Naruto said.

"Yeah Hinata noted that," the girl said. "The wreckage had a lot of holes in it. Good thing she found you, or you'd be dead. You had quite a few cuts on you, and a lot of burns on your chest and also some broken ribs. But I fixed them up nicely for you. You're A ok now."

"How that would take weeks," Naruto said. "To fix me up."

"Not with what I know," the girl said. "Fire Country military medic nin think they are so skilled. I could do what they can do in two seconds."

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"Well I guess it's fair that you deserve an introduction military boy," the girl said. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto said. "Wait a minute, the Sakura Haruno, the youngest female pilot that flew with the Konoha Air Force!"

"The one and only," Sakura said.

"But you're dead," Naruto said as he pointed at her. "You disappeared never to return."

"No I went A wall," Sakura said. "I just got together with some old friends and started doing what I do now."

"This has to be a dream," Naruto said rubbing his eyes. "I'll wake up, I'll be back in my base and then I'll be ok, right?"

"Sure right buddy," Sakura said pushing him back in his bed. "Listen just go to sleep because none of this is a dream."

"Prove it," Naruto said. Sakura tapped him with the butt of her Thompson. "Ok it's real."

"Just rest ok," Sakura said. "You could use it." She began to walk out.

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto asked.

"What's it to you," Sakura said continuing to walk out.

"He shot me down," Naruto said. Sakura stopped and walked back over to him, sitting back in the seat with her hands on the Tommy gun.

"Say that again," she said nodding her head.

"He shot me down," Naruto told her.

"Why does it not surprise me," Sakura said.

"Why doesn't it," Naruto asked.

"I flew with him," Sakura said. "I loved the guy. He was the best pilot I ever saw. Then one day he said he wanted power, and flew away. It's one of the things that made me want to go away."

"I flew with him a little as well," Naruto said. "He came back, made a good squadron and then left again. However they said he died in a Sound Prison camp. Right after they released that his whole squadron disappeared slowly as well."

"No that would probably be he put someone in a Sound Prison camp," another girl said walking in holding a bolt action rifle. This one had brown hair, hazel eyes and a purple Otohagakure bandanna. "And that his squadron is helping him."

"Nice of you to join us Kinn," Sakura said.

"Well I wanted to see what he was up to," Kinn said walking up to him. "Kinn Tsuchi, pilot of the Pandora."

"Kinn you mind getting Pig chan, Teni, and Hinata in here," Sakura asked.

"Sure thing," she said. "Be right back buddy." Kinn walked out, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone again.

"So what is Uchiha up to this time," Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "But he shot me down, and he did it with a new plane. Thin black one with a long wingspan, but it turned real fast and had a nice speed. All of his boys flew them."

"Well I'm not good at naming planes with that vague of information," Sakura said. "But I know someone who can. We were going to see here when you came along."

"I just," Naruto said. "Want to know why he did this."

"Military boy," Sakura said. "We'll find out soon enough." Kinn, Ino, Hinata and Tenten then walked in. "Hey the gang is all here."

"Well Hinata was the one who convinced us," Ino said. "I wasn't about to listen to Kinn over this."

"I-is h-he ok Sakura chan," Hinata asked.

"Yeah yeah he's fine," Sakura said. "I little banged up still but otherwise he's ok. Come on over he doesn't bite." The four other girls walked over.

"Well uh," Naruto said. "Hi."

"What were you doing flying in the valley military dog," Tenten said aiming her BAR at Naruto.

"Ten," Sakura said. "Put the gun down."

"But..."

"Put the gun down before I break it over your head," Sakura threatened. Tenten lowered her BAR.

"I was flying a reconnaissance mission in that area," Naruto said. "When I was attacked by Uchiha and the 7th Figther Group's third squadron, Sasuke's squadron. They were flying some kind of new high performance fighter, never saw anything like it with weapons I never saw before. Shot me with some kind of lightning and made my plane crash."

"Lightning," Ino said confused.

"I'm not buying it," Tenten said switching the safety off. "He's a spy." Hinata gasped and then jumped in front of Tenten. "Hinata get out of the..."

"You shoot him, you have to shoot me first," Hinata said sternly. This amazed everyone in the room. Hinata would normally never say something like this.

"Hinata," Kinn said. "That's awesome."

"Alright Tenten cut the crap," Sakura said. "I believe him. From what Hinata says, and she has never lied before, what he says is probably right, even though unlikely."

"So what will we do with him," Ino said. "Let Teni blast him or do something else?"

"No don't blast me," Naruto exclaimed. "I know lots of things."

"Like what," Tenten asked.

"Shipping lanes," Naruto said. "I'd have to escort them all the time, and they've been rerouted I know where they are, I know where all the shipping lanes are going into every elemental nation." Sakura nodded. "And I know locations of all the bases in the Fire Country and in the Lightning Country, as well as several in Stone."

"Well with that knowledge," Hinata said. "And with what Ino chan knows of Wind Country, then we'd be able to bypass them."

"And from what this guy knows," Kinn said. "Then we might just be richer."

"Alright I'll cut a deal with you," Sakura said. "The deal is this. You direct us into the shipping lanes, and make sure we are safe and we'll take care of you. I would normally never do this."

"It's true she wouldn't," Ino said. "You have caught her good side."

"Shut it," Sakura ordered. "I'm going to look you up after this to see how good you were as a pilot, so tell me now do you want to stay or we can leave you in the valley to get picked up by Sasuke, which will be much worse then Tenten shooting you." Naruto thought over his options. He was either going to stay with a group of female sky pirates, denounce his military status for a life of crime, or be dropped back off in a valley to either starve, get eaten by wildlife or get captured by Sasuke. The odds were definitely not on his side.

"I'll help," Naruto said glumly. All the girls, except Hinata cheered happily. Hinata was quiet and smiled, a small hint of pink on her face.

"Alright," Sakura said. "Welcome aboard Military Boy..."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the Pandora, and with the Goddesses," Sakura said. "When we get to Baa chan's you'll get a plane."

"Wait who is this Grandma," Naruto asked as the girls walked out.

"You'll see," Ino said. "You'll like her." Sakura then closed the door. "You really think he's worth it?"

"For what I have in mind for him to do," Sakura said to Ino. "He'll definitely be worth it." All of them smiled and then split up, going back to their posts on the Pandora.


	3. Picking Out An Airplane

March 31st   
Within Fire Country

Naruto had been onboard the Pandora for about six hours now, and for the most part he was either sleeping or listening to the radio that was put into his room. "Well for a bunch of criminals," Naruto said lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "They sure are very nice." His stomach growled. "Man what I would kill for a glop of that white garbage Chouji calls food, or better yet a nice, hot, steamy bowl of ramen. Yeah ramen would be just fine. If only I could have some. Then that would be the best." He then let his arms hang over the edge. "Oh who am I kidding. Like they'd actually give me ramen, I'm basically a prisoner who is helping them they don't need to treat me like a guest." He sighed. "Well I guess it's better then being captured by Sasuke."

* * *

"Alright come and get it," Ino said taking out some platters of food. "It's on me tonight." 

"Alright what did you make tonight Pig chan," Sakura asked.

"I made," she setting one platter down and taking off the top. "Dutch style chicken." She set the other one down. "A salad and last but least," she said taking the platter off the last one. "My famous everything ramen."

"Alright hit me up with the chicken," Sakura said.

"I'm starting with a salad," Kinn said taking some of the salad.

"I'm starting with ramen," Tenten said. Hinata didn't take any. She just sat and watched the other girls eat, looking down at her empty plate. "Hinata something wrong?"

"Yeah you aren't taking anything," Ino said. "Are you ok or do you just want me to whip up something else, which I won't do."

"No I'm ok," Hinata said.

"Then what is it," Sakura said. "Why aren't you eating because this stuff is delicious."

"Yeah don't miss this opportunity to eat some real food," Kinn said. "Some really good food."

"Well um," Hinata said.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"I-I-I..."

"God damn it Hinata spit it out for kami sama's sake," Tenten said. "Why won't you eat it?"

"I want to give some to Naruto since he didn't get any," she said really fast. "Eep!"

"Is that it," Ino said filling up two plates full of food. "Why didn't you say so. I was going to give him last night's leftovers but this is A ok with me." She handed the two plates to Hinata "Tell me how he likes it."

"R-really," she said.

"Yeah go ahead," Ino told her. "These girls can handle it."

"Fine," Kinn said.

"Arigato Ino chan," Hinata said. "This is so nice." She then ran out of the dinning room.

"What made you let her take that food," Tenten asked.

"First of all," Ino said dishing out some more for Tenten. "I gave it to her. That guy could always use a full stomach. It'll help him heal up faster."

"She's right about that," Sakura said eating some ramen.

"Second I think that Hinata and Naruto," Ino said. "Might be downright meant for each other."

"You think," Sakura said.

"I think and I have a good feeling about it," Ino replied. "I have a real good feeling about it."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was still lying down in his bed, with his stomach still growling when Hinata was coming to him. "Ok that's it," he said sitting up. "I'm going up there and getting some food. I don't care what Sakura or any of them say, I am getting something to eat." It was right after he said that when Hinata opened the door to his bedroom. 

"Um d-do y-you w-w-want to eat with me," Hinata stuttered.

"Yes," Naruto yelled. "Thank you kami sama. Come over here I am starving." Hinata walked over and pulled up a chair next to his bed to sit down, giving Naruto one plate and a set of silverware.

"I-I-I h-hope you like it," she stuttered. "Ino was cooking tonight."

"It sure smells good," Naruto said. "Lets dig in." Hinata smiled and then started to eat with Naruto. "Mmm good ramen, it's like the greatest ramen I've had in a while."

"Ino is known for making good ramen," Hinata told him. "How is everything else?"

"The chicken is real nice," Naruto said cutting another piece for himself and eating it. "And the salad is also exceptional."

"Thats good," Hinata said. "I like it to."

"What's your name," Naruto asked.

"Hinata Hyuga," she said quietly.

"Well," Naruto said. "Arigato for the food Hinata chan, and also for getting me away from the crash."

"Oh it was nothing," Hinata said. "I was just doing the right thing."

"If you were in the air force like me," Naruto said. "You'd get a medal for that."

"I don't need a medal to do the right thing," Hinata said. "It's an honor just to do that."

"That's cool," Naruto said eating some more food. "I respect that. So where are we going again?"

"Oh we're going to see Ba chan, Sakura's mentor," Hinata told him. "She taught Sakura how to dogfight and how to do basically everything that she can do now. She lives outside of a gambling town, and has a way of never catching the attention of the military. She's very good at that. She can get you a plane so you can start working."

"How much longer till we get there," Naruto asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning," Hinata said. "I think we're almost there." Naruto put down his plate and yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to go hit the sack," Naruto said lying down. Hinata reached down and tucked him in. "Arigato Hinata."

"You're welcome," Hinata said. She then walked to the door. "Sleep tight," she said looking back at him. She then turned the lights off and went back upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was awaken by the light of the sun gleaming through the window of his room. "Morning already," he said getting out of his bed and looking out the window. There he saw a runway and a hangar as well as a docking tower for a zeppelin, all next to a house. "I wonder what that is?" The door to his room was then opened, and Sakura walked in. 

"Morning Uzumaki," she said holding her Thompson. She set some clothes down on his bed. "We don't really have any male clothes for you, but we did manage to temporarily salvage your pants and got you a white T shirt. We also saved your boots." Naruto didn't hear her. "Hey Uzumaki are you listening?"

"Wha what," Naruto said snapping out of his trance like state. "Oh yeah that's cool. I can get some later."

"Alright," Sakura said. "We'll get dressed and meet up in the control area. Kinn is docking us."

"Here," Naruto said. "Who does this all belong to?"

"Ba chan," Sakura said walking out. Naruto got into his clothes and got on his boots and then ran upstairs. Not knowing where the controls were, Naruto bumped into Hinata, who was naked from taking a shower. She then fell on top of him.

"Oh my," Naruto said. "I am so sorry I didn't see you there and..."

"Hinata what's going on I heard you fall," Ino said walkign down the hall. "Holy crap what the hell are you two doing?"

"What's going on," Tenten said walking in. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's ok," Hinata said wrapping a towel around herself as she got up. "He just ran into me, no need for alarm."

"I'm serious that's what happened," Naruto said.

"If you did anything to her," Tenten said putting two fingers in the shape of a gun to her head. "You know what happens." Naruto nodded yes.

"Hey uh which way to the control gondola," Naruto asked.

"This way," Ino said. Hinata looked at Naruto with a very red face as he walked by her, following Tenten and Ino up to where Kinn was.

"Alright I'm almost in," Kinn said turning the steering wheel towards the bay on the top of the tower. "Almost in."

"So far so good," Sakura said.

"She's good at this," Naruto said. "Most military airship pilots I know can hardly dock airships without hitting the sides even a little."

"Really," Sakura said. "See Kinn you aren't so bad after all."

"Oh shut up," Kinn said. She then glided the airship straight into the hangar, cutting most of the engines as soon as she was inside. "Alright we are in."

"Great job," Sakura said going to the exit. "Come on Naruto." Naruto followed her out with Ino and Tenten. From there they tethered the Pandora to the ground with chains. "Well she is down."

"Sakura," a voice boomed over a PA system. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Ba chan it's me," Sakura said. "Take us will ya?"

"Alrighty," the voice said. The hangar then began to go down towards the ground. When it hit, the door opened up, and a blond woman who looked like she was in her late twenties in a green shirt and black pants holding a Colt M1911 handgun in a shoulder holster.

"Ba chan," Sakura said running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Woah Sakura chan," the woman said. "Be gentle I'm still getting over the last hug you gave me." Sakura let go. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," Sakura said. "Naruto come over here." Naruto walked over cautiously to Sakura and the woman. "Naruto I'd like you to meet Tsunade, or Ba chan as we call her."

"Konnichiwa Tsunade sama," Naruto said bowing for her.

"Same for you," Tsunade said.

"Ba chan this guy was shot down by his own comrades, has sworn to work with us for revenge and now needs a plane," Sakura told her.

"Well come on lets go," Tsunade said. Everyone else came out of the Pandora and walked outside into the fresh air. "So Naruto what are your preferences? Are you a dogfighter, a guy who likes to intercept the enemy like Ino, an airship killer like Tenten or something else?"

"I like to have a plane that can do everything," Naruto said. "With nice top speed and good turning but also has some nice weapons."

"I got lots of planes like that," Tsunade said. "Girls why don't you go inside, Shizune is making breakfast."

"Thanks," Sakura said. The girls walked away while Naruto and Tsunade walked to the lone hangar. "So what were you flying before?"

"Me," Naruto said. "A Machhi 67."

"You were flying that piece of junk they call a plane," Tsunade said. "You haven't really flown a plane yet."

"But it was like the best plane I ever flew," Naruto said. "I became an ace in that plane."

"With the planes I have," Tsunade said. "You'll wish you never flew a Machhi or any European made plane."

"Then who makes the planes you got," Naruto asked. He helped Tsunade open the hangar doors.

"They are all American made," Tsunade said showing him inside. She turned on the lights, revealing all the planes that were inside. Naruto's jaw was gaping at the sight.

"I've never seen these planes before," Naruto said running up to each one. "I've always heard American planes were inferior to European ones."

"That my friend just might be the biggest injustice to flying I have ever heard," Tsunade said to him. "American planes are better then most European made ones." Naruto walked around some more, marveling at all the planes. "So you find one?"

"No not yet," Naruto said. He looked around some more until he reached the back of the hangar. There sitting in a corner was probably the oddest plane he ever saw. It was an odd disc shaped airplane with large landing gear and two huge propellers. "What is this piece of failed junk?"

"Failed it is not," Tsunade said walking up to him. "That's the Chance Vaught P5U1, or Flying Flapjack as it's called in America. First developed as a ground attack plane, but what I've heard in the sky pirate community it's a very very maneuverable dogfighter, and quite fast to. Top speed is 420 miles per hour, cruising speed is 375 miles per hour, can climb 715 feet an hour and has a max service ceiling of 70,000 feet thanks to two very big super chargers in the back. Armed with four 20mm cannons and can also carry 25 magnetic rockets in the internal bay or two 1000 pound bombs."

"You mind if I take her out," Naruto asked.

"Sure one second," Tsunade said getting into a small tractor like vehicle and bringing it over to the plane. "Hook the hook up onto the bottom hook under the plane." Naruto hooked the link onto it, then got into the tractor. "Hey no free rides."

"Oh sorry," Naruto said going to get out. Tsunade began to laugh. "What's so funny."

"You getting off because I said there are no free rides," Tsunade laughed. "Come on Naruto lets go." Naruto sat back in his seat and then let Tsunade tow him and the plane out onto the tarmac next to a set of mobile stairs. "Alright get on in and I'll fill her up." Naruto got out and then climbed up the stairs and opened up the cockpit, hopping inside. What he found was that it was surprisingly roomy, and he could also see far as well. Tsunade filled up the gas tank. "Guns are already loaded kid if you want to get in some trigger time."

"Anything I can shoot at," Naruto asked as he put on some sunglasses that were in the cockpit.

"Well I got a range down in the valley," Tsunade said. "Some weather balloons, old gun trucks and other stuff is in there for you to blast. But lets see if you can even get the plane off the ground first." Naruto smirked and then started the engines on the P5U1. He then taxied it onto the runway and brought it up to speed. Much to his surprise, he didn't even have to clear half of the runway for the plane to take off.

"Woah," Naruto said. "How did it do that?"

"The design of the Flapjack allows it to take off on real short or rough airfields with ease," Tsunade said. Naruto put up the landing gear and sped up the plane, making a right hand turn. "Maneuverable dogfighter now isn't it?"

"She turns fast," Naruto said climbing up and doing a loop. "And loops great as well." He then buzzed the house, making the girls inside run outside to see what was going on.

"I think Naruto found his plane," Sakura said. Naruto flew away into the valley, where he found an old balloon floating in front of him. He promptly blew it out of the sky with the 20mm guns. "Nice firepower to."

"Ba chan," Sakura said. "Tell Naruto when he gets down to meet me back on the runway, and refuel his plane and load up his guns again."

"Why," Tsunade asked.

"I want to dogfight with him."


	4. What He's Made Of

April 1st

Within Fire Country

* * *

"Wait come again," Tsunade said. "You want to own this poor military puppy." 

"Something tells me," Sakura said watching Naruto fly the P5U1. "That Naruto is definitely not a normal air force pilot. If he can do a split S to an Immelman then I have respect for him." Like she had commanded him, Naruto did the maneuver that Sakura had said she would be impressed to see. "And what do you know he can do it without crashing."

"Yeah but you realize you'll just defeat him again and again and again no matter how many times you bother fighting him," Tsunade said.

"I know but I could use the practice," Sakura said. She watched Naruto turn back towards the airfield. "I'm going to get my Devastator. When I get back I want you to refuel his plane and load it up with dummy rounds. Only guns, no missiles."

"Well that is pretty obvious that it will be a gunfight," Tsunade said. "I can't make dummy warheads for missiles."

"Just load up the planes," Sakura said going back to the Pandora and getting her Devastator. Meanwhile Naruto was touching down at the airfield.

"Nice ride," Naruto said. "She is definitely for me."

"I see you like it," Tsunade said. "Good because I was going to scrap it anyway if no one took her. This is good. I'll let Sakura cover the cost of buying it."

"Wait you make her buy things from you," Naruto said. "But you are her mentor. That's cheap!"

"Yeah but if you aren't cheap in these parts," Tsunade said. "You die. It's the sad truth Naruto."

"What would you need the money for anyway," Naruto asked. Sakura then taxied over in her Devastator.

"Load her up Tsunade," Sakura said.

"What's going on," Naruto said.

"I want to dogfight with you," she said. "See how you do in live fire."

"Is this really necessary," Naruto asked.

"Let me think," Sakura said leaning up against her Hughes P211 Devastator. She was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah I got an answer. Yes it is. If you are going to help us I want to make sure you can fly good."

"Fine then," Naruto said. "Load us up Tsunade."

"Fine I'll," Tsunade began to say.

"Incoming," Sakura yelled. Both of them ducked as eight planes flew down from behind the hills and strafed the airfield.

"God damn ruffians," Tsunade said shooting her pistol up into the air. "You guys still want to dogfight."

"We can put that off," Sakura said.

"Good," she said. "Sakura help me out with reloading the planes. Naruto man the AA gun because we don't have time to get these things back into the hangars."

"Got it," Naruto said running to a 40mm Bofors and getting in the seat. "Alright come on you sons of bitches." He then turned the gun to face the other planes and aimed at one plane. He fired off the two rounds loaded in before two more were reloaded. While none of the planes were hit, they did break their formation and scatter for a little while. "Come on Naruto you've done this in training no sweat." He then saw another plane bank in a wide left turn. He turned the gun with the plane and then led it into his sights. He then pulled both triggers and hit the plane in the bank. It's pilot was killed in the explosion, so the plane hit the side of a hill. Naruto then aimed for another plane flying away from the area to turn around and hit that one in the tail twice, tearing it in two.

"Hey Uzumaki," Tsunade yelled. Naruto jumped out and sprinted to the other side of the runway to his P5U1. "She's all loaded up with weapons. You know how to use magnetic AP rockets right?"

"I think I can learn," Naruto said.

"Good because you'll have to," Sakura said getting into her Devastator. "You know what do you say we make this a bit interesting."

"How so," Naruto asked.

"I'll make a bet with you," Sakura said. "Sound good?"

"I'm listening," Naruto said. "What kind of wager?"

"On every airship raid we split the profits six ways," Sakura said. "If I win, I get your share, if you win you get my share."

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "Lets go." The two gunned the engines of their planes and then took off into the sky. "Alright lets see what we can do." Both of them went their separate ways, Naruto flying right and Sakura going left. "Alright Haruno," Naruto said to himself. "Lets see if you can keep up." Naruto noticed all the planes in front of him scatter, then start flying in a circle. "God damn it they are trying to trap me. Not a problem." He took his hands off the controls for a few seconds, locking them in place and then doing three seals. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu," he said as he gripped the steering wheel. Four other copies of Naruto and his plane then appeared. Sakura looked over and saw this.

"Smart one," Sakura said. She then went back to flying her own plane and climbed up high above the other planes and then dove down, firing a long burst of machine gun fire that hit it's target, making it crash. Meanwhile the other planes trying to trap Naruto were confused at how there could be so many of the same plane. Confused and distraught, they decided to break the trap and go after each one, not knowing which was the real one and which wasn't. Now Naruto could attack without fear of being caught easily. Flying up behind one of the planes, he went in and aimed his 20mm guns at the plane. "Gotcha." He then pulled the trigger and fired the guns. The stream missed a few times but then the other plane flew right into it, getting filled with holes and catching fire. The pilot bailed out of it, and the plane crashed into the woods. He then did an Immelman to go back to the other planes and have a height advantage over them. Now being above the planes, Naruto switched his weapons to magnetic rockets. Aiming just a bit over one of the planes, he pulled the trigger and fired one rocket from the internal launcher. It flew out a bit then jolted straight down onto the plane he targeted. The result made the plane blow up in a fireball, and not even the pilot survived. The last plane he flew right up behind and fired a burst of 20mm shells. It was hit a little, but climbed up in an Immelman to avoid getting shot at. Now he could go behind Naruto. So Naruto did another trick, he did a split S and fired a magnetic rocket into the belly of the other plane to finish it off.

"How you doing Haruno," Naruto asked.

"I"m doing just fine Uzumaki," Sakura said banking behind one plane and firing a magnetic rocket at it. The rocket missed it's target, so she just fired her machine guns into it and blew it up. Naruto saw this.

"Seems like you can't aim well with the magnetic rockets," Naruto said.

"Hey they are tricky to use," she said.

"I suggest you hurry up and get that plane because I'm going to look for the fourth plane right now," Naruto said flying away.

"Wait you got three already," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes I did ma'am," Naruto said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fly to swat." He then banked upright over Sakura.

"No way punk," she said using the boost on her Devastator to speed up very close to other plane and put a magnetic rocket right in it's tail. "There now I have three, you got three, so now it's just down to one plane."

"Then lets see who gets it," Naruto said. Both of them got alongside each other. "You ready?"

"Please," she said. "Say one, more word I don't dare you. Bring it on."

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked.

"Its my world, you're in it. It'll take you down in a minute," she said. "But the truth just seems like a bitch slap to the face."

"You mean the truth that I just got the last plane," Naruto said. "While you were saying that catchy rhyme." Sakura looked down in horror as the last plane crashed in a flaming fireball.

"Wow Uzumaki," she said. "You really have shown me up. You along with one other person has beaten me in a plane shoot."

"Who is that other person," Naruto asked.

"I'll explain when we land," Sakura said. "Come on lets go." Both her and Naruto flew back to the runway and landed. "You're a good shot."

"Where'd you learn that rhyme," Naruto said.

"Ba chan," Sakura said. "Is who I learned it from. It's simple really. People say they could survive your world, but no one can survive someone else's world. It just doesn't work that way here."

"I agree with that," Naruto said getting out of his plane with her. "So who is that other person?"

"Hinata's mentor," Sakura said. "The person who basically brought her up."

"Who is that," Naruto said.

"I can't tell you that," Sakura said. "But you'd know her if you saw her."

"Why did you go awol," Naruto asked.

"Why," Sakura said. "Because the military sucks. I wasn't making any money off of it, and I had a dying mother and lots of younger siblings at home, I can't take pay from the military."

"So you left the military because you wanted to save your mother," Naruto said.

"And I still couldn't do it," Sakura said. "And I knew that the authorities would be looking for me to put me in jail, so I couldn't take care of my brothers and sisters. I haven't heard from any of them in years. Probably are all dead."

"Don't you care," Naruto asked.

"I do," Sakura said. "But I couldn't care for them, and that's what kills me the most. I have the money to do it, the contacts and resources to go look for them, and to take care of them, but if I was I would most certainly expose myself."

"I see," Naruto said. "So what about Tenten, Ino and Hinata. What do they do, how did they get in on it?"

"Ino," Sakura said. "Is my longtime best friend. She was flying way before I was, started at the age of four. She lived on a farm, and flew an old biplane that was used as a crop duster. She then started doing crazy stuff with it. Flying through barns and under bridges, doing loops and barrel rolls, basically having more fun then doing work. Her dad however, saw they could make money off of her doing crazy stuff in that old biplane so they opened up air shows. When Ino got big enough, she started to fly in the professional air show circuit. She won a lot of shows, always getting big crowds. But then one day, the Reaper brigade came in and tried to extort her from her father. They thought she would be a good pilot, and a good sex toy. When her father failed to comply, they killed him. She ran away however, and linked up with Hinata's mentor's gang, met her future mentor, and got into piracy. Her and Hinata flew alongside each other for a long time. They were all in the same gang at one period, all of their mentors flew with that gang. But one day they were turned loose, and after failing to form their own gang, they found me. Ino recognized me from the beginning, and after I told her about how Ba chan had friends who could make us an airship and get us planes, we were all good to go."

"So Ino and Hinata all flew in the same gang," Naruto said. "How did Hinata get into being a sky pirate?"

"She was born into a very aristocratic family," Sakura told him. "A lot of the time she was confined to her house, and when she did leave she never left without body guards. Hinata's family is one of the most powerful and influential in Konoha because of the Byakugan, their bloodline."

"What's that," Naruto asked. "I know what a Bloodline is, but the Byakugan what is that?"

"It's what makes Hinata's eyes milk white," Sakura said. "She can see through concrete, can detect someone via chakra networks, and she can do many advanced jutsu only her family knows."

"So she was in a rich family," Naruto said. "And what happened next?"

"When her father could not teach her," Sakura said. "He got her a teacher. That teacher was her future piracy mentor. She was a pirate in disguise, and when Hinata's father left for work her mentor would tell her all about being a pirate, how to steal, how to sweet talk, how to use your body to your advantage. It all culminated to her running away with the teacher after she was exposed by the police. Her father I don't think has seen his daughter since. Her cousin I've heard is out looking for her, but I've never seen him once."

"And Tenten," Naruto said.

"Not much is really known about her," Sakura told him. "Tenten somehow just knows how to fly, and fly good. She also knows how to shoot nicely. However she is more likely to shoot someone to get info out of them then seduce them. She refuses to take her clothes off with others around."

"You think maybe she was a child slave," Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Sakura said. "Now Naruto is not the time to be worrying about this stuff, but a time to eat, drink and blow off some steam."

"How," Naruto asked. A burst of bangs echoed through the area.

"Like that," Sakura said. "Come on." The two ran towards the sound of the banging. It was then that they found the source. It was Tenten, in a boat with a black laborador retriever shooting at a bunch of ducks with BAR. "Why does it not surprise me."

"She's shooting at ducks with an automatic rifle," Naruto said. "And you don't care?"

"Not a bit," Sakura said. "It's totally fine by me. She would probably be shooting us if she didn't do this every now and then." Naruto watched two ducks fall into the water.

"Yeah I got one, make that two," Tenten cheered. "Go get them Dan." The dog barked and jumped into the water to go get the deceased water fowl.

"Speaking of which we should get you a gun," Sakura said. "We all carry two. Tenten has her BAR and a Colt .45 caliber M1911. I carry that gun and my Thompson, so I can carry less ammo. Ino doesn't carry a handgun but she carries an M1 carbine and a..." A loud hissing sound and an explosion were then heard. Ino then came up from behind a hill.

"M9A1 works good," Ino said slinging a large tube over her back.

"What is that thing," Naruto asked.

"The M9A1 rocket propelled, tube carried, shoulder fired anti tank grenade," Ino said. "Better known as the Bazooka."

"In short it fires unguided rockets that could turn any car, truck, or grounded plane into a smoldering wreck with relative ease," Sakura said. "You don't know many times that weapon has saved our ass."

"And Hinata?"

"She carries a Colt Detective special revolver and a SMLE Lee Enfield bolt actiong sniper rifle," Sakura said leading him over to a table. Naruto's eyes were fixed on the firearms on the table, most notably a revovler.

"Ah here it is," Naruto said picking up the revolver and aiming it at a target downrange. "I wish I had this when I got shot down. Old Smith and Wesson never let me down." He fired three shots, all hitting the bullseye. "I could use a rifle." He then eyed another one. "M1 Garand, heard about these things."

"They can't reload in the middle of a clip," Sakura said. "But then again if you can shoot well this isn't a problem. When the ammo does run out then they got no problem in reloading them." Naruto picked it up and pushed an eight round stripper clip into the gun. He then aimed and took two shots, each hitting their mark on the target. "Well you seem to have good shooting all around, be it in the air or on the ground."

"Well shooting a gun on the ground is not much different from shooting a gun on a plane," Naruto said shooting the remaining rounds in the gun. "So what are we waiting for, let's eat, lets drink, and lets be merry for once."

"I like you Uzumaki," Sakura said. "You catch on quick."

"I guess it's not such a slap in the face living in your world after all," Naruto said. Sakura nodded yes to that, for Naruto was definitley right about that.


	5. Pirate's Agenda

April 1st  
Within Fire Country

* * *

"Mmmm," Naruto said eating a cup of hot ramen. "Thank you Tsunade sama." 

"Just call me Tsunade," Tsunade ordered. "Makes me feel much younger."

"Sure Tsunade," Naruto said. "Whatever you say, as long as I can eat real food."

"Figured you'd say that," Tsunade said. "Considering what ever they feed you in the military is one step above eating your own shit."

"That is probably correct," Naruto said. "You never know what is in military food or what the hell it's made of. The bread tastes like cardboard, the meat tastes and feels like the soles of old shoes, and the milk, oh kami sama don't get me started on the milk."

"Don't kill my appetite kid," Tsunade said sitting down next to him. "Between finding you a plane, and getting shot at today I haven't had time to eat myself."

"Sorry for keeping you busy," Naruto said.

"Eh don't worry," Tsunade told him. "You make me feel useful, you sky pirate kids." She then ran her hand through his blond hair, messing it up. "You look strangely familiar from somewhere. Who were your parents?"

"I never knew my real parents," Naruto said eating his ramen. "I lived my mentor, Iruka Umino my whole life."

"'Ruka," Tsunade said. "Old 'Ruka was your mentor?"

"Yeah he taught me how to fly," Naruto said. "Taught me how to shoot, taught me how to live. You know I can't help but feel I let him down right now."

"How so kid," Tsunade asked as she bit into a hamburger.

"I feel like," Naruto said. He stopped for a minute. "That if he found me socializing with sky pirates, that he would hate me, and I would loose the closest thing I ever had to a parent."

"Look I bet as long as your are happy old 'Ruka is happy," Tsunade told him. "It's not in his nature to be angry at people who do things like Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino do."

"You think so?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." The two kept on eating together. "So you enjoy it?"

"What do you think," Naruto asked as he wiped his face off. "I'll get the dishes."

"Good two shoes military boy," Tsunade scoffed. "Now you are making me feel old." She took the cup from him and put it into the sink. "Go hang out with your friends, I'll handle this."

"Thanks," Naruto said walking out the door. It would be the last time he saw Tsunade for awhile.

* * *

Naruto walked outside and picked up his guns, which were leaned up against the door of Tsunade's home. "Such a nice lady," he said to himself. "These sky pirates aren't so bad after all." 

"Naruto," Sakura called out.

"Oh Sakura," Naruto said to himself. "Probably should go find her." He started to run out back towards the lake, but in the process he once again ran into Hinata. This time their heads hit each other, and they both fell backwards.

"Ouch," Hinata said quietly.

"Wow we sure have a habit for running into each other," Naruto said. He shook his head a little then got up, went over and picked Hinata up on her feet. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"O-o-oh i-it's fine," Hinata stuttered. "I wasn't paying attention anyway."

"Neither was I," Naruto said sheepishly. "But oh well. Hey you know where Sakura is?"

"Down by the lake," Hinata said. "I was just going to go to the bathroom and talk to Tsunade about some things, but she wants to talk to you."

"Arigato again," Naruto said. "I'll see you later." Hinata smiled and then walked inside while Naruto went down to the lake, where Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kinn were all gathered around a table.

"There you are," Kinn said. "Where were you?"

"Eating with Tsunade," Naruto said. "She's very nice, and a great cook to."

"Really," Ino said glaring at him.

"But not nearly as good as you Ino," Naruto said nervously.

"Thank you," Ino said, smiling happily like a young girl.

"Alright so what's going on here," Naruto said looking at the map laid on the table.

"We came here to play basketball," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her confused.

"She means run, shoot, and steal," Tenten said.

"Um," Naruto said. "Pardon me I don't speak French."

"What she means is we came here to take from some airships, and other sky pirates," Ino said. "That simple."

"Oh I get it now," Naruto said. "We get to run, but you mean fly to the target, and then we shoot at it and steal whatever we get from it. Wow I can't believe I didn't get it." All the girls sweatdropped.

"Yes well," Sakura said . "You said you knew where the shipping lanes were, and you knew about major trade centers and gangs and such."

"So show us where we should go and what to expect there," Tenten ordered.

"Or what," Naruto said. Tenten grabbed him by the shirt.

"You back talking me military dog," Tenten asked. She then felt cold metal against her neck, for Ino had put a kunai to her neck.

"Cut it out," Ino demanded. "Both of you. Tenten drop him, and Naruto I hope you learned why you don't backtalk Tenten." Tenten didn't let go of Naruto. "Tenten?"

"But..."

"Drop him or you'll see nothing but red," Ino threatened. Tenten let go of Naruto, who brushed off some imaginary dust off the shoulder of his shirt.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said. "I'll remember to keep my thoughts to myself. I do after all, owe you guys."

"Just cut to the chase," Tenten demanded.

"Alright so," Naruto said taking a pencil from Sakura's hand and drawing a circle around one area. "The Blood Red gang, they are a group of guys from Wind who worked their way up into here, inhabit this lowland farm area. Most of them are ruffians, guys who don't have or barely have over one hundred hours of flight time. Their leader though, Satoshi Kasumora is one to be reckoned with. I almost had the guy, and he almost had me once on a routine patrol. I was leading the patrol, which was my squadron and another squadron. We flew into Blood Red territory, and after I shot down a few of his boys, and he got some of mine. Then he saw the fox on my Machhi, he knew I was going to be a tough one. The dogfight lasted for about thirty minutes before we both had to break away because we ran out of ammo, but we were both shot up pretty nicely when we got back to base. They are still there, and they are gaining more pilots and planes, possibly zeppelins. They also like to prey on the drug smugglers in this area."

"Drug smugglers," Ino said confused.

"There are supposedly a lot of people making poppy there that is used for making opium," Sakura told her.

"That's actually true," Naruto said. "Despite the military taking in bombers and napalming the fields, they still produce more and more of the stuff."

"Where do the drug guys have their zeppelins come into," Sakura asked.

"They have them come into this town," Naruto said drawing a circle on the map. "Okima, it's a major trading post in the eastern half of the fire country. They bring in airships loaded with money on the way in, then on the way out they have planes loaded with poppy bound for the processing plants in the mountains of Earth Country and Snow Country, along with guns, plane parts, maybe entire planes, cars, motorcycles, fuel, and other things."

"What's the protection," Naruto said.

"A local government run but drug cartel sponsored militia defends Okima around the town, as far away as thirty miles away to provide protection from there. Outside of that area, it's really up to drug lords to provide security. However there is a blind spot."

"Show us," Ino said quickly.

"This little right here," Naruto said. "Is where the escorts have to turn back because of limited range, and where the Okima militia doesn't go because it's beyond their jurisdiction. That is the blind spot where we can hit them with ease."

"And these airships are carrying money," Sakura said. "How much?"

"That I don't know," Naruto said. "But I can bet these guys are going for a lot, considering how much we see them go in and out."

"And this is where the Blood Red boys that you were talking about hang out at," Tenten said.

"Right in that area," Naruto said.

"Now who else is there to watch out for that we don't know about," Sakura asked.

"New group called the Teufelhunds," Naruto said. "Known for flying Messerschmitts inhabit the north, near Lightning country. They are primarily concerned with taking materials and supplies being given to the tribes for good will, then selling them to the tribes for way more then they are worth. The tribes live in a very unfertile area, many of them are either militia or herders. All of them are deadly fighters. They are really not ones to mess with. We provide for they, keep cloud nin out. As for the Teufelhunds, which means Devil Dogs in German I may add, they are very skilled as well, but their problem is they can't go far. They don't have airships so that's a plus. They do fly some nice planes though."

"Well that's some good starting info," Sakura said. "We're packing up tonight and heading out tomorrow morning. When we do we're heading for Okima."

* * *

"Tsunade," Hinata said walking into the house. 

"Oh hey Hinata," Tsuande said scrubbing the last dish in the sink before setting it down on the side. "How are you?"

"You wanted to talk to me," Hinata said as she pulled up a chair, sitting down at the kitchen table. Tsunade sat down as well.

"Let me start that this has to do with Black Swan," she said. Hinata nodded yes, knowing well about Black Swan through past exploits. "I'll start with the bad news. The bad is that your mentor told me that one of your old wingmen left Black Swan, and not like how you left."

"Which one," Hinata said.

"Well I don't know exactly," Tsunade said. "But he's out there, and he's got a new gang, and there aim is to wreck the game for Black Swan."

"All my squadmates loved sensei," Hinata said. Tears started to collect in her eyes. "Sensei was like a mother to them. Why would they do this?"

"Apparently this one didn't think she was so motherly," Tsunade said. "But there is good news to this. This concerns your sensei."

"What about her," Hinata said. "Is she ok?"

"It wouldn't be good news if she wasn't," Tsunade said. "I think she may be in love." The tears quickly disappeared from Hinata's eyes. "And it's with Ino's sensei."

"Really," Hinata said. "Is this true?"

"One hundred percent," Tsunade said. "And this relationship, unlike other relationships she's had with men, this one might actually last."

"This is," Hinata said. "Simply amazing. Oh I'm so happy, I have to tell Ino chan."

"No no," Tsunade said. "Your sensei gave me specific instructions not to tell Ino, for Ino will find out on her own."

"Alright," Hinata said. "Thank you Tsunade sama." With that Hinata got up and went outside, feeling very excited about visiting her sensei again.

* * *

That night Tsunade made a fire near the lake and brought out stuff to make smores, along with some sake. "Alright," she said sitting down in her seat with the others. "I want to make a toast out to one man. The only man among us here tonight." Dan wimpered. "Ok the only human man." The girls and Naruto laughed. "Yeah I know we got Dan we can't forget about that. But anyway this toast goes out to Naruto Uzumaki, the newest member of the Goddesses, but that makes him technically a god."

"Oh come on Ba chan," Sakura said.

"Forget about it," Tsunade said like an old Italian woman. "Anyway I want to toast to him because he shot down more planes then Haruno today, saved my house from ruffians, and he seems like an all around great guy. May you girls get along with him well, and Naruto may you grow to like them because they can like you if you like them, I can tell."

"Thank you Tsunade," Naruto said raising his glass. "Come girls."

"What the hell are you waiting for," Tenten said raising her glass in the air. "To Naruto."

"To Naruto," all of them said at once. They then slammed their glasses into each other's and drank up. If any night they were going to celebrate, it would be tonight because the following few days would be very busy indeed.


	6. Skies over Okima

AN-Wow I had no idea this story would "take off"(airplane humor lol) so well. It's already got over 2000 hits. Nice job for a story. I'm really enjoying writing this and it's pretty easy as well.

Just so you know, the airships look more like aircraft carriers then zeppelins, sort of like in _Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_ rather then zeppelins. I like this take on them better. It's also why there is a runway on the Pandora. This would not be possible in Crimson Skies. But the sky piracy elements and other things are from Crimson skies.

So please read up and review it.

Vielen Dank  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 2nd  
Within Fire Country

* * *

Early in the morning, around 3:30 PM the girls and Naruto left Tsuande's. "Take care of your plane," Tsunade told her. "And make sure you make as much money as possible." 

"Gotcha," Sakura said.

"And I heard about how you are going into drug runner territory," Tsunade said. "Be careful. If you fall into their hands, there will be nothing I can do for you."

"Don't worry about me Ba chan," Sakura said. "I'll be fine."

"Also," Tsunade said. "Do what I said. Be nice to Naruto, all of you girls should. You know a little kindness can go a long way."

"Alright Ba chan," Sakura replied. The two then hugged. "I'll miss you."

"Good luck," Tsunade said.

"Don't tell me that," Sakura demanded. "You'll jinx it." Tsuande smiled.

"Well then off you go you little sky pirate," she said. Sakura ran back to the Pandora, and the hangar was then raised up again. The top opened up, and after Kinn started the engines, the Pandora rose up and was airborne.

"Well it looks like we're off," Naruto said. He looked at Hinata, who was looking out the window at the slowly getting smaller landscape. "You ready Hinata?"

"I am," Hinata said. "I am ready."

* * *

A couple hours later, after catching some much needed rest, the Pandora reached Okima. "Well that's it down there," Sakura said looking at the metropolis below them. 

"Doesn't look like much of a drug place," Ino said.

"Never look at the city on the outside," Sakura said. "Ino you mind going down with Tenten today, and maybe jack an autogyro. We could use one."

"Alright," Ino said. Naruto then walked up to where Sakura and Ino were. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Naruto said. "To much anticipation."

"Ah well," Sakura said. "We'll be going out soon anyway. How far away are we from that blind spot?"

"Not far I don't think," Naruto said. "Probably about fifteen minutes."

"You hear that Kinn," Sakura yelled upstairs.

"Good because I'm definitely sleeping when we get to that spot," she said.

"Naruto can you go wake up Hinata," Sakura said. "Tell her she's flying point."

"Got it," Naruto replied. He ran away from Sakura and Ino and then downstairs to Hinata's bedroom. "Hinata," Naruto said knocking on the door. No response. "Hinata?" Once again there was no response. Naruto opened up the door and then walked inside. There, in her bed was Hinata sleeping ever so peacefully. "Hinata," Naruto said walking over quietly. "It's time to get up, Sakura says you have to fly point." She didn't move. Naruto then tapped her on the arm. "Come on Hinata you need to get up." Still she didn't even flinch. Naruto then started shaking her. "Come on Hinata time to get up." Still she was asleep. "Come on Naruto think," he said. "What's one way to get a girl up?" He then got an idea, but quickly voted against it. "Oh no I can't do that," Naruto said. "I won't do it, and I probably don't need to." But he didn't want to yell at her, but he needed to get her up. "Ah what harm could it do." He walked over slowly, bent down over her and kissed her on the forehead. At that, Hinata's eyes burst awake, and she almost screamed. Fearing Tenten would hear her, Naruto put his hand over her mouth. "When I move it away, you better not scream," Naruto ordered. Hinata nodded yes, so he moved his hand away from her mouth. Hinata was amazed.

"D-d-d-did y-you just," she began to say.

"Yeah I did," Naruto said looking away. Both of them had hints of red in their cheeks from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Now Hinata felt bad because apparently she made Naruto feel bad.

"N-no i-it's ok," Hinata said. "Thank you for waking me up. What is it though?"

"Sakura says you're flying point today," Naruto said.

"Oh then I need to get dressed," Hinata said as she rushed out of bed. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Naruto said. "Oh and one more thing?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "You look very cute when you are sleeping." Hinata blushed and Naruto walked out. "I can't believe I just said that."

* * *

"Alright guys," Sakura said to Ino and Tenten, who were getting into Tenten's F611 Brigand heavy fighter/airship killer. Tenten was getting into the cockpit while Ino was getting into the tail gunners position. "You know what to do right?" 

"Yeah jack autogyro, hide it, and then come back later and get it," Ino said. "We went over this already."

"What do we need a autogyro for anyway," Tenten asked.

"It'll help later I can tell," Sakura said. Hinata then ran onto the runway in her jacket and black pants.

"Teni," Hinata said. "Find a Black Swan informant, and tell them that we're in the area."

"Why would I do that," Tenten said.

"Ten remember we're friends with Black Swan," Ino said. "We got nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Tenten said. "So truck and tell Black Swan."

"Also find some people suited for crew," Sakura said. "We could use them."

"Thanks," Ino said. "Come on Tenten lets go." Tenten started up the engine of the Brigand and began to take it off. They flew off the edge of the Pandora, descending a bit before leveling off into flight.

"Lets go check out what's going on in the river," Tenten said banking the plane over to the left. The plane then flew down over the river to catch a glimpse of a militia gunboat firing onto the shoreline at a bunch of men with guns firing at it. "You want to shoot that boat up?"

"Eh just put a pumpkin into it," Ino said. "I don't need to waste tail gun ammo on a gunboat."

"Alright," Tenten said going into a slow decent. "Eat this." She switched from the four 57mm cannons on the Brigand to the concussion rocket, or "pumpkin" launcher as it was called by pirates. She then lined up the crosshairs and pulled the trigger, firing the deadly missile down onto the boat, which hit it in the rear and made it fly a foot into the air before coming back down into it's eternal prison of water. Tenten then climbed up higher, back into the low cloud cover.

"Nice shot," Ino said as she looked back at the flaming corpse of the boat.

"Eh it wasn't that hard," Tenten said. "You just got to know where to shoot. Now to find an airfield." Ino crawled back from the tail gun and up behind Tenten in the second seat of the cockpit. She looked around a little bit before finding an airfield.

"To the left," Ino said. Tenten looked and saw the small airfield cut out among the miles of crop fields. She banked her Brigand to the right and then brought it down towards the airfield, touching it down succesfully and parking in one of the small hangars.

"What do we do now," Tenten asked. Ino went over to a car that was sitting next to the hangar, and found the door was unlocked.

"Lets go steal an autogyro," Ino said. Tenten got into the car with Ino and the two drove out of the airport and down the dirt road to Okima.

* * *

"Alright Sakura," Kinn said closing the ammo magazine in the left wing of Sakura's Devestator. "Your Devestator is loaded up with rounds." 

"Thanks Kinn chan," Sakura said climbing inside. "You keep the Pandorra near the area where we are flying."

"Yes ma'am," Kinn said saluting jokingly. Sakura smiled. Meanwhile Naruto was getting into his P5U1 while Hinata was getting into hers.

"Hinata what plane do you fly," Naruto asked.

"I fly all types," Hinata said. "Light fighter/interceptors, heavy fighters/airship killers, and mid range fighters/dogfighters. Today though I'm flyina a heavy fighter."

"Which one," Naruto asked. "A Mcdonnell Kestrel, a Curtis Warhawk, a Hughes Firebrand, what kind of plane?" Hinata taxied over to Naruto in her plane. "What's that?"

"It belonged to my sensei," Hinata told him. "It's a Whittly and Douglas M210 Raven, the best one seat heavy fighter in the world."

"Raven," Naruto said. "I thought they were obsolete."

"No for it's kind," Sakura said pulling up. "The Raven is one of the most advanced designs in it's class. Also is the easiest to maintain by far. Alright Hinata, you fly behind us. Stay close and we'll cover your six."

"Hai," she replied back.

"Naruto why don't you go first," Sakura said. "This is after all your first time flying off an airship."

"Alright," Naruto replied. "On a wing and a prayer." He swallowed a little bit, scared of what might happen when he went over the edge of the runway. He went to the end and turned the P5U1 around. Then he let go of the brakes, gave it some throttle and moved down the runway and off the edge. He fell down a little bit but then his engines brought the plane to level flight, and he was airborne.

"Come on Hinata," Sakura said taking off. "He's waiting for us." Hinata nodded yes, gave the Raven some throttle and then sent it down the runway, off into the wild skies overhead.

* * *

"Alright where are we going to find a autogyro," Tenten said looking out the window of the car they were driving. People in planes and autogyros were overhead, and large airhships ran through the cities, but there were still plenty of cars, trucks, and people on the ground below. 

"There has to be one around here somewhere," Ino said. "One we can just take." A convoy of cars and trucks then drove past them. Each one had a silver star with two bullet holes in it, and coming out of the bullet holes was blood.

"Wonder what is going on here," Tenten said. "Why don't we follow them?"

"Eh what do we got to loose," Ino said. "Maybe if we're lucky we can find what we came here for." She turned the car around and then followed the other ones. "I suggest you load up your guns," Ino said grabbing her M1 with one hand. "Looks like these guys are the real deal."

"Real deal what," Tenten asked. "Sky pirates?"

"Maybe," Ino said. "This is after all, a drug city." They followed the convoy a bit more until it came to an area largely made up of warehouses. "Warehouses?"

"Lets check this out," Tenten said getting out of the car, and loading up a clip into her automatic rifle. Ino got on her pack with her Bazooka equipment, and loaded one round into the launcher. "Lets go." The two walked through the maze of warehouses until they came to one area where they intersected. There the cars all stopped, and were talking to someone.

"Hey look," Ino said peeking her head out. "They got one."

"What," Tenten said. Tenten looked out a little to see a Ford Hoplyte Autogyro sitting in the middle. "Jackpot."

"Yeah you see they have what we are looking for," Ino said stepping out.

"What the hell are you..."

"Hey," she yelled. All the gangsters, guns and all turned to face Ino. "Burn." She pulled the trigger on the Bazooka, and out went the rocket, hitting one of the cars and taking two other cars and a few guys with it. "Run for it." Ino and Tenten ran up for the autogyro and got into it, starting it quickly before getting it up into the air. One of the gangsters, one with red hair and blue eyes with a long scar going down the right side of his face got up and watched Tenten and Ino get away.

"They stole my autogyro," the guy said. "They are going to pay."

"Satoshi," one of the guys said to him. "Should we tell all planes to be on the lookout for the autogyro."

"Tell them to blow it out of the sky," Satoshi demanded. "I don't need it, but those who stole it need to be punished for committing a sin." The leader of the Blood Red gang walked back to one of the cars that wasn't blown up with his body guards. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

"Alright," Naruto said as they flew over an area of fields divided up by hedges. "We should be in the blind zone. Airships should be coming through here any minute." 

"How'd you know about this place," Sakura said.

"The military was going to put up an airfield here," Naruto said. "To stop the drug runners, but it would have meant taking out a lot of farm fields, so the idea was shelved. Good thing for criminals like you."

"Criminal is such a harsh word," Hinata said. "We prefer the term, lawfully challenged."

"Lawfully challenged," Naruto said. " That's a new one. Sakura doe she do this a lot?"

"Well I guess you can consider this one of her good comebacks to this," Sakura replied.

"True that was a good one," Naruto said. He looked out into the landscape to see an airship coming into view. "Class four airship at 1:00."

"Alright lets go," Sakura said. "Hinata stay behind us yet stay close."

"Hai," Hinata said speeding up her Raven to keep up with Naruto and Sakura's planes. They flew over the airship once and then flew over it again, getting some waves from crew members on the deck. "Sakura chan?"

"Do the honors," Sakura said. Hinata turned around with Naruto and Sakura on her flanks and fired the two 60mm and four 50mm cannons into the airship, making explosions rake the deck.

"Surrender now," Sakura said into her radio. "You are surrounded."

"How about you back off," someone said. Naruto looked up to see a large group of planes flying in on the airship. "This is our target."

"We got here first," Sakura said. Naruto looked closer at the planes and saw the logos on the wings and tails of them. Now he was more alert.

"Sakura," Naruto said. "Remember the Blood Red gang?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "What about them?"

"That's them," Naruto said.

"You're joking right," Sakura said.

"No I'm not," Naruto said. "That is them I'd know if I saw them."

"Great," Sakura said. "Little target practice for me, myself and I. Naruto cover Hinata's six. I'll take care of these guys."

"Alright then," Naruto said. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Don't worry about me," Sakura shot back. Feeling that arguing would be a waste of time, Naruto broke away from Sakura and followed Hinata down towards the airship.

* * *

"Damn that was close," Tenten said flying the autogyro. "Here you take the controls, I don't fly these well." 

"I don't think I fly any better," Ino replied. She took the controls anyway, and right after she did pieces of the building next to them were hit. "Tenten what the hell was that?" Tenten looked behind them to see them pursued by three Ravenscroft M88 Coyote fighters. "Ah shitaki mushrooms."

"What," Ino said.

"Basically there are a bunch of Coyote's on our six," Tenten said.

"Oh boy," Ino said. "Watch this." She turned around to face the Coyotes, holding a hover as best as she could with the autogyro.

"Are you nuts," Tenten yelled.

"Maybe," Ino said. The planes fired their machine guns and a few dumbfire incendiary rockets at them, but they all missed. Each of the planes flew right past them. "Thank you." She then turned the autogyro and machine gunned two of the planes, then used the booster to fly up close and blow the other one out with the four .30 caliber machine guns in the nose of the autogyro. "So now you see?"

"What that you are crazy," Tenten said. "Come on we got to find a place here."

"Need to find some kind of garage," Ino said turning the autogyro down lower so it could go in between the tall buildings of Okima. "At least we maneuver better then they do in this terrain." A Coyote then shot down the alleyway and shot at them. "Shitaki mushroom." The then fired one magnetic before switching back to the machine guns and finishing it off with them.

"What's with the whole shitaki mushroom thing," Tenten asked.

"I've been trying to get out of my habit for saying shit," Ino said. "So when ever I feel the need to say it, I say shitaki mushroom. It's a good habit."

"Shitaki mushroom," Tenten said. "It's clean, and it's not to far away from shit. But why would you want to stop?"

"You know I could use some better manners," Ino said. "So could you."

"Don't push it," Tenten ordered. "Just find us a garage." Ino nodded her head in disapproval as she went to go find a garage to park the autogyro in. Then after coming out of the alley, they were shot at again by more Coyotes. "These guys just don't quit," Ino said letting them fly past her. She then switched to the magnetic rockets again and fired three of them, each one taking out their destined target. "Well there is one good thing about these autogyros, they are impossible to miss with." She then flew down lower to the street to avoid being detected and started to look for a garage.

* * *

"Alright Blood Reds," Sakura said flying into the swath of Ravenscroft Coyotes and a few William and Colt Peacemakers, which were heavy fighters. "Lets see what happens when I color you with what makes your name."

"Back off stranger," one pilot ordered. "This is Blood Red territory, no outsiders allowed."

"Well then," Sakura said speeding up. "I'm changing the rules." She then aimed her Devastator at the lead Coyote. "Sayanora." She pulled the trigger for the machine gun, and fired a prolonged burst into the front of the plane. The pilot was riddled with bullets, and flew into an uncontrollable spiral to his ultimate fate.

"Dang we got a little bit of a fighter here," another one said.

"Lets show this one what Blood Red's are made of," a second pilot said. "Get to the airship and blow it up, we'll take care of her." The pilots of the Peacemakers broke off from the main group and went after the airship, while the fighters stayed to try and take down Sakura. "Alright stranger, we'll give you one last chance to run before we full ya fill of holes."

"Oh I never run from anything," Sakura said turning around and firing at the plane being flown by the guy talking to her. "Especially not brazen idiots like you." She stopped to regain her aim, and then got it. "How would you like to be filled full of holes?"

"Fat chance," he said. Sakura pulled the trigger and fired her machine guns, riddling the plane with holes in the wings and fuselage. It then spun upside down and headed down towards the earth, not pulling up. She then banked upright and fired at the last plane in the group with a magnetic rocket. He was hit in the tail, and his plane was cut in two. Unlike the others, he bailed out and parachuted to the ground. "At least he was smart enough to bail out." Meanwhile the pilots of the Peacemaker were into a very rude awakening.

"Alright get ready to make this all worth while," one of the Peacmaker pilots said.

"This will be more worth while for me then it will be for you," Naruto said flying straight down in a dive at one of the Peacemakers, hitting one with a magnetic rocket and machine gunning another with 20mm shells. He then leveled off in the dive and did an Immelman to turn back and face the airship "Hit them Hinata." Hinata flew in and fired two concussion rockets into the airship. She then hit it up with the cannons, causing serious damage to the airship.

"Just give it up," Hinata ordered. "You can't win. If you take one more rocket you're finished."

"God damn you pirates," the captain of the airship said. "Release the load." Crates and bags began to fall out from under the zeppelin, floating to earth in parachutes.

"Alright guys have some of this," Naruto said flying at them from the right. He pulled the trigger and machine gunned one Peacemaker, then another and another. All three went down in a domino like fashion, falling to the ground in fireballs.

"Well Uzumaki you aren't so bad after all," Sakura said. "Kinn you nearby?"

"Bringing in the Pandorra," Kinn said flying into the area. "Nice first day Sakura chan, Hinata chan, Naruto. Lets hope Ino and Tenten can get that autogyro."


	7. The Blackening

April 2nd

Within Fire Country

* * *

"I think it might be a good idea to drop the autogyro somewhere," Tenten said. 

"I know where," Ino said. "I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"How," Tenten asked.

"I'm going to find the nearest Black Swan operations center," Ino said as she flew among the buildings. "There I can not only hide this thing with people I can trust, I can also tell Black Swan where we are."

"I still don't trust them," Tenten said.

"Who," Ino askeed.

"Black Swan. I don't trust them," she replied. "They are way to mysterious."

"You're looking at one," Ino said. "So don't say that you can't trust them when one of them has just saved you from being blown out of the sky."

"You're different," Tenten said. "You are ex Black Swan, and so is Hinata. I can trust you and her because you guys are so open. Black Swan in general is just so quiet and mysterious."

"If you were within them," Ino said. "Like I was, you'd find Black Swan isn't very mysterious at all." The then saw a building with a Black Swan in a white circle on the side. "That's what we're looking for." She turned on her radio. "This is Black Swan number 108, requesting permission to enter with my autogyro over."

"Request denied 108 you aren't a member anymore," the person ont eh other end of the radio told her.

"Did I tell you Asuma sent me," Ino said. Now the guy on the other end was scared.

"Alright get in here but quickly," the man ordered. Ino banked the plane into the small runway in the middle of the skyscraper. There two guards armed with shotguns greeted her.

"Hello boys," she said. "You mind taking the autogyro and parking it?" The two guards ran up to the autogyro while Ino and Tenten went to go into the building.

"Hold it," a guard said. She pointed at Tenten. "She stays with us."

"What," Tenten yelled.

"And the reason is," Ino chimed.

"Problems with spies and deserters," the guard told her. "Anyone who isn't a Black Swan isn't allowed inside."

"Comply Ten I have to do this," Ino said.

"Alright," Tenten said. "But this better be quick." Ino nodded yes and walked into the large skyscraper while Tenten stayed back with the guards at the autogyro. While she was waiting, Ino took the elevator down to the bottom floor, where people were in a bar drinking beer and gambling.

"Good times," Ino said looking at the people. "Good times." She then went down the hall to a door at the end with the name Kenji Adakara on the front door. Ino knocked on it.

"Who is it," Kenji yelled.

"Asuma sent me," Ino replied. The door opened. Inside was a man with brown hair with two girls who were apparently prostitutes on his sides.

"Who are you," Kenji asked.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino told him. "And you are Kenji Adakara, the guy who runs the Black Swan company in Okima."

"Sit down," Kenji said. Ino sat in a chair. "How do you have affiliations with the great Asuma?"

"He was my sensei," Ino told him.

"And why did he send you here," he said.

"To one enforce Black Swan's policy that members are not to be participating in scandalous activities such as affiliating with tramps," Ino said. The two girls gasped and went to hurt Ino. Kenji however held them back.

"You're smart," Kenji said.

"I know way more about being in Black Swan then you ever will," Ino said. "The other thing is I need to call Black Swan HQ and tell them that I am in the area. I was separated from my squadron and need to call them to tell them I will be getting back to Konohagakure."

"Simple enough," he said. "But I will make a deal with you."

"I'm not here to make deals," Ino said.

"Oh but you will like this one," Kenji told her. "I will let you use my radio to call your sensei, but in return you must not speak of what I am doing."

"Deal," Ino said. The two came together and shook hands. "Alright Adakara where is the radio?"

"Down the hall, fifth door on the right," he said. "And remember our deal."

"I remember," Ino said. She walked out the door and closed it on her way out. She then walked down the hall to the room where she was instructed to go to. Sure enough she found the room with the radio. "Out of the way," Ino said rushing in and pushing the guy who was using it out of the way.

"Hey what's going on," he asked.

"What is the channel to Konohagakure," she demanded. "I have orders to radio Black Swan HQ by Kenji san."

"Oh it's channel 98.5," he said. Ino began moving knobs on the radio until she got it.

* * *

"Asuma," one of his wingmen said to him. "We have to pack it up, Madame wants us in." 

"You sure you can't reason with her to let us go out a bit more," Asuma said flying his own black Devastator.

"She just wants us in to be safe," the same wingman told him.

"She knows I'm fine on her own," Asuma said.

"I wouldn't say that sir," the wingman replied. "She cares about your a lot now, especially with one of her students abandoning her. You should listen to her and just come in."

"Alright," Asuma said. His radio then began to crackle to life.

"This is Black Swan number 108 I'm looking for Sarutobi Asuma over," Ino said. Asuma got very happy quickly.

"Ino," he said. "Ino is that you?"

"Sensei," Ino said happily. "Wow didn't think I'd get you on the first try."

"What's going on," Asuma said turning around with his wingmen.

"I just wanted to tell you to deliver a message from Hinata to Madame," Ino said. "She wants her to know that we are over Okima."

"You guys got back from Rain already," Asuma said.

"Yeah it was slim pickins," Ino replied. "Nothing special."

"Well I bet she'll be happy to hear the news," Asuma told her. "I know I am. We'll have to come over."

"Yeah after what happened today you might have to," Ino said.

"What happened?"

"Tenten and I jacked an autogyro from some gang in a warehouse complex," Ino said.

"Wait," Asuma said. He thought about what Ino had said. "We'll be over soon. Tell Hinata that Madame got her message."

"Alright," Ino said. "Also do you know anyone who is free and knows how to fix airships and planes well?"

"No one I know of off the top of my head," Asuma said. "At least not in Okima. But I bet if you ask around you'll find them."

"Thanks," Ino said. "I have to go now. Swan 108 out." Ino disconnected the radio.

"What is it sir," the wingman asked.

"I think we may be reinforcing Okima soon," Asuma told him.

* * *

"Alright thank you," Ino said getting up. "I need to go now." She then walked out of the room to find the place ready for an attack. "What's going on?" Kenji walked up to her. 

"Where did you get that autogyro," he asked.

"What are you talking about," Ino asked.

"Listen to me," he said. "We know you stole an autogyro, who did you take it from?"

"A gang in a warehouse complex," Ino said.

"Oh that is just great," Kenji said. "Now we know why the Blood Red gang is swarming."

"You mean I took an autogyro from them," Ino said. Now she was scared, but only a little. "Oh that was smart."

"Yeah it really was," Kenji said. "Next time, look at who you are taking from before you actually do it."

"Alright alright," Ino replied. "I need a way to contact the Pandora."

"The Pandora," Kenji scoffed. "You'd have better luck hoping the militia would drive the Blood Reds out, the Pandora hasn't been sighted in the Fire Country for months."

"I'm one of the Goddesses," Ino told him. "So I'd know where it is." She walked back to the radio room, put on the headset and began to mess with finding channels again.

* * *

"So how much did we make off of that raid," Naruto asked. Sakura put the last crate of money in the hold, while Kinn was making calculations on a piece of paper. 

"Carry the two," she said. "Borrow from the four, and that's it."

"How much did we make," Sakura asked.

"We made," Kinn said doing one last calculation. "18, 598 ryo and forty seven cents. That's enough to buy some new parts, some fuel and some more food."

"Good," Sakura said.

"Has anyone noticed that Ino chan and Teni chan are taking remarkably long to get back," Hinata asked.

"Yeah I noticed that as well," Naruto said. "Sakura I think you should call them."

"Well it wouldn't hurt," Sakura said going over to the radio. Before she could even move a dial, it crackled to life with voices.

"Forehead chan you out there," Ino asked.

"Ino," Hinata said taking the microphone from Sakura. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Black Swan base of operations," Ino told her. "Where is Sakura?"

"Right here," Sakura said. "What's going on Pig chan, why haven't you come back to the Pandora?"

"And where is Teni," Hinata asked

"We're both spending the night with Black Swan," Ino said. "It's not very safe to go outside right now, especially for us."

"Why just for you two," Sakura asked.

"Um the Blood Red gang is out there," Ino said. "And we stole an autogyro from them." Naruto heard this and took the microphone from Sakura.

"You stole an autogyro from the Blood Red gang," he yelled.

"Hey anyone could make a mistake," Ino said. "It's not my fault."

"Yeah it is," Naruto said. "You took the autogyro from them."

"Naruto," Sakura said taking away the microphone. "Alright Ino, when do you think you can get out?"

"As soon as the Blood Reds stop swarming," Ino said. "How long that is I don't know."

"Kinn," Sakura said going to the flight deck. "Plot a course for Okima."

"What do you have in mind," Kinn questioned.

"We're going to get Ino out," Sakura said.

"I heard that," Ino said. "Black Swan does not advise this."

"I got a plan," Sakura said. "Stay overnight, but as soon as the sun rises get out there with Black Swan, we're going to link up."

"What are we going to do till then," Ino asked.

"Go look for people who can fix an airship, both engine wise and electrical systems," Sakura said. "And people who can shoot an AA gun."

"Got it," Ino said. Kenji walked back to her, this time with Tenten.

"I was talking with him before," Tenten said. "I don't think we'll be staying for long."

"Why not," Ino asked.

"The Blood Red gang just attacked Konohagakure and has already gained a foothold," Kenji said. "I just talked to Madame."

"What does she want," Ino asked.

"For all Black Swan to fall back to Konohagakure to help defend the central base of Black Swan," he said.

"The most elite are in Konoha," Ino said. "They should be able to defend it. I didn't come here with the other Goddesses to get involved with fighting a gang war."

"If you want to get out of Okima alive you'll have to fight for us," Kenji said. "I told Madame that you were here, and she apparently still believes you are one of us, along with the others in your group."

"The Pandora is going to fight it's way into Okima tonight," Ino said. "Can you help them, because there is no way me, my friend here or any of us are going to get out alone. We have to go in together on this."

"Alright," Kenji said. "I'll get all pilots into the air."

"Keep all gunships on the lookout for Blood Red airships," Ino ordered. "Have someone take up our autogyro. Hey do you know anyone who can fix zeppelin engines, electrical systems and shoot AA guns?"

"Yes I'll get them for you when we meet with the Pandora," Kenji said. He ran out.

"Then what do we do," Tenten asked.

"Grab a plane," Ino said getting up. "And get ready for a hell of a firefight."

* * *

Yes I know there was no action in this one. For all you action lovers, there will be heavy fighting in the next chapter. Unfortunately it might not get up until Monday since I'm going to be pretty busy this weekend and don't know if I'll get to be writing. But review this one and tell me anything that you would like to see in. Just don't make it totally irrational, and I'll consider it. I always like new ideas. 


	8. Into the Storm

I know I'd said I'd get this up on Monday, but I had a lot of studying to do for some tests. Hope to get the next one up by Friday. Expect some action in this chapter. More to come soon enough.

Review it as always. Danke Schon.

* * *

April 2nd

Within Fire Country

* * *

"Alright Kinn," Sakura said as the Pandora closed the distance on Okima. "Make sure that you have all the guns ready to open up on anything that comes near the Pandora. We'll do our best though to make sure nothing sleeps through." 

"Damn I hate working double time," Kinn said flicking switches on a control board to set the guns to fire on there own, a feature that could only be seen on American and British airships of the Pandora's class.

"Now's not the time to be complaining," Sakura said. "We got to break Ino and Tenten out of the city."

"This better pay off in the end Sakura," Kinn said. Sakura took off in her Devastator, with Hinata and Naruto following. Once again Hinata was flying her Raven. "I can't believe Ino was so stupid as to take an autogyro from those guys."

"What's been done has been done Kinn," Naruto said. "Nothing we can do now but hope to god we can get Ino out of here."

"Hinata I'm going to fly ahead," Sakura said. "And go look for any signs of Blood Red airships. If I do I'll come back. I won't go to far away, but be careful. Naruto you mind keeping an eye on her again?"

"Not a problem," Naruto said. Sakura then climbed up above them and flew to the left.

"Be careful," she warned. "Keep an eye out for Ino and Teni as well."

"Hai Sakura chan," Hinata said keeping her eyes open. Soon Sakura was out of site of Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata maybe you should activate your Byakugan," Naruto told her. "You know, so we can see farther."

"I was just about to," Hinata said locking the controls, then closing her eyes and doing some seals with her hands. "Byakugan." Now Hinata could see in all directions around her, and fifty meters away. "Much better."

"See anything," Naruto asked.

"Nope," Hinata said. "Not yet."

"Hinata," Naruto said. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What affiliation did your sensei have with Black Swan," Naruto asked.

"Wha why," Hinata said.

"I'm just wondering," Naruto said.

"She's is," Hinata said. But then she stopped. "No I can't say it."

"Why," Naruto questioned.

"Sensei told me to never do something I feel would compromise those I care about," she said. "And I feel like I'd be doing that by saying why."

"I see," Naruto said. "You don't have to answer."

"Thanks," Hinata said. "That's really nice of you." Right after she said that, Hinata's eyes picked up something coming to the left. "Naruto, Blood Red patrol on the left."

"Any airships," Naruto asked.

"Not that I see," Hinata said. "And I would see them if I found one."

"Alright then stay close," Naruto said. "Do they see us yet?"

"No," Hinata told him.

"Even better," Naruto said. "Lets give them a surprise." Naruto pulled to the left, then climbed up to a higher altitude. "Hinata hit them from the left, I'll get them from up high."

"Hai," Hinata said. She then aimed her Raven's guns at one of the planes. "Why don't we play a game," she said to herself. She then fired the four 50mm cannons into the pack of Coyotes, hitting one directly a few times before pulling up to avoid enemy fire.

"What was that," one of the pilots said. Naruto then aimed a magnetic rocket him and fired it. The rocket hit his plane in the tail, and the Coyote cracked in two. Naruto then swooped down on the planes and fired a burst of machine gun fire. All his shots missed however, as the pilots broke their formation and banked up into the buildings.

"Alright," Naruto said doing an Immelman to turn around. "I know you guys are out there." A burst of machine gun fjire then ringed throughout the air, and a few shots hit Naruto's fail. "Aye their crazy." Naruto then did a barrel roll downward to avoid the other fire, which hit a building. "These guys are better then the ones that we faced off against before." He then did a power climb with assistance from the speedbooster in his plane, then spiraling to the right to hit face the enemy plane he was firing at head on.

"Like sheep to the slaughter," the Coyote pilot said switching weapons. He then fired a rocket, but not a magnetic one. It only went straight, but it was just as deadly as a magnetic rocket for what it could do.

"Shit," Naruto said pulling upright to avoid the deadly missile. He watched it hit a building and start a fire in the wall. "Napalm rockets, that isn't exactly very good." He then turned around to chase after the Coyote and fired a burst of fire from his 20mm cannons. The burst hit the plane in the tail and made it crash into a building. There was no chute. Naruto looked around and saw there were no more planes.

"That's strange," Naruto said. "There were at least twelve planes in the group that we attacked." Naruto then realized the cold, harsh, grim reality of the situation. "Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata was busy flying to make sure the Coyote's did not catch her. Being much more nimble and quicker then her Raven, they had a huge advantage over her in a dogfight. The only advantages she had were armor protection and firepower, but those advantages wouldn't be able to help her very much if she was caught. Now she was flying alone, but she didn't know it. "Phew," she said looking around. "That was a close one wasn't it Naruto." No response came. "Naruto?" Hinata looked around in all directions. "Naruto where are you?" Now Hinata was scared. "Ok Hinata," she said in her mind. "Nothing wrong here, you can out gun them if you need to. Just fly low and always take the alleys. Don't let yourself be seen." She kept flying a bit more before she saw something in her eyes. "An airship," she said. She flew up over a building and flew over the red airship. Luckily, the black paintjob of her Raven made her a bit harder to see. "Yes it is!" She banked back down to attack it, and then fired one concussion rocket held under the wing into the airship. It exploded into a million pieces. "That is strange. I've never hit an airship that got killed with one rocket." 

"Right into our trap," a male voice said. Twelve Coyotes then swooped down onto Hinata, firing machine guns and napalm rockets in a large barrage. Hinata did a split S and sped down low to the street through a small space between two buildings. "She's Black Swan don't let her get away."

"What is up with these guys and Black Swan," Hinata said in her mind as she flew down the winding road of the city. A group of gun trucks blocked off the road from the ground and fired their guns at Hinata. In turn she fired her guns and two rockets, blowing them to pieces. "Sensei would never do anything to anyone that didn't hurt her or her comrades." The Blood Reds chasing her caught up with her and then shot at her some more. Steering wasn't exactly much of an option, since she was flying a heavy fighter. Speed wasn't going to help her either. "I only have one choice," she said climbing up and then turning around. "I guess this is the only way to take care of this." She got ready to aim her guns, and switched to all her cannons to fire at once. However before she could, the Coyote's began to scatter as four of them fell out of the sky, four chutes coming out as well. "What the?"

"Alright Hinata chan do we have to be crazy now," a female voice asked. Three Curtis Wright J2 Fury interceptors and four Devastators flew above Hinata. One of the J2's flew alongside Hinata.

"Ino," Hinata said.

"Where is the Pandora Hinata," Ino asked as she flew next to Hinata.

"I'm near the park," Kinn said.

"Good," she said. "Kenji tell your pilot flying the Brewster to go there and land on the Pandora."

"Got it," Kenji told her. "But lets first take care of these guys."

"Whatever suits you," Ino said shooting her Fury's 70mm cannon, hitting a Coyote retreating back in the tail and blowing it to pieces.

"Where's Teni," Hinata asked.

"Fighting from the ground," Ino said. "She's going to take back the airfield so we can regroup there and get her Brigand. Where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"I don't know I lost them," Hinata said.

"They'll find their way," Ino said. "I know it. Kenji let me take two other pilots with me. We're going to protect Hinata."

"Why," Hinata asked.

We're going to help out Tenten," Ino told her.

* * *

Outside of Okima Airfield, a group consisting of about two military company sized groups got ready to hit the airfield. "B group," Tenten said. "Go and hit the runway with your jeeps, machine gun all planes to pieces." 

"Hai Miss," the leader of B group of Black Swan foot soldiers said running back to his group.

"In the meantime," she said putting a clip into her BAR. "My group will hit from behind and take the control tower. You guys ready?" The other men nodded as they loaded up their guns, which varied from bolt action, semi automatic or lever action rifles, pump or double barrel shotguns, BARs and 9mm handguns and submachine guns. "You with the Sten gun in the front," Tenten said. The young Black Swan operative walked up to her. "What's your name?"

"His name is geijin," one Black Swan operative snickered.

"Foreigner eh," Tenten said in her mind. "Shut the hell up. What's your name kid?"

"Arien," the blond boy wearing a bandanna on his head, his face covered in charcoal face paint like the others with Tenten. Even her face had the paint on it. "Arien Von Weesenbeek."

"Arien you lead the guys I was going to take," Tenten said. "I'll handle your cronies. They could use some straightening out." She turned to the other half of the men. "You guys will listen to Arien right?"

"I'll make sure they do," one of the older Black Swan operatives told her. At that moment the jeeps drove up the airfield and machine gunned up the planes with .30 caliber and .50 caliber machine guns.

"That's our signal lets go," Tenten said. "Lets move." She then cut down some of the brush behind the airfield. "Go now!" She then ran through the brush and saw a group of Blood Red members holding Winchester rifles walking down.

"Hey what are you doing here," one of them asked her. Tenten stopped for a minute and leveled her BAR. "Put the gun down you can't win."

"Ever heard of an automatic rifle before," Tenten asked. She then switched the safety off and fired a three round burst into one man, then another, and then another. All of them fell dead. "Come on now, we don't have all night and we need the darkness."

"Just chill out we're coming," one of the Black Swan operatives said running through the bushes and machine gunning a Blood Red armed with a KAR98K trying to shoot them. "Come on lets go." The group ran up from the brush and into the airfield, where they took out some Blood Reds trying to attack them. "We should hit the hangars, make sure the planes in there don't get off the ground." Tenten nodded yes to that and they sprinted for the hangars. They ducked behind the wall of the building then sneaked around the side, their voices and footsteps covered by the voice of all the machine gun fire and explosions.

"Someone got a demo charge," she asked.

"I have some TNT," Arien said going up to Tenten. Tenten tied the fuses together and lit them with a Ronson lighter. "Fire in the hole people."

"Take some cover," Tenten yelled as she raced around a corner and then let the charge blow up, taking the hulking metal door with it. "Lets go take the hangar!" The group then rushed in and weren't taking any fire at first. "This is not good."

"Tell me about it," Arien said. "Miss there has to be some kind of hidden machine gun or something." Arien then heard a ticking sound. "Take cover, there is a bomb going to blow up in our faces." Every one hit the deck as the bomb blew up and and then a machine gun started firing from up on a rafter. Four men met their deaths at it's moment of opening fire.

"Take some cover," Tenten ordered. "Arien, take five of your men and come with me, we're flanking that nest."

"What are you waiting for idiots," the older Black Swan operative from before said pushing out a group of men with rifles and Sten submachine guns. As they flanked around, things really started going down the tube for her and Black Swan.

"What is that squeaking, rolling like sound," a Black swan operative said. A loud boom echoed through the hangar as the rear wall was blown up. Right then and there, two Panzer IV tanks with 76mm guns rolled in. "Holy shit." The lead tank fired it's gun again, killing two Black Swan hiding behind an airplane. "Run away god damn it." Everyone went to run, but as soon as they did the tanks opened up again. "Someone lay down some cover," he ordered. "Take out the infantry protection. They aren't invinicble." The Black Swan operatives began opening up on the Blood Reds coming with the tanks, and a firefight that was pretty onesided for the most part eruppted between Black Swan and Blood Reds. Meanwhile Tenten, Arien and Arien's men made their way up the stairs to the rafters above without taking any fire and then saw the nest.

"Open fire," Tenten ordered. The group fired their submachine guns and rifles at the three soldiers in the nest and cleared it. They ran up to the nest and found sitting there a Panzerfaust.

"I think someone should use that," Arien said. "I don't know how." All of them looked at Tenten.

"Fine fine," Tenten said picking up the one shot anti tank grenade launcher. "God damn it why couldn't Ino be the one to do this." Tenten looked around and saw a truck carrying fuel sitting there in the middle. "That might be it. Everyone get out of here," she yelled. "This whole place might go down in flames!" She then breathed in and out and took aim. "Feuer Frei. Bang bang." She then fired the rocket, watched it fly into the truck and watched the truck explode, and the two Panzers go with it. Thankfully however, the hangar didn't go completey in flames, but the entry point the tanks had used was blocked by flames and rubble. Tenten and company then ran down back and went back outside. "Come on we have to take the other hangars, make sure none of them can get up into the air." She then turned the corner and nearly had a heart attack from what she saw.

"What is it miss," Arien asked.

"Panzers," she said silenty. "Everyone run." She then back with everyone else as a tank opened fire on them with it's coaxial machine gun. "Kami sama, just help me now please. Now would be a great time. I'm sorry for cursing you off before, but I really need your help now." At that moment a hissing sound echoed through Tenten's head and then she hit the deck. However no explosion hit her. Instead a Whittly and Douglas M122 Raven along with two Devestators and a Curtis Wright J2 Fury flew overhead. The panzers were reduced to scrap metal. "What a godsend."

"Ma'am," one Black Swan with a M3A1 "Grease Gun" submachine gun who was carrying a base radio said. "I'm picking up something for you."

"Hmm," Tenten muttered. She walked over and picked up the radio. "Who is it?"

"How was that display of fireworks," Ino asked.

"That was you," Tenten exclaimed.

"No it was actually Hinata and her Raven," Ino said. "The airfield is secure now. But we're pulling out of Okima as you know." A red Devestator and Naruto's plane flew overhead.

"Got caught up in a heavy dogfight," Naruto said. "How's it going."

"Thanks for nothing," Tenten replied. "You guys didn't do a thing."

"Oh shut up we made sure that the Blood Reds in the city wouldn't couterattack and hit the airfield," Sakura said. "So don't say we didn't do anything."

"Tell us about it later," Ino said. "We're packing up."

"What," Naruto said. "We just got here."

"Hinata Madame is in trouble and we have to help her," Ino said. "She wants us to come to Konohagakure."

"Hey I'm the leader of this group," Sakura said. "Why should we help Black Swan?"

"Because we can get paid," Ino said. "How does that sound."

"Then lets go," Sakura said. "Not a moment to loose. Konohagakure awaits!"


	9. Hometown Showdown

Yeah I know I said I'd get this chapter up earlier, but I got very busy with a research project. Well here it is. We will finally see Hinata's sensei, and there is some action towards the end as well. Read up and review as always.

* * *

April 3rd

Within Fire Country

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon, Black Swan airships and planes alike had converged on the airfield. Supplies were being lifted, missions were being planned, and the whole area was a complete zoo of people and aircraft trying to get ready at the medium sized airfield. "I never saw so many aircraft in one place," Naruto said looking around. 

"Black Swan all of the area are gathering," Ino said. "Not a lot of them are from Okima, I can tell that. Most of them are probably from neighboring cities."

"Well what about the threat of air attack," Naruto said. "The Blood Reds could counter attack from somewhere else. Apparently Satoshi has gotten a lot bigger then when I last fought him."

"Obviously he did," Sakura said. "If he was able to take half of Konohagakure away from Black Swan. He's really gotten his organization bigger."

"Almost scary if you ask me," Naruto said. He watched one airship that was on the ground be loaded up with T34 tanks. "Black Swan has tanks?"

"Black Swan is not just a piracy group," Ino told him. "It's almost a private army. Their tank corp numbers at seventy five tanks now, but it's beginning to grow and more."

"And Hinata's sensei is the one buying all of this," Naruto said. "What kind of war is she intent on waging?"

"A hard one if the Blood Red gang has Panzers," Ino said. "And the T34 is just the tank we need if we want to stop a Panzer IV. It's probably the best tank in the world. Sloped armor plating, 85mm high velocity gun, top speed of forty miles an hour, it's an amazing tank. It's almost impossible to defeat with current shoulder fire rocket launchers."

"Damn," Naruto said. "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of that tank." Hinata, Kinn and Tenten ran up to them.

"Pandora is ready to go again," Kinn said. "And I think you might want to meet the crew."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Lets get up in the air."

* * *

About half an hour later, the ten new members of the Pandora, who were Black Swan employees on Sakura's payroll, met up with their new captain just about as the other airships were about to leave. "Alright," Sakura said walking into the mess hall. "Stand up you maggots." Al of them stood up, and Sakura walked back and forth among their ranks. "Who is the leader here?' 

"I am ma'am," one of them said. Sakura walked over to him.

"What is your name," Sakura asked.

"Haruo Oiishi," the man replied. "I've been assigned by Kenji san to make sure these men don't get out of line while on board your fine airship."

"Who built this thing anyway," a short blond young man asked.

"What's your name," Sakura said walking up to him.

"Arien von Weesenbeek ma'am," he said. Sakura remembered the name, since Tenten had told her earlier about Arien.

"Arien eh," Sakura said. "Where you from Arien?"

"The Netherlands," he said.

"How old are you," she questioned.

"Nineteen," he told her.

"Nineteen," she said. "This kid is nineteen years old. I heard from Kenji that he was bullied. Raise your hand in here if you bullied Arien?" All of them raised their hands, fearing what would happen if they didn't listen to their employer. "That's sad. Haruo you lead these guys and you bullied Arien?"

"He is a foreigner miss," he said.

"Great," Sakura said. "Listen to me and listen good. For the first week we are on this ship, all of you are Von's Weesenbeek's personal bitch corp. You will do anything he wants, no matter how meaningless. I mean that. If you don't, lets just say I got a bullet with all your names written on it. Your mission on this airship is simple. You fine men have served on the ground, maintaining planes and fighting ground battles. Well you are going to be doing that. You'll fix planes, airship parts, fire AA guns, and fight on the ground. You men are about to get in on the biggest adventure of your lives. We're going to Konohagakure, and there it will not be pretty. There are people there who want to kill you, but will you let that happen?"

"No," all of them said.

"Good," Sakura said. "Because I want people who can fight. Now all of you get to your posts on the ship. Arien you go to the lounge and chill out there."

"Thank you," Arien said walking out with the others. He was already beginning to enjoy the lifestyle of being onboard an airship.

* * *

After everyone had scattered, Naruto was playing with Hinata in the lounge "Ok," Naruto said aiming his pool cue. "Two ball, bottom left corner pocket." 

"No that shot is impossible," Hinata said. "At least from the angle you're taking it at."

"Wrong miss," Naruto said readying his cue, then hitting the ball. The cue bounced off a diamond and hit the number two ball, and it went into the pocket. "How did you..."

"Use the diamonds," Naruto told her. "That is all I can say."

"Use the diamonds," Hinata said taking a shot, missing her target. "Dang it."

"Eh who cares about pool," Naruto said taking another shot, making in two balls at the same time, in separate pockets. "You dogfight good, even in a heavy fighter."

"You should see me behind the controls of a Devastator," Hinata said. "When I got maneuverability, then I can really fight."

"Well I can see that," Naruto said. He watched Hinata shoot another ball while he drank a bottle of water. She missed again. "Use the diamonds."

"How," she asked.

"You use the diamonds," Naruto said. "That's all I'll say."

"Oh come on," she said shoving him playfully. "Just tell me, please?"

"I'm giving it to you," Naruto said louder then normal. "I'm telling you to use the diamonds." He then got in another ball after he took another shot.

"Wait a minute I think I get it," Hinata said going up and aiming the cue ball. She then hit it off of one part of the wall, the cue hit the ball she was aiming for and it went it. "Oh who's the master now?"

"Did you use the diamonds," Naruto asked.

"If you mean figuring out how to ricochet the ball off the sides of the table," Hinata said. "Then yes."

"Close enough," Naruto said.

"You know," Hinata said taking a shot. "I haven't been back to Konohagakure in so long. Honestly, I'm kind of scared."

"What reason," Naruto asked.

"Family," Hinata said. "They probably are looking for me."

"Well hide your face," Naruto said. "That simple."

"Unfortunately the eyes give it away," she said. "So I'd have to like wear a burqa if I was to be 100 percent unrecognizable."

"I see," Naruto said. "And that would really suck."

"Do you remember when the Fire Country came into being," Hinata said. "And Konohagkure was named the capital?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I was five years old when the Hokage declared the Fire Country and seceeded from Kageshima. Good riddance to that system."

"Still," Hinata said. "I wish that maybe the nation didn't break up sometimes. You know it's a bit annoying to almost always get attacked every time we cross a border."

"Trust me," Naruto said. "I'm not about to let that happen, especially with how I know how to handle militants through diplomacy."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Hinata said. "But that thing doesn't really fly anymore. It flew in Kageshima, but it doesn't fly here." Naruto smiled and shot the last ball into it's pocket, winning the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, late that night, a lone Fury flew out into the night to greet the convoy. "This is Black Swan 18," a young man said. "State your business over." Hinata, who was sitting at the radio when this message went out, perked her head up, taking a sip of tea to keep herself awake 

"Shino," she said. "Shino kun where are you?"

"I just spotted the Pandora and the other convoys," Shino said flying through the convoy, flashing his wings to show he was Black Swan.

"Where is sensei," Hinata asked. "And Kiba kun?"

"Sensei is on the ground planning," Shino said. "Kiba, well..."

"What happened to Kiba kun Shino," Hinata asked. "Is he ok?"

"Kiba's gone Hinata," Shino said. "He left. He was fed up with how sensei wouldn't give him enough missions. He's gone now. It's shaken up sensei quite a bit, she really cared for him."

"That son of a bitch," Hinata yelled as she hit her fists on the table. "How dare he betray her. Where is he?"

"Not in the city that's all I know," Shino said. "He left about two weeks ago, so I doubt he was in cohoots with Satoshi."

"When I find him I'm going to blow him out of the sky," Hinata told him. "What about everyone else."

"They're in the city," Shino said. "Welcome to the village Hinata."

"Good to be back," Hinata said. "In the city in the leaves."

* * *

April 4th 

Outside of Konohagkure

* * *

As the sun rose over the sky that morning, the Pandora and the other Black Swan airships passed into Konohagakure. "I want to go see sensei," Hinata said at breakfast. 

"Madame's to busy to care for you," one of the men asked. Hinata reached over and picked him up by the collar.

"How would you know," Hinata asked.

"Hinata calm down," Tenten said. "He didn't mean it." She looked over at Arien. "Arien you know how to shoot an AA gun?"

"I got some experience," Arien replied as he ate some scrambled eggs. "But not much."

"You ever shoot out of the back of a Brigand, Junkers 98, or any plane," Tenten questioned.

"An Dornier DO 164," Arien said. "Back when I was learning to shoot. I think I can still remember how."

"Good because you're flying in the back of my Brigand today," she said. "Come on we're going out."

"Now," Arien said. He looked at his pocket watch. "But it's only six o'clock!"

"Early bird gets the worm," she said. "Or in this case early Black Swan gets the Blood Red airships." Arien chuckled. "Come on lets move."

"Hinata you mind taking out your Devestator with me today," Tenten said. "Give the Black Swan a welcome."

"I was going out anyway but alright," Hinata said.

"Ino," Sakura told her. "You're flying escort today. Stay close to the Pandora. Naruto go on out and help out Hinata, make sure that she links up with Madame."

"Who is this Madame," Naruto asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Ino said. "In fact she may like you a lot."

* * *

"I don't get what Ino was saying about your sensei liking me Hinata," Naruto said taking off his plane, flying towards Konohagakure. "She'd probably hate me." 

"Don't say that," Hinata said taking off in her own Devastator. "She wouldn't hate you, she might not trust you one hundred percent at first but she would never hate you. She only hates those who hurt those who she cares about."

"What's her name," Naruto asked.

"If she told you she'd kill you," Tenten said.

"I didn't ask you," Naruto said.

"No it's true," Hinata said. "I can't tell you. Only she can or someone with authorization." They then flew into Konohagakure. "Wow it's a lot bigger then I thought."

"Follow me," Hinata said. "I know how to get to where we have to go to." Hinata took lead of the flight as they weaved through the streets of Konohagakure, passing by airships and other planes.

"How far do we have to go," Naruto asked.

"I don't think much farther," Hinata said. "It should be close." A few bangs of flak went out around them. "Hold your fire, hold your fire."

"This is a restricted area," a woman's voice said.

"Hey Mitarashi recognize my voice," Tenten said. The woman perked up.

"Tenten," she said. "Who are the others?"

"Ohayo Anko chan," Hinata said flying next to a large building. "It's me Hinata."

"Hey," Anko said happily. "How you girls doing?"

"Good," Tenten said. "Like you to meet two new comers. One of them is a Swan."

"Arien von Weesenbeek ma'am," Arien said as he watched for enemy planes through the glass canopy of the tail gun.

"You're the dutch kid," Anko said. "Heard about you. And who is the other one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Mitarashi sama," Naruto said.

"Where'd you find him," Anko asked.

"Found in him in a valley," Tenten said. "Well Hinata is the one who found him. He's military."

"Apparently he was shot down by Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said.

"It's the real deal," Naruto said. "That's who got me. Him and his high performance fighters with lightning weapons."

"I bet Madame knows that fighter," Anko said. "Sorry for the shots. But we got to be cautious."

"Ma'am group of Coyotes on our six," Arien said firing the 40mm tail gun at them, making them scatter.

"Shit we got no air cover," Anko said. "And my Devastator is in the repair shop. Hinata, you and the new guy mind providing cover fire."

"Not a problem," Hinata said. "Teni go back and tell Sakura and Ino that we made contact."

"Got it," Tenten said diving. The Coyote's didn't follow her, instead choosing to shoot at the Black Swan operations building. One was shot down my an AA gun.

"Lets hunt some Coyotes," Naruto said doing an Immelman and shooting at one Coyote in the tail with his 20mm guns, hitting it a couple of times before it did a barrel roll, dodging two other bursts of fire. "He's not bad, but not good enough." Aiming his guns again, Naruto fired another burst and blew up the plane, watching it explode. Meanwhile had corned a Peacemaker and fired a magnetic rocket into it's tail, making it explode. She then climbed up to attack a Coyote from the underside, but it did a split S to come down and face her head on, much to her surprise. She then did a breakneck turn, dodging a burst of machine gun fire coming from the plane, which surprisingly enough shot down one of the other Coyotes.

"Lets at least try and shoot straight next time," she said. "Naruto kun how you fairing?"

"Not to bad," Naruto said pulling into a loop to get behind two Coyotes, hitting one with his guns before the other one broke left and Naruto gave chase. He fired a rocket into the plane, but instead it hit the ground and exploded. It was after this that Naruto was found to be in a trap. A napalm rocket hit him in the tail, causing his plane to catch fire for a couple of seconds, inflicting some nice damage to his P5U1. "Damn it," he said pulling up and letting the plane go under him. He then shot down on the other plane and fired a magnetic rocket into it. He then went to go get another plane when he spotted a large group of black dots on the horizon. These black dots soon evolved into full blown enemy airplanes, and there were at least forty. "Hinata we got a bit of a problem?"

"What kind," Hinata said shooting down the last plane.

"Take a look at your 4:00 position with your Byakugan," Naruto ordered. Hinata did so, and was horrified.

"Two on forty," she said. "That's way to much."

"Well we got no other choice," Naruto said turning to face them. He fired two magnetic rockets, each one hitting their target. Hinata did the same and also got two kills. "Lets just hope we can even out the odds."

"Don't be stupid," an older male voice said. A group of Devastators and Furies then swooped down on the attacking planes and scattered them, and a dogfight soon ensued.

"Asuma," Hinata said happily as she filled another plane with .50 caliber rounds. "Where is sensei?"

"She's on her way," Asuma said. "In the meantime, do you mind giving me a hand with these fighters."

"Who is this guy," Naruto asked.

"Sarutobi Asuma," Hinata said. "The Hokages son."

"What," Naruto exclaimed. "You mean the Hokage has in on Black Swan?"

"We occasionally do jobs for dad," Asuma said. "Anyway my boys and I could use some help. Who are you anyway?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Sarutobi sama," Naruto said. "Now lets shoot down some planes." Naruto then climbed up and aimed his 20mm guns at a plane and fired, missing entirely as it banked away. "Alright you slippery dick, let me show you why the fox always gets the hare." He did a hammerhead turn downwards onto the Coyote he was chasing after and then came up under the plane, firing a long burst of machine gun fire. The Coyote was hit several times, but then banked away. As Naruto was chasing this fighter, Hinata was helping some of Asuma's newer pilots shoot down some of the other Coyotes and Peacemakers.

"Wow I didn't know women were such good pilots other then Madame and Mitarashi sensei," one of younger pilots said.

"You better believe it," Hinata said firing a magnetic rocket, hitting a Peacemaker in the tail and then pumping it with .50 caliber rounds to make sure it was dead. She then rolled out of the way as a Coyote fired on her and let one of the other pilots take it down with more machine gun fire.

"Nice shooting," Hinata said. The rookies then got into a fight with the remaining Coyotes along with Asuma, hitting them up with ease. Meanwhile Naruto got his kill, but then noticed a Fury interceptor fly through the area, and a Coyote sneak up on it.

"Easy kill for me," the Coyote pilot said. Naruto flew up behind the Coyote and aimed his guns.

"Hey Fury watch out," Naruto said into his radio. Naruto then fired his machine guns and a magnetic rocket into the coyote, and it was turned into some smoldering pieces of metal. "You can thank me..." he started to say. Only to see the Fury was gone. "Later? Where did that plane go?" A loud bang echoed throughout the cityscape, making Naruto pull up higher near the top of the building. "What was that?" He looked down to see a Coyote falling to the ground. "Huh?" He climbed back down

"Thank you," a female voice said. The Fury he had helped before flew alongside of him, and the pilot waved. "I must say that you're a good shot. I didn't even notice that Coyote on my six."

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"Kurenai," Asuma said. "Just on time. You missed the dogfight again."

"I had a fight of my own," Kurenai said. "Right Shino?"

"Yep," Shino said flying up in his own Fury. "Now who do we have here?"

"Sensei," Hinata said happily. "You made it!"

"Hinata," Kurenai said. "That's you?"

"Yes it's me," Hinata said. "Plus a new friend and new Goddess, or God so to say."

"Land down on the runway," Kurenai told her. "I want to see you again."

"Hai sensei," she said. "Come on Naruto, lets go." Naruto nodded yes and then banked downward towards a runway on top of the building, ignorant to what would lay ahead.

* * *


	10. The Black Swan

No fighting in this chapter(though expect some more in the one after it). Also there is use of some German in this as well. PM me(even better yet IM me) if you want to know more about it. Read and review as always.

Infernal Hails,

Symbiotic

* * *

April 4th 

Konohagakure

* * *

Hinata's plane was the first to hit the runway, since she was in front of everyone else. "Bit to excited aren't we," Anko said walking up to her holding an M1 Garand. 

"I just want to see sensei," Hinata said. "That's it."

"Well here she comes," Anko said. The two Furies landed with Naruto following close behind. When both planes came to a stop and Kurenai and Shino had gotten out, then the greeting could begin.

"Sensei," Hinata said jumping on Kurenai from behind with all the excitement.

"Hinata," Kurenai said picking her up from behind and holding her like a mother holds a little child. "Oh it's been so long."

"A year and a half exactly," Hinata said. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you, but we were very busy."

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on," Naruto asked as he climbed out of his P5U1.

"Who's this guy," Shino asked.

"Kurenai sensei, Shino kun," Hinata said. "I want you to meet our newest pilot." Hinata went over and brought Naruto over to them. Naruto was to scared to speak, and couldn't stop staring into the blood red eyes of Kurenai.

"You going to talk," Shino asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. He stalled for a few seconds. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the newest member of the Goddesses, but I guess that makes you a god."

"I had heard rumors that you girls had gotten a new pilot," Kurenai said. "But never expected it to be a man."

"He's a very good pilot," Hinata said.

"He had to be if he saved sensei," Shino said. "Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Naruto said shaking Shino's hand. "So what position are you in Black Swan Kurenai sama?"

"Just call me Kurenai," Kurenai told him. "But I'm the founder and leader of Black Swan, and it's best pilot."

"What," Naruto exclaimed. "You're the mysterious Black Swan, whom all those stories I've heard come from."

"What stories," Kurenai asked. "Tell me as I show you around." They walked inside the building.

"There was something about you sleeping with my sensei," Naruto said. "Kakashi Hatake."

"One hundred percent true," Kurenai said. "Kakashi was with us for awhile, but he got drafted."

"That clears up a lot," Naruto said to himself. "Ok what about this one, that you killed a German Ace from World War one in a dare dogfight with dummy rounds."

"True," Kurenai said. "But they weren't dummy rounds."

"What about how you were part of some kind of military test program to develop human/animal hybrid soldiers," Naruto asked.

"One hundred percent false," Kurenai said. She then laughed. "That is probably the weirdest I've heard. Give me one more."

"That you secretly have adopted many European children who get sold as child slaves here," Naruto asked. Kurenai led him to a room with many children, who looked like they were anywhere from four to one that looked like she was sixteen.

"That is true as well," Kurenai said. "I never had parents, so for kids to be taken away from their parents when they are little makes me sad. I take care of them when I'm not shooting other planes out of the sky. A few want to be pilots."

"Who is the oldest," Naruto asked.

"Talia chan," Hinata said running up and tackling the oldest girl. "Oh you're so big now, you're so pretty to."

"Hinata," the girl said with a Russian accent. "Is that you?"

"Who else do you think," Hinata said picking up Talia.

"Talia," Naruto said confused.

"Hinata found her one day on the street begging for food when she was six," Kurenai told her. "She's been the caretaker for the children when I'm gone ever since. She does a great job at it as well."

"Momma when do we get to go outside," one boy asked as she pulled on Kurenai's leg.

"Yeah it's boring in here," a girl asked.

"It's not very safe out Amedeo," Kurenai said picking him up. "And maybe you should try to find something else to do with your sister." The girl grabbed onto Naruto's leg.

"Will you play with me," the little girl asked.

"Um ok," Naruto said picking her up. "What's your name?"

"Agnese Petrozza," she told him. "And that is my brother Amedeo Petrozza."

"How did you guys get here," Naruto asked.

"Their parents sent them to Konoha after the rise of Mussolini," Talia told him. "If they are alive, I don't even know. I don't even know if my parents are alive either."

"Why are you here," Naruto asked.

"After the Bolsheviks seized power in 1917, my family spent a few more years in Konoha," she told him. "It was in 1921 that I was born, and then in 1927 they left. However they were ordered not to take me. I haven't seen my parents since, and the Russian embasy was abandoned so I was on my own."

"All these children," Naruto said looking at the young boys and girls happily playing with each other. "They got nothing but you guys and each other. It's sickening."

"It's sad I know," Hinata said picking up one of the younger children. "But what can we do? We just have to do the right thing."

"Will you play with me," Agnese asked again. "Please?"

"Here," Naruto said putting her down. He then got on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Jump over me," Naruto told her. "That's the point of the game. It's called leap frog."

"Oh ok," she said. Agnese ran up and vaulted over Naruto. "It's fun. Amedeo come and try it."

"Ok," he said. He ran up and vaulted over Naruto as well. "Yay."

"Now I," he said as he got up. "Am going to jump over you." Agnese got on her hands and knees and Naruto jumped over her. "It just goes on and on." Soon all the kids, even Talia, were playing with Naruto.

* * *

"While he's keeping them busy," Kurenai said starting to walk down the hall. Hinata followed her. "I need to talk to you." They walked up the stairs to the second to last floor and into Kurenai's office. It was a large room with a many windows and silver tiling and walls. It almost looked like something from the future. It even had a built in fountain in the center. "I'm sure you know what happened through Shino." 

"I heard about what happened to Kiba," Hinata said sitting on a couch. "What is this about not giving him any missions?"

"I gave him plenty of missions," Kurenai said pouring some tea into two glasses. Hinata took one while Kurenai took the other. "You know that. In fact, out of all three of you I gave you the least."

"Every assignment you gave me was incredibly dangerous," Hinata said taking a drink from her cup.

"Case in point," Kurenai said drinking some of her own tea then setting the cup down. "He felt that every assignment I gave him was too easy."

"He was usually flying a Devastator on escorts," Hinata said. "Nothing is easy about that."

"Ungrateful little shit thought it was," Kurenai said. "He thinks he has no way of being detected, but we found him." She opened up a file cabinet and then pulled out a folder, setting it on the table. Hinata opened it up and looked at the pictures.

"What kind of fighter is this," Hinata asked.

"Some kind of custom made fighter," Kurenai said. "We know it's made by Supermarine from the insignia on the prop blades. Only one in the world and it's one of the best aircraft we'd ever face if we go up against him. He's been shooting down Bloodhawks with it according to reports from Paladin Securities."

"Who are they," Hinata asked.

"They are an American security firm that does protection for American companies operating here, mainly with the mining and stuff," Kurenai said. "They have a few good pilots."

"So what kind of plane are his men flying," she asked as she looked at the pictures.

"Focke Wulf Hellhounds, Messerschmitt ME118 Sparrows, Junkers 98s," she said.

"So predominately German planes," Hinata said. "Except for himself."

"Him and his Supermarine," Kurenai said. "We're trying to track down where the plane was built, that way we can find out what exactly is in it so we can counter it."

"Makes sense," Hinata replied. "Oh and you might want to talk to Naruto."

"What did he do to you," Kurenai asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said. "In fact he's saved me a few times because he's been flying escort when I fly my Raven."

"It's still flying," Kurenai said.

"Like it came out of the factory yesterday," Hinata said. "But he has news on Sound."

"We're planning a raid trip in there next month," Kurenai told her.

"Put it off," Hinata said. "Because according to Naruto, it would be suicide."

"How would he know this," Kurenai asked.

"He was shot down by them," Hinata said. "And they have some kind of new advanced fighter." Kurenai wasn't moved at all by this. "With a lightning weapon." Now she was more alert.

"Get him in here," Kurenai asked. "I want to know everything he does about this plane."

* * *

While all this was happening, Tenten touched down on the Pandora, which had just crossed into Konohagakure. "How'd you like your ride in the Brigand Arien," Tenten asked as she got out of the plane. 

"Downright fun," Arien said climbing out of the tail gun position.

"Well get ready because we're going out again," Tenten said. She motioned to a Black Swan operative to come over. "Fuel her up and check the avionics."

"Hai miss," the young man said going over to the plane. Tenten and Arien walked off the runway and then back down below deck of the Pandora, where they were approached by Sakura.

"How'd it go," Sakura asked.

"Oh we're ok," Arien said.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto," Sakura asked.

"They met up with Madame," Tenten said. "We met up with Anko, and I guess she wanted them to stay. So they're ok."

"That's good to know," Sakura said.

"Ma'am," one of the black swan operatives said. "Come take a look at this." Sakura, Tenten and Arien followed the man back to a room with all the radar equipment. There all over the screens there were dots coming in. "Blood Reds spotted us."

"Damn it," Sakura said. "Looks like we're having a fight. Any airships?"

"Not yet," he told her. "Just a bunch of planes."

"Sound the alarms," she said. "I'm going into the air. I want all crew on an AA gun on the double and all engines to ahead full."

"Hai ma'am," the operative said pushing a red button. Ino then ran into the room.

"Forehead chan what's with the alarm," Ino asked.

"Fly with me Ino chan," Sakura said. "Some kids just stepped on a hornets nest."

"Wait what," Ino said watching Sakura run out, following close behind her.

"Blood Red attacking the Pandora," Sakura said. "Lets go now, we don't have a moment to waste."

* * *

"Weeee," a little girl said jumping over Naruto. "This is fun. Agnese you were right." 

"Told you," Agnese said.

"You're the best senor," the little girl said.

"Thanks ummm...what is your name," Naruto asked.

"Isabella," she said. "What is yours senor?"

"My name is Naruto Isabella," Naruto said. He sat down against the wall to take a breather. "Ok lets take a break."

"Who agrees that senor Naruto is more fun then senorita Talia," Isabella said.

"Hey don't be mean to Talia," Naruto said. "She was here a lot longer then I was, she looked after you a lot more, and she probably took you kids out to play more. I just got here and came up with a fun game."

"Yeah but Talia never came up with it," a young boy uttered. "Oh und Ich bin Hansi?"

"Huh," Naruto asked.

"He said 'I am Hansi'," Talia told him. "It's German."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Say where are you kids from?"

"Amedeo and I are from Italy," Agnese said. "Isabella is from Spain, Mary and Timmy are from England."

"Scotland y' stupid las," Timmy said. "Me mum and dad sent me out of there 'cause of the bombing. They say it was safer here."

"Madon. Did he ask you," Agnese said. "England, Scotland, same place. Anyway, Hansi he's from Germany, Fabienne here is from France and Talia is from Russia."

"My parents sent me out for the same reason," Mary told him. "But If I didn't leave England, I wouldn't have met Timmy."

"It's true Monsieur Uzumaki," Fabienne said. "One day bad men came and took me away from my mommy. But I ended up here somehow."

"Meine Eltern sent me out of Germany to here," Hansi said. "I don't know why."

"My parents died," Isabella said. "And I ran onto a boat. Then I got here. Talia and Kurenai found me after I got off. I was scared at first, but now I'm happy I'm here. I love this place." Naruto just stared at them and sniffled. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Senor Naruto, what is wrong?"

"You kids," Naruto said quietly. "You're just like me."

"How," Mary asked.

"Because," Naruto said as he started to cry. "We all lost our parents. We're all separated."

"How did you loose your Momma and Papa," Agnese asked.

"I never even met them," Naruto sobbed. "So I don't even know who they are. What's lucky is that you kids had people who love you, and I never did. Pray to kami sama that your parents come back for you someday. If they don't, be thankful you even had them in the first place. It may not look like much now, but having people who love you and are willing to feed you and shelter you from harm is one of the best things one can have. I never had that gift, so consider yourself lucky." Fabienne started to cry. "Fabienne?"

"Let me hug you," she said. Naruto opened up his arms and let her embrace him. "I was always running away from my mommy, and when I didn't have her anymore I was happy. She always seemed mean to me. Now I wish she was here."

"I wish meine eltern und meine grosseltern were here to," Hansi said.

"Guys," Naruto said wiping his eyes. "You're lucky to have Kurenai and Talia. They may not be your real mother or father, but she does a great job at trying."

"Thank you Talia," Fabienne said going over to her and hugging her. All the kids hugged her.

"It's ok guys," she said petting them all. "Come on lets go eat. I'm hungry and I bet you guys are as well."

"You coming Naruto," Mary asked.

"Sure I..." he said. He was then tapped on the back, and he turned around to see Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Sensei wants to talk to you," she said. "Up the stairs and straight ahead. That's her office."

"Ok," he said. "Hey guys I'll see you later."

"Be quick," Timmy said. "Wouldn't want ya to hurt yerself," he said with his accent. Naruto laughed and then walked away.


	11. Skies of Red

You don't how much in this chapter I want to say "lets crank up the Judas Priest" yet I can't because they don't exist yet unfortunately(the guys of Judas Priest, such as Ian Hill or Rob Halford wouldn't be born for another ten years I think). Yeah the last chapter was a little sappy but I wasn't in the mood to write a lot of action. Now I am. Here you guys go.

By the way here are some songs to listen to when reading this chapter

1. Inferno by Symphony X

2. No Escape by Kreator

3. Only Ash Remains by Necrophagist

Vielen Dank,

Symbiotic

* * *

April 4th 

Konohagakure

* * *

"Come on I don't have all day here," Sakura said as one of Black Swan operatives loaded up her Devestator's hardpoints with rockets. 

"I'm sorry," the operative said closing the holder on the last hardpoint. "Alright there you go."

"Thanks," she said closing the canopy. The Black Swan operative then gave her the thumbs up, and in turn she blew a kiss, making his face turn crimson red. "Alright kiddies," she said. "You cannot kill. For I," she said gunning her Devestator's engine to the point where it didn't even need to clear the entire runway to get off the Pandora. "Am what does not die." Meanwhile onboard the ship Arien and the others were shooting AA guns at the attacking planes. Arien was on the upper starboard side, controlling a four barrel 20mm Oerilikon AA gun in a turnable turret. He sprayed a burst of fire at an attacking Coyote, missing it but just getting the pilot scared enough to break off his attack and back off. Tenten was watching him.

"You aren't doing it right," Tenten pointed out.

"How do I do this then," Arien asked.

"Don't shoot directly for the plane," Tenten said. "Instead lead the target. Aim for where it will be and shoot there."

"Ok," Arien said aiming the AA gun again, seeing a Coyote in the corner of his eye. Right before the Coyote entered the crosshairs, Arien fired a prolonged burst of flak at the plane, taking it's left wing clear off and making it spiral down to earth. "Yes."

"See," Tenten said. "Not that hard at all." Arien aimed the gun again and saw another Coyote coming into his line of sight from the left. Using the turret's controls to turn it, he then aimed straight at the Coyote since it was coming down in a dive. The plane blew up in midair from all the hits it sustained. Meanwhile back in the air, Sakura was flying off to find a target when she spotted a group of slow lumbering Peacemakers.

"This has to be some kind of trap," she thought. "If it is then that's good." She then dove down and fired her machine guns at one of the planes, hitting it in the tail and making it go down to Earth. Sure enough right then a group of Coyotes ambushed her from above, making her barrel roll right. "I thought so. No problem. I always like a challenge." She then let the Coyote's pass her and fired a magnetic rocket off one of her wingtips. It went to the left of the plane she was aiming for, but it arced into the Coyote at it's side and made it explode. She then used a temporary burst of nitrous oxide to get a jump on the planes and then shot at them with her .50 caliber machine guns. Two planes were turned into metal swiss cheese with all the bullets they were hit by, and they fell to the ground with no chutes to be seen. The remaining two Coyote's left the area by diving in separate directions. "Lets go find some more planes," Sakura said climbing up to the right and going into the clouds, ready to find more planes to shoot down.

* * *

"Kurenai sama," Naruto said knocking her door. 

"Kurenai," Kurenai shot back. "Just Kurenai."

"Yes um Kurenai," Naruto said. "Can I come in? Hinata said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes the door is unlocked," Kurenai told him. "Go ahead." Naruto opened up the door and then walked inside.

"Wow, this is your office," Naruto said looking around.

"Yes it is," she said putting her feet up on a hardwood mahogany desk. "I love it very much."

"It looks very nice," Naruto said going up to a chair. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Kurenai replied. Naruto sat down in the chair. "Now what is this about you and Sound?"

"Huh," Naruto said.

"Hinata told me you were shot down by Sound pilots with new high performance fighters," Kurenai said. "With lightning weapons."

"Yes it was a lightning weapon," Naruto said. "And Sound does have a fighter with this capability."

"Well I know what plane you're talking about," Kurenai replied. "Come here." Naruto pushed over the rolling chair he was sitting in behind Kurenai's desk where she had a book of airplanes out, flipped to one page. "Is this the plane?" Naruto looked at it.

"Yes it is," Naruto said. "Focke Wulf FW21 Pirahana. Where's it from?"

"It's a new fighter made in Germany," she said. "It was meant to compete with fighters like the Hughes Bloodhawk and North American P54 Angel. Performance is pretty nice, speed is higher then that of a Devastators but turning radius is wider. The wings are also bigger for this reason to handle the faster speeds. Top speed is 435 with a top altitude of 57,000 feet. Cruising speed is 390 miles an hour."

"Faster then my XF5U1," Naruto said. "But apparently it doesn't perform well at high altitudes."

"There's one advantage you have over it," Kurenai said. "Armament is two 30mm guns and a weapon only shown here as three question marks. I believe that may be your lightning weapon."

"How would a weapon like that work in the first place," Naruto asked.

"Simple," Kurenai said. "It's called a Tesla Coil.You take a piece of shaped metal to direct an electrical charge, and over load it. That way when the lightning comes out it hit's a plane and sticks to it. Capable of making a plane crash, not so much making it explode. However this is new technology. It was believed only the Americans and Russians, whom Nikolai Tesla worked for had technology like this, and it's still in it's infancy. Somehow the Germans got it."

"How much is this plane deployed in Europe," Naruto asked.

"Not on a large scale," Kurenai told him. "It only entered full production around 1940, and there only two known full squadrons of the plane in the Luffwaffe, at least that is how many according to a European contact of mine. The coils take a long time to set up, and the material used to make them isn't exactly easy to find either. It's mainly limited to elite special squadrons or the best aces. I wouldn't having one myself, but I like my Fury better. Anyway, if Sound has these planes I'd like to know."

"I know that Sasuke Uchiha has these planes," Naruto said. "And so does his squadron, but I don't know if there are anymore."

"Then we'll just have to find that out some other way then," she said closing the book. "Also I want to thank you for being there for Hinata. She hasn't had a lot of friends in her life other then the other girls, and never any friends who were guys."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Hey Talia is making lunch, you want to come."

"Of course," Kurenai said getting up. "I love Russian food. Lets go now. Time is being wasted."

* * *

"Damn it they don't stop coming," Arien said shooting at more planes. "Someone get me a few new magazines, I'm almost out." 

"I'll get them," Tenten said getting up. "Just keep firing." While this was happening, Ino and a bunch of other Black Swan pilots from other airships were getting ready to take off and intercept the enemy.

"You guys ready," Ino said putting some goggles on her face and closing the canopy of her Fury.

"Ready Ino," Kenji replied.

"Good," Ino replied. She gunned her engine and took off from the Pandora. "Come on Forehead chan, I know you are out there." It didn't take her very long to see the flight of Peacemakers that Sakura was chasing after before going to make an attack run on the Pandora and another Black Swan airship. "Adakara, group of Peacemakers on your nine o clock position."

"I see them," Kenji said turning down in his Devastator. "Lets rough them up Yamanaka."

"You want to bet who shoots down more planes," Ino asked.

"Whoever does has to handwash the others underwear," Kenji said.

"Oh that seems good," Ino said. "That works out well." She then fired her Fury's seventy millimeter cannon and hit one of the Peacemakers, making it turn into scrap metal. "You're falling behind Adakara."

"I don't think so," he said going in for a pass, then pulling the trigger on his controls to fire his Devastators four .50 caliber machine guns. In one pass, three planes met their fates at the hands of Kenji's Devastator, and three pilots did as well. "Beat that Yamanaka, I just saved your airship."

"Talk is cheap Kenji," Ino said switching to her secondary weapon. She then went to the other group of Peacemakers trying to hit the airship Kenji and his boys had taken off from and fired two clusters of small five inch rockets. They took out four planes, and made the two other planes left scatter. Ino blew one out of the sky with her Fury's 70mm gun and then fired her four .30 caliber machine guns into the other Peacemaker, taking it down. "Looks like I'm back in the lead. That's seven for me, three for you."

"We might have to put this off," Kenji told her. "Look at your one o clock position." Ino turned her head, and her mouth gaped at what was looming towards them.

* * *

"Alright," Talia said bringing out the food. "Today, it was me and the only and only, Chef Hansi." Hansi walked out from behind Talia wearing a chef's hat and took a bow. 

"What did ya make Jerry," Timmy asked. "Mustard gas?"

"Timmy," Mary said hitting him in the back of the head. "Just because Hansi is German doesn't make him a villain. Right Talia?"

"Mary's right Timmy," Talia replied. "Hansi is a good guy."

"Yeah and if you want what I made you better be nice," Hansi said putting out a large platter and taking off the lid. Under it was the largest and tastiest German chocolate cake they had ever seen.

"Oh I want some of that," Timmy said reaching for a piece. Hansi hit his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Because you called me a Jerry," Hansi said. "Hinata gets first dibs on the cake."

"Oh thank you Hansi," Hinata said taking a piece. "Naruto?"

"Sure ok," Naruto said taking a piece. "But I want real food first. Hansi you make anything that is real food?"

"I left that up to Talia," Hansi said. "I just made the cake."

"Beef Stroganoff for everyone," Talia said dishing it out. "Kurenai I know how much you like this."

"Why thank you Talia," Kurenai said eating some of the Russian food. "Still as good as ever." She then turned to Hinata and Naruto. "Would you two lead a raid tonight?"

"Tonight," Naruto said. "Where and what kind of raid?"

"A ground raid," Kurenai said. "The Blood Reds are bringing in supplies and Panzers into the city via a rail yard," Kurenai said. "I'll fill you more in on it later."

"Why later," Hinata asked.

"I think that Sakura, Tenten and Ino should get in on it as well," Kurenai said.

"They would be good for it," Naruto said. "Oh Hinata you have something on your cheek. Looks like a piece of lettuce." Naruto reached over and wiped it off, making Hinata's face turn red.

"T-thank y-you," Hinata stammered from the actions of Naruto. She didn't feel offended, but rather dumb that she hadn't noticed a piece of lettuce on her face.

"Are you and Hinata in love senor," Isabella asked.

"What," Naruto and Hinata both said at the same time.

"You two are going to get married right," she asked.

"No no no," Hinata said. "We're m-much t-t-to y-young."

"But you two would be so happy together," Isabella said.

"Ok that's enough with the marriage talk," Naruto said. Isabella was quiet after Naruto said. "I got to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Naruto got up and went to the bathroom.

"What's up with him," Talia asked.

"I think he just needs to go to the bathroom," Kurenai said out loud. But in her mind she was saying something else. "Oh there is way more to it then that."

* * *

"Alright I think we're almost in the clear," Haruo told Kinn. 

"That's good," Kinn said. At that moment the airship shook. "What the?" She looked out the window to see a Black Swan airship exploding into pieces. "How the hell?"

"Kinn we got a problem," Ino said over the radio.

"What kind," Kinn said picking up her microphone.

"A class ten airship," she said. 'I repeat it's a class ten airship, with a lot of escorts."

"What," Kinn said. "They have a class Ten airship."

"And it's got," Ino said. She stopped for a few seconds. "Forty turrets."

"That's like a fucking battleship," Haruo said. Tenten and Arien then ran past them. "Where are you two going?"

"Going to blow up an airship," Tenten said. "Arien come on." The two ran up onto the runway back into Tenten's Brigand, where Arien quickly closed the glass back canopy and then got into the tail gun. After that Tenten got into the pilot's seat and took it off.

"Don't worry Ino," Kinn said. "Teni just took off."

"We're going to need more then one Brigand for this one," Ino replied.

"Not a problem," a voice said on the radio. A group of Raven's and Brigand then flew into the area. "Isao Muraki," the voice said. "I'm one of the Black Swan class tens coming into the area, and I lead a heavy fighter squadron. We'll help you people out."

"And we'll cover your asses then," Ino said. "Kenji?"

"Not a problem," Kenji said going in to chase after a Coyote escort for the airship and disappearing into the clouds. "Everybody, pick a plane and stay with it until you take it out. When you do go find another one. Also try and keep the flak guns busy for Muraki and Ino's friend."

"You got it sir," one of Kenji's pilots said going in after another Coyote, firing a burst of machine gun fire that completely missed it's intended target. Meanwhile Tenten and Isao were about to rake the class ten with gunfire.

"We'll handle this," Tenten said. "I've done a lot more airship busting then you have."

"I beg to differ," Isao said flying down in his Raven and raking the top of the airship with fire from his cannons. Two AA guns on the top went up in flames.

"You're all spit and polish," Tenten said hitting the airship from the side. "Doing suicide tricks to make yourself look good."

"Oh come on," Ino said over the radio. "I'm hearing all of this. That thing will demolish the entire fleet if we don't take it out." She then aimed her Fury and fired it's 70mm gun at a Peacemaker, taking it down. "Work together for kami sama's sake, for all of our sakes."

"Fine," Tenten said. "Come on Arien," she ordered. "Fire that thing up."

"Got it miss," Arien said shooting his 40mm back guns into the airship at some of the gun turrets. Tenten then fired two concussion rockets into the airship along with Isao. Explosions were going on inside of it, and both of them could tell.

"We just got to find the sweet spot on this thing," Isao said firing his Raven's guns at the engine nacelles of the airship, trying to blow off the armor plating on them.

"I think I know the place," Tenten said. "It'll be risky though. Get your men to hit the engines as a backup. I want you to get up high with me."

"Where are we going to hit," he asked as he climbed up to meet Tenten in the air.

"The ammo stores," Tenten said. "The ones holding the big shells for the fifteen inch guns on it's bow."

"How do we do that," Isao questioned.

"Aim for the join on the turret and blow a hole in there," Tenten said. "I'll put a pumpkin in there then."

"Gotcha," Kenji said flying in with his Raven and aiming carefully for the small joint connecting the turret to the airship. He then fired all of his cannons into the joint. The weak armor plating was ripped clean off by his guns. "It's off."

"Alright Arien," Tenten said going down. "We're going to be hitting some flak."

"Not a problem for me," Arien said clenching his guns tightly so he wouldn't bounce around. Tenten flew in slowly, and soon flak was flying all around them. Arien began to sweat. "Miss when are you going to fire that rocket?"

"And," Tenten said switching to the concussion rockets again. "Now." She then fired a rocket into the small hole, and it went down into the ammo stores, exploding and causing the airship to shake. To avoid the explosion, everyone had to do a breakneck turn and then fly out of the area as the airship broke in two.

"Nice," Ino said. Sakura then flew into the area, her Devastator full of holes. "What happened to you?"

"Big fighting with Coyotes," Sakura said. "I need this thing to be patched up."

"Not a problem," Ino said. "You see that airship going down, Tenten and this Isao guy took it out."

"Thanks Muraki," Tenten said. "I guess I owe you one."

"Na it's alright," Isao said. "But I think Madame would want to see us."

"Hinata," Sakura said. "Oh her and Naruto must be wanting to see us. Lets go now."

"Not a problem," Ino said going towards the Black Swan HQ. "Asuma is waiting for me."


	12. Derailed

Yeah I know it took awhile, but final preparation is a bitch in it's own.

Now I got a review recently begging for a ground fight, you know with guns and possible ninja combat. Well this chapter has one of those. It's also sort of a gateway to further plot into the story, centered around a few other characters. And if any of you were wondering, I don't think there will be any InoxKenji or TentenxArien relationships. I know I've been mentioning those characters a lot lately fighting alongside each other, but they are not getting into relationships, at least not major ones. However the NarutoxHinata will start to become a bit more prevalent. I will not however make the mistake of rushing the relationship and killing all possibilities for some kind of drama to occur. So do not expect anything huge like kissing and sex scenes(which will be there in the future) any time soon.

Read up and review as always. Also tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I always want to know that. But don't say I'm doing something wrong because I'm not inserting a certain character I don't like (ex Rock Lee) or something like that. I mean with relationships and stuff. Also expect some other languages in this chapter, but they will be translated.

Mulţumiri foarte mult(thank you very much in Romanian),

Symbiotic

* * *

April 4th, 

Konohagakure

* * *

Naruto walked into the bathroom in the Black Swan HQ on the floor he was on. The first thing he did go over to the sink and wash his face. He didn't need to wash his face for any physical reason. There was nothing on his face. But he did have a mental urge to clean himself up. "Alright Uzumaki," he said. "You just totally embarassed yourself in front of a little Spanish girl. But that's no problem right? Right?" He then sat down against the wall. "Oh man. So much has happened in the past few days. It's almost scary. Eh what the hell I don't think it can be to bad. But is Isabella right? Are Hinata and I meant for each other yet we're both denying it? No that can't be. I'm going to just totally forget everything that she said about Hinata and me getting married, then just go back there, eat some more of that beef stroganoff stuff and then just chill out. That simple." He got up and opened the door, only to see Hinata standing there waiting for him. 

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"No," Naruto said looking down so he wouldn't have to look at her face. In this moment of embarassement, the last thing Naruto wanted to do was look at Hinata's face. "Listen Hinata I'm sorry about freaking out there. Isabella totally caught me off guard."

"It's ok," Hinata said. "But Kurenai sensei just got a call from Sakura and the others, they'll be here soon."

"Oh that's good," Naruto said. "In the meantime I just want to chill out."

"Naruto," a little girl's voice called. "Can we play that game again?"

"Fabienne," Naruto grumbled. "Alright whatever. I guess I'm going to play a game. Be back later." Hinata nodded yes and then watched Naruto walk away. What Naruto would never know at that moment was that Hinata was thinking about him as well.

"Naruto kun and I sure have been getting very close these past few days," Hinata said. "Did I just call him Naruto kun? Oh what if Isabella was right? No, she can't be. She's just a little girl, and when I was a little girl I joked about that kind of stuff all the time because I thought it was pretty. I'm taking this way to seriously, because Naruto kun and I would never get together anyway. Did I just say Naruto kun again?"

* * *

"Finally," Sakura said flying the jacked autogyro they had. "I get to fly in one of these things again. It feels good." 

"Agreed," Kinn replied as she leaned back in the passengers seat.

"Well better then flying that Devastator of yours out for a while," Ino said. "How much fire did you take?"

"I took flak from that class ten and it's escort coyotes," Sakura said. "I tried to alert you guys in advance but the flak shot out my radio."

"Hold on let me handle this," Ino said as they approached the building. "This is Black Swan 108 along with some invited guests. Is Asuma throwing a party?"

"I am thank you," Asuma said. Ino laughed.

"I always knew I could find you," Ino said turning down towards the runway on the building. "How you doing sensei," she said touching down.t

"Let me see you first," Asuma replied. "Then we can talk." Ino got out of her Fury and ran up to her sensei, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Asuma sensei," Ino said trying to pick him up. "Have you gained weight?"

"No I don't think so," he said. "How you been Ino?"

"Oh just dandy," Ino said. "You know with us picking up a new pilot and the whole thing with the Blood Reds, you know it's all a pirate's life for me." Asuma chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing you came back," Asuma replied. "I don't know what we'd be doing without people like you or Hinata. I know you're not technically with us anymore, but even the best of us need help sometimes."

"Eh I don't care anyway," Ino said. "It's not like I was doing anything better. Just raiding airships and making cash. Now I get to fight a war and make cash."

"I guess so," Asuma said. "So where are your friends?"

"Take a look," Ino said watching them come in for a landing. Sakura was the first to hit the runway, coming down slowly straight downward.

"What do you know," Kinn said getting out. "If it isn't 'Assuma'."

"Come on Tsuchi," Asuma said. "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah but it's still funny," Kinn said. "I remember like it was..."

"Don't get into the details," Asuma begged.

"Fine fine," Kinn said. "Don't beg."

"How you been Sakura," Asuma asked.

"You know," Sakura said. "Playing the game, kicking some ass."

"True, true," Asuma said. "Come on lets go." The group then walked inside of the large skyscraper, taking the elevator down. "I think this should be your homes for the next few days."

"Or weeks," Sakura said. "Depending on how long we stay here."

"Sure hope it isn't long," Ino said. "We got our own shit to handle."

"We'll make sure you girls get out of here quick," Asuma said walking around. "Now where the hell is Kurenai?" Asuma walked around the hallways, peeking into every door he could. "Could have swore she was down here."

"I would guess she probably is," Ino said. "But you know how she can get?"

"How can she get," Asuma said starting stare at his student.

"Got you," a female voice yelled. Kurenai then fell down from the ceiling onto Asuma.

"Like that," Sakura said sheepishly.

"You ok Kurenai," Ino said picking her up. "Asuma sensei?"

"Yes," he said with his face in the floor. "I'm fine. Nothing hurt. Just my spinal cord, and my ribs."

"Oh come on you big lug," Kurenai said picking him up. "No hello for me?"

"How could I forget," Asuma said. He went over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello."

"Oh come on don't be sappy," Ino begged. "I don't need sappy."

"It's not sappy," Kurenai shot back. 'We've just grown to be a bit more then friends."

"To close if you ask me," Kinn whispered to Ino. Ino giggled at Kinn's comment. "So where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"Um somewhere around here," Kurenai said. "Just saw them before." The two of them walked up to the group. "Ah there you two are."

"Looks like the gang is all here," Naruto said. "Hinata just helped Talia get the kids in bed. So what about that raid?"

"We're going out tonight," Kurenai said.

"On what," Sakura asked.

"A raid."

* * *

"Yes," Kurenai said walking among all the equipment and men being put into the raid, within the confines of a gated community that was in control of Black Swan. "Yes. It's all so perfect." 

"So this gated community is the base of operations right now," Naruto asked. "What about the HQ?"

"More like an office building for the company half of Black Swan," Kurenai told him. "Come on let me show you around." Meanwhile, under a few tents, Asuma was planning the raid on the rail yard.

"This is rather simple," Asuma told the young recruits. "We just need to take a railyard without blowing up a single train. Now you probably ask, why is this railyard important? This railyard, the Sokuraima railyard, is the central rail hub for any train going through Konohagakure. Any train coming into the city or leaving it has to go here first. The Blood Reds have it in their hands right now, and are using it to get men and supplies into the city. We're going to take it out." Kinn raised her hand. "Tsuchi?"

"How do you planning on carrying out the attack," Kinn asked.

"One group will penetrate the railyard via none other then a train," Asuma said pointing to the map of the railyard. "Tenten and Ino, this is your group. You guys are going to be loaded onto boxcars with three other platoons and brought into the railyard. As soon as the first shot is fired, then you guys will come out and do your stuff. Your objective is to open the gate, that way we can send in a few T34s to help clear the area. Haruno and Tsuchi, you're mission will be to blow the main bridge into the railyard. That way no one can get in or out. Don't worry, we'll fix it up later."

"What about Hinata, Naruto, and Kurenai," Sakura asked.

"Oh they got their own role in this," Asuma said. "And it's a very special one."

* * *

That night, while Tenten and Ino's three companies were loading onto their train, and Sakura and Kinn's group were getting ready to blow up the bridge, three others waited on top of a building overlooking the rail yard. "Come on," Naruto said holding his M1 in his hands. "This is taking forever." 

"This shouldn't be taking this long," Kurenai said. She then picked up a large brick sized walkie talkie. "Asuma what's going on down there?"

"The guy with the train is taking longer then expected," Asuma said. A large black train then came into his sight. "Yes here it is." He turned to Tenten and Ino. "Come on girls lets go."

"Wish me luck," Ino replied. Ino then walked into one of the boxcars with the company she was assigned to.

"Don't worry," Asuma said going to close the door. "You girls are fine." Ino smiled back and saluted as the door was closed. She then cocked her M1 carbine and put a rocket into her M9A1 bazooka. "Kurenai the cargo is on the express."

"That's good," Kurenai said. "Very good to know. Hinata you see anything?"

"Nothing really," Hinata said looking through her Lee Enfield SMLE sniper rifle's scope. "Just a lot of buffoons walking around, some of them looking at a porno magazine."

"Really," Naruto said getting up and taking Hinata's rifle, looking through the scope. "Eh it's on old issue." Kurenai then hit him in the back of the head with her Sten gun. "Hey what was that for?"

"Pervert no baka get down," she ordered. Naruto then gave the rifle back to Hinata, who then looked again. "See anything now?"

"The train is one the way," Hinata said looking through the scope. "And what do you know," she said watching a black car drive in. "It's a Blood Red lieutenant." She then watched him get out of the black Mercedes and take out with him two children. However they did not look like they were from here. "Kids?"

"He has kids with him," Kurenai said with a hint of nervousness.

"They don't like they are from here," Hinata said. The train then made it in.

"Hit him," Kurenai ordered. Hinata nodded yes and then pulled the trigger on the rifle. The firing pin hit the percussion cap, igniting the powder, and sending the lead and copper round out of the gun and into the head of the lieutenant. Back on the train, Ino and Tenten got their signal.

"Go now," Tenten ordered as she ripped the door open. Ino followed her, and both of them rushed out with the Black Swan soldiers and began shooting their Sten Guns and M1 Garand rifles as the Blood Reds. The Blood Reds standing around were filled with holes.

"Come on lets go," Kurenai said running down the wall of the building, Naruto and Hinata closely behind her. The three of them entered the rail yard near the now opened main gate. "Take my Sten," Kurenai said handing it to Hinata and slinging her M1 Garand off her back, shooting at some Blood Red soldiers behind a building and hitting one of them in the chest.

"Take my rifle Naruto," Hinata said handing him her sniper rifle. Naruto slung it over his shoulder and began shooting at the Blood Red's behind the building. At the same time, the heavily guarded pillars of the bridge were then assaulted by Sakura and Kinn's forces.

"Take some cover," she ordered. "Suppressive fire on the guard houses. Yes that mean you guys with the Bren guns, unload on those huts." Sakura then began firing her Thompson into the swath of Blood Red soldiers, providing cover for the Bren gun teams to go up and suppress the guard huts. The fire teams worked quickly, securing the six bridge pillars needed to plant charges on to make a gap big enough for the trains to fall through. "Lets get those charges up."

"That might not be a good idea Sakura," Kinn said cocking her MAS 36. "Look there." Sakura looked to where Kinn was pointing to see four trucks and three Panzer IV tanks and one Ferdinand SPG coming into the distance.

"Holy shit," Sakura said. "Everybody find some cover!" The Ferdinand fired it's large 88 millimeter gun, taking out a group of four Black Swan soldiers with it's massive firepower. "Someone get up there with a god damn bazooka, we need to clear out those tanks." She then fired her Thompson down the street at the opposing men charging their positions. "Kinn cover the engineers as they plant the charges."

"That's suicide," Kinn yelled as she took shots with her bolt action rifle at the Blood Red soldiers.

"Do it," Sakura shouted back. "We have to blow this bridge before the Blood Reds can get another train full of reinforcements into the yard."

"Fine but you owe me big time," Kinn told her.

"Just go." Kinn nodded yes and got with the hiding engineers along with two other Black Swan soldiers. They then began to plant the charges.

"We need a miracle right now," Sakura said. "Nothing short of a miracle to win this." The miracle came with a bang, and Sakura turned her head to see a group of Black Swan soldiers and three T34 tanks. Anko was standing in front of the group, a hot Bazooka in her hands.

"Someone need divine intervention," Anko said loading another rocket. "Because I'm going to bring it." She fired another rocket and took out a truck coming into the area, killing all men inside. The T34s aimed their 85mm guns at the Panzers, who fired at them and couldn't penetrate the Black Swan tank's sloped armor plating. The T34s fired, and blew the Panzers to kingdom come.

"That's how it's done," Sakura told the men. "Keep firing, don't let up. Let them have it!" She kept on firing her tommy gun at the enemies.

"The charges are ready Sakura chan," Kinn yelled to her.

"Fall back," she said jumping onto a T34. "Everyone run. This place is going to explode." Everyone began to run away from the bridge down the street as the engineers' timed demolition charges detonated, sending explosions all over and taking any unfortunate soul under the bridge with the large concrete structure.

"Nice job Sakura," Anko said. "You've improved a lot since I last saw you."

"No time for thanks," Sakura said. "We got to get Kurenai, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." What Sakura did not know at the time is that someone was watching her from the shadows.

"Hinata," a male voice said. "Could it be that she's finally back?"

* * *

"That's it," Naruto said shooting his rifle. "Keep firing. We've got them on the run." The Blood Reds were beginning to fall back from the rail yard, but were not totally removed from the area. "We got it, lets go come on let them have it." Naruto then noticed someone going to take a shot out the window with a KAR 98K rifle with a scope. What scared him even more was the fact that people were running across the tracks to take another one of the train sheds. Naruto whipped Hinata's rifle off his back and aimed for the sniper. Cocking back the bolt calmly, he then took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked up against him as the bullet left the gun and hit the enemy soldier in the head, making him fall to the ground from the window. Meanwhile Hinata, who was running across, hit the deck. 

"What was that," she said. Naruto then ran up to her.

"It's ok," Naruto said. "Come on we got to clear out this last shed." Naruto picked her up and then ran with her across the expanse up to the shed, where a Black Swan soldier was planting a timed demolition charge.

"Everyone get away," the soldier ordered. People ran behind the walls of the building as the charge ticked for a few seconds then detonated. The steel door was blown off, and a machine gun inside began firing at the Black Swan pouring into the building.

"Come on," Naruto said pushing Hinata. "We got to take that shed." Naruto then took a grenade that Kurenai had given him earlier and threw it at the nest. It just fell short as he ran behind a box to take come cover, and the weapon blew up harmlessly in front of the nest.

"Give me my rifle," Hinata said.

"What are you crazy," Naruto said.

"Do it," Hinata yelled at him. "I don't have time to be told what I am and am not." Naruto, who was to amazed by Hinata's reaction gave her the rifle without saying a word. "Watch a pro at work." She the aimed the rifle, and the gunner didn't notice the crosshairs being lined up as the rounds he poured down range were fired at an opposite direction. "Dead meat." She then pulled the trigger and a bang echoed above all the other gunfire as the gunner was hit in the head with the piece of supersonic metal. Hinata quickly reloaded another round and then fired again, taking out the loader trying to shoot the gun again. "To easy." All the firing then stopped.

"Woah," Naruto said. "Good shot."

"Guess I am not crazy after all," Hinata said with a laugh. She then leaned up against the wall. "What a night."

"Yeah it was..." Naruto began to say. He then felt something tugging on his pants. He turned his head to see a little girl and boy huddled together, the boy tugging on his pants. "Huh?"

"What's going on," the boy asked. "Is everything ok? Are we ok?"

"Yeah I think so," Naruto said sitting down. "What are you kids doing here?" The girl muttered something in a language that Naruto didn't understand, to quick for him to catch. "Say that again?"

"Nama dobiven poslat ovdje pa nama nekako kraj settle s tim ljudi. Oni su vrlo loš nama , pa onaj drug djeca. Nama dobiven ovdje nekako i tada onde je mnogo pucanje pa nama hid ovdje da bude siguran," the girl said. "Nemoj te shvatiti mene?"

"Wait I don't speak whatever you're saying," Naruto said slowly.

"She said that we ended up in the hands of those guys and we hid in here when the shoot started," the boy said. "She also asked if you understood her."

"Where are you from," Naruto asked.

"Serbia," the boy said. "I'm Kristijan and this is my sister Natalija. She doesn't speak much, so she usually speaks serbian."

"Is this Ko no ha," Nataljia said slowly.

"Yes it is," Naruto said. "Hinata come here." Hinata walked over to Naruto. "I think your sensei has two more kids."

"Oh my," Hinata said bending down. Natalija went over and took Hinata's hands, looking up at her face.

"Biti te dobro anđeo," she asked.

"Kristijan, translate please," Naruto asked.

"She asked if your friend was an angel," Kristijan told him. "Natalija, Oba nisu anđeo." She still hugged Hinata tightly, and Hinata hugged her as well. "I Just told her that you aren't an angel."

"Tell her that she is one," Hinata said. "She's a very beautiful girl. What happened to you two?"

"One day a group of men came and burned our farm down," Kristijan told him. "We knew where to go, so we ran to the nearest house of our friends, who were part of the resistance. See, a new government came to power in Serbia, a dictatorship. Srecko Curoska, a dicator, he came to power. Anyone who was affiliated with those who opposed them died. One of his hit squads killed our parents. So we ran to the resistance, who got us on a ship to here. It was when we got off those men who you guy shot at kidnapped us."

"Te volja ne skinuti moj odeća pravo," Natalija asked Hinata.

"What," Hinata said.

"She asked if you will take off her clothes," Kristijan said.

"Why would I do such a thing," Hinata said. "No," she replied. "I won't. Why would she think I would?"

"Those men did horrible things to her," Kristijan said. "That's all I can say." Hinata started to cry and clutched the girl tighter, making Natalija feel confused that the girl holding her to keep her safe was crying over something she asked. It was around this time Kurenai walked in.

"Nice job tonight," she said. "Naruto, Hinata?"

"Kurenai come here," Naruto said. Kurenai walked over to the four of them. "I think you have some new family." Kurenai bent down next to Hinata and Natalija.

"Hinata," Kurenai said.

"They took away her womanhood sensei," Hinata said. Kurenai gasped. "They did it to a girl so young." Natalija looked up at Kurenai.

"Lice od to be u prezentu ona određeni član anđeo inače određeni član vrag," she asked.

"Neither," Kristijan said to her.

"Their names are Kristijan and Natalija," Naruto said. "They are from Serbia, and they got sent here by Serbian resistance. Natalija speaks little other then Serbian."

"My," Kurenai said picking them up. "Come on, lets go home. I've had enough for one night."

* * *

If all of you were wondering, that was typed up without the use of a translator for the Serbian. It was all done on word.

The next chapters will be much shorter. That's why this one took so long. Hope you enjoyed it.

Symbiotic.


	13. BCAD

Yay, Kurenai has new kids to look after, but poor Natalija. Yes I got that in a review. Alright so you all know now I can speak Serbian. That's been cleared up. Once again I will reinforce my claim that it was done all on microsoft word, nowhere else. No translator was used. The only things I can thank are Rosetta Stone and occasional help from my German teacher, who also speaks Serbian.

I should inform you that I will begin to skip days every now and then. This next chapter won't skip a day, but some of them will. This is not supposed to be over the span of a week, but more like a few. Just so you know. So if it seems rushed by doing this, just tell me.

Hvala puno pa test to ace uvijek.

simbiotski

(translation from serbian to english: Thank you very much, read and review as always. Symbiotc)

* * *

April 5th 

Konohagakure

* * *

Their first night at Black Swan HQ, Kristijan and Natalija spent the first night in Kurenai's office, sleeping on one of her couches. "You sure this is a good idea," Sakura said walking with Kurenai to her office. 

"I just want to make sure they aren't sick," Kurenai said. "If they are then we can help them, right?"

"Depends on what they have," Sakura said.

"You know, I don't think the boy, Kristijan is his name, is sick. But just do a quick checkup. However the girl, her name is Natalija, she's another story. She only knows Serbian, and also she got into some trouble."

"How," Sakura asked.

"The Blood Reds got the two of them after they got off a ship from Turkey to Konoha. That's the only place besides Russia where you can get a ship to Konoha from Eastern Europe," Kurenai said. "They didn't do anything to Kristijan, but Natalija, she wasn't so lucky."

"You don't think they..."

"I think they did," Kurenai said. "She kept uttering in Serbian don't hurt me and being very wary of everyone. She must have gone through something bad."

"That's sickening," Sakura said. Kurenai opened the office door and let Sakura inside. She then went to the couch and taped Natalija on the head. The young Serbian girl began screaming and putting her arms around herself, making Kristijan wake up.

"What's going on," he asked. "Natalija, Natalija!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you were over on the other side of the sofa," Kurenai said. "Kristijan can you get your sister to calm down?"

"Yes," he said. "Natalija, Primiriti ugoditi it's ok."

"Određeni član vrag je pravo iznad mene," Natalija screamed.

"She just called you the devil just so you know," Kristijan said. "To nije određeni član vrag it's Kurenai sećati se iz sinoć , nama biti kod njoj dom , nama biti siguran. I just told her she's ok."

"Biti te siguran," Natalija said beginning to calm down, but still tense.

"Jest ja sam. Ugoditi primiriti," Kristijan told her.

"Ok," she muttered. She then calmed down.

"Kristijan," Kurenai said. "This is Sakura. She's a doctor and a good friend of mine. She just wants to do some checkups on you guys to make sure that you are ok."

"I just want to make sure you and your sister aren't sick," Sakura said. "And if you are if I can treat you."

"Alright," Kristijan said.

"Kristijan," Sakura said. "I don't know what your sister went through, but when I examine her, I just want you to tell her ahead of time, that she needs to take off her clothes."

"Natalija," Kristijan said. His sister looked at him. "Današji žena je jedan doktor. Ona oskudica osigurati nama biti ok pa ne bolestan inače raniti. Ona potreba te za skinuti tvoj odeća."

"Zašto? ona potreba mene raditi taj. Ja ne combine njoj," she replied.

"She is afraid to take off her clothes for you," Kristijan told Sakura.

"Tell her she could be very sick and that I could make her better, and the only way for me to know if she is sick or not is for her to take off her clothes," Sakura said. "I will not hurt her."

"Ok," Kristijan said. "Ona bojazan te može biti vrlo bolestan. Ja strah tako da izvor. Ona pravedan oskudica te da bude ok."

"Se ona morati dodir mene," Natalija asked as she covered her torso with her arms.

"She asked if you if you need to touch her," Kristijan replied. "Those men before touched her, but not in ways our mother and father would."

"That confirms it," Sakura said. "She was molested and possibly raped. She could be very sick."

"Kristijan then we really need to see if Natalija is ok," Kurenai said.

"She could be very sick," Sakura said. "If she was beaten she could have internal bleeding, and she could have also contracted a number of diseases from 'being touched'. If we find she is sick now I can cure her."

"Ok," Kristijan said. "Natalija she's jedan doktor. Ona pravedan oskudica osigurati te biti ok. Te mogao vrlo bolestan. Činiti te oskudica da bude bolestan?"

"Nijedan ja nemoj , ipak...," she said.

"Činiti to," Kristijan told her. Natalija breathed in and out a couple of times, then stood up and began to take off her nightgown.

"Kurenai get Kristijan out of here," Sakura said putting on a pair of rubber gloves. "Just because I want to keep her privacy."

"Thanks," Kristijan said.

"Kristijan," Natalija yelled.

"Te biti siguran se njoj," Kristijan replied. He then walked out with Kurenai.

"Ok Natalija," Sakura said beginning to run her hands over the girl, making her shiver. "You're ok, I'm positive." Natalija calmed down o the outside, yet in her mind she was screaming bloody murder as Sakura touched her.

* * *

"Poor Natalija," Kristijan said. "I hope she is ok. Ever since that previous night she doesn't want to be touched." 

"Don't worry," Kurenai told him. "With Sakura, she'll be ok. She's pretty good with children."

"That's good to know," Kristijan said. "So are there others here as well?"

"Yes there are," Kurenai told him. She opened up a door to the kitchen where the other kids, Naruto, and Hinata were eating.

"Hey Kristijan," Naruto said. "You're awake. Where is your sister?"

"Sakura's giving her a checkup," Kurenai said. All the kids got up and went over to Kristijan. "Kids this is Kristijan, and he has a sister Natalija. She's upstairs right now but she'll meet you guys soon."

"Where y' from," Timmy asked.

"Serbia," Kristijan said.

"Never heard of it," Timmy replied. "Mary?"

"Oh I have," she said. "Tell me, is it gloomy, foggy, covered in mystery like every nation in Eastern Europe?"

"Um no no and no," Kristijan said. "So are you guys eating breakfast?"

"Yes we are," Naruto said. "Pizales and waffles this morning. Courtesy of Agnese and Talia."

"Agnese and Talia," Kristijan said confused as he took his seat at the table with the other kids.

"I'm Agnese," Agnese said. "And that one over there is my brother Amedeo."

"Welcome to the family," Amedeo said with a heavy Italian accent like a mafiozi. "No I don't really talk like that, but how did you get here?"

"Got on a boat," Kristijan said. "And last night we found Kurenai. Which one of you is Talia?"

"Right here," Talia said waving at him. "I'm the oldest, being sixteen. The others are as followed. The one boy next to you is Hansi, he's from Germany."

"Guten Morgen Kristijan," Hansi said. "I just said good morning auf deutsch."

"Ah," Kristijan said. "Then dobro jutro Hansi. That's good morning for you in Serbian."

"You already met Amedeo and Agnese Petrozza, yes they want me to say the Petrozza, and the girl next to you is Isabella," Talia told him. "She's from Spain."

"Good morning," Kristijan said to her.

"Thank you," Isabella said.

"And next to her is Fabienne," she told Kristijan. "From France."

"Bonjour Monsieur Kristijan," Fabienne told him. Kristijan just smiled back, not understanding what she had just said.

"And you met Mary, who's from England, and Timmy, who's Scottish, so you met all of us," Talia said. "So where is your sister?" As if on cue, Sakura brought back Natalija to the kitchen, who as dressed back up in new clothes and had a doll in her hands.

"I gave her one of my old dolls," Sakura said. "Just happened to have it in my bag at that period of time for some reason. Must have fell in there. Anyway she likes it. Guys this is Natalija, she's Kristijan's sister. She only knows Serbian, so do not make fun of her or get frustrated with her because she will only speak Serbian." She set the girl down. "Go off and play." Natalija looked at Sakura confused, but then just walked over and sat down next to her brother.

"So who wants to take a day off today," Naruto asked. "That's what were doing."

"Well Ino, Tenten and Kinn went out with Asuma," Sakura said. "And I just want to sleep."

"You kids want to go out," Naruto said.

"Yeah that'd be a great idea," Hinata said. "Sensei can we?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Kurenai said. "With what has been happening lately, but I think it couldn't hurt."

"Yes," Naruto said. "Come on kids, we're going out today."

* * *

After all the kids had gotten dressed and Naruto, Hinata and even Talia grabbed a handgun just in case they were attacked, the group then left the Black Swan Headquarters building. "So," Naruto said driving the car with the boys in it. "Hows going to the park sound first? You guys have your gloves right?" They all held them up. "Good I got my bat." 

"Are we going to see a baseball game," Amedeo asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen one of those in like forever," Hansi said.

"What is baseball," Kristijan asked.

"Only the greatest thing ever to come out of America," Timmy said. "It's amazing to watch."

"Well I haven't seen one in awhile either," Naruto said. "Yeah lets go to the park first, then a baseball game. Or no, better yet a night game. They are always better at night."

"How so," Kristijan asked.

"The lights are on," Naruto said. "And everything just seems to go better when they are." Naruto then pulled up the Ford they were driving up to the park gate and stopped it. "Alright come on here it is." Kristijan ran over to the other car with all the girls.

"Kristijan come on," Hansi said. "Der park is this way." Kristijan came back, but with Natalija.

"I'm sorry guys," he told them. "But I can't leave Natalija alone."

"Kristijan," Amedeo whined. "Do you have to take along a girl with us?"

"She's my sister," Kristijan shot back. "And she only speaks Serbian, and she's frightened." Talia came up to the group of boys.

"Something wrong," she asked.

"Kristijan's afraid Natalija will get all scared since she only knows Serbian," Naruto told her.

"I know Serbian," she said. She then cleared her throat. "Natalija dogoditi se zaslužno. Tvoj brat oskudica za onanirati njegov prijatelj. I'll osigurati te biti dobar. I just told her that she should come with me and that Kristijan wants to play with the guys."

"How did you learn Serbian," Naruto asked.

"I spent three years of my life learning every other Slavic language other then Russian," Talia said. "With my parents. From when I was three up, I spent three hours a day learning Slovene, Croatian, and Serbian."

"Ah," Naruto said. "You still remember?"

"I practice by writing it down," Talia said. "Then speaking it. Natalija?"

"Ipak Ja ne oskudica za dopust moj brat , Ja sam prestrašen. Nitko volja raniti mene pravo," she asked.

"She just said she's scared and doesn't want to leave Kristijan," Talia said. "Nitko volja raniti te. Tim djevojka oskudica da bude tvoj prijatelj. Šta činiti te reći , činiti te oskudica za dogoditi se s nama?"

"What did you tell her," Naruto asked.

"That the girls are nice and want to be friends with her," Talia replied.

"Nitko volja raniti te. Te biti siguran sa njima," Kristijan said. "I just told she's ok." Natalija let go of Kristijan's hand and took Talia's. "Hvala ti."

"Nema na čemu," Natalija replied.

"I'm going to take the girls shopping or something," Talia said. "Especially her, she could use some new clothes. Hinata wants to come with me to. You mind watching over the guys?"

"Sure ok," Naruto said. "I'll watch over them. Hey can we take them to a ball game later?"

"I don't see any harm," Talia said. "Doći Natalie." Natalija went up and hugged Kristijan first before going back to Talia and walking away with her.

"Come on guys," Naruto said picking up a baseball bat that he had with him. "Lets play a ball game."

"Here Kristijan," Timmy said handing him an extra glove. "You can use this one." The group went into the park and walked onto one of the old fields. "Ok so we got Kristijan, Timmy, Hansi, and Amedeo. Alright so Kristijan you get into the outfield. The rest of you get on bases."

"Where is the outfield," Kristijan asked.

"Back there," Naruto said pointing behind the infield. "I'm going to hit it to you, and you got to catch it with the glove."

"Alright," Kristijan said running back. "I'm ready man."

"Good," Naruto said chucking a baseball up in the air and hitting it out to Kristijan. The Serbian boy put his hand out and caught the ball in his glove. "Throw it to Timmy." He threw it to Timmy. "Oh yeah that is a double play." The guys laughed. "Alright lets get it on. No more playing. It's time to get serious."

* * *

"What's that a picture of Isabella," Mary asked. 

"Jesus Christ," Isabella said showing Mary the picture. "My father gave it to me, before he died. It's my one reminder of him." Natalija just understood the words "Jesus" and "Christ".

"Prije Krista nitko zbrinut urok je unutra svako srce sins su počinjen svaki dan nad tvoj život onde je nijedan nepravda iz pravo," Natalija said. Talia listened in, because what Natalija, who had come across to her as a very peaceful girl who was an unfortunate victim of a heinous crime had just uttered something very disturbing.

"What did she just say," Isabella asked.

"She's not done Isabella," Talia said. Natalija continued what she was saying.

"Onda muškarac je došao za promena to svi muškarac stvarno misao muškarac mogao činiti nekakav dobar riječ poslat za današji Zemlja ipak određeni član Latinluk pokazati njemu šta muškarac je vrednost," she said. "Kod posljednji večera muškarac je prevaren kod jedan prijatelj muškarac misao muškarac je napravljen možda muškarac nije knotkle to svi sličan muškarac tražene muškarac je." Talia was now a bit scared of what this nine year old girl had just spoke.

"Senorita Talia," Isabella asked.

"Is everything alright," Mary asked.

"What did she say," Agnese asked.

"It can't be that bad," Fabienne said. "Can it?"

"Let her speak," Hinata ordered. "Talia, what did she say anyway?"

"She just said this," Talia said. "Before Christ no one cared, evil was in everyones hearts. Sins were committed everyday of your life, there was no wrong from right. Then he came to change it all, thought he'd really do some good. Son of god was sent to earth, the Romans showed him what he was worth. At the supper he was betrayed, by a friend he thought he made. Maybe he didn't know at all, like he claimed he did. And that was in a rhyme that I said it, to be simplistic."

"Why would she say such," Isabella said wide eyed. Being from Spain, and growing up a strong Christian, she thought she'd never hear something like what Natalija just said.

"Zato JA verovati Bog ne biti stalo mene," she muttered, somewhat annoyed.

"She believes god does not care for her," Talia said.

"That is not true," Fabienne said. "God cares for you very much." Natalija didn't speak at first, but she did eventually.

"Žao mi je da JA prestrašen te," she said. "ipak to je šta JA verovati iz šta JA imati pp od go droz."

"She says that after what she has been through, it's what she believes. She's sorry if she scares you," Talia said.

"She'll just burn in hell anyway," Isabella said.

"Say that again," Hinata said.

"She'll burn in hell," Isabella said. "If she says things like..." Hinata reached over and picked the little girl up by the shirt.

"Do you know what she went through," Hinata asked as she held the girl. "She was treated like a worthless piece of baggage her whole life, considered nothing more then something holding her family down. That's why she only speaks Serbian, because she never was allowed to go to school. She was viewed as a disease in a country quickly turning into a land of blood. She was sent here for freedom, and she got raped when she got off the ship here. This is a free place, yet she was raped and tortured. She has every right to believe what she believes. She will not burn in hell. In fact, kami sama has a special place for her, even after what she just said. You'll loose your place by saying who goes to hell and who doesn't just because of something she said." Natalija was now trying to rip off Hinata.

"Ne raniti njoj. Ona može biti različit ipak ona, je miran jedan prijatelj," Natalija begged.

"She says to stop hurting her because she wants to be friends," Talia said. "I guess religion isn't a matter."

"I'm sorry," Isabella said. "I didn't mean what I said to you." Natalija nodded yes and then let go of Hinata. Hinata then sat back down.

"Te potreba da bude u mogućnosti za kontrolisati tvoj narav," Natalija told her. She then laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"She said you need to control your temper better," Talia said. Hinata just sighed and then waited until they got the clothing store.

* * *

While all this was happening, the same guy that had heard about Hinata being in Konoha had reported back to his master. "So," an old man with long brown hair said. "What's going on?'

"She might be here again," the young man said.

"If she is," the older man said. "Get her for me, and bring her back to me."

"It will be done," he said. "Uncle Hiashi. I want to see her home."

"So do I," Hiashi said. "Neji." Neji then smiled and left the room, going back out again to look for Hinata.


	14. Cover Is Blown

Alright, so Natalija is a bit anti Christian. So she's an atheist, atheists are people to!

Also I found that it's really pronounced "Natalie" and "Christian for Kristijan and Natalija. Those would just be how the names are written down, but in the Serbian, which I will use again, it will say Natalie and Christian. My German teacher told me that today when he looked over my story to help with the Serbian.

Yeah I revealed that the person watching Sakura before was Neji. However what he plans doing with Hinata, and what lengths he'll go to get her, that is another thing entirely. I can assure you though, Neji will go pretty far to get Hinata, but I won't get into the details just yet, well at least not in this authors note. You'll have to see that for yourself.

Now days will start to skip.

Vielen Dank,

Symbiotic

* * *

Talia stopped the car in front of a women's clothing store. "Here it is," she said. "Današji je određeni član mjesto Natalija." 

"Zašto? Biti nama ovdje," she asked.

"What did she just say," Hinata asked Talia.

"I told her this was the place, and she asked why we are here," Talia replied. "Nama biti lijeganje kupiti te nekakav predmet. Sići te ustavljen."

"E hvala ti," she replied. All of them got out of the car and walked inside. Meanwhile, after they had gotten inside, a black Harley Davidson motorcycle had pulled up to the same store, and it was Neji who was riding it.

"What's going on here," he asked. He then looked in the window and saw Hinata. "Hinata sama, is that really her?" He then opened the door to the store and walked inside.

"Hello," a woman said. "What are you doing here, this is after all a woman's clothing store."

"I am looking for something," Neji said. "Something for my girlfriend."

"Oh," the woman said. "Well why didn't you say so. I can help." She then led him over to some of the clothing sections. Neji then did a couple of seals.

"Byakugan," he said quietly. He looked across the small retail store and picked up a unique chakra signature that could only radiate from a few different people. "That has to be her." He went to go over to get her but the woman pulled him away.

"Rambunctious now aren't we," she said. "I still have to show you everything." The woman pulled Neji away, keeping him from his goal for the time being. Meanwhile, the other girls were musing over clothes to pick out Natalija.

"I think this is so nice," Hinata said walking, looking at clothes. "I mean to get Natalija some new clothes, that is just the nicest thing for these girls to do."

"Well it's for the best," Talia replied. "Wouldn't want her to not have new clothes. She also doesn't look good in white."

"This one would look good on her," Mary said holding up a blue dress. "Wouldn't it?"

"Natalie," Talia said. Natalija nodded her head no.

"How about this one," Fabienne said holding up a green dress. "That would look great on her." Natalija nodded her head again, saying no.

"How about this one," Agnese said holding up a white one.

"JA već sam zamoran beo," Natalija said. "JA ne oskudica to."

"She says she doesn't want one since she's already wearing white," Talia told Agnese

"Then how about this one," Isabella said showing her a yellow one. Natalija smiled.

"Kako je te knotkle? JA sličan žut? Žut je moj ljubimac boja," she said.

"Come again," Isabella asked.

"She asked how did you know that yellow was her favorite color," Talia asked. "Oni je vrlo. zgodan Natalie. Treba pratiti te izvor."

"Mogu li to probati," Natalija asked.

"Napredovati. Činiti unutra pojedinac nad određeni član soba," she said. Natalija walked into one of the dressing rooms to put on the dress. "She is a really sweet girl, I mean even after the whole Jesus is worthless thing in the car, she's very nice."

"I think so as well," Hinata said. "So how's things with getting a boyfriend?"

"I can't have one," Talia said. "I have to many kids to take care of. How about you?" Hinata was a bit quiet, thinking of a response. "Hinata?"

"No I don't have one," Hinata said. "And never will. I'm not a lesbian, but I just don't need one."

"I see," Talia said. Natalija then came out in her dress.

"Sam JA zgodan," she asked.

"She just asked if she is pretty girls," Talia said. "What do you think?"

"Tell her yes," Isabella said looking at Natalija. "She is very pretty."

"I agree," Fabienne said. "French girls are known for being beautiful, but she makes most of them look like witches."

"One word," Mary said. "Wow."

"Agreed," Agnese said. "Come on lets go. We probably should go meet the boys again."

"Alright," Talia said. "Doći Natalie." Natalija followed everyone else out to the car, but stopped when she looked in the window of another store.

"Violina," she said walking up to the window. "Violina, violina!"

"Hmmm," Talia muttered. She then walked up to Natalija and looked at what the little girl was looking at. "Oni je jedan violina."

"JA igra violina. Moći JA imati to? ugoditi," she asked.

"What does she want," Hinata asked. "Girls just stay in the car. Agnese you are in charge."

"Right," Agnese said. Hinata walked over to Talia and Natalija.

"She wants a violin," Talia said. "Apparently she plays. Dokle imati te predstavljen violina umjesto Natalie?"

"Otada JA je četiri. Moći JA ugoditi dobiti to," she said.

"JA ne vidjeti iko šteta," Talia replied. "Hinata can I borrow some cash?"

"Sure that's fine," she said. "I'll go in with you." The three of them walked inside. "Alright where are the violins?"

"Hello," a man said. "Can I help you?'

"This girl," Talia said picking up Natalija. "Wants a violin. She's been playing since she was four, and she is..."

"Devet," Natalija said.

"Nine," Talia said. "So I don't think she is a beginner."

"Well my name is Hideki, and I run this store," he said. "So who is this?"

"Natalie," Talia said.

"JA knotkle svakakav kreljušt , harmonija , klanjanje tehnika , mnogo stručnost," Natalija told Hideki.

"Uh what did she just say," he asked.

"She basically said she knows how to play violin," Talia said. "She's Serbian, only knows Serbian. I'm translating for her."

"Ah then let me see if I can find her a good violin," he said walking back into a room.

"Kuda je muškarac ići? Sam JA miran dobivanje jedan violina," Natalija asked.

"Te biti miran dobivanje jedan violina Natalie," Talia told her. "Muškarac je dobivanje jedan violina umjesto te za probati."

"JA dobiti to," Natalija replied. Hideki then walked back with a violin case in his hands.

"I've been saving this one," he said. "But no one wants to buy it. They all want the German models, it's always the German models. Never is it one made in Czechoslovakia."

"Czechoslovakia," Talia said. "Don't they make the best instruments in the world?"

"In my opinion yes," Talia replied. "I agree with that." He then opened up the violin case for Natalija to see. "Made over ten years ago, I got it from a Czech crafstman who made the instrument. One of the most beautiful I have ever seen. I think it will fit her well." He then handed the violin and bow to Natalija. "Try it out." Natalija put it up against her shoulder, and found it fit perfectly. She then plucked the strings to make sure they were in tune.

"Pokazati te JA moći igra JA volja igra jedan tradicionalan srpski hodalica," she told them. "Moći te davati mene jedan tuči Talia?"

"She says she's going to play a Serbian folk song," Talia said. "Jest. Pojedinac dva tri četiri." Natalija then began to bow on the strings, makng the most beautiful sounds any of the three people watching her had ever heard.

"Plesati," she ordered. "Plesati, plesati!"

"She wants us to dance," Talia said. "Ne znam kako za ples Natalie." Natalija nodded in disapproval but kept on playing beautifully, never looking at her fingers once. After playing for three minutes, she stopped. "Onde te ići," she said. Hideki, Hinata and Talia clapped, making Natalija take a bow.

"Divno Divno," Talia replied. "Taj je inenađujuće Natalie." Natalija blushed. "Doći dozvoljava ići." Hinata then helped Talia pay for the violin, and they left the store. "Na taj način činiti te sličan određeni član violina Natalie?"

"Jest JA ljubav to vrlo mnogo," Natalija replied. "Hvala ti oba."

"Nema na čemu Natalie," Talia said. "Alright Hinata, should we go get tickets for the baseball game?"

"Wouldn't kill," Hinata said walking to the car. Meanwhile Neji just walked out of the clothing store.

"New personal guideline," Neji said to himself. "Never go into a women's clothing store on my own." He then saw Hinata. "Hinata sama." He then ducked behind an alley and listened to her and Talia.

"I haven't been to a night game in forever," she said. "I think Naruto will like it."

"The baseball game tonight," Neji said to himself. "And who is this Naruto guy?"

"I swear he'll be the end of you Hinata," Talia said. Now Neji was scared.

"Someone's trying to hurt Hinata sama," he said to himself. He went to go grab Hinata, but they drove away before she could see him. "God damn it. There's only one thing left to do. I have to kill Naruto to save Hinata sama."

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger. What's going to happen at the baseball game? Will Neji succeed and kill Naruto? We will only have to wait and see. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Fire Paved Skies. 


	15. Foul Play

Alright so my last chapter wasn't great(I didn't think so myself). It was originally supposed to include a lot more, but I was tired of it taking so long and I decided to just leave it at that. Now finally Naruto and Neji are going to get into a fight(and Neji has been totally mislead by what Hinata was saying). But what will happen? Will Naruto win? Will Neji win? That you'll just have to read to find out. This will be my last chapter for a few days, since I'm going away. But I will try to update as soon as possible.

Also just so you know, Neji looks like he does in the timeskip.

Read and review as always,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 5th 

Konohagakure

* * *

"Alright," Naruto said walking to the pitching mound. "Christian is at the plate, first at bat of the season, and he's going up against me, Naruto Uzumaki, the best pitcher in the majors." 

"Just throw the ball," Timmy yelled. "We don't have all day."

"Fine," Naruto said. "Ok Christian, lets see how you handle my fast ball." He then winded up and threw a fastball. Kristijan hit it and the ball went down the field and was picked up by Hansi and thrown back to Naruto. "Ok not bad, not bad, but lets see how you handle my change up." He then threw a change up, and the Serbian boy hit that one as well. Once again Naruto got it back. "How about my curve ball." Kristijan hit it again.

"Do you have any pitches that I can't hit," Kristijan asked.

"Yeah he's making you look bad Naruto," Amedeo shot back. "And it's his first time batting."

"Alright no more tricks," Naruto said. "Lets see if you can handle my two seam fast ball." He then threw the ball extremely fast, but Kristijan still hit it, and this time he hit it very far. "Damn I really have lost my touch."

"So who's playing tonight," Kristijan asked. "I hope you aren't, because whatever team you'd be playing for must loose."

"I was pretty good back in the day," Naruto said. "So good, they called me 'The Blond Ruth'."

"That's a load of bullshit," Amedeo said. "Well at least when it comes to pitching. In the field and at the plate you're pretty good, but not 'The Blond Ruth'."

"Yeah you'd have to be like a baseball god to be like the great Bambino," Hansi said.

"Hey I'm Italian I should be using that nickname for the Babe," Amedeo said. "Yours should be, the Sultan of Swat."

"I prefer just Babe," Timmy said. "That's good 'nough for me."

"You guys ever here of Joe Dimaggio," Naruto said. "He's the new Babe now, he's the real deal."

"Yeah right," Timmy said picking up his glove. The group started to walk off the field. "Him being as good as Ruth is like you asking out Hinata."

"Don't joke about that with me," Naruto ordered.

"What's so..." He picked up Timmy by the legs and held him upside down.

"When I say don't joke about something, you keep your mouth shut," Naruto ordered. "Got it Scotty boy?"

"Fine," Timmy said. Naruto then dropped him. "Come on guys lets go." Timmy got back up and rubbed his head, running back towards the group. "I'm just saying that he can't be that good."

"Oh he can be," Naruto said. "He's on his way to breaking the hitting streak record in the MLB. I wonder how some of the Konoha players would go up against the Yankees?"

"Who knows," Hansi said. "Might be an even fight for some, like Amura Hadanake against Phil Rizzutto would be a good matchup."

"Or," Naruto said. "How about Necura Sakai against Ty Cobb?"

"Ok that's pushing it," Amedeo said. "Necura was very good, but no one is as good as Ty Cobb, not even Ruth."

"Yeah he is the best," Naruto said. A black car then pulled up to the park gate, and Hinata got out. "Ah here is our ride." The five guys walked up to the car. "How was shopping for Natalie?"

"Good," Hinata said. "She's quite settled with clothes now." She pulled out a few white strips of paper. "Guess what seats we got for the night game?" Naruto took the tickets and looked at them. His eyes quickly grew wide and his mouth gaped open. "Amazed right?'

"First row seats," Naruto exclaimed. "Ground level, behind home plate! How did you get these?"

"I have my ways," Hinata said somewhat sensually. "I learned them from Kurenai sensei. Come on now, lets go home and chill out. Then we can go to the game." Naruto smiled and got in the car with Hinata. However what he didn't know was what was going to happen only a couple of hours later.

* * *

Later that night, around 7:30, the group consisting of Talia, Naruto, Hinata and the kids drove down to the Nidaime Stadium, home of the Konoha Firestorm baseball team. "This is going to be the best," Naruto said handing his ticket to a security guard to get it ripped and have a stub handed back to him. "For once, I'm coming in here without getting ejected." 

"You used to get kicked out of here," Hinata asked.

"Yeah because I sneaked in all the time," Naruto said. "I could never afford a ticket, and I could never find a radio, so I used to sneak in within the crowds but then I would just wander around and then security guards would find me and throw me out."

"Man Naruto you sure lived a great childhood," Talia said sarcastically. "Setting a real great example."

"Thank you Talia," Naruto said. "And no, I don't regret a thing." Hinata giggled as they led the kids over to one of the many concession areas. "Lets get something to eat. Christian, Natalie, come up here."

"Doci Natalie," Kristijan said pulling her with him. "Yes?"

"We're getting some food," Naruto said. "We got burgers, cracker jacks, fried chicken, ramen, sushi even, some sashimi, some soup in cups, and dogs."

"Psi , te narod jesti psi," Natalija said putting her hand on her mouth like she was going to vomit.

"Seriously do you people really eat dogs," Kristijan said. "Like the dogs you have as pets?" Naruto laughed.

"No no no," Naruto said. "Hotdogs, it's like sausage in a bun with ketchup, mustard, sometimes chilli and chese, sometimes sauerkraut, you know right?"

"No I don't," Kristijan said. "We both don't."

"Two footer longs," Naruto told the guy behind the counter. "Then you guys need to try it."

"Ah ok," Kristijan said. "Can I get some fried chicken as well, always wanted to try that as well."

"Dobiti nekakav umjesto mene ugađati," Natalija replied.

"Natalie wants some fried chicken as well," Kristijan replied. "Natalie , činiti te oskudica koks?"

"jest ugoditi," Natalija replied.

"She wants a coke to," Kristijan replied.

"Alright guys," Naruto said. "The rest of us already ordered, so I'll stay and take this."

"Thank you," Hinata said. "We'll save you a seat." Little did Hinata know, this would be something she would regret later on.

* * *

Once again, riding his trademark black Harley Davidson motorcycle, Neji followed Hinata and company to the baseball stadium. "So this is where they are," Neji said. "Not bad at all." He walked up to the front entrance, where he was greeted by a guard taking tickets. 

"Ticket please," the guard said.

"I don't have one," Neji said trying to go through. "This is an emergency. I must get into the stadium." The guard put his arms in front of him, stopping him. "Sir, you dare stop me?"

"No ticket, no entry," the guard told him. "Go home kid."

"Sir I really don't want to have to hurt you," Neji said. "But I will take appropriate action if I must to achieve my goal."

"Say that again and you're under arrest you trouble making punk," the guard told him. "Get back on your Harley and go home."

"I hate to do this," Neji said. "But you have left me with no other choice." Neji then went up and grabbed the guard by the neck.

"You little shit," the guard said trying to squirm free. "Get your hands off of me. Why I ought to..."

"Shut up old man," Neji ordered. He then shoved two fingers into the man's right side of his neck, each one half full with chakra. The man quickly slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Neji then threw him behind a bush, walking behind it to take off the guard's uniform and pants. "No one should find him there." He then walked inside the stadium

"Alright lets go," Neji said putting some dark sunglasses on and tying his hair back to make it look shorter. "So where would Hinata sama sit?" He then started walking around looking for her. He then saw her sitting down in her seat with Talia and the kids. "There she is." Meanwhile, Neji's target was taking some time to relax.

"Oh I feel so happy," Hinata said. "An evening out, watching the game, and with Naruto, and..."

"Did you just say with Naruto," Talia said interrupting Hinata.

"What," Hinata exclaimed. "I meant to say with you Talia chan and the children, I could live without Naruto kun."

"Right," Talia said sarcastically.

"Come on Talia," Hinata said hitting her gently, but mistakingly putting some chakra into it and hitting her in the shoulder. Talia then felt her arm grow quickly numb and.

"Hey," Talia exclaimed. "Jesus fucking Christ that hurt Hinata. What's gotten into you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I didn't mean to put chakra in it. It was an accident I swear."

"Great here's my glove," Talia said handing her a baseball glove. "That's for wrecking my chances of getting a pop fly."

"Talia I," Hinata began to say.

"Just shut up," Talia said. "I'm pissed as it is." Hinata sighed and then looked down. She meant to go for this game for fun, but so far it wasn't so fun now that she had upset Talia. It was then that Neji made his move. He walked down to the row of seats Hinata was sitting in and reached over, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," he said. "There seems to be a problem with where you are sitting, can you please come with me?"

"Really," Hinata said confused. "Well, ok." She got up and then followed the 'guard' up the stairs.

"Perfect," Neji said. Hinata then recognized his voice.

"Wait a minute," she said. Neji then put two fingers to her neck and grabbed her by the neck, putting her in a headlock. To make sure she did not scream, he covered her mouth.

"You scream you die," Neji told her. He then began pulling her away out of the stadium. Meanwhile Naruto just finished grabbing all the food and paying the employee working behind the counter.

"Take that money and do something nice with it," Naruto said. "Like buy a good pair of shoes." The person nodded yes and Naruto walked away with all the food. It was then that he saw Hinata being dragged by Neji, who was still in his security guard disguise. "What the hell?" He went to go after Hinata, but then he remembered the food. Acting quickly, he shoved the food in the hands of a young man and his girlfriend.

"Hey bub what's the big idea," the young man asked.

"Free seats for you and your girlfriend in row box three, row 1, seats four and five," Naruto told him. The guy got wide eyed with happiness. "Just give the food to those already sitting there."

"Got it," he said. "Thanks stranger." Naruto then turned away and began to walk rapidly, trying to avoid suspicion yet trying to move fast enough to catch up with Neji. He then found Neji through the crowd trying to drag Hinata away. He then drew his revolver and clicked back the hammer.

"Stop," Naruto said. "I don't know who you are, but drop the girl, and leave. I'm giving you ten seconds." Neji then stopped, but kept his back facing Naruto.

"Don't try playing hero," Neji ordered. "It won't do you any good." Hinata managed to get Neji's arm off her mouth.

"Naruto," she screamed. "Just listen to him, do not fight him. He's to strong. He will kill you in seconds."

"Your best bet is to listen to my little runaway cousin," Neji ordered as he took off his sunglasses and hat, letting his hair dangle down. "I do not want to hurt you, yet if provoked I will..."

"Don't give me that stupid excuse," Naruto said. "Drop the girl, and it will be just you and me."

"Fine then," Neji said shoving two fingers into Hinata's neck, making her cough up blood and drop unconscious. He then threw her into a wall. "I dropped her, now lets go."

"What did you do to her," Naruto asked. "Answer me!"

"I don't have to listen to you punk," Neji said. Naruto then fired a shot from his revolver, but Neji quickly dodged it and ran up to Naruto to hit him. Naruto then began parrying backwards to not allow Neji to hit him with his chakra enhanced hands.

"Can't keep falling back forever," Naruto thought. "Or I'll run into a dead end." He then looked up and saw a wall above him. "There." He then did a back flip up onto the wall and focused his chakra on his feet and hands, landing on the wall on all fours. He then went to fire his revolver again, but felt it get knocked out of his hand. He then saw Neji right in front of him.

"Trying to shoot me will produce nothing but a clean miss," Neji told him. "Jumping onto a wall won't save you."

"It's not myself that I'm trying to save," Naruto said throwing a punch, trying to hit Neji in the face. Neji grabbed his arm and then threw him down, but Naruto grabbed onto a flag pole after focusing some chakra onto his hands. "Who are you?" Neji didn't answer and only ran up the wall to the roof. "Hey, get back here." Naruto then jumped back onto the wall and ran up onto the roof of the baseball stadium where his adversary had gone. Sure enough, Neji was there waiting for him. "Answer my question, who are you?"

"I don't think it should matter that I reveal my identity," Neji told him. "It will be the last time you'll ever see me anyway. My name is Hyuga Neji."

"Figured you were related to her," Naruto said. "Your eyes are exactly the same."

"But that is where the similarities," Neji said rushing up to him, going to hit him with his hands. "End." Naruto then strafed to the side and went in to hit Neji. He then tried to furiously punch and kick him, but Neji dodged each one. "Just give it up, you can't hit me."

"Maybe not on my own," Naruto said.

"But with a little help I can," a voice that was exactly like Naruto's said. Neji looked around him to see four other Naruto's around him along with the one on the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki barrage!" The four around Neji then rushed Neji and kicked him upright, and Naruto jumped up to hit him in the face and knock him back down to earth. But Neji countered it, kicking Naruto in the genitals and then getting above him, kicking him in the back. Now Naruto felt like he had just been electrically shocked. When he fell back down to earth, he had difficulty getting back up.

"Stop fighting," Neji ordered. "You cannot even dream to defeat me."

"No," Naruto said as he struggled to get control of his body again. "I will not let you hurt Hinata. I will not let it happen." He then got up, but was still shaking. "I'm far from finished."

"I didn't want to have to do this to you," Neji said. "But it looks I have to." Neji then got into a correct stance. "Hyuga style secret art." He then rushed Naruto and hit him twice, catching the blond off guard. "Two palms." He hit him again. "Four palms." Repeating the process of hitting Naruto and squaring the number of times he hit him again and again, Neji finally reached the peak of his technique. "Eight trigrams, one hundred twenty eight palms." Naruto then fell backwards off the facade. "Good riddance." Neji then went back and grabbed Hinata, taking her away with him.

* * *

When Naruto finally came to the next morning, he was surrounded by Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Talia, Arien, the children, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko. "Agh," he said opening his eyes. "What happened back there?" Natalija then jumped onto the bed and hugged Naruto. 

"E JA je na taj način zabrinut Naruto , JA je ne misliti te probuditi se," Natalija said.

"Woah what the hell," Naruto said. "Get her off, get her off it hurts."

"Natalie," Talia said taking the little girl off of Naruto. "Sići nad. njemu. Moći te ne vidjeti muškarac je raniti loše."

"What happened Naruto," Ino asked. "You got pretty beat up, both inside and out."

"You had a lot of chakra burns," Sakura said. "And your chakra system and circulatory system were on the verge of collapse if you weren't brought in sooner. What were you doing at that baseball game?"

"Not watching the game that's for sure," Naruto said. It then all came back to him. "Hinata, where is Hinata, did he get away with her?"

"Yes we were about to ask you that," Kurenai said. "Where is Hinata?" Naruto looked around a bit in the room, and she wasn't there. "She never came back last night. Where is she?" Naruto then looked down and began to cry. "Naruto, where is Hinata?"

"She's," Naruto tried to say. "She's, she's. Oh for crying out loud, Neji got away with her!"


	16. Bombs of Death

Oh my god, Neji got away with Hinata! How could this happen? Now you're probably all wondering, why the hell did Naruto not go all Kyuubi and then defeat Neji that way. Well one, that would been way to typical for the plot line and would have killed the story in ways beyond comprehension by making too stereotypical. A more canon explanation would be this. Naruto had never gone up against Neji before, or any Hyuga for that matter in a hand to hand ninja fight. He didn't know what Hyuga style taijutsu is, or the mechanics of it and what exactly it could do to him. So that's why he lost. However this loss will strengthen Naruto's resolve in ways that Neji can't even fathom.

This should be my last chapter until the weekend. I got to study for finals. But expect the one after this to have some cool action.

Also, I'm going to rip off King Diamond big time in this chapter. Real King Diamond/Mercyful Fate fans(the ones who listen to the King Diamond albums other then Melissa, if there are any on this site) will recognize some lines from a very famous early King Diamond song known as **The Family Ghost**. I just want to say, I don't own King Diamond, I don't own Mercyful Fate, I don't own any of that stuff(King Diamond, if you are reading this, I dig your vocal style man!). But I do own Fire Paved Skies! So its back to the story, and time to read and review. Lets get it on!

Vielen Dank,

Symbiotic

* * *

April 6th  
Konohagakure

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning when Hinata finally awoke from her suspended state of sleep that Neji had put her in. "Hmmm," she said cracking her eyes open. "Where am I?" She looked around at all the things that were around her, such as various plants and pictures, a room that was dimly lit by candles because of the electrical lights being turned off, and a fire in the fire place. "Neji niisan," she said. "Tousann, Hanabi niichan, anybody?" Hinata looked down to see she was wearing a thin white night gown. She gasped and put her arms over herself, feeling a mental need to protect herself from unknown force. "Now I know how Natalie felt when the Blood Red gang did what they did to her." She began to cry, yet as she did she noticed two things about her surroundings. For one thing, the room was ice cold. Now this was very strange, considering the fact that it was the month April, and it was supposed to be spring, and normally around this time it was not to hot but warm outside, and it was warm out today when she was out with Talia and the girls, and even at the baseball game. But for some reason, it felt like an abnormally cold winter day inside the bedroom. Another thing she noticed, that despite there not being any wood in the fireplace and the perplexing temperature, the fire was burning still. "This is way to scary," she said. She began to sweat and her heart rate began to increase. "Neji niisan, are you there?" It was then that the fire got much larger then it was before, and Hinata covered her eyes for fear the flames would leap out of the fireplace at her, and the light was so blinding. When it receded, Hinata was amazed at what she saw.

* * *

"Wait say that again," Kurenai said. Naruto was silent. "Say it again." Naruto got so fed up with Kurenai telling him to answer her that he reached up and grabbed her by the shirt from the bed and pinned her against the wall. 

"Naruto," Sakura said. She drew a kunai to throw at him, but Asuma stopped her. He noticed something about Naruto that was definitely out of the ordinary.

"Hold hit Haruno," Asuma ordered. "Something isn't right about your friend, and I know what it is." Kurenai, who was now in the grip of Naruto also knew something was wrong, because she was seeing it and feeling it at the same time. Naruto's normally blue eyes had become red, his pupils had gone from being circles to ovals like that of a cat or other animal, his canine teeth had grown to the size of large fangs, and his fingernails were extremely sharp like animal claws. Naruto was gripping Kurenai so hard that he threatened to puncture the fragile skin around her neck.

"What is there not to get," Naruto said, but in a much different voice. It now sounded distorted and much louder, almost demonic. "Neji got away with her."

"Naruto," Ino said wide eyed.

"What's going on with him," Sakura asked.

"This is most certainly not the Naruto I have grown to know," Tenten said.

"It's Naruto's body," Asuma said. "But it's not totally him talking, and it's not him totally in control either."

"What is it then Asuma sensei," Ino asked.

"I can't tell you," Asuma said. "It's against the law. My father forbids it."

"Asuma sensei," Ino said. "Now is not the time to let laws laid down by men to come into play. The woman you love could be at risk. Would you really risk her?"

"No but," Asuma said. "Ok fine. You kids have heard about the legend of the Kyuubi no kitsune, right?"

"The great nine tailed fox that attacked Konohagakure and nearly wiped it off the face of the Earth but was stopped by Yondaime, the legendary fourth Hokage?"

"And was sealed inside a newly born baby who's umbilical cord was cut," Sakura said. "Wait, you don't mean, can it be, is it true?"

"That's right," Asuma said. "Naruto is the carrier of the spirit of kyuubi no kitsune, and right now it looks like he just let Kyuubi take some of the reigns."

"Uzumaki," Kurenai said. "What are you..."

"Who is he," Naruto demanded. "How could he defeat me so easily? Why does he want Hinata?"

"Stop choking me," Kurenai said putting her hand on Naruto's wrists. "And maybe I can tell you. How does that sound?" Naruto didn't move. "I said, how does that sound?" Naruto still wouldn't let go. "Anko?"

"Lights out fox boy," Anko said aiming her M1 Garand. But before Anko could pull the trigger, Naruto let her go. "Huh?"

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Naruto ordered, still in his semi demonic voice.

"Alright," Kurenai said. "When I used to tutor Hinata, I met Neji. Neji and Hinata are like polar opposites. Hinata is quiet, Neji is brazen. Hinata is modest, Neji is arrogant. Hinata is strong, Neji is very strong. Technically Neji is just as important as Hinata is to her family. However Neji wasn't so lucky as Hinata was."

"How so," Naruto asked.

"Neji's father, Hizashi, was born a mere fifteen seconds after Hinata's father Hiashi was," Kurenai told him. "This made Hiashi the head of the main house of the Hyuga clan, while Hizashi became head of the branch family. The Hyuga clan suffered a split early in the 19th century, around the 1820s, for still unknown reasons. Anyway, Neji was born a year before Hinata, and he is a boy, so he should technically be heir. However, due to the fact that he was Hizashi's son, he was considered a branch member, Hinata's male bitch if you will. Hiashi did something to Neji and his father, that I still don't know of to this day, that he routinely used to torture Neji's father and even Neji himself. I wanted to stop it, thinking Neji deserved way better then he was getting, but I could never find out why. Anyway, one night a Kumohagakure ninja came and kidnapped a young Hinata. Hiashi killed the ninja, who turned out to be the heir to the Raikage's position in power. Someone had to die, for war would break out again if nothing happened. Hiashi was ordered to take the death sentence, but because Hizashi was a worthless branch member to him, he was sent to electric chair instead. What was worse was that Neji had to watch his father die, so he's been forever hateful of Hinata and her family since. Her father and him routinely verbally abused her, even hitting her at times, and they enjoyed it." Naruto was quickly shoving Kyuubi out of his mind so he could get back in control, but the strain Kyuubi had put on his body combined with the injuries Neji inflicted made him faint. "He's out cold." Sakura walked up to him and checked him out.

"He's just asleep again," Sakura said. She picked him up and put him on the bed again. "He'll be up later. In the meantime, we should think of a way to get Hinata back."

"Don't worry," Kurenai said. "I got a way to get her back."

"You sure it will work," Asuma asked.

"Has anything I planned not worked," Kurenai said with a smile. Asuma didn't respond. "Good, lets go now. We don't have much time to do this."

* * *

Hinata's hands still covered her face from the light that was coming from the fireplace. But was quickly as the light had grown in size, it quickly receded. Now she was confused. "W-w-w-what?" 

"Hinata," a female voice said. "Is that you?"

"H-huh," Hinata said. "Who said that?"

"You don't recognize my voice," another voice said. "Or hers."

"Who are you," Hinata said, her arms still over her face. "Where are you?"

"It's not just one person," the first voice said. "It's more like two."

"Two you know very well," the one voice said very loud.

"In the name of kami sama," Hinata said quietly. "Reveal yourselves!" Now she was very loud and commanded but still had her hands over her face. Suddenly she felt her arms being moved off her face, yet she wasn't moving a muscle. Now Hinata was scared beyond her wildest imagination, and she quickly scrambled back onto the bed, bocked into a corner of sorts. However it was then that she saw two women sitting one her bed. One of them had shorter blueish hair with blue eyes and was rather short yet had fairly large sized breasts and pretty legs. The other one was just as beautiful, but her hair was jet black and she had hazel eyes and she was taller. Both of them were wearing white kimonos with the Hyuga clan symbol on them. "K-k-k-kaa s-s-s-san," Hinata stammered. "I-I-I-Is th-that y-you?" Hinata was now freaked out and was about to pass out from being so scared.

"What you aren't going to give your Aunt Ayame a little TLC," the other woman said. Hinata looked at the second woman confused. "Tender love and care."

"Ayame," the woman with the blue hair said pushing her gently. "Be nice. Can't you see my daughter is in a state of shock." She looked back at Hinata. "Yes Hinata, it is I, Hikari Hyuga, your mother."

"Kaa san," Hinata exclaimed. She reached up to hug both women, but she couldn't. Her arms went right through them. She went to hug them again, but the same thing happened. "W-w-what's going on? Why can't I touch you two?"

"We're still dead Hinata," Hikari told her daughter. "We're just...umm...Ayame chan how do I say this?"

"I don't know Hikari, how about that we're ghosts," Ayame said sarcastically. "Doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out." The woman laughed.

"Same old Aunt Ayame eh Hinata," Hikari said nodding her head in dis. Hinata giggled. "So how have you been?" Hinata quickly stopped laughing. "Hinata?"

"You don't know what has happened to me since you died," Hinata told her. "What has happened to all of us?"

"What happened," Hikari asked.

"After you gave birth to Hanabi," Hinata said, slowly starting to sob. "When you died, Tousann got very strained. He could never quite heal after you passed away. What's worse is, he took out all his sadness on me." Hikari gasped.

"What happened to Neji," Ayame asked.

"Hizashi was executed," Hinata said. "And he only helped Tousann take out his rage on me. They both called me weak, put me down, and it wasn't uncommon for them to go and beat me for messing up. I felt truly worthless." Hinata's mother went to speak. "I'm not finished. See, it was when I was thirteen that I met Kurenai sensei."

"Who is Kurenai sensei," Hikari asked.

"She was my teacher," Hinata said. "She started teaching me ninjitsu and other things, but when she told me a story about being a sky pirate, after she had grown to trust me, she taught me how to become one of those as well. One day the police found out who she was, and then when they went to arrest her, I went with her, thinking that it was better then being stuck here. Since then I have become feared in the sky as 'White Eyed Demoness', because of how good of a pilot I became. I have stopped counting the amount of planes I've shot down, how many people I've killed, because I thought it would upset you. I've sinned in ways that would turn you away from me, and it hurts me beyond your wildest dreams. I am so sorry Kaa san." Hinata was now crying full blown. "You can go now if you want to. It's obvious I have shunned you and displeased you, and now I feel so unworthy to look at you." She rolled over and put her face into the pillow, sobbing.

"I," Hikari said. "I don't know what to say."

"Are you angry at her Hikari," Ayame asked. "Your daughter, who you loved so much, has just admitted she killed people and stole from others after you left her. But at the same time, my son and your husband abused her. So how do you feel?"

"Sorry for her Ayame chan," Hikari said. "You know, she wouldn't have done those things if I was still alive. If I hadn't been so frail when I was giving birth to Hanabi, or chose to give up Hanabi instead of dying to let her live, maybe she wouldn't have done what she has done, and just because she has done some regrettable things, some rather horrible things, I still love her. No matter what she did, she is still my daughter, and nothing can change that." Ayame touched her sister and law on the shoulder.

"That's the right thing Hikari chan," Ayame told her. Hikari breathed in and out.

"Hinata," Hikari said touching her. Hinata shivered at how cold her mother's touch was. "I don't hate you , I never can. You're my daughter. That will never change."

"Stop lying," Hinata said, her face still in the pillow and still sobbing. "You must hate me, I know you do."

"It doesn't matter what you've done," Hikari said. "Nothing is going to turn you away from me, nothing will ever turn you away from me. If you were to shoot your father I would still love you."

"I wouldn't do that anyway," Hinata told her. "I would never do such a thing."

"If it's ok," Ayame said raising her hand. "I'd like to speak." Both Hikari and Hinata were silent. "Listen Hinata, Neji is the one who brought us here on the direction of your father. It was for one thing."

"What," Hinata asked.

"Neji and your father want to..." When she was about to finish her sentence, the house shook and the sound of airplanes flying overhead echoed throughout the room. "Ok now is probably not a good idea." Hikari grabbed her daughter and soon Hinata felt weightless.

"Just don't let go of me," Hikari ordered. "Do not let go of me if you want to live." Hinata followed, and the explosives began to rain down.

* * *

"Kurenai," Asuma said. "You know, I thought you had some very smart plans in the past. But this one is downright stupid." 

"I agree with Asuma sensei," Ino said flying her Fury. "This plan makes no sense, and it's risky."

"Tell me exactly how we are doing this again Miss," Arien asked. Once again, the nineteen year old Dutch boy was in the back of Tenten's Brigand manning the tail gun.

"It's simple Arien," Tenten said. "The idea is to bomb the Hyuga residence to submission, and make the Hyugas give up Hinata. When they do, we break off the attack."

"Are you nuts," Arien yelled. "This is stupid. No wonder your Brigand is flying so slow. It's weighed down by all the bombs and rockets we're carrying. What if we miss and kill Hinata? What if there are AA guns or fighters?"

"Please," Kurenai said. "The Hyuga residence is flown over every day. They wouldn't all the sudden put up...Holy shit break formation," Kurenai said banking left as a large spray of AA fire went right for her. Everyone scattered.

"What the hell was that," Sakura said.

"Um we got a problem," Asuma said. "Look at your eleven o clock position." Everyone looked to see a large group of brand new shiny planes with pusher propellers and swept back wings. "Kurenai, what are these planes."

"Bloodhawks," Kurenai said. "Shit everybody in a Raven or Brigand, break off and hit the house. Anyone in a Fury or Devastator, come with me. Tenten, you lead the bomb run."

"Got it," Tenten said. "Come on boys." All the Brigand and Raven pilots followed Tenten as they went down lower for the bomb run. "Use your rockets against those gun trucks on the street and the AA guns in the compound. Save your bombs for the house."

"Ma'am how do you we know that Ms. Hyuga isn't in one of the buildings," Arien asked.

"I don't know Arien," Tenten said. "Just hope that kami sama is looking out for Hinata." At that Tenten's Brigand took a burst of flak.

"Yikes," Arien exclaimed. "That was a hit."

"Don't worry," Tenten said. "This plane has taken way worse then a few 20mms." She then fired her Brigand's cannons at a gun truck down below, tearing it to pieces with a burst of fire. "Unload on anything I don't blow up Arien," she ordered as she climbed up.

"No problem," Arien said firing the two back 40mm cannons at an AA turret in the back of the plane at an AA gun. He only hit it once, and most of his shots fell short or missed the gun entirely.

"All Ravens and Brigands pick a target," Tenten said.

"I got the east wing," a raven said flying alongside her. "So do my boys." A few more Ravens did as well.

"I got the west wing," another leader of a group of Raven's said coming up alongside Tenten.

"Just be careful the flak and those fighters," Tenten said. "Arien and I will machine gun the garages and hangars." Tenten broke away to hit her target. Meanwhile, high above the Hyuga compound, a large dogfight was about to ensue.

"They don't have great diving speed," Kurenai said. "You can outdive them if you're in a chase."

"Alright that's good to know," Sakura said going down lower to hit a Bloodhawk from it's weak belly.

"I'm going to go up high on these guys," Ino told Sakura. "Cover my six Asuma sensei."

"No problem," Asuma said following her. A Bloodhawk then came in between the two of them and Asuma fired a magnetic rocket, taking it out. However he felt a burst of machine gun fire shake up his Devastator. He quickly broke away and did a split S to face his target, which was a Grumman EC1 Avenger interceptor. "Kurenai they got a couple Avengers in here. Watch out for them."

"Got it," Kurenai replied as she went after a Hughes Bloodhawk.

"Missile away Madam," one of the black swan pilots said. "And it might be coming towards you." Kurenai quickly banked downward to see a rocket go over her head. She then turned around to get back up high. When she did she saw two Furies and a Devastator fall from the sky. "God damn it," she said out loud. "Bail out, bail out." No one bailed out. "Great," she thought. "Two more pilots lost." She went back up to go against the insurmountable odds.

* * *

Black Swan broke of their attack around 10:30 AM, after five hours of intense fighting. It was at that time Hinata stopped feeling weightless. "Huh?" 

"The raid is over," Hikari told her daughter. "You're safe." She looked around her room and saw a few pieces of plaster from the ceiling on the floor.

"You're lucky you got friends Hinata," Ayame said. "I bet it was them who did this. I respect that, risking their lives to save you."

"Yes it's quite something," Hinata said. "Oh this is so nice. We can get totally up to date and..."

"I should tell you, we can't be here for more then a certain amount of time," Hikari told Hinata.

"We can't really exceed eight hours," Ayame told her niece. "If we do, then well it's not pretty that's all I can say. You should go find your cousin and your father."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Aunt Ayame," Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Ayame replied. "You'll find out soon anyway." Both her mother and her aunt began to fade away.

"See you tonight," Hikari said. Hinata reached out for her mother, but all she got was thin air. In a few seconds, she was gone.

"Kaa san," Hinata said solemnly. She then got out of bed and opened the door to her bedroom. Despite all the explosions and gunfire that she heard, the building part of her home wasn't horribly damaged. When Hinata walked outside however, it was different. Outside of it, on the grounds, it was littered with pockmarks from bullets and some craters from rockets and bombs. A few gun truck carcasses were lying there, dead by bullets or rockets and smoldering from all the munitions they had taken.

"Bet this isn't something you are scared of now," a deep male voice said. "I mean I bet you saw this thing a lot." Hinata turned around to see her father standing there in a green Hyuga robe looking at her. Strangely however, he was smiling. "I hired out this American security company, Paladin securities to look after the estate after it got robbed a couple of times by some gangs. They did a good job, but your friends roughed them up nicely."

"How did you know it was my friends," Hinata asked.

"Simple enough," Hiashi said. "I mean why else would so many planes hit the estate." He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, the damage isn't much. I can cover it."

"Company lived through the depression," Hinata said.

"You bet it did," Hiashi told his daughter. "We're A ok now. Everything was alright for us, and still is. We just started mining titanium, and it's all been going great." Hinata didn't respond. "Hinata I want to say something."

"Just hit me already," Hinata ordered. "I obviously deserve it."

"I want to say I'm sorry," Hiashi said. Hinata gasped. "I mean it."

"Y-you a-aren't lying," Hinata said.

"Have I ever lied," Hiashi said. "Sure I was still sad about your mother dying, I loved her very much, but I didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"That still doesn't make it right," Hinata said.

"I want to start over," Hiashi said. "Neji does as well. Hanabi wants to get more connected with you. Both you girls rarely spoke, and then you ran away for thirteen years, and you became what I wanted."

"Strong," Hinata said.

"Nope," Hiashi said. "Well yes, you are, but it's different. You're your own person." Hinata smiled. "Now isn't that great, because you're going to be living with us again."

"What," Hinata exclaimed, overtaken by the shock of the moment.

"That's why Neji captured you," Hiashi said. "So you could live with us again. Isn't that great." Hinata was quiet. As much as she wanted to reconnect with her family, she didn't want to leave her friends behind. "Hinata?"

"Yes," she lied. "It is great."

"Come on in," Hiashi said leading her inside. "Lets talk. I want to learn all about my white eyed demoness." Hinata and Hiashi walked in, Hinata feeling mixed about what could happen.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting around in the Black Swan HQ building, writing down ideas on how to beat Neji. The floor under his bedroom desk was full of crumpled up papers. "I don't get it." 

"Don't get what," Anko said walking in. "Just checking up on you, and heard you yelling."

"How Neji beat me," Naruto said. "How does he do it, how does he make being hit with two fingers feel like getting hit with a high powered air rifle projectile."

"A good way to sum up Neji's style is this," Anko said. "Neji is a human shotgun offensively. He hits you in a lot of places, close up, and it always gets you in the worst places for you. Yet he can block nearly any attack with some defensive move of his, so hitting him from a distance alone doesn't work really."

"How does this human shotgun thing work," Naruto asked.

"Well," Anko said. "The Byakugan, Neji and Hinata's bloodline, allows them to see an opponents chakra network. They target chakra points, closing up the system and harming internal organs. I saw Hinata's father in a fight once in a tournament. He was going up against a Cloud nin, and he clogged up this nin's chakra system so good, the guy's head exploded."

"But how do they close the chakra points," Naruto asked.

"By using their own chakra in careful blows," Anko said. Now Naruto was catching on.

"By filling one's chakra network with their own chakra, closing all the chakra points, and damaging internal organs," Naruto said to himself. "Is that it?"

"Yep it is," Anko said. "Now how can you beat that? I don't know, no one does." This put down Naruto for a few seconds, but he quickly came up with an idea.

"I got it," Naruto said. "I know what I need to do to defeat Hyuga style taijutsu. Can you copy it?"

"To an extent," Anko said. "But it won't be the real thing, not one hundred percent accurate."

"Close enough," Naruto said getting up. "Is there a gym here?"

"Downstairs," Anko said. "What do you have in mind?'

"Just help me out," Naruto said. "I know a way I can beat Neji."


	17. Family Reunion

Went back and read this and found a lot of mistakes, so I went back and revised it.

Only ten more reviews to go before I join the ranks of the many authors who have gotten one hundred reviews. I feel so happy. This story is a joy to write, and it's been doing great. I really want those hundred reviews.

Anyway, last chapter didn't get as many reviews as expected, well yet that is. It's only gotten three! What is up with that? Last one got seven? Eh it's alright, as long as it is getting reviewed. Now expect Naruto to go the full nine yards to get Hinata out of the Hyuga compound, and maybe expect some scenes with her mother and aunt again. Yes for once I felt like for once, lets not make Hiashi a total asshole. I mean I do like the guy somewhat, even though he is an asshole most of the time. I could also see him very well getting better connected with Hinata in the manga, so it's quite possible.

So lets get it on!

Vielen Dank,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 6th  
Konohagakure

* * *

"So where did white eyed demoness come from," Hiashi asked, as him and his daughter walked back into their house. 

"A newspaper," Hinata replied. "Some guy thought it was a good name, and it stuck. Couldn't think of anything better."

"How about Angel of Death," Hiashi said.

"Taken by Sakura," Hinata told her fahter. "But I like my name. Makes me stand out."

"So how many planes did you down before Neji got you," Hiashi asked.

"Don't know," Hinata said. "I stopped counting. I didn't want to upset Kaa san by keeping a record. It's horrible when I think about it when people do that stuff. I guess all it took was some away time for me to get strong," Hinata said with a smile.

"Guess so," Hiashi said. "I mean, who would have guessed, you being an ace. Not trying to put you down, but flying up there is just something I could never see you doing."

"Why did you never bother to come after me," Hinata asked.

"We did," Hiashi said. "You nearly killed Neji doing it."

"What? How'd I do that," she asked.

"Remember back about four years ago," Hiashi said. "A guy in a Hawker Snipe?"

"Neji was the guy in that Snipe," Hiashi exclaimed. "He was looking for me."

"He made the mistake of attacking a friend of yours," Hiashi said. "Defending your friend, you shot him down."

"Now I feel like," Hinata said. Hiashi stopped her from speaking.

"It put Neji in line," Hiashi said. "He was going to probably kill me, and he could have well gotten away with it as well if you hadn't shot him down. That just showed him how much that you could beat him, and you wouldn't let me die."

"Odd," Hinata said. She then walked into the large hallway connecting the wings of the house together. Standing at one end were Neji and Hanabi. "Niichan!" Both Hinata and Hanabi ran for each other and hugged each other in midair. "Oh you're so tall, so grown up."

"You don't look much different," Hanabi told Hinata. "Oh I missed you so much." While this reunion was going on, Hiashi walked up to Neji.

"Lets leave them alone for awhile," Hiashi told Neji, giving him a serious look.

"Alright," Neji said looking back at Hinata and Hanabi. "Have fun girls." He then walked away.

* * *

It was later that day, around 6:30 that Kurenai ceased all attacks on the Hyuga estate for the day. "I have to say," Asuma said. "That was a stupid idea." 

"Like you would have come up with anything better," Kurenai told him as she walked up the stairs of the Black Swan HQ building. "It is the only way..."

"We over ten planes today Kurenai," Asuma said. "On attacking a house, when there is the Blood Red gang out there trying to kick us out. What are you going to say next, a ground assault?"

"Lovers quarrel," Ino, who was following behind them with Sakura, said to her best friend. Sakura giggled. Asuma however heard what Ino had said.

"Shut up Ino," Asuma ordered. "It's bad enough we lost so many planes, but I don't need to be joking around about a lovers quarrel."

"Yeah we aren't even lovers," Kurenai said. "According to him." She then stormed off.

"That's right we aren't," Asuma shouted back. It was only after how she was totally out of the staircase that Asuma realized what he had just said. "Oh boy."

"Asuma sensei it's not that bad," Ino said.

"Yeah Kurenai gets over things well," Sakura told him.

"I think I really pissed her off," Asuma said. "She sure seemed like it."

"Well it was a bad idea," Ino said. "Sakura, you mind talking to Kurenai, I'll console Asuma sensei."

"No problem," Sakura said, walking up the stairs. She then opened the door at the top of the stairwell, taking the elevator up to the floor with Kurenai's office. When she got to the floor she walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Kurenai?"

"Come in," she said. Sakura walked in and saw Kurenai drinking a bottle of sake. right from the bottle.

"Well I can say two things about that," Sakura thought. "One, Kurenai did pick up a lot from Ba chan, and two Asuma and her can go together real nicely. They're both addicts."

"What is going on Sakura," Kurenai said.

"First of all," Sakura said taking the bottle from her. "Don't get hammered on me. Secondly, are you breaking up with Asuma."

"It's just," Kurenai said. She paused for a minute. "I have a tendency to snap at people when I don't want to, especially my squadron leaders. All over stupid stuff."

"Oh that's ok," Sakura said. "I guess, but Asuma is worried. He thinks you're really angry at him."

"Well," Kurenai said. "I will admit, he's right. I was stupid to think that we could just bomb the Hyuga residence once and get good results."

"Well that is ok," Sakura told her. "It's just that's the only way this can be done. We have to do it differently I guess." It was at that moment that Naruto walked in. "Naruto, don't you know about a thing called knocking?'

"No time," Naruto said panting. Sakura noticed the sweat coming from the white T shirt Naruto was wearing. "I got a way to break out Hinata."

"What have we got to loose," Kurenai said. "Lets here it." Naruto walked up to her desk, pulled up a chair, and began to explain his master plan.

* * *

When this was going on, Hanabi and Hinata were sparring outside. Hanabi was the first to go for Hinata, beating her to the chance of being the first to strike. However Hinata quickly strafed the other way and then did a few seals. 

"Dokueki bunshin no jutsu," Hinata said doing a few seals. Two other Hinata's appeared alongside her. "Ready for me?"

"I'd like to see what this is," Hanabi said going for Hinata. However her sister jumped out of the way and Hanabi mistakingly hit one of the clones. What happened then was the clone that she hit exploded, but in a black, almost oil like liquid, and some of it landed on her arms and legs. What happened after that was she began to feel a burning sensation, like touching a hot potato but all over her body. "Shit shit shit," she yelled as she fell on her hands and knees, the burning making her unable to move. "Niichan what the hell is this stuff?"

"Venom," Hinata told her. "Why do you think they are called venom clones?" She then walked up to Hanabi and put some white cream on her arms and legs. The burning quickly stopped. "There." She then looked at her sister, who was now topless.

"What," Hanabi said.

"Apparently I forgot what this jutsu does to clothes," Hinata said. "Just don't scream when you look down."

"What do you mean," Hanabi said looking down. When she did, she shrieked loudly and her face was blood red. "Niichan what did you do?"

"Come on," Hinata said picking her up and taking off her black jacket that she was wearing, then handing it to Hanabi. "Let me get you some new clothes." She then led Hanabi back into the house and walked into her room. "Lets get you something nice to wear." She then opened up Hanabi's closet, and saw that most of the clothes were mens clothes. "Niichan?"

"What," Hanabi asked.

"How come you have mens clothes," Hinata asked.

"Because none of the girls like me," Hanabi said. Hinata walked over to her sister's bed and sat down on it next to Hanabi.

"Really," Hinata said.

"True," Hanabi said. "I don't have one friend who is a girl."

"Why not," Hinata asked.

"Because," Hanabi said. "They all think that I'm to good for them because I don't hang out with them, so they go and make up stuff that isn't true. None of the girls that I know like me."

"Who are your friends then," Hinata asked. Hanabi reached over to her nightstand and picked up a picture of her with a boy with spiky brown hair with goggles on his forehead with a yellow shirt and blue jeans on.

"His name was Konohamaru," Hanabi said. "He's in the military now. Probably dead." She then started crying. "He was it, he was the only one there for me." Hinata hugged her sister and let her use her shirt to let her tears fall on.

"Look," Hinata said. "There are others out there for you Hanabi niichan, I mean there are millions of them. People who will stand beside you and guide you throughout everything, people who will be there for you. There are people like that."

"Just shut up," Hanabi said breaking away and lying down on her bed. "You weren't there for me." Hinata now was angry that Hanabi had just said she wasn't there for her, when no but Kurenai and the other girls, and even Naruto were ever there for her.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "I wasn't. But that doesn't mean you go and make others feel like shit about it." She then got up and went out of Hanabi's bedroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Around 6:30 that day, Naruto and the others had gathered around a table at the Black Swan HQ in Kurenai's office. "So you have some kind of master plan eh Uzumaki," Asuma said. 

"Then share it," Tenten said. "It has to be better then bombing Hinata's home."

"Well I think this should work," Naruto said. "What if instead of trying to get Hinata from outside methods, what if we did it from within?"

"What are you saying," Sakura asked.

"Stealth," Naruto told her. "I want to sneak in to Hinata's home and grab her out. If Neji or anyone else gets in my way, I won't care. I'll take them all out if I have to get to Hinata."

"Isn't this a bit to risky," Kurenai said. "If you get captured we won't come after you."

"We simply can't," Asuma said. "With all the planes we lost today, it's just to risky to bomb the Hyuga residence now."

"I won't get captured," Naruto said. "Now please come with me." They walked over to another table with a sand table representation of the Hyuga residence. "Ok so, from doing some digging today via the archives and some eyewitness reports from Tenten and Arien, I've found a way to get into the Hyuga residence." He then took a pointer and then pointed it at the sand table. "Now, the Hyuga residence is built on the top of an extinct volcano, much like the castle in Edinburg Scotland. So the best way to get me in, directly parachuting me in to the residence."

"Kind of stupid you think," Sakura said. "What about all the AA?'

"Not a complete problem," Naruto said pointing to another area. "From what Tenten told me, there were two AA guns destroyed near this back corner. It's a straight shot the airfield the Pandora is being housed at. Someone fly me in there, I can get right in. From there, I will go in, sneak down through the secret tunnels that blueprints I borrowed from the archives have shown me, and go up into the garage. Once there I will disable the motor pool so that way no one can chase me when I leave, but I will leave one vehicle for myself. Then I will go back into the tunnels and down into the main electrical room, and destroy all the transmitting equipment. This will leave the house in the dark for when I go in to get Hinata. I will then sneak back into the tunnels, go up to the one leading to the central wing, go inside, find Hinata, get Hinata, go back through the tunnel, then grab the vehicle I did not sabotage, then drive back out. Hopefully I can do it without making a sound."

"That'll be a longshot," Ino said to Sakura quietly. "I have one question Naruto."

"Yes Ino," Naruto said.

"Who will be stupid enough to fly a slow moving transport plane over the Hyuga residence under all that flak and possible fighters," Ino said. "Ever consider that?"

"I'll do it," Kurenai said. Everyone was surprised.

"Kurenai let me fly the plane," Asuma said. "You've done..."

"I have done enough damage today," Kurenai said. "This is how I can make up for it. I'll fly you in."

"Alright then," Naruto said. "We got about an hour. Just enough time for me to pack up." Naruto then walked out the door, leaving the others alone.

"Kurenai," Asuma said. "If this is about..."

"Nothing to do with you," Kurenai said, going towards the door. "Like I said," she said back, opening the door. "I've caused enough damage today. I can fix it this way." She then slammed the door shot, leaving all of them dumbfounded.

* * *

Later on, after her incident with Hanabi, Hinata had returned to her room to settle down. Despite what happened between her and her sister, Hinata planned on making it up to her, feeling sorry for what she had just said. Now she was tired from hanging out with her cousin and sister all day, and was ready to turn in for bed. Once again however, when she walked into her room, it was frigid cold and the fire was still burning. "Kaa san, Aunt Ayame?" 

"Right here," Hikari said appearing on Hinata's bed, with Ayame at her side. "Good night Hinata."

"Isn't that irony," Hinata said with small laugh. "How are you two doing?"

"Ya know," Ayame said. "Stiff in the bones, light in body, generally what you feel when you're dead."

"How was seeing your cousin and sister," Hikari asked Hinata.

"It was ok," Hinata said, walking over to her closet to get a nightgown. "Hanabi and I got into a bit of a fight."

"About what," Hikari questioned.

"She thinks I don't care for her," Hinata said. "Just because I walked out on her. Apparently she doesn't have a lot of friends, which is rather said when you think about it but it's not something to blame me for."

"You still could have been there for her when she needed it," Hikari said. "I've watched your sister grow up while you weren't there."

"Is it true she didn't have any friends," Hinata asked.

"Yes it is," her mother replied. "Like I said, I watched her grow up, and she never really had any friends but this Konohamaru kid. Why do you think she is always dressing like a guy?"

"Makes sense," Hinata said. "Wow, I really feel like shit now, for making Hanabi feel so bad. But niichan is the least of my problems now. I need to find a way to bust out of here."

"What," Hikari exclaimed. "You want to escape?"

"Kaa san," Hinata said. "This is not where I want to be. I want to be in the sky, I want to be on the run from the law, I want to be with my ladies. They are my friends. This place is not my home. The airship known as the Pandora is my home."

"So you want to leave am I right," Hikari said.

"Look I don't care if you would be upset," Hinata said. "No one, not even you can make me want to stay here."

"You know Hikari chan," Ayame said. "This might not be the right place for her. She was not welcome here earlier in her life, why should she like it all of the sudden?"

"I know but..."

"Hikari face it," Ayame said. "Your daughter doesn't like it here. But that doesn't mean you failed her. In fact, I don't think I've met a better mother then you. Your the only mother I have ever known who had the room to forgive her daughter for killing someone out of greed and lust. No one else I knew would do that." At that moment more flak rang out through the area. Hikari then went over and grabbed her daughter. "That's right, you are the best mother one could ask for Hikari."

* * *

As promised, exactly an hour later, Naruto and Kurenai were in the air. "Uzumaki," Kurenai said to him over the plane's radio. "We're approaching the drop zone, get ready." 

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Before we do," Kurenai said. "Get up here." Naruto walked up to the cockpit. "You see that?" She pointed to a group of searchlights ahead. "That's the Hyuga residence."

"Looks heavily defended," Naruto said.

"You know in all my years I never met someone as dumb as you," Kurenai told him. "Then again, I never met someone so willing to get back someone they care about. Get ready to jump."

"Thank," Naruto said walking to the back of the plane then going to the edge. There was no green light at first, but then there was.

"Jump," Kurenai ordered. Naruto ran out of the plane, the hook that his parachute was attached to opening up. Because the parachute was black, it was harder to see him up against all the searchlights, Naruto knew he would be able to land easier, if he landed in the right spot. Using the parachute strings to guide himself, Naruto maneuvered his parachute down towards a wooded area that was within the compounds walls. Landing in the middle of a clearing, he then cut the parachute off of himself, watching AA guns and searchlights scan the sky for any more planes that may have followed Kurenai. "Thanks Madame," Naruto said to himself.

"Something came down over here," a male voice said. "I heard it."

"Oh shit," Naruto said ducking into the bushes. Two guards walked around armed with Beretta M938A submachine guns walking around the path that ran through the wooded area, shining flashlights into the bushes. Naruto was forced to continuously forced to roll and duck behind bushes and trees to avoid being spotted by the lights. "Can't keep doing this forever."

"Hey who said that," a guard said, just managing to hear Naruto's voice. He shined his flashlight in the direction of Naruto, but didn't see anything. "Could have swore I heard something." Meanwhile Naruto had climbed up a tree and jumped onto a branch that was right above one of the guards, rustling some leaves. The same guard shines his light into the tree, and this time he actually saw Naruto.

"An intruder," the other guard said. The two guards went to aim their submachine guns, but Naruto got away before they did. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you," he said, not using a hint of emotion in his voice. He then grabbed one guard and slit his throat with a kunai. The other guard attempted to fire his submachine gun at Naruto, but accidentally had left the safety on his gun, giving Naruto just the window of time he needed to go in and grab the guard by the arms, trying to wrestle the gun out of his arms. Naruto did so with ease, then punched the man in the chest and shoved him onto the concrete.

"Where's the nearest tunnel entrance," Naruto asked.

"Piss off you piece of shit," the guard told him. Naruto then raised his head, and slammed it into the ground. So hard was it slammed, that Naruto saw two teeth on the ground along with some blood. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do," Naruto said. "Where is the nearest entrance?" He then slammed the guards head in the ground again, drawing more blood.

"Stop," the guard said. "Ok, ok, I'll squeal."

"Do it then," Naruto demanded.

"You see that rock over there," he said pointing to a medium sized rock. "It's a fake, covers a bomb shelter. That's the nearest entrance. Push it out of the way and you'll see it."

"Thanks," Naruto said, taking a kunai putting it over the guard's neck.

"Wait what are you doing," the guy said. Naruto took the kunai and put it under his foot, then used his foot to drive it into the man's neck. The guard gurgled for a few seconds on his own blood, then finally gave up the ghost. After that, Naruto took his submachine gun all his ammo.

"Should help if I need it," Naruto said, then bending down to take the kunai from the guard. He then walked over to the rock and pushed it out of the way with no trouble whatsoever, just like the guard had told him. He then climbed down the ladder inside the shelter, turning on a small flashlight to find a light switch. After finding one and turning on the lights, he then walked down the tunnel a bit more, heading towards the Hyuga compound, and a fight with Neji.

* * *

The flak guns had stopped firing, and no fighters were in the air, so once again Hikari let go of her daughter, making Hinata feel like she was back in her body again. "That was a quick one," Hikari said. 

"To quick Hikari," Ayame said. "Why would a burst of AA only last for two minutes? It doesn't make any sense." They waited a few more minutes quietly, yet the AA guns didn't start firing again. "Maybe I'm wrong." Hinata looked around at her room, and there was no damage done at all.

"No damage," Hinata said, hopping off her bed to go look around. "That's weird." She then walked past her window, where she saw a rock being moved out of the way. "What's that?"

"What's what," Hikari asked.

"Kaa san, Aunt Ayame, take a look at this," Hinata said. The two dead women looked at each other, then walked over to go see what Hinata was looking at. "See that rock get moved out of the way?"

"Um I'm not seeing anything," Ayame said.

"Wait a minute," Hikari said. She then walked through the wall and outside. There she saw what Hinata was talking about, and she came back inside.

"Yeah is there any reason why a blond kid in black is running around outside of your bedroom," Hikari asked.

"Blond kid," Hinata exclaimed. She then closed her eyes and did a few seals. "Byakugan." Her eyes then shifted and she looked out her window. Sure enough, Hinata saw Naruto running towards the hedges near her bedroom. "Naruto kun, up here?" Naurto, who was running across Hinata's large lawn heard her yelling for him, and ran up to the wall under her bedroom.

"Hinata," Naruto said quietly yet just loud enough for her to hear. "What are you doing, go back in your room and go back to bed."

"Naruto kun why are you here," she asked.

"To get you," Naruto told her. "I'm busting you out of here. I need you to go back in your room and go back to bed, or my cover will be blown. I got to go do some other things first, but I'll be right back." Hikari and Ayame listened to all this, and Naruto disappeared back into the ground, into the tunnels below Hinata's home.

"Well it's good he came for you," Ayame said. "Seeing as you don't want to be here anymore."

"Kaa san," Hinata said. "I know you don't want me to go, but I must."

"It's ok," Hikari said, touching her daughter on the shoulders and making her shiver. "I'll see you some other time, when you want to come home. But it's probably not a good idea to jump out your window."

"Walk through the house," Ayame said. "It would seem less suspicious."

"Good idea," Hinata said. "Thank you Aunt Ayame. Good bye to both of you." She then went to her door and looked at both of them.

"We'll be watching you," Hikari said. "Go get them, white eyed demoness." Hinata smiled and walked out of her room, down towards her rescuer.


	18. Get What You Deserve

**ONLY ONE MORE REVIEW TILL ONE HUNDRED. IF YOU ARE THE HUNDRETH YOU GET A SPECIAL SURPRISE!**

Alright, so now Naruto has just wasted two guards and is now trying to rescue Hinata from her home. Though she has the support of her dead mother and her dead aunt, there are still others. What about Hanabi and Neji? What about Hiashi? What about Black Swan? Will the Hyugas stop Naruto before he can get to Hinata, or will Naruto manage to get her out safe and sound. Oh, there's still that Blood Red gang problem. Remember those guys? As always, click on that review button when you're done reading and leave feedback.

Alright so lets get it on

Merci(thank you in French),

Symbiotic

* * *

April 6th  
Konohagakure

* * *

As Naruto had made his way to the ground below Hinata's bedroom, Kurenai was coming back in, and a group of Raven's took off. 

"Why did those Ravens need to take off," Arien asked.

"I don't know," Tenten said. "But I bet it's just a raid against a blood red stronghold." Meanwhile Asuma was scanning the sky for Kurenai.

"Come on," Asuma said, looking through a telescope from atop the control tower of the airfield. "It shouldn't have taken her this long, the Hyuga residence is only about fifteen minutes away by air from here." His mind then made up a very grim scenario. "Oh no, what if she had to double back?"

"Double back," Tenten said confused. "I'm not quite sure I understand what that means."

"It's a term that bomber pilots and transport pilots use when they are going to drop their payload," Ino told Tenten. "When the drop zone or target area isn't visible due to clouds or smoke, they go over it again but lower to see if they can get better visual. It's a very risky and dangerous maneuver that many pilots loose their lives doing."

"There is the possibility that old man Hiashi covered the residence in a smokescreen," Asuma said, still looking tensely through the telescope. "That would be the reason why Kurenai might had to have doubled back."

"This is Kurenai you're talking about Asuma," Sakura said. "She's more then capable."

"After what happened today," Asuma said. "I'm not so sure it was a good idea to let her go fly that plane. God damn it why did I have to be such an ass to her earlier?"

"Kurenai said it had nothing to do with that," Sakura said. "She just wanted to make up for the lost pilots today."

"I should be the one flying that plane," Asuma said.

"Oh just shut up already Asuma sensei," Ino said. "Your groveling is making this situation more tense then it has to be." Meanwhile, Arien, who was standing next to them, and looking at the sky with a pair of binoculars saw a C47 come back in for a landing.

"She's coming in," Arien said. The group raced down to the tarmac, where they watched Kurenai's C47 touch down quickly and easily. Surprisingly, there wasn't a scratch on the plane. "Wow, not a scratch on her. Madame really is something eh Asuma?"

"I guess she is Von Weesenbeek," Asuma said. Kurenai then got out of the plane from the rear and walked over to the group. The first person she went up to was Asuma, who quickly held her in an embrace. "Don't even think about doing it again."

"Well," Kurenai said backing away bit, then kissing Asuma on the lips. "I don't think we'll have to. Did those Raven's head for Hinata's home?"

"Yes they did," Asuma said. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't think Uzumaki will live through this," Kurenai said. "So I enacted a plan B."

"What kind of plan B," Asuma asked.

"Low level deployment of N20 weapons," Kurenai said. Everyone was quiet, except Tenten and Asuma. They were the only ones who knew exactly what Kurenai had just done.

"You just sent four Ravens loaded with N20 to Hinata's home, when both her and Naruto are probably inside," Tenten exclaimed. "Kurenai, what has gotten into you?"

"Naruto's plan would never work," Kurenai said. "Hopefully this will make Hiashi give up Hinata. Listen I have to go check up on the children, see you all back at HQ." She then walked away from the group and got into a black Mercedes and drove off.

"Tenten what is N20," Sakura asked.

"N20 is the codename of a weapon used to destroy cities," Tenten said. "Remember when the Reaper Brigade destroyed that whole town two years ago?"

"The Testuama massacre," Ino said ."What does that have to do with N20, and what Kurenai just did?"

"N20 was the weapon that burned Tetsuama to the ground," Tenten said. "It's a canister loaded with twenty sticks of napalm, jellied gasoline. It ignites very easily and sticks to everything. One of them can start a fire that's almost as hot as the most powerful normal katon jutsu, but imagine what a multitudes of those weapons would do." Everyone now was very scared.

"We got to alert Naruto," Sakura said.

"But he said he was shutting the house down electrically," Ino reminded Sakura. "He doesn't have a radio on him, how can we contact him?" Asuma then ran away. "Asuma sensei?"

"I think I can get him," Asuma yelled back to the group of girls. "Lets just hope to kami sama he hasn't turned off all the electrical equipment."

* * *

"Ok now," Naruto said to himself. He was now walking the tunnels, which were lit via electric lights that were suspended from the ceiling. "Just got to find the entrance that leads to the garage. Shouldn't be too hard." He then walked down the path some more. "Man, what did the Hyuga clan want when they made these tunnels." 

"You hear about the Firestorm," a voice said. Naruto ducked behind a wall. He waited for some guards to walk past him, but they never came.

"Wait a minute," Naruto whispered to himself. He then looked above himself and saw a metal grate. "There we go." He then focused some chakra onto his hands and feet and climbed up onto the wall, moving the grate out of the way and making a clanging sound. Above that was the electrical room. "Jackpot."

"You hear something," one of the guards said. Naruto peaked his head up to see four guards.

"Alright lets make this work," Naruto said to himself. He then crawled up the wall.

"I didn't hear anything," one guard said. "But that was some game the other day, the Firestorm really showed up those other guys."

"Yeah that's how much their opponents sucked," a third guard said. "We don't even know their names." They all then laughed. Naruto then drew three shuriken and got ready to throw them.

"This is it," he said. He then threw the shuriken, and hit one of the guards in the back of the head. The guard then fell dead.

"Who did that," one of the others said. Naruto then jumped down and cocked his submachine gun.

"Who wants some," Naruto asked. The guards turned around to be met with a hail of gunfire. All of them were turned to Swiss cheese. "Perfect." He then grabbed two demolition charges off his belt and went to plant them on the two massive electrical conductors in the room. Before he could, the radio began to crackle.

"Asuma to Naruto," Asuma said. "You there Uzumaki?"

"Asuma," Naruto said. "What could he want?" He then walked over to the radio and turned on the microphone. "Asuma, what's going on?"

"Thank god you didn't shut down the electrical equipment," Asuma said. "Listen, you got to get out of there now with Hinata."

"What do you mean," Naruto said. "I got to sabotage the motor pool first."

"If you do that you die," Asuma told him.

"What's going on," Naruto asked.

"Kurenai thinks you're as good as dead Naruto," Asuma said. "She sent four Ravens loaded with N20 en route to the Hyuga residence. She thinks that she can get Hiashi to give up Hinata by firebombing her home."

"Is she insane," Naruto yelled. "That'll only kill everyone!"

"Look I don't know what's gotten into her," Asuma said. "But you got to get Hinata out of there, right now. You only get five minutes."

"What about Neji," Naruto asked.

"I don't care if you blow his head off," Asuma said. "Just get out of there with Hinata, right now." Asuma then disconnected.

"Great," Naruto said to himself. He then planted the charges and walked out of a door. The bunker then exploded. "Only five minutes to go grab Hinata, and crack some Hyuga skulls along the way." He then sprinted towards Hinata's home. "Hope you're ready Kyuubi no baka, because Neji Hyuga is next."

* * *

Hinata quietly walked through her home, being careful not to make a sound. "Thank kami sama that Naruto kun was here to come get me," Hinata said to herself. She then stopped. "I just said Naruto kun! Come to think of it I called him that when he was outside my bedroom window. Why did I do that? Oh, I bet it was just because this is all so gallant for him to be doing it. He's like a knight in shining armor, rescuing his fair maiden from the clutches of an evil dragon. But wait, the maiden and the knight always get together at the end of the story, don' t they? Oh this makes no sense." She then realized that she had stopped. "Oh jeez, I got to find a way to get to where Naruto kun, god damn it just said it again, will be." She then started running rapidly through her home, making many lefts and rights until she reached an area that was sort of a bridge between the west wing and east wing of her home. It was a large garden/training area of sorts, where Hinata remembered training with her father and Neji when she was much younger. "I think he should be here, he'll have to come here if he's looking for me." What she didn't know, was that Neji had come outside that night to take a walk. He walked in from the other end of the house, and saw his cousin. 

"Hinata sama," he said, slightly perplexed. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh just need some fresh air," Hinata said with a smile. "You know, nothing out of the ordinary." The two walked until they met each other in the center of the courtyard. "What are you doing out?"

"Oh you know," Neji said. "Just out for some fresh air as well. But I have to say, I saw the weirdest thing earlier."

"What," Hinata asked.

"A blond kid in black running around outside of our house, talking to you, under your bedroom," Neji said. "What would be the odds of that?" Hinata was now trembling with fear. "I also heard talks of you trying to escape, is that what you do to thank me and your father Hinata, walking out on us again."

"N-Neji niisan," Hinata said. "You don't understand. This is not my home. I can't live here, I simply can't. The Pandora, my Raven, my Devastator, all my planes and the sky are my home. You can't expect to keep me grounded forever Neji niisan, I was going to break out eventually."

"Why you little," Neji said going in to hit her again. Hinata quickly jumped out of the way to avoid Neji hitting her. "Ungrateful little bitch, I brought you home, and begged for your forgiveness, yet you want to leave. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Guess what niisan," Hinata said, staring him straight into his eyes. "You'd have to do a lot more then beg to me to get forgiveness from me for what you did."

"Then if I can't beg for it," Neji said. "I'll force it out of you." He then jumped away, making himself disappear. Hinata went to activate her Byakugan, but Neji got behind her before she could. "Is this going to be enough?" He filled up one hand full of chakra and went to hit her, but before he could he was grabbed from behind. Hinata looked to see who it was, and it was Naruto.

"You get off of her," Naruto said grabbing Neji and throwing him to the other side of the garden. "Hinata, we don't have much time, we got to get out of here right now."

"You're not taking her anywhere," Neji said. "She's staying here."

"What so you can hurt her again," Naruto said. "I know all about what you did to her, along with her father. She doesn't deserve it. I won't let you do it to her again."

"What are you talking about," Neji asked. He then ran up to Naruto. "You couldn't even get back Hinata if you tried." Naruto didn't even move. "At least try and defend yourself." When Neji got within striking distance, Naruto put his his hands in one seal. "It's too late. You're finished." Neji then went in to hit him, and Naruto watched his hands carefully until Neji's hit his body.

"Chakra kaishou no jutsu," Naruto said. At that moment, Kyuubi let a wave of chakra flow through Naruto's system, directly to where Neji had hit him. The resulting force of Neji and Kyuubi's chakra colliding made a flash of light that temporarily blinded Naruto, Neji and Hinata. When it receeded, Neji looked to see his hand in Naruto, but Naruto standing up straight. "Am I supposed to say ouch?"

"What," Neji exclaimed. He then went to hit Naruto again, making more flashes of chakra come off of Naruto. Every time he did, a flash of chakra would come off of Naruto.

"You can't win," Naruto said. "I figured out how your Hyuga style taijutsu effects chakra points, and I already have above average chakra control, so I figured that at each point you hit on my body, I'd release some of my own chakra to cancel out yours." Naruto then grabbed Neji's hand and kicked him in the face, then kicked him back across the garden. "Now time to blow you to smithereens. Then when I'm done with that, I'll blow your smithereens to smithereens. How does that sound Neji?" Now a orange aura of a fox surrounding Naruto and his eyes were red again. All the features that he had taken on when he attacked Kurenai were happening again. A purple ball then began to form in his hand. "Lets see how you can handle a rasengan?"

"You don't get it do you," Neji said. "I don't want to..." Naruto had already charged Neji and grabbed him by the neck, threatening to shove the deadly mass of chakra into Neji's system.

"I think I do," Naruto said. "There is nothing anymore to say about you. You are a sick person who takes out pent up rage on weaker people like Hinata. I'm sorry your dad died, but that doesn't mean you take out your rage on her. She wasn't the cause."

"You think my father's electrocution had anything to do with why I abused Hinata," Neji said, reaching his arms up to take off his headband. The headband fell to the ground, and then Naruto saw it. "This is why. A caged bird seal. Every male in my family, the branch family, got one of these. Hinata's father routinely used it to abuse us, so I took it out against her."

"Do you think that justifies it," Naruto said, his voice now almost one hundred percent demonic sounding.

"I'm not finished," Neji said. "A few years ago, I went to go find Hinata, wanting to kill her for running away and the threat of the Byakugan being compromised if she fell into enemy hands. She shot me down in an air battle with her friends, she did it on her own. It was then that I realized that it wasn't her, but her father that was the cause of all my problems. However we both realized that we would both benefit from having her come home, so when she came back I brought her home." Naruto still was ready to push the rasengan into Neji, but he wasn't about to do it just yet, as much as Kyuubi wanted to.

"Listen," Naruto said. "There are a group of bombers coming right now to firebomb your home. We have only a few minutes to get out of here. If you're so committed to protecting this family, do it now and hurry up." He then dropped Neji and the rasengan disappeared. "I'll meet you outside." Neji got up.

"How do you know this," Neji asked.

"My gut," Naruto said. "Now lets get out of here."

"I'll get her sister," Neji said. He then ran off down the hall. Meanwhile, Hinata had heard everything Naruto just said.

"Is that true," Hinata said. "About the firebombing?" The sound of engines was then heard.

"We got to get out of here now," Naruto said starting to run. The four ravens passed above, not a shot was fired because they were hidden by their paint job against the night sky, and then released their payload. Naruto and Hinata both were just running out the door as a wave of heat thousands of degrees hot shot towards them and engulfed the Hyuga residence in flames.

"What about Neji," Hinata asked. Naruto and her kept on running.

"He'll make it out," Naruto said watching the house burn. "If he was strong enough to beat me, I bet he can."

"We need to help him Naruto kun," Hinata said. "I don't care what he did, he's family to me. I can't let him die." Naruto stopped for a few seconds and thought about it.

"I'm doing this for you," he said, beginning to start to run back towards Hinata's home. "Not Neji."

* * *

"I hope you feel like shit now," Ino said. "This has to have been your stupidest idea yet." The other girls and Kurenai were waiting back in Black Swan HQ with the children, who were now wide awake when they heard about what Naruto had done. 

"Thanks to you Kurenai," Sakura said. "Naruto and Hinata are rotting with the devil in hell's fire."

"Look he would have died anyway," Kurenai said. "At least Hinata would have gotten out." Natalija then walked up to Kurenai. "Natale?" Kurenai picked her up and set her on her lap. "What is it?"

"Kurenai , šta je dogoditi se za Naruto pa Hinata," Natalija asked.

"Christian," Kurenai said. Natalija's brother walked up to her. "Translate please." Natalija repeated what she said.

"She asked where Naruto and Hinata are," Christian asked.

"Tell her that Naruto saved Hinata, but he died in a fire," Kurenai said. Kristijan then gasped. "Yes, that's what happened. Tell it to your sister, she wants to know."

"Natalie," Kristijan said. "Naruto pohranjen Hinata, ipak muškarac umrijeti unutra jedan vatra."

"Stvarno , drago mi je knotkle," Natalija asked.

"Jest Natalie , istina je," Kristijan replied. Natalija began crying and put her head in Kurenai's bossom, letting the tears stain Kurenai's shirt.

"It's ok," Kurenai said. "It's important to remember Naruto died a hero. Because of him, Hinata is going to live."

"I heard that," a male voice said. Naruto stepped in, carrying Neji in his arms, and Hinata carrying Hanabi in hers. "I heard about how you tried to kill me to get Hinata out. You take sick to a whole new level."

"I thought," Kurenai said. Everyone glared at her. "Ok fine, I was wrong." Sakura went up and took Neji and Hanabi, who were both unconscious and burned badly.

"I don't know how much I can do," Sakura said. "But I best get started." She then walked away.

"Come on kids," Talia said moving the other kids along. They then left the room. Asuma then led Ino, Tenten and Kinn out of the room. All that was left were Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai.

"Like I said," Naruto said. "You take sick to a whole new level. You don't know how close I am to killing you right now."

"Do you know how luck you were to make it out alive," Kurenai said. "You were going on a suicide run in my opinion. Like I said, you were are the most ignorant person I have ever met in my life."

"Does that make it right," Hinata asked. "Does being stupid count as an excuse to kill Naruto kun? He was trying to save me. That should be considered a noble act, an act of heroism, an act of bravery, not an act of stupidity. If anything it should be you sensei who gets panned for an act of stupidity."

"What," Kurenai said. "What did I..."

"It was stupid of you to try and one, break me out by bombing my home," Hinata said. "And firebombing it is worse. I may have been abused sensei, but I don't hate my family or my heritage. I'm proud to be a Hyuga, and now the home that we grew up in for generations is gone. How does that make you feel?" Kurenai didn't speak.

"That's right," Naruto said. "Don't speak. Like you said before, you've done enough damage today Kurenai. Only reason I still respect you is because you are all we got to removing the Blood Reds from this city. So pick up your shit for kami sama's sake, and stop fucking around. Be like the legendary Black Swan that my sensei always told me about, the one who no matter how bad it got, always knew a way to get out and win." Naruto then started to walk out. "Come on Hinata." Hinata then began to walk with Naruto out. But she stopped and turned around, facing her sensei once more that night.

"Look," Hinata said. "Naruto kun is right. Get your act together sensei. This isn't like you. You're a smarter person then this." Hinata looked down one more time. "It's late, and I want to get some sleep. Goodnight sensei." Hinata then walked out of the room, leaving Kurenai alone.

* * *

Naruto wasn't a hundred percent tired yet, so he stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, a cool breeze whipping around his jacket. He was alone at first, but then a certain Hyuga girl walked up to him. "I know how you feel Naruto kun," Hinata said walking up to him. "But you can't be angry at sensei, or Neji niisan, or everyone. They just all care." 

"For you," Naruto said. He then started sniffling. "Not for me. No one ever cares for me." He swallowed one more time. He then began crying. Hinata hugged him tightly, not letting go. "I never had what you had Hinata, people who care about you like Neji, or Kurenai, or anyone like that. I never had that stuff."

"People do care about you Naruto kun," Hinata told him. "Don't think no one cares."

"Stop lying Hinata," Naruto ordered. "No one cares about me. Why do you think that they'd firebomb your home when I was inside of it?"

"People do care," Hinata told him again. "Like Christian and Natalie, they care. They would be on the streets now if it wasn't for you finding them. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kinn care about you. Obviously someone up there," Hinata told him, pointing at the sky. "Cares for you if they gave you the warning about the Ravens. I care about you to Naruto kun. Thank you for trying to rescue me Naruto kun. That's the best thing a friend could ask for." Naruto slowly stopped crying.

"Thanks," Naruto said, sniffling one more time. "It's late, I want to go to bed now. Thank you very much Hinata, for everything up until now." Naruto walked off the balcony he was on back to his bedroom.

"I'll always be there for you Naruto kun," Hinata said. "I don't care what anyone says, I always will be there."


	19. Joining the Pantheon

So much has happened in the past couple of hours...

Got braces, did field duty at two baseball games for work(and got paid), and I got my hundreth review from someone who I did not expect, MP5.

MP5, if you've looked on my profile, is by far one of my favorite authors on this site. We like to chat on AIM a lot together about politics and the newest military tech and airsoft gear, and argue about why metal is so awesome(always will be, I don't care about you emo people). He's also given me plenty of ideas, and I've given him plenty of ideas. We also worked on a fic way back in the day that isn't up here anymore, but it was for awhile. It wasn't great, and now I go back and look it laughing because of how bad it was. It was mainly my fault, since I knew so little about writing good and was still new to the site. I guess he's right, I really have come along since that story.

Back to Fire Paved Skies, now Hinata' home is in ruins, Kurenai just got a moral bitch slap from both her student and her students friend, Hinata makes a promise to stand by Naruto no matter how bad things get, and Neji and Hanabi are burned up and unconscious(but alive). What will be their fate? Will they simply go on and not be able to forgive Hinata, or will old wounds be mended. Who knows, only I do, and I'll reveal those secrets as you read on. Now click that damn review button when you're done reading and hurry up.

Grazie a tutto ventilatori e tipo condizione di scrittore , tu tutto sei impressionante(thanks to all fans and fellow authors, you are all awesome in Italian),

Symbiotic

* * *

April 7th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Hanabi lied down in her bed, her body still aching from all the pain she has experienced the previous night. However, she slowly pried her eyes open as she heard a very sweet sound. The sound of a violin. "Am I in..." She then opened up her eyes and looked to see Natalija, who was in a white shirt, white skirt and blue jean jacket playing her violin. "What the?" 

"Ah I see you're up," Sakura said. "How you feeling?"

"I," Hanabi said trying to move, but having a hard time because of all the burns. "I can't move. It hurts to much."

"That's alright," Sakura said ."It's probably not a good idea right now. But you should be moving later on."

"Where am I," Hanabi asked.

"Black Swan HQ building," Sakura told her. "In the basement. We set up a makeshift hospital down here for all the guys who got wounded and manage to get here. A lot of them do, but you're different."

"How?"

"Your sister brought you here," Sakura said. "Don't worry, she's fine."

"Niichan," Hanabi said quietly. "I can't believe it. She ran in and grabbed me?"

"Your cousin grabbed your first," Sakura told her. "Then he passed out, then Naruto came and got both of you out and your sister carried you all the way here. That's Hinata for you, always doing the right thing."

"Where is she," Hanabi asked.

"Out on a patrol right now," Sakura said. "But she'll be back shortly. Don't worry, she's more then capable of handling herself."

"Forehead chan," Ino yelled. "Can you help me out here?"

"I'm kind of busy," Sakura said.

"It's an emergency," Ino replied. "Can you help please?" Sakura was annoyed by Ino's screaming, so to get her to be quiet she decided to help her friend.

"Be right there," Sakura yelled back. "Listen, I got to attend to something. Your cousin is going to be out a bit more, but he'll be up soon. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Hanabi said. Sakura smiled and walked up the stairs, out of the basement. "Niichan, please make it back alive," she muttered. "Please don't die on me now."

* * *

Outside of Konoha, overlooking the forest surrounding the city, Kinn piloted the Pandora with the help of some Black Swan operatives while Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, and Asuma along with about forty other planes flew alongside it for an escort. "Alright so," Naruto said. "What are we looking for again, because we haven't founding anything here and we've been out since four AM" 

"Any signs of Blood Red reinforcements coming into the city," Kurenai told him over her radio. "Since we took some losses the past few days, we're being a bit more cautious about the Blood Reds getting into Konoha and strengthening the force that is already there. The plus side, all their reinforcements have to come in by airship now. Since we got control of the Sokuraima rail yard, all the rail yards they have now are next to useless."

"Kurenai what's this about you giving a press conference," Kinn said from the Pandora. "I read it in the newspaper earlier."

"It's not me," Kurenai said. "Go back and read it again." Kinn pulled out the newspaper and went back and read it again.

"Oh 'Assuma' is the one delivering the press conference," Kinn said. "I hate press conferences about sky pirates."

"Don't worry," Asuma said. "I'm slamming the Blood Red gang, not you guys."

"We got the whole thing planned out," Kurenai said.

"This isn't going to be like last night right Kurenai," Kinn asked.

"Far from it Tsuchi," Asuma said. "We have a whole cache of false evidence that says the Blood Red gang was responsible for the firebombing of the Hyuga residence. Once I say it, public support will go to us, and we'll have an easier time eliminating the Blood Red gang."

"I see," Kinn said.

"Just make sure this actually works," Naruto said. "I really don't want to end in some really bad, overtly destructive method."

"It's fine," Kurenai said. "This won't end badly. If the public doesn't believe us, oh well we can still fight. We'll just have to be a bit more careful. Right Hinata?" Hinata didn't speak. "Hinata?"

"She's not in a good mood right now," Naruto said. "Just leave her alone." He then saw Hinata bank her Devastator upright into the clouds.

"And she's going, going," Kinn said watching Hinata climb higher. "Gone." The others watched, anticipating that Hinata would come back after a few minutes. However after only about a minute, Hinata came back, and six Peacemakers and eight Coyotes fell out of the sky.

"What do you say," Hinata said. "Those planes would have gotten us if I hadn't seen them with my Byakugan coming through the cloud."

"Thanks," Kurenai said. Hinata now smiled. "Alright lets pack it in, nothing here to see right now." Kinn turned the Pandora around, then began following the planes that were heading back into Konohagakure back home.

* * *

Hanabi was still confined to her bed, but Sakura and the little girls, who wanted to help Sakura "play doctor" had kept her company. "You're really lucky you got Hinata and Neji, you know that Hanabi," Sakura told her. 

"Yeah," Hanabi said, a grin stretching across her face. "I do." She looked at Natalija again. "Who is that?"

"Oh that girl," Sakura said. "The one playing the violin right?"

"Yep," Hanabi said.

"Natalie," Sakura said. "She lives here with Hinata's sensei. She's got a kind spot for orphaned children, so she lives here. All those girl you saw before live here." Talia came in to check on Natalija. "Here's one of them now. Hey Tal."

"Morning Sakura," Talia said. "Te dobar s pomaganje Sakura Natalie?"

"Jest to je prekid. JA sam imajući mnogo zabava," Natalija replied.

"Wait what did she just say," Hanabi asked.

"She's having fun helping you," Talia said. "Talia Petronav, I help Hinata's sensei watch over the children, and I'm a translator for Natalie."

"Natalie Walasevic," Natalie said. "Činiti te misliti moj? muzika je dobar?" Hanabi looked confused.

"She wants to know what you think of the music," Talia told her.

"It's really good," Hanabi said.

"Ona misliti to je vrlo dobar," Talia said. Natalija smiled and placed her violin back in place, whispering something in Talia's ear. "Jest , taj je prekid. Napredovati." Talia then looked back at Hanabi. "She is going to sing and play at the same time." Hanabi and Sakura looked closely at Natalija, who was playing rather rapidly and technically, not anything like people had heard before.

"JA zvati ovaj , Određeni član Rub," she said "Određeni član svet okrenut nedužan Moći te čuti mene? JA priznati JA sam nijedan iskupitel Moći te čuti mene? Šta će JA činiti," she sang.

"Am I hearing a choir of angels," Hanabi asked. Natalija's voice was so beautiful that is sounded like a whole choir of singers. Once again, the limited knowledge of English that Natalija had allowed her to understand only angels.

"Nijedan anđeo," she snapped. "Jedini mene." It was then that Neji began squirming in the bed next to Hanabi, and Natalija stopped. "Muškarac je. buđenje. Muškarac! nije potpun unatoč!"

"She had thought your cousin was dead," Talia said. Neji then opened his eyes.

"Where was the music coming from," Neji asked.

"Her," Sakura said pointing at Natalija.

"Can you please play it again," Neji asked. "Please little girl."

"Igra opet Natalie. Muškarac oskudica te za," Talia told her. Natalija nodded yes and then began to play again, picking up where she left off.

"She's so beautiful," Neji said. He then let his body relax, despite all the pain he was feeling from burns and broken bones. "How are we?"

"You're both going to be fine," Sakura said. "But it'll be much longer for you. You broke one of your arms in six places, have burns all over your body, one of your leg is broken in three places, and you had a lot of metal in your head from before. God forbid you hadn't hadn't have had that seal, or you'd be dead."

"What," Neji exclaimed. "The seal, it..."

"There is a reason why the Hyuga clan branch members get that seal," Sakura said. "According to my ba chan, it's not only used to keep them in line, but it's also used to protect them from harm since their job is to protect the main family." Neji then felt really bad. "Yeah you feel like shit now for hurting Hinata over a seal that was supposed to do good I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Neji said. "That's a good way to put it." Someone then knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Sakura asked.

"It's me," Hinata said. "Can I..."

"Way ahead of you," Sakura said. She then walked to the door and opened it. "Be gentle please." Hinata nodded yes and then let Sakura walk out, and walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hokage Tower, or more like the base of it, Asuma and his father, the third Hokage were getting ready for a press conference. "You ready son," Sarutobi said straightening out a tie on his son's suit. 

"Yes dad," Asuma said. "Come on can we get it on already?"

"Fine we'll 'get it on' right now," Sarutobi said with a laugh. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Crazy old geezer," he thought. The two of them then walked outside to a large group of reporters and people with video cameras, ready to make a news reel. All the reporters were all saying(more like screaming) "Lord Hokage" and "Asuma" along with all these questions.

"Quiet," the older of the two men yelled. Everyone got quiet. "One question at a time." Everyone began speaking again.

"Lord Hokage," one reporter yelled out, and the Hokage heard him first.

"The one with the bowler hat," Sarutobi said pointing to him. "You first."

"Yes about the recent violence involving the Black Swan air piracy organization..."

"The Hokage does not view Black Swan as a piracy group," Asuma said.

"I can answer this son," Sarutobi said. "The violence involving the Black Swan and the Blood Red gang has escalated to intolerable acts of cruelty, barbarism and destruction. However, due to the recent problems with corruption within the police force, I am handing control of the fight over to Black Swan." This caused an uproar from all the reporters. "Stranger, I didn't think that..."

"Dad what do you mean you didn't think that these people would go insane when you just said you'd turn control of the fight over to Black Swan," Asuma said, very angry. "Let me take it." He then took the microphone.

"Asuma one for you," another reporter said. Asuma nodded yes. "Yes, um why have you decided to leave Black Swan to do the fighting, even though the police is corrupt."

"Why not the ANBU," another reporter questioned.

"One question at a time," Asuma ordered. "Alright, the ANBU can't do it because they are a military force, not a police force. The ANBU does not have time to be chasing after sky pirates when there are other shinobi. As for Black Swan, I have known the leader for many years, and the leader has used the organization to help Konoha several times in the past. Remember the problem with the Reaper Brigade, Black Swan helped us by giving us information without having to risk our own nin. They are just taking the reigns this time around."

"A question for Lord Hokage," the reporter who has asked Asuma about the ANBU asked. "Has a cause for the Hyuga compound going up in flames been found?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said. "A plane shot down over the Hyuga residence, a Bristol MK9 medium bomber was found with the insignia of the Blood Red gang on the tail. Inside were several N20 incendiary bombs. Two other planes were shot down last night by a private security company that lord Hiashi had hired to protect the compound. Those two others were Bristols as well. The Blood Red gang is one hundred responsible for the attack on the Hyuga residence."

"One more question sir," the reporter asked. "What is the death toll?"

"So far," Sarutobi said. "We found six private security guards dead, over fifteen badly burned. But the greatest death was that of Lord Hiashi . Hiashi was a very close friend of mine, and his family was one of the great protecting clans of Konoha." The reporters uproared again, but they were silenced with a raise of his hand. "But. I will not let this stand. Peace will be brought to the streets and skies of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Satoshi Kasumora, if you're listening to this, or if any of your men are, let me tell you something. I don't tolerate violence in my city one bit. This is our city, not yours. Let me close my statement with six words, we have come for you all." Sarutobi received many cheers.

"That's my dad," Asuma thought. "Always getting an applause."

* * *

Hinata walked up to Neji and Hanabi, sitting down in a chair. "You're both awake." 

"That Natalie girl," Neji said. "She plays such beautiful music."

"She has the most beautiful voice," Hanabi said.

"She's a Serb as well," Hinata told them. "So, how are both of you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Hanabi said. "Sakura says that I'm healing well."

"I'm fine as well Hinata," Neji said. "I mean, I got a broken arm and a broken leg as well, but that's ok. Sure half my body is burned to a crisp, but that's alright as well. Well the burns are healing fast, but the bones are another story."

"Sakura chan says he's in a wheelchair for two months before he can stand up straight again," Hanabi said. "But I'll be up in a few days walking again. I didn't break any bones, just a lot of burns, but Sakura chan was a great healer."

"She's really something," Neji said.

"You can't begin to imagine how many times Sakura has saved my life," Hinata said. "Be it healing me, or shooting down another plane, or something else. She did it all."

"Niichan," Hanabi said. "What happened to Tousann?" Hinata was quiet.

"What happened Hinata sama," Neji asked.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "But it was the Blood Red gang that bombed our home last night, burning it to the ground. Tousann did not make it out, he tried saving you two after you passed out Neji, but he died from inhaling smoke and third degree burns."

"Is this true," Hanabi asked. Hinata pulled out the _Leaf Village Ledger_, Konohagakure's best newspaper and handed it to Neji. Hanabi looked at it. Neji then began to read the article.

* * *

_**Hyuga Clan Leader and security guards die in tragic firebombing as gang violence escalates**_

_In the past few days, our great city has experienced a surge in violence. This can mainly  
be attributed to two gangs, the Blood Red gang and the air piracy group only known as Black Swan,  
who were linked in the disappearance of Hyuga Heiress, Hyuga Hinata. For days now  
the two gangs have been locked in a deadly turf battle over which side can control the city, and there is not enough room for both.  
The resulting violence reached new heights last night when the Blood Red gang firebombed the Hyuga home.  
The motive has not been found yet, but they believe it was so the Hyuga clan would turn control of their  
mining operations in the Kazama basin in mining titanium, which is the new gold in recent economic studies.  
The resulting firebombing resulted in the deaths old lord Hiashi, as well as six Paladin security guards  
Funerals are being held today and tonight for the dead, all are welcome to attend._

* * *

"Don't worry," Hinata said. "They know you two lived, but they said you were taken to a military hospital for safety. Asuma san had it covered." 

"Wow," Neji said. "Your father gave up the ghost. That's something I didn't think I'd see for awhile." Hanabi was silent. "It's ok Hanabi sama, I mean now it's just us."

"We don't have a home," Hanabi said. "We don't have anyone to care for us, how are we going to live, and what about the company? What about all those workers."

"I can handle that," Neji said.

"Niichan we'll find something for you," Hinata said. "The best thing might to join that holy order of nuns that hangs around here, no one ever investigates them."

"No," Hanabi screamed. "I don't want to live a chaste life forever, I want to be happy and get married and have kids, I don't want to be a nun!"

"Chill out Hanabi," Hinata ordered. "Listen, we'll find something."

"I know," Hanabi said. "Take me with you, I can be a sky pirate." Hinata was quiet at first, but then began to laugh loudly. "What's so funny?"

"Niichan," Hinata said, calming down. "You can't expect to be a sky pirate. You can't fly a plane."

"I can learn," Hanabi said.

"You can't shoot a gun," Hinata said.

"I can learn as well," Hanabi said. "I can do it all niichan, I can be a just as good, if not a better, sky pirate then you."

"Listen," Hinata said. "Do you know what I've done to become what I have. I've shot and killed so many people it's not even funny. I've shot down so many planes I stopped counting because it would be pointless trying to keep a record. It's sickening what you got to do to be a sky pirate."

"Then why do you do it," Hanabi asked. Hinata was silent at first. "Can't answer huh? Doesn't surprise me."

"Niichan," Hinata said. "I became a sky pirate because one, I didn't have a people who loved me like you did. Secondly, I needed a way to get stronger, and that was my way. Third, I guess you can say I'm an addict. I get a rush out of doing what I do, breaking the rules, drawing blood from bullets and knifes, blowing others out of the sky. Yet, I don't want you to be like that. I want you to be..."

"What," Hanabi asked. "A stoic cold Hyuga heiress who does what her father did to her cousin when the time comes to do it to her nieces and nephews."

"No but..."

"Then let me go with you," Hanabi said. "Neji can lead the Hyuga clan, it is his dream." Hinata thought about it. Another member wouldn't hurt the Goddesses, Hanabi could fight well, could definitely use her body to her advantage, and could learn fast. But Hinata didn't want to endanger her only sister.

"Come on Hinata," Neji said. "Do what a real sister would do."

"Alright," Hinata said. "You can come along."

"That's not what I meant," Neji said .

"I don't care," Hinata said. "She would be good. Listen Hanabi, there is a war going on outside in this city right now, and we have to keep it safe from a force that wishes to take it over, oppress the men of it, rape it's women, and barbecue the children. Black Swan is the only thing standing in the way, and my gang, the Goddesses, are helping. What do you say?"

"I'm ready," Hanabi said sternly.

"As soon as Sakura says you can walk," Hinata said standing up. "You'll begin training. I have to go." She then went to the door. "Be ready Hanabi niichan."

"Ready is my middle name," Hanabi said. "I'm fine." Hinata smiled and walked out, leaving her sister and cousin behind.

* * *

April 8th  
Konohagakure

* * *

A missing nin from San ran down the sidewalk, past two guards and into a gated mansion, where he ran up the stairs and into the largest bedroom. "Satoshi, Satoshi man wake up." 

"Masao," Satoshi said, turning over in his sleep so his back was facing Masao Nakasura, one of his best fighters and one of his closest friends. "This has to be good."

"Sir look at the paper," he said.

"What about the fucking newspaper," Satoshi said. "I don't read the newspaper remember."

"You better read it now," Masao said.

"If this is pointless it's your head," Satoshi said sitting up in the large bed he was in. He took off the red velvet sleeping mask he had on and then began to read the paper.

"The Hokage has...

"Did I tell you that you could speak," Satoshi said, interrupting his lieutenant. Masao didn't respond. "That's right, I didn't think so." He then went back to reading, and finished the article. When he did, he rolled the paper up and threw it away. "So what does this mean?"

"It means that the Hokage and the people of Konoha don't care if they die, so long as we are removed Satoshi," Masao told him. "Everyone in this city is against us. It's to risky to be here."

"No way," Satoshi said. "I came here to take a city and we're going to take a city, no matter how much the people in it hate us. Is that clear Masao?"

"Sir," Masao said. "How do you expect people to bow down to you, that Hokage has been in over fifty years of office, killed countless nin, is eighty five years old, yet he acts like he's a twenty year old, both mentally and physically. People worship the guy like a holy deity."

"Then we'll show them who the god really is," Satoshi said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of what," Masao said, now sounding a bit happy, since he had a feeling Satoshi was going to let him kill someone, which he enjoyed more then anything else.

"Of leading an attack," Satoshi said. "To eliminate the Hokage."


	20. Shellshock

Hey I'm back.

Just had a fun week camping in Pennsylvania, did a lot of fishing, and thought about my story. Now I got it. We last left off with Hanabi sitting in bed, ready to join Hinata in sky piracy, and Satoshi and Masao plotting to kill the Hokage to make the people of Konoha show who's boss. Will Black Swan and the military allow this to happen? Will the Blood Reds manage to kill Sandaime. Who knows(well I do but that's another story). Just read and find out. Don't forget to leave some reviews.

Also, a good song to listen to in this one is Sudden Fall by Coroner. Because in this chapter, there is a sudden fall for someone very important to the story.

Vielen Dank,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Two days after Sarutobi's now famous press conference, Hanabi Hyuga was being checked up one last time by Sakura. "Hmmm," Sakura said running her hands over Hanabi's body. She did this for a few minutes before stopping. "Alright, I think you're A ok Hanabi. You can walk now." 

"I can," Hanabi said happily. She then kicked her legs, and didn't feel any pain. "I can!"

"Just take it easy on your first day," Sakura said. "Just to make sure you don't upset old wounds."

"Oh no problem," Hanabi said. "Thank you Sakura chan. I need to go find Hinata." She then left Sakura, running instead of walking, to her sister, passing Kurenai on the way.

"She's running again," Kurenai said to Sakura.

"Yep," Sakura replied. "More time I can use to get out fighting again." She picked up her Thompson and put a thirty round magazine into it. "Lets spill some Blood Red." Kurenai smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on a higher floor of the bedroom, Hinata and Naruto were helping Talia get the children ready for breakfast. Hinata and Talia were actually making the breakfast, while Naruto was merely keeping the children occupied. "Is Senorita Hanabi's sister going to be ok Naruto," Isabella asked. 

"Ya is she," Timmy asked.

"Probably," Naruto said. "I mean, she just got burned. Nothing broken, just burned up."

"Did you get hurt," Mary asked.

"No I'm fine," Naruto said. "Well at least now I am. I have gotten hurt in the past, but nothing besides the beating Neji gave me that was anything major recently."

"What other fine messes have ye gotten yerself into eh," Timmy asked.

"A lot," Naruto said. "Lets just leave it at that." When Naruto had said that, Hanabi ran in. "Hanabi?"

"Where is oneechan," Hanabi said happily. "I can walk again. That means I can learn to fly and shoot and..."

"Wait wait slow down," Naruto ordered. "What did you say?"

"Niichan is going to teach me to be a sky pirate," Hanabi said happily. "I'm so excited. Where is she?"

"Down the hall, sixth door on the right," Naruto told her. "Just don't..." She had already left. "Hurt yourself. Man you guys, are you the only ones who listen to me?"

"What do you mean," Kristijan asked.

'I mean, no one ever listens to me or anything," Naruto said. "At least you guys do."

"Because you're so awesome," Agnese said. "Talia would have never taken us to a night game if you hadn't come up with the idea."

"Nama slušati te zato te osnivati nama," Natalija said. "Se taj tvar za te?"

"Christian."

"She just told you that her and I respect you because you found us," Kristijan said. "And she asked if it matters."

"Ja I can agree to that one," Hansi said. "I have to admit, if I was in the same situation as these two were, I definitely would have wanted to find you Naruto."

"Thanks man," Naruto said. "Hey Hansi, you got a brother?"

"Ja," Hansi said. "How'd you know?"

"Random guess," Naruto said. "Next I was going to say sister."

"I got a brother," Hansi told him. "His name is Christian."

"Like me," Kristijan said.

"Well yeah except his last name is the same as mine," Hansi said. "Munzner."

"Same thing," Kristijan said. Sakura then walked in.

"Naruto you seen Tenten and Ino," Sakura asked.

"They went out on patrol," Naruto said. "Led by Asuma. They're checking out a plantation."

"What are doing there," Sakura asked.

"It's under Blood Red control," Sakura said. "Bullets are probably flying right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Konohagakure, Asuma and crew were waiting outside the plantation. "So wait," Ino said. "Why are we here?" 

"A recon pilot told me last night that he saw Satoshi here last night," Asuma said. "Hopefully we can bag him and some of his top officers before they go and cause more problems for us." Tenten then ran up to him.

"Machine gun is up," she said.

"Alright lets get ready," Asuma told everyone. "Stay under the cover of Arien and Tenten's guns. Ino, you take your squad and go for the garage. Recon knows there is armor there, and make sure it doesn't turn on us."

"Got it," Ino said, loading a new clip into her M1 Carbine. "Ten, rip them apart."

"Just waiting for a target," Tenten said. A black Rolls Royce then pulled up. "For a gang that is so 'brutal', they sure have class when it comes to getting their officers around. Lets tear that one apart Arien."

"Got it," Arien said cocking back the handle of his Browning M2 .50 caliber heavy machine gun, the same one that Tenten had. "Gun at ready."

"Hit them," Tenten said. The two then opened up with their machine guns, tearing the car they were aiming at to pieces with only a few rounds.

"Go now," Asuma said. He then blew into a whistle and stood up, shooting down two Blood Red soldiers with an M1 Garand rifle. "Team one, break into the house. Team two, head for the garage."

"On me," Ino ordered. Ino's group then got up to her. "Keep laying waste Teni."

"Don't plan on stopping," Tenten said, switching from her M2 to her BAR. She then fired at a group of Blood Red soldiers trying to set up an MG34 machine gun, cutting them down in a sustained burst. She then did this to two more Blood Reds trying to assault her position.

"Ma'am do you hear that sound," Arien yelled over all the gunfire. "It sounds like an engine." A German SKDFZ 220 armored car then drove up, unloading on the Black Swan soldiers trying to make their way into the house and make the ones who weren't killed duck for cover.

"Hit that car," Tenten said, grabbing the handles of her machine gun, then aiming at the car. She then unloaded a barrage of lead on the car, puncturing the thin armor with the .50 caliber rounds. However, the car still managed to turn it's main 20mm gun at them, and unload a burst of fire before Tenten could blow it up. She ducked away from the blast, back into the riverbank. An explosion then rocked the area, and Tenten peaked her head up to see the car torn to shreds. However, the second gun was not firing. "Arien? Arien you ok?" Tenten then looked over to see a body lying in the river. "Arien!" She then ran over and saw Arien's body, half his face blown off and several holes in his chest. Her whole body began to shudder, and she just stopped.

For once, in all the brutality that she had inflicted and all the friends she had made that were killed, Tenten experienced something that she hadn't before.

She was experiencing shell shock.

* * *

"Niichan," Hanabi said, barging into the kitchen. "Niichan I can walk." Hinata was so startled by this that the eggs she was holding slipped right out of her hands and onto the floor. "Oops." 

"Please be less crazy," Talia said. "Now what is it?"

"I can walk again Niichan," Hanabi said. "How is that for you? I can learn today."

"Learn what," Talia asked. "Hinata what are you..." Hinata took off her apron. "Where are you going?"

"Airport," Hinata said. "Hanabi's going to be a sky pirate." "Come on niichan, lets go." The two sisters then left the room, leaving Talia alone to handle the rest of breakfast. On the way out, they passed Naruto.

"Come on Naruto kun," Hinata said. "Hanabi is going to fly."

"Really," Naruto said. "Wow this is something I definitely got to see."

* * *

Back at the farm, things were still going decently for Asuma and Ino's men. Ino was now leading the men up to the garage, when she was stopped by an MG34 firing at them from behind a window in the garage. "Ma'am." 

"You guys are pussies," Ino said quietly as she ripped off a grenade from her belt. "Pussies!" She then ran up to the wall and took the pin off the grenade, then chucking the grenade into the window, then ducking down as the grenade exploded, and bathing the two unfortunate souls inside with metal. "Come on you..."

"We are not pussies," the same man who had called Ino Ma'am before. "Come on guys, lets show this girl." The other ten men then got up and began running up to the garage door to help Ino secure it.

"Just don't crap out on me," Ino told the lead one. "Lets open that garage door."

"Alright," the first one said. He then opened the garage door, and as soon as he did he faced a barrage of lead by another MG34 at the garage. He was cut to pieces.

"Get that gun," Ino ordered. The other men then began firing their Stens and M1s into the garage, keeping the pressure on the gun team while Ino threw another grenade. Like the previous one, it to blew up the nest. "Alright, lets start planting charges." Meanwhile, Asuma's team was making it's way up to the house.

"On me," he ordered. His men then went to the front doorstep, where Asuma was holding a Sten gun. He then put up three fingers, then began putting them down until all of them were down. He then kicked the door down and aimed his Sten gun at the ready. A Blood Red thug who had walked into the room just noticed Asuma and the broken door, and went to reach for a pistol at his holster. Asuma filled him with nine millimeter rounds. "Come on lets go. Not a moment to loose here. We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

"Niichan," Hanabi said, sitting behind the controls of a Hunting/Percival Provost trainer. 

"Yes," Hinata said.

"When you said I was going to learn how to fly," Hanabi said. "You didn't say on my first day."

"You got to learn some time," Hinata said. "And right now, we only got hours to teach you. Besides this plane can give you a good idea what it will be like to fly a dogfighter when the chance comes. If things go bad, I can always take the controls." She then turned on the radio. "Naruto you watching this?"

"Got the camera rolling," Naruto said turning the crank to keep the film running on his camera. "How about the cameras on the plane?"

"They're rolling," Hinata said.

"Lets get it on then," Naruto said. "Hanabi Hyuga's flight, take one."

"Alright niichan," Hinata said. "Give it some gas, and then taxi it down to the runway." Hanabi nodded yes, started the plane, and slowly gave it some gas. It then moved down towards the runway. Using the wheel and rudder pedals, Hanabi guided the plane for takeoff.

"This is Green1," Hanabi said. "Permission for takeoff."

"Granted," the people at air traffic control said. "Go ahead Green."

"Give it as much throttle as possible until you get off the ground," Hinata said. Hanabi nodded and then began to give the small plane throttle. It began to speed down the runway, and then eventually it took to the air. "You're up!"

"I am," Hanabi said, looking down at the ground below. "I am! Wow I'm up."

"I see she made it up," Naruto said. "Nice job." Hanabi then tried her hand at turning and even did a loop and barrel roll successfully. "She's got it in her."

"You're doing great niichan," Hinata said. "Just remember, I won't be up in the plane with you in a combat situation."

"I think we may be getting into one," Hanabi said. "Look at all those planes in the sky." Hanabi pointed up to a massive inbound formation of airships, Coyotes, and Peacemakers.

"Oh my," Hinata said. "Listen, I'm taking the controls. I think we're skipping to ahead to a real dogfight today." Hinata then took the controls and guided the plane back down towards the runway, ready to get back in her Devastator and go get into one of the largest fights of her criminal career.

* * *

"Teni," Ino said walking around. "Teni where are you?" She had thought Tenten would have left her gun to go join the fighting, but she hadn't. Ino was now looking for her, trying to find her to tell her they had won and captured two high ranking Blood Red lieutenants. "Teni you anywhere?" Ino then looked back near the machine guns and went behind them. There she saw Tenten, shuddering against the wall holding her BAR. "Teni?" Tenten then stood up and whipped her BAR at her. "Woah calm down it's me, Ino." 

"You killed him," Tenten said, still shaking with her gun at ready. "He was nineteen. He was innocent."

"What are you talking about," Ino said.

"Arien is dead," Tenten yelled. "And you killed him. It was your fault that armored car came in."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ino said. "Come on, Asuma wants to see you."

"No," she shot back. "You killed Arien!"

"I don't know what you mean," Ino said. "Tenten, where is Arien?"

"Right there," Tenten said, pointing to Arien's dead body. Ino looked at it, and saw Tenten wasn't completely insane. She then went to her friend and started rubbing her shoulders.

"You're going into shock Teni," Ino said, carefully massaging her friend to make her calm down. "You need to calm down, you need to loosen up."

"Loosen up," Tenten said slowly. "Oh that feels good."

"That's nice," Ino said. "Now come on, Asuma wants to see us." Ino led the still somewhat shocked Tenten into the house, where Asuma had the two lieutenants against a wall with Black Swan soldiers aiming machine guns at their heads.

"You got one last chance," Asuma said. "Tell us what you guys were doing here, and where Satoshi is?"

"I don't know," one of them said.

"Let me at them I'm going to kill them they killed Arien," Tenten screamed ripping away from Ino and then taking her BAR from the girl and aiming at the lieutenants. The Black Swan operatives struggled to keep her down, but Tenten then shot one of them.

"Mother fucking Ino get her out of here," Asuma ordered.

"Wait," one of the guys said. "I'll tell. I'll probably die before I finish, but oh well. We were here planning an attack with Satoshi and Masao, this place was our post."

"What kind of an attack," Asuma asked.

"An attack on the ground and air," the lieutenant said.

"On what," Asuma asked.

"To eliminate the Hokage. We got enough manpower and airships to overrun his defenses," the lieutenant told him. "We got this thing in the bag."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Asuma said. "Ino, get back to Kurenai, get Sakura to Tenten, and then tell Kurenai that we need all planes in the air. We got to protect Dad."

"You got it," Ino said. "Come on Teni, lets go get you to a doctor." Ino then lead Tenten away from the site, trying to relieve her of the shock she just experienced.


	21. End Of The Line

* * *

Yes, so two dead fic ideas later and I'm still back at Fire Paved Skies. I guess I just can't take my mind off this story. It's so weird. It's like I'm possessed by it lol. 

Anyway, there is now a deathly important task at hand, that is going to really push Kurenai and the others to their limits. This is really do or die right here. Will they win? Read and see.

Vielen Dank,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

"Oneechan what are we going to do," Hanabi said. 

"We're going to run right now imouto chan," Hinata said. "I got to go tell Kurenai sensei. Naruto kun?"

"I see the planes," Naruto said.

"Is your P5U1 loaded with rockets," she asked.

"Yes it is," Naruto asked. "But I can't take all of them on?"

"If you find any of them on the ground," Hinata said. "Blow them to pieces. Sensei, me and the others can deal with the airships and planes."

"Got it," Naruto said. He then focused some chakra onto his feet and ran down the side of the control tower, running to the hangar with the P5U1. "Out of the way," he said, pushing a mechanic aside. "Huge attack inbound, and I'm the only one who can stop it."

"By all means go she's ready to fly," the mechanic said. Naruto then closed the canopy and quickly taxied out to the runway, taking off without even using a fourth of the airfield's runway.

"Lets go open up some cans," Naruto said, climbing higher up into the air. He then banked towards the massive group of enemy vehicles, ready to turn a few lumbering Panzers to scrap metal.

* * *

"I don't need a doctor," Tenten screamed. Ino was dragging her out of the house, and she was kicking and screaming along the way. "Let me kill them, they killed Arien! They killed Arien!" 

"Tenten calm down," Ino ordered. She then showed Tenten a bullet that she had pulled from a magazine. "You see this?" Tenten nodded her head. "It will be in your chest if you do not calm down. I need you to do that for just a little while. We're going to go to Sakura and she'll make you all better."

"All better," Tenten said slowly. She had heard those words so many times in her life. Yet as comforting as they were, she could never ever feel comfort from them. "Nothing will ever be better."

"Tenten were you in love with Arien," Ino asked.

"No," Tenten said. "He did something that you can never get from love."

"What," Ino asked. Tenten was silent for a few seconds. "Teni?"

"He brought me peace," Tenten said. "Now I'll never have that peace again." She then started crying.

"Alright," Ino said. "Listen Ten, I need you to get a hold of yourself. You can wail to Sakura all you want, but right now we have go back to the airfield. Get to your planes, and get in the air around the tower."

"Ok," Tenten said. "I can do that."

"Good," Ino said, leading her over to a jeep. "Can you shoot the machine gun in the back?"

"Of course I can," Tenten said.

"Good," Ino said. She then got into the second passengers seat, while Tenten got behind the M2 in the back of the jeep. "Back to Hamura airfield, and make it fast." The driver nodded yes, and then began to drive down the dirt road back to the city.

* * *

Not wasting any time, Hinata decided to go directly back to the HQ of Black Swan instead of going to find Kurenai, who had probably left the building. "What's going on niichan," Hanabi asked. 

"Bad stuff Hanabi," Hinata said. "That's all I can say. Bad stuff. Kurenai sensei, you in here?" No response came. "Niichan, search the whole building, get Talia and the children to help if you need them. Just find sensei."

"What about you," Hanabi asked.

"If she's already out," Hinata said, going over to a room with radio equipment in it. "Then I can call her. Do it now!"

"Hai," Hanabi replied. She then began running through the house, trying frantically to find Kurenai. Meanwhile, Hinata began frantically toying with the radio to try and pick up her mentor.

"Sensei you out there," Hinata said. "Come in sensei?"

"I'm right out here," Kurenai said. "Flying patrol with Shino. What's going on?"

"Listen, there are so many planes and airships that are from the Blood Red gang all massing," Hinata said. "I'm afraid they may be after the HQ."

"That's not what they are after," Asuma said. "We had a truck with a radio, so that's how I'm talking to both of you. They're after dad."

"The Hokage," Kurenai exclaimed. "What are they trying to with that?"

"I don't know but we got to think fast," Asuma said.

"Maybe now is the time you should pick up the pieces like Naruto kun said," Hinata said. "Why don't you at least try?"

"Fine," Kurenai said. She then began to think of a plan. Still after two minutes she hadn't come up with anything.

"I'll authorize all forces to..." Asuma began to say.

"No," Kurenai said. "Asuma, I want you to take every plane, every airship, every tank, every man, every truck, every jeep, every weapon or tool of war that you can find. That's what I want you do right now."

"But you'll be all alone," Asuma said. "I can't risk that."

"I just need twenty T34s and about forty planes," Kurenai said. "I know that the Hokage air guard pilots are not idiots, but they can't handle this alone."

"What's your plan," Asuma said.

"They're probably taking forces from the neighborhoods they took from us," Kurenai said. "Those neighborhoods are probably defenseless now. Go take them." Asuma began thinking about what Kurenai had just explained to him. It made a lot of sense, but it was very risky for him to leave her with such little force to defend his father. "Asuma?"

"I'm not going to like this," Asuma said. "But I'll do it."

"Oh thank you so much," Kurenai said. "If this works, and we both come out alive, I'll make sure you get rewarded."

"How so," Asuma asked.

"You know," Kurenai said sensually. "You know it very well. So wait, are they heading for the tower now?"

"No," another voice said interrupting them. "They aren't. They are headed for a massing point. I'm going to see how many Panzers I blow up before I run out of ammo."

"Naruto kun," Hinata said happily. "Oh thank kami sama. Yes, blow up as many of those tanks as you can. Sensei we need a plane for niichan?"

"Probably should just give her a Devastator," Naruto said. "I think she can handle one if she can handle a Provost."

"No," Kurenai said. "Can Hanabi fly on her own?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Tell her to fly the Provost down to the Hamura airfield, you know the one we always use," Kurenai said. "Tell her to go to Hangar 18."

"Hangar 18," Hinata said, perplexed by her sensei's instructions. "What is in there?"

"Her fighter," Kurenai said. "It's one of a kind, and it will fit her well."

"Fine then," Hinata said. "What about the others?"

"Have Kinn get the Pandora into the air," Naruto said. "And have Sakura get ready."

"I'll get the other pilots and weapons," Kurenai said. "Be ready at Hokage tower quick. We don't have much time."

"Got it," Hinata said. "Hinata out." She then shut off the radio. "This is going to be one fight I don't think any of us will forget, I can tell."

* * *

"Alright Teni," Ino said, still having her Bazooka at ready, sitting at her side. "How you doing back there?" 

"Fine," Tenten said in a monotone voice.

"That's good," Ino replied. "Good to see she still has some control over what's left of her sanity. Man, I did not think Tenten would find such importance in Arien. Was she like preparing for the inevitable? But what would the inevitable have been?" Ino's speaking in her mind then stopped. "Wait, no no no no it couldn't be that. Was Tenten preparing to fall in love with Arien?"

"Ma'am," the driver said. " The roads are probably blocked the way we are going. I know another way."

"Really," Ino said. Ino now had fully caught on to what the driver was planning. "Pull over then." The driver, not believing anything would happen pulled over to the side of the street. Many people were walking around going to their jobs and other things, and it was not the best place that Ino wanted to do what she wanted to do. "Why'd we stop?"

"Oh no reason," Ino said, reaching into the glove compartment. "Perfect," she thought. "Just step out so you can show me on the map what your other route is."

"Sure," the guy said, reaching for a map. But he did not have one. "Um, I don't have one?"

"Just as I thought," Ino said, taking out a hidden sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"Wait wait I can explain it's all Satoshi's fault I'm a Black Swan," he screamed. "It was all a con, I have a family and Satoshi said..."

"If there is anything I hate the most, it's traitors," Ino said, shoving the shotgun in his head.

"Come on for my family," the guy begged.

"Let me see a photo," Ino ordered.

"I don't have one," he said slowly.

"Traitor," Ino said. The then laughed as both triggers on the shotgun, firing two ten gauge shotgun shells into the man and splattering blood all over herself, the jeep, and some people around. She then looked around. "Everyone get inside, there will be heavy fighting soon." No one listened to her. "It's for your own safety, what I just did was for your own safety."

"Um Ino," Tenten said.

"Not now Teni I'm trying to get everyone inside," Ino said.

"Ino take cover," Tenten yelled, whipping her .50 caliber around and beginning to shoot it another SKDFZ armored car, this one being torn to pieces. Ino ducked to avoid the smoldering metal raining down on them.

"I'll take your word," Ino said. "Lets go now."

"Wait, who will shoot a rocket," Tenten asked. A man then walked up to them on the street. "What the?"

"Do you need a driver," the guy asked.

"What's your name, " Ino asked.

"Saiyo Minazaki," he said. "I raced in the professional motor circuit. Do you girls need to get somewhere?"

"Hamura airfield," Ino said. "We need to get some planes in the air right now, and there are some criminals trying to kill us with a small army." Saiyo then got behind the wheel of the jeep.

"Well then," Saiyo said. "Just hang out. This is going to be one hell of a ride." He then started the jeep. "I can predict that there will be fun in your near future."

"How can you do," Tenten began to say. Saiyo then hit the gas. "That!" Tenten then hung on for dear life, as they began a ride into hell.

* * *

"Niichan," Hanabi said, walking with Hinata do the hangar that was labeled "Hangar 18". "What is this place?" 

"Hangar 18," Hinata said. "That's all I know." Her, along with six other Black Swan pilots then began opening the massive doors, letting the sun inside shine on the aircraft it was hiding. Inside, was a P54 Angel. "An Angel? Is Kurenai sensei mad?"

"What's so bad about this," Hanabi asked.

"Only the best pilots fly the Angel," Hinata said. "I don't know if you can handle it."

"This isn't the time to question that," Hanabi said. "We must do it now."

"I swear if you kill yourself then I won't be at your funeral," Hinata said, giving her sister a pair of goggles. "Remember Bolkes Dikta?"

"Attack out of the sun, attack in groups, follow through with your attack, always fire at close range, hit from behind, if he dives then meet his attack not run, and remember the line of retreat," Hanabi said, slipping the goggles over her eyes.

"Then lets go," Hinata said. "We only got so much time before some really bad fighting begins."


	22. The Siege Begins

I am so sorry for this taking so long to get up, but I had some huge writers block on how to carry this out. Now I think I got it. The siege of Hokage tower will span a few chapters (not exactly sure how many but it's more then one), and will have a very surprising ending that will greatly influence some future chapters, and the ultimate end to the battle of Konohagakure.

Suggested soundtrack for the chapter

Fly by Blind Guardian

Save Us by Helloween

About Life by Coroner

Pale Sister by Coroner

So without further ado, let us begin. Read and review as always, 

Symbiotic

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

"So," Ino said, hanging onto the side of the jeep for her life. "Saiyo is it right?" 

"Yep," he replied. "What about me?"

"Since when did you get so good at driving," Ino asked.

"I stole a car one day as a teenager with nothing better to do, and I've been driving them ever since," Saiyo told her.

"Well you can probably slow down," Ino ordered. "No one is chasing us."

"I'm trying to get you to the airfield fast aren't I," Saiyo said.

"Just drive a bit easier," Tenten replied, hanging onto the grips of the machine gun for dear life. "I'm getting a bit woozy." She then looked around. "At least there is no sign of them right now. I don't know that with this guy behind the wheel I'd be able to aim straight." She then faced forward one more time, and saw another armored car come into the road. "Watch it Saiyo." Their new driver then hit the breaks, spinning the jeep sideways and turning Tenten to directly face the car with her machine gun.

"Eat some," Tenten said, holding the triggers down and watching smoke and flame erupt from the barrel of the M2. Each round slammed into the armored car, and shredded it to tiny pieces. "Amazing what machine guns can do."

"Everyone alright," Saiyo asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "Nice move."

"Nice is an understatement," Ino said, her eyes widening at the thought of what could have happened if Saiyo wasn't behind the wheel.

"Get used to it," he said, driving down another street. "There will only be more of them to come."

* * *

"Lets move it people," Kurenai ordered, as she walked around the base of Hokage tower. "Every window is to have a machine gun in it, every plane is to be fully fueled and ready to fly and every tank and every gun must be dug in." 

"Kurenai you think you're taking this a little to seriously," Anko said, walking alongside her friend and boss. "I mean do we really need all this?"

"This is a threat on the Hokage Anko chan," Kurenai reminded her. "Remember?"

"Yeah but they aren't going to go all out with it, are they," Anko questioned.

"I think they are," Kurenai said. "I really think they are, and for the love of kami sama where the hell are Hinata and Naruto?"

"Who knows," Anko said.

"Ma'am," a male voice said. A soldier then ran up to them, holding a Sten gun. "Hokage air guard pilots just spotted two Blood Red scouts."

"Order them to take them down then," Kurenai ordered. "Make sure they do not make it back to their regrouping point, we can't let them change their tactics to our defenses."

"Yes Ma'am," the soldier replied. He then ran away back to his post.

"So what do we do now," Anko questioned. Kurenai picked up a Sten gun and threw Anko an M1.

"We wait," Kurenai said. "That's our only option, and hope to kami sama that when they come we can take them."

* * *

"Alright, put the sun to my back and then we go," Naruto said, pulling his P5U1 up higher, above the tops of the buildings. "Lets open up some tin cans." He then banked downward and dove on the tanks. 

"Hey you hear something," a Blood Red soldier riding on the back of a tank said.

"Sounds like engines," another one next to him said. "But I'm not seeing any...planes!" Two rockets then came down and hit the two tanks in front of them, making burning corpses and flaming steel fly wildly into the air. Bullets then shot around around the two soldiers, as some of their comrades who were walking or in jeeps were machine gunned to death with 20mm shells.

"Good run," Naruto said, pulling back up again to get himself in the sun. As he was, a few "bomph" like sounds were heard outside his cockpit. "God damn flak," Naruto said, trying to dodge the black clouds of metal shards flying through the air. "Looks like their fighting back reasonably for once." He then went directly over the group of tanks and then dove straight down, making the G forces press his body against the seat of the aircraft. A hail of 20mm fire and three rockets were released from his plane, and two tanks and four trucks were blown to pieces. "Now pull out," he said, clutching the stick. "And get out of here." The P5U1 then leveled out and he managed to climb back up again to avoid the flak. "Phew close one."

"Not close enough rookie," a voice said. A burst of machine gun fire then went past him, and Naruto had to bank the P5U1. Doing so, he nearly hit the side of a building. "Surprised you blew up so many tanks without getting shot down, you must have some really dumb luck."

"Wait a minute," Naruto said to himself. "I know that voice." He then fired a burst of machine gun fire, and destroyed one Coyote flying with another kind of plane. "I know that voice very well. Masao Nakasura, what's going on old friend?"

"Don't play that game with me man," Masao said. "I'm way beyond playing games with you."

"I see that Ravenscroft M98 Alpha Wolf flying good," Naruto asked. "I thought I tore it to pieces with my 'shitty Machhi' almost two years ago. Man how did that dogfight go again?"

"You shut up," Masao said. "That was my first time behind the controls. I know now how to fight, and I'm going to blow you to pieces."

"Lets see you try," Naruto said. Naruto looked in front of him, and Masao was gone. "Hey, where'd you go?" A pair of flaming napalm rockets then shot past the P5U1. "God damn it." Naruto was started to get the idea that the Masao wasn't joking about what he said before. In response, Naruto then sped away and then did an Immelman, turning back to face Masao.

"Head on eh," Masao said. "I can like that. Eat lead punk." Masao then fired a stream of rounds that blew holes into a building behind Naruto.

"He isn't blowing me to pieces that's for sure," Naruto said.

"Pretty good shot with my guns aren't I," Masao said.

"Yeah guns are good," Naruto said, slipping quietly behind Masao's M98. "But nothing can beat a rocket."

"What," Masao said.

"So long buddy," Naruto said. "Been nice of you to annoy me for a little while, but after some time it got bad. Later." Naruto then pulled the trigger and fired a magnetic rocket, so close that the explosion nearly blinded his view in front of his plane. He still managed to fly straight through the fray however, and his P5U1's armored plating withstood the explosion. Masao was no where to be found. "I knew he wouldn't be around." Naruto flew away, but standing on the side of a building was a young man in his mid twenties with brown hair and torn up clothes, along with several cuts along his body.

"Hehehehehehehehehe," the guy cackled. "Good work you nimrod. You just confirmed my fear, but it's nothing to fear now. You're going to burn you cocky son of a bitch, this isn't the last you've seen of me."

* * *

"Alright imouto chan," Hinata said, getting to the end of the runway with her Devastator. "You got to be really alert. This is going to be nothing like flying that Provost." 

"I'm fine," Hanabi said. "Just watch me Hinata. I'm going to prove to you I can fly." A large group of planes then flew over them.

"Massive formation inbound," Hinata said. "You ready?"

"You think I'm not," Hanabi questioned.

"Then lets fly," Hinata said, giving her Devastator some throttle. "Into the wild blue yonder!" Hinata was the first to get into the air.

"I love you oneechan," Hanabi said smiling, giving her Angel full throttle. It quickly reached the end of the runway. "And now." She then pulled up the controls, and the plane then ascended into the air. "How beautiful Angels can be. Isn't that right Hinata?"

"Yep," Hinata said. "Angels are very beautiful imouto chan, very very beautiful. But your angel can do something a biblical angel would never do."

"What's that," Hanabi asked, turning to meet her sister.

"It can kill," Hinata said, letting loose two magnetic rockets. "Now remember this, with your guns always lead your target. Unless you are going into a head on duel with another plane or it's moving slowly, never aim directly for the target. Usually it'll produce a clean miss. Lead your target and shoot where you think he'll be, and then you'll be able to get it."

"Got it," Hanabi said, pulling up to meet a group of Coyote's, Peacemakers and two Wolves in the front.

"Hold up Hanabi imouto chan," Hinata said. "Go up high, I need to do something here."

"What," Hanabi asked. She then watched her sister go up under one of the Wolves and blow it out of the sky with a magnetic rocket and machine gun fire combo, then go up and dive down fly away to lure the remaining one of the Wolves away from the group.

"That," Hinata said. "The guy on my tail is probably a really good ace, and I need the practice. Now go hit them."

"Got it," Hanabi replied. "Arigato oneechan, that was very nice of you." Hinata smiled and then did a power climb to avoid a stream of gunfire from the plane chasing her. Meanwhile Hanabi then went to try out the weapons on her plane.

"Well lets see," Hanabi said, lining up the crosshairs on a Coyote. "Primary weapon this plane, take one." She then chuckled at her words, and pulled the triggers on her controls, firing the guns. In one hit, the Coyote was blown to pieces. "Wow." She then quickly changed her target and pulled the trigger again, blowing up another Coyote before the formation began to scatter.

"Careful imouto chan," Hinata said. "You don't carry a ton of ammo on you, especially with only two 57mm guns."

"Holy crap," Hanabi yelled. "That's some huge guns."

"Try your second weapon," Hinata said. She then went back to going to get her kill. "Slippery little dick aren't you Blood Red?"

"Hai," Hanabi replied. She then flicked a switch on her controls. "Trident missiles, hmm this should be interesting." She then pulled the trigger and fired one. The missile was dropped off the hardpoint and then fired it's engine, shooting straight up. "Well that was a waste of time." She then heard a boom. "Huh?" She looked up to see a large explosion, and out of it many spear like black metal rods coming down and hitting the other planes. "Imouto chan, I just took down six planes with one Trident missile! How come you didn't tell me the plane could do this?"

"I forgot," Hinata said. "Now I have some business to take care of." She then slowed her plane down and watched the pilot of the wolf overturn her, going right into the line of fire of Hinata's Devastator's machine guns. "Sucker," Hinata said, pulling the triggers and firing all her machine guns. The rounds tore into the other plane and blew off it's tail. "Come back next time, just because you got wings doesn't mean you can fly, and just because you can fly doesn't mean you can ever take me down."

"Well put oneechan," Hanabi said. "Very well put."

"Lets get to the Hokage tower," Hanabi said. "That's where these guys are headed and we'll have a more level fight there."

"Finally," Hanabi said. "A chance to really kick some ass. Come on Hinata, lets go and protect that old geezer." Hinata began laughing as she flew after Hanabi.

"She really is a tomboy," Hinata thought. "Yet that's what makes you so great Hanabi imouto chan, that's what makes you not just great, but plain awesome."

* * *

"Mother fuckers," Tenten yelled. "You want a piece of me, come get a piece of me bitches!" 

"Ten stop yelling and just shoot the damn armored cars," Ino screamed.

"Oh sorry," Tenten said, whipping the machine gun around to aim it at some oncoming Coyotes. "Stupid shitheads." She then began firing the .50 cal, only to miss quite a few times. "They move fast those shits."

"Well they aren't coming back," Ino said. Another armored car then came out from an alley. "How many of these things do they have?"

"Hang on girls," Saiyo replied, swerving the jeep to avoid the burst of 20mm shells and 7.62mm machine gun fire. During this fit of mad driving, Tenten just managed to get enough footing to hold out a burst long enough to tear apart the armored car. "Wish I could do that."

"Wish I could do what you do behind the wheel," Tenten said. She then looked forward. "Panzer!"

"Hold on I'm going to," Saiyo began to say.

"Just drive straight," Ino said. "It's my turn for some trigger time, and my trigger finger is very itchy."

"You better hurry up," Saiyo said. Ino then put a rocket into the tube, right as the tank began to fire it's main gun.

"He's so dead," Ino said.

"But the tank is facing forwards," Saiyo said.

"Nope," Tenten said. "Only the turret is, the chassis is not." Ino smiled and pulled the trigger on the Bazooka, smoke and flame erupting from the tube. The rocket then slammed into the back of the tank, right into the fuel tank. Saiyo ducked to avoid the flaming metal coming down, yet still had his foot on the gas and drove down another road.

"My god," Saiyo said, looking through a rear view mirror. "You totaled that thing."

"Took the turret clear off," Ino said, setting her rocket launcher down. "That was quite fun."

"I could really grow to like these girls," Saiyo thought with a smile. He kept on driving down the road. "I could really grow to like them."

* * *

"Alright," Kurenai said, hanging up a telephone. "So far we're ok, the defenses are primed and Sakura said she'd help back at the HQ with Talia. I told her we'd probably be gone for a day or two. 

"That's good to know," Anko said. "So you ready for what could come?"

"I don't know," Kurenai said. "I can't say I am, but I can't say I am not. All I can say is," she said, taking a clip of 9mm bullets and putting it into her submachine gun. "We are going to fight, and I'm ready to do just that."

"That's good to know," Anko said, shoving a clip of .30-06 bullets into her M1. "Because I am quite ready as well."

"Madame, Anko chan, incoming," a soldier said.

"What the," Anko said. Both her and Kurenai were then pushed over onto the ground.

"What the hell was the for," Kurenai asked.

"Madame look at that," the soldier said, pointing down the road. Outside was a Panzer IV. A T34 then fired it's gun, and got a direct hit on the tank. More tanks, trucks, and men began coming in though.

"Oh my," Anko said.

"It's official," Kurenai said, getting behind the top 7.62mm machine gun and cocking the action. "The siege of Hokage tower as begun." Anko looked at her friend wide eyed, while Kurenai merely leveled the gun. "Come on Anko chan, lets paint the ground red." Anko saw a Blood Red aiming a rifle at Kurenai, so she did the same to him.

"I think I can like that," she said, pulling the trigger and feeling the rifle kick up against her shoulder. Crimson then began to spew out of the soldier's forehead. "I can like being under fire quite a bit."


	23. Joining The Fight

The siege has begun, and there will be violence, violence, and guess what, more violence! Ok it won't all be violence but there will be plenty of violent action for all of you to read. Yes that guy standing on the building was Masao, but how he escaped is yet to be revealed. He won't be seen in this chapter fighting, he probably wont' fight again until the climax of the siege. Also expect the return of a few characters from earlier in the story. Plus, will Kurenai's plan to retake the neighborhoods work? Will Asuma find the old neighborhoods empty of blood red soldiers, or will they still be there to fight him? Also what about the HQ, it's pretty defenseless now. So read up and review the chapter

Merci,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Though he was miles away from Hokage Tower, Asuma could still hear the chatter of distant machine guns and the boom of anti tank and anti aircraft guns in the distance. "Kurenai," Asuma said quietly. 

"You aren't the only one worried," a man said, walking up to Asuma, holding a Winchester pump shotgun.

"Who are you," Asuma asked.

"Kenji Adakara," Kenji said. He looked back at the tower in the distance, and he could still see small explosions and planes flying around it. "You, Asuma san, aren't the only one worried about loosing someone."

"Who you afraid of loosing," Asuma asked.

"A girl," Kenji said. "A girl you know."

"Who," Asuma asked. "Kureani, Anko?"

"Neither," Kenji said. "My girl was much younger, and a lot prettier to. She was also very close to you."

"Wait a minute," Asuma said, taking time to put two and two together. "Ino? You are worried about Ino, but you're like..."

"38 years old," Kenji said, chuckling at his words. "Yeah kind of disgusting, sounds weird, but I've developed a place in my heart for that girl."

"Ino would never love you," Asuma said.

"Does that mean I can't still be worried," Kenji told him. "Love is something that is hard to take away Asuma, it's very hard to take away."

"Lieutenant Adakara," a young man's voice called out.

"I got to go handle this," Kenji said, starting to walk off. "Listen, I know you and Madame had something going on, and just remember she's truly ready for this."

"Thanks," Asuma called back. "Wait what's your name?" Kenji exhaled and looked back at Asuma.

"Lieutenant Kenji Adakara, Commanding Officer of the Black Swan company in Okima," Kenji told him.

"Get back to your company soldier," Asuma ordered.

"Aye sir," Kenji said with a smile. He then walked away.

"Hear that Ino," Asuma muttered to himself. "There are others looking out for you other then me, there are a lot more people."

* * *

"You must get out of here Hokage sama," an ANBU captain said, trying to drag the Hokage out of his office. 

"Leave me alone," Sarutobi replied, squirming around from . "This is my village and I've stayed in this village through every attack it's come up against when I was around."

"But this one is different," the captain said. "You never went up against an enemy like this."

"I'm still not leaving," Sarutobi told the ANBU. "I refuse. If I left, then we'd be leaderless."

"Then we'll find an acting Hokage," the ANBU captain told him. "That way the city won't be leaderless."

"That's fine," Sarutobi said. "But there is one condition."

"What," the captain asked, being fed up that his boss was so stubborn.

"Let me go and I'll make the call," Sarutobi ordered. "I can do it." The captain let go of him.

"Make it quick," the captain ordered. Sarutobi walked back into his office and picked up the phone, starting to quickly turn the number dial with his finger until he put in all nine numbers. Slowly the phone began to ring.

* * *

"Come on Shizune," Tsunade ordered, helping her student down from a rock. "Now was that so hard?" 

"Why did we bother climbing up a vertical face of rock," Shizune asked. "When could have just as easily focused chakra onto her appendages and walked up it's side?"

"Climbing is more fun," Tsunade said, picking up her bag of climbing gear. "Here carry this." Shizune's arms nearly gave in at the weight of all the gear.

"The troubles of being an apprentice of a sannin," Shizune said, nodding her head. "I guess it's all worth it in the end." The two began to walk back to Tsunade's house. "My legs are shot."

"Good you can rest when we get inside," Tsunade replied. "Trust me Shizune, you may hate this now, but you'll look back later and say wow Tsunade thank you so much for taking me rock climbing for the weekend. I've never had that experience before, and never will again."

"Sure Lady Tsunade," Shizune grumbled. After walking a little bit more of a way's, they then ended up at Tsunade's house. Shizune set the stuff in the hallway, and then sat down against the wall. "Muscles not responding." She then began to apply small amounts of chakra to her legs, trying to soothe away the pain. To help out, Dan had come along and started licking her face. "Good doggy," Shizune said, petting him on the head.

"I see Dan knows your home as well," Shizune said. "That's a good boy Dan." She then reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sake, pouring herself some in a glass and then drinking it down rapidly. "Yeah, that hits the spot." However, her body was missing something, for her stomach still grumbled a little. "I think I'll go make a sandwich. Shizune would you like one?"

"Yes please," Shizune said. "Like some tuna fish with lettuce, tomato, mayo, and pickles."

"Sounds like a good sandwich," Tsunade said. "I think I'll make one myself." She then reached into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make the sandwich, putting them all out on a cutting board. Starting to cut up the bread and put on the tuna, she was then startled by the loud bell tone of her telephone ringing. "For the love of..."

"I'll get it Lady Tsunade," Shizune told her. "You just make the sandwiches". She then walked over the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Who's this," an old man asked.

"This is Shizune," Shizune replied. "Who is this?"

"Listen is Tsunade there," the old man questioned.

"What's it to you," Shizune questioned sternly.

"Is she there or not woman," the man yelled. "I need to talk to her right now, it is an emergency!"

"Well alright then," Shizune yelled back. She then rubbed her left ear. "Jeez don't need to yell. Hold on a second." She then walked over to the kitchen. "Someone wants to talk to you. Says it's an emergency."

"Hmm," Tsunade muttered. She went over and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Tsunade is that you," the old man said.

"Yes," Tsunade said, nodding her head slowly. "Who is this?"

"It's Sarutobi," Sarutobi told her. "Listen to me, there is an emergency, the Hokage tower is under siege and..."

"Ok listen," Tsunade said. "I am smart enough that all during the time Sarutobi sensei was Hokage, there was not once a siege of the Hokage tower, heck the enemy only once made it through the walls but didn't last long."

"Wait what," Sarutobi said. "No no no! Tsunade it's really me, the tower is under siege by sky pirates, and we need..."

"Nice try phony baloney," Tsunade said. "But next time, try to get your act down when you imitate my sensei, and if you call again I'll find you and rip your balls off and feed them to the dogs. Good day to you." She then walked over to the receiver and slammed the phone into it.

"Who was that," Shizune asked.

"Prank call," Tsunade said. "Nothing special. Come on lets go eat those sandwiches."

* * *

"Did you get her," the captain asked. 

"Yes," Sarutobi lied. "She'll be here within the next few days. In the meantime, help Black Swan fight off the siege and make sure she gets here safely."

"Then lets get you out of here," the lieutenant said, leading Sarutobi to the airfield close to the tower. "We'll get you to a safe house outside of the village where you can sit out the battle." Sarutobi nodded yes and then was lead out to a Ford Model A and then was driven away to the airfield.

The next few days would be extremely nerve racking for the third Hokage.

* * *

"Well niichan it looks like the party has started without us," Hanabi said, flying up close to the tower in her Angel. 

"That's alright," Hinata said. "Pick a target imouto chan, and blow it out of the sky."

"Hai Hinata niichan," Hanabi replied. She then spied a Peacemaker straying away from it's group. "That's the one." She then climbed up to the right and then aimed her guns at the plane. She fired twice, both times missing the slower moving fighter as it did a barrel roll. She then turned downward after her target, and fired two more shots. This time they hit their mark, and took the tail clean off the Peacemaker.

"That's how it's done," Hinata said. "Nice shooting imouto chan." She then noticed three Coyotes attempting to make a dive on her sister. "Hanabi!" Flicking a cover off a red lever, she then pushed it forward. This then put injected extra fuel into the pistons, giving her a temporary boost in horsepower, and a temporary boost in speed. Struggling to control the plane in it's burst of speed, Hinata flew straight into the line of fire for the Coyotes, taking a few bullets but no serious damage. This however did manage to direct the Coyotes away from Hanabi. "Use your Byakugan in this situation, always watch your six o'clock position."

"Got it," Hanabi replied. She then climbed up higher and saw a flat, two engined, disc shaped aircraft and aimed her guns. Firing two shots, she watched the plane bank away. Little did she know, Hanabi had just committed friendly fire. That plane was Naruto's P5U1.

"Watch it," Naruto said.

"Naruto kun," Hinata said. "How'd you do against those Panzers?"

"I think I raked up enough of them," Naruto said. "Listen I got to go down and reload, but I'll be right back up in a minute."

"Be back quick," Hinata said. "We could use the help." Naruto went to go reload, unknown that someone had listened in on his radio conversation.

"So," the listener said. "You weren't really missing after all." He then stood up from his seat, putting a radio headset down and turning to another person sitting behind him. "Get my Rurale ready to fly, and make it quick."

"Aye sir," the person behind him said, getting up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you little traitor," the listener said. "You are so dead."

* * *

After all the intense driving Saiyo had put Ino and Tenten through, along with two fits of vomiting from Tenten, the three of them pulled up to the gates of Hamura airfield. Surprisingly, it was barricaded shut. "These your friends," Saiyo asked.

"Yep," Ino said, getting out of the jeep with her M1 in hands and her Bazooka on her back.

"No trespassers..." one guard began to say.

"I work with Asuma," Ino told them. She then threw them a badge that Asuma had given her along with a picture of herself with Asuma. "So let me and driver and our gunner in or I'm going to shove this bazooka up your ass and fire rockets into your anus, how does that sound?"

"By all means go ahead," the guard said, opening the gate. Ino then walked back.

"Lets go," she ordered. Saiyo nodded yes and then drove into the airfield.

"Which hangar," he asked.

"Number ten," Ino said. Saiyo drove a little bit of a ways down to where their hangar was. Inside sat Ino's Fury and Tenten's Brigand.

"No," Tenten said, nodding her head.

"No what," Ino said.

"I won't fly it," Tenten said. "I won't fly."

"What," Ino screamed. "There is an attack right now, why won't you fly?"

"Brings to mind Arien," Tenten said, jumping out of the jeep and going over to sit a chair. Before she sat down however, she turned the chair to face the wall.

"Ten come on," Ino ordered. "We need to help the others."

"No," Tenten replied. "I won't go."

"Stop being immature and go already," Ino demanded.

"I refuse," Tenten said. "It makes me think of Arien, and I need to shut him out of my mind."

"Oh forget this," Ino said, fed up with her friend's issues. "Saiyo, I'm very impressed with your performance behind the wheel."

"All in a days work," Saiyo said. "But do you have anything else I can do? I like being chased while people are shooting at me now. It's more fun then normal."

"Alright then," she said. "Listen, go down to Hokage tower and avoid all the gun fire." She then handed him a .38 caliber revolver. "Be safe Saiyo."

"Don't worry about me," Saiyo said, walking back to the Jeep. "Being behind the wheel is my life." He then drove away, and Ino got into her Fury, leaving Tenten alone in the hangar with her plane.


	24. Ausgebombt

Alright, so my reviewers haven't left me at all. That's good to know. I would have certainly discontinued it if another chapter didn't get a lot of reviews. I like feedback. Also, if you have the nerve to, go ahead and flame the story if you want. I won't care. I won't reply back and be all like "god damn you bastard why did you do that" or crap like that. I understand that some have some opinions, and I can't change that. But if you start being racist with me in the flames, then I'll get angry. Also some constructive criticism wouldn't be to bad either. That always helps me improve my writing skills. This is my last chapter for another week, I just got back from Maine. Tonight I'm going to that "far far away place where a laptop wouldn't even help me" and I'm going to be headbanging till my head fucking bleeds!

That also brings to mind, I'll be seeing Sodom where I am going, so as a tribute to them crank up their song Ausgebombt while reading. That's also the name of this chapter.

With the siege beginning now, there is a problem. For one thing, there is no Hokage. Who will lead the village? Sarutobi tried and failed to get Tsunade to get her ass over to help them, but he didn't even help them. Now he's gone, and the village is without a leader in the time of a crisis. Well that's just dandy for all the Black Swan defenders of the tower. What about Asuma, is he falling into a trap? Will the defenders be able to hold the line and fight off the Blood Reds, or will they be destroyed? Well that's all to be seen later. That's not you, the reader, that isn't your job right now to worry about something that is coming later. Right now your job is read through the chapter and leave behind feedback by clicking that damn review button at the end of the story.

Now, in the first ever second language I ever learned, I say this.

Ein danke zu alle Fächer des Geschichte , danke als dasein hin noch einmal. Dieses würden nicht sein möglich von außen Sie alle.

Symbiotisch

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata both looked out at the sky from the control tower at Kage Airbase. "Good thing this place was situated so close to the tower, and they were nice enough to let us use it," Kurenai said. 

"It was pretty nice," Hinata said. "Come on where is they, this should not have taken as long as it is."

"It is kind of cloudy out now," Shino pointed out. "Looks like storms on the horizon."

"Hopefully they'll be too afraid to fly," Kurenai said. At last, two planes appeared on the horizon. "We got a sighting." Hinata activated her Byakugan quickly, then looked out at the sky.

"It's them," Hinata said. "Naruto kun and Hanabi imouto chan are back!"

"Good," Kurenai said. "The last thing we need is to start loosing people." The three of them watched as Hanabi's Angel and Naruto's P5U1 touched down at the airfield and stopped at the end of the runway. Tractors then came and towed the planes away.

"So that's what it's like to fly through a cloud," Hanabi said, walking with Naruto.

"Yeah get used to it," Naruto said. "It's going to happen a lot more."

"Hey," Kurenai yelled from up on top of the tower. Both Naruto and Hanabi looked upwards at the tower. "Get up here and tell us went on."

"Fine fine we're coming," Naruto shot back. The two then focused their chakra and ran up the side of the tower, jumping over the rail onto the top deck of the tower.

"So what did you see," Shino asked.

"A lot," Naruto said. "A lot of tanks and airships, plus plenty of trucks. There is some good though."

"What," Kurenai asked.

"They don't have any artillery," Naruto said. "All their attacks are going to be direct, this isn't a standoff." Kurenai smiled at hearing this.

"Shino, go to the radio and tell Asuma to send six of Stalin's pipe organs," Kurenai said.

"Yes Kurenai sensei," Shino replied, walking back into the tower to go call Asuma.

"Stalin's pipe organs," Naruto said confused.

"You'll see," Kurenai told him. "You'll all see. Anything else to know?"

"That for the most part, I saw no Blood Red activity in any of the neighborhoods, save one upscale neighborhood but all the others they weren't there at all," Naruto said. "They really have left."

"More good news," Kurenai said. "Any bad?"

"Just a lot of airships," Naruto said. "."

"I'll handle that," Kurenai said.

"Sensei," Shino said, poking his head out from the control tower door. "The ANBU need to talk to you."

"How did it go with procuring those organs," Kurenai asked.

"Asuma says they'll be on the express but they need escort," Shino said. "He'll have them primed and ready for tomorrow."

"Perfect," Kurenai said. She then walked into the tower, where an ANBU lieutenant was waiting for her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Two things," the lieutenant said. "One, I want to know if we received a call back from Tsunade about when exactly she'll be here."

"We haven't," Kurenai asked. "We never would call her, she hates to be disturbed."

"The Hokage did," the lieutenant replied. "Secondly, I need to see Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why," Kurenai questioned, looking at him with suspicion.

"Don't question me woman," the lieutenant ordered. "Do it now."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were both looking out at the blackening sky, now booming and flashing with thunder and lightning coming from black clouds. "Isn't that something," Naruto asked. 

"Hmm," Hinata muttered.

"How clouds can make such beckoning noises," Naruto said. "You know, they say a bolt of lightning is fifteen hotter then the surface of the sun."

"Wouldn't want to be hit by one then," Hinata said with a small chuckle. She then hesitated a bit before asking her next question. "Um Naruto kun?"

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Are you scared," Hinata replied. "Of being trapped and under siege." Naruto thought about this. "Naruto kun?"

"To say I am Hinata," Naruto replied. "Would be foolish. But saying I am not would be quite foolish as well." The door then opened up and Kurenai walked outside.

"Someone with the ANBU wants to talk to you," Kurenai told him.

"Alright," Naruto said. Thoughts began entering his mind. Had somehow the military identified him? Did they know he wasn't really dead? Did they know that Sakura wasn't really dead? Did they know where Hinata was? All these thoughts began rapidly racing through his mind, and he was unable to get a good grip on the situation. Slowly but surely, Naruto gripped the doorknob with sweaty hands and walked inside of the control tower. There, standing in the middle was the ANBU lieutenant. "Hello sir."

"Care to take a walk," the ANBU lieutenant asked.

"Um it's about to rain," Naruto told him. "Lets just talk in here."

"Care to take a walk," the man repeated.

"Alright," Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. He then began to walk down the stairs with the man, both of them not saying a thing until they got to the bottom. "So, what's going on?"

"You little traitor," the ANBU said, putting a kunai to his neck. "First you fake your own death, then you go run off with sky pirates. No wonder you'd get back so late when on leave." Naruto snickered at this. "What's so funny?"

"How you didn't see through that," Naruto said. He then turned around and ripped off the man's mask, revealing the face of his old lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hatake Kakashi!" He then kicked Kakashi in the chest and sent him flying. As Kakashi flew backwards though, he managed to reach for a kunai from a holster and threw it at Naruto. Naruto quickly reacted, throwing shuriken to stop the kunai. Kakashi then managed to get his footing, and then did a quick back flip with the help of his hands and then stood upright. "What are you doing here?"

"A few days ago I got transfered to the Hokage air guard," Kakashi said. "I expected to find a few old friends, but not to find you."

"What does it matter," Naruto said. "I'm never going back."

"Then you're a fool," Kakashi said, doing a quick seal pattern. "Body flicker technique." Kakashi then disappeared, leaving Naruto to find where he was. He finally came back, standing behind Naruto, throwing a few punches at him. "Why would you side with a bunch of dishonest sky pirates?"

"They aren't dishonest," Naruto said. "They're my friends."

"You're friends," Kakashi said. "You're saying that you finally found friends in the lawless. So typical Naruto, never able to decide."

"You shut up," Naruto ordered, trying to hit his commanding officer. He then felt himself get punched in the chest. Punched as hard as he was, he soon found himself gagging on his own blood. "I had no choice. I would have died if they didn't find me."

"How," Kakashi asked. "You're more then capable of killing all of them."

"He's not even capable enough to kill one of us," an airy voice said. "Welcome back Kakashi, we didn't think you'd be home so soon." A black stream then began slithering up Kakashi's body and constricting him. "I suggest you calm down, the more you try to kill that kid, the more I constrict around you."

"What the," Kakashi said, trying to get free. "Wait a minute, Kurenai?" Kurenai then stepped forward next to Naruto.

"The genjutsu you are in reacts to your emotion," Kurenai said. "In this case, it's bloodlust for Naruto. The more you want to kill the kid, the more that liquid constricting you is going to tighten, and the quicker you'll suffocate."

"I can live with things being tight," Kakashi said. "Is that all you..." He then felt sharp pain all over his body, like a million spears had just stabbed him.

"I tighten things now and you turn into lunch meat," Kurenai said. "How does that sound?" The liquid soon began to fade, signalling Kakashi was calming down. As soon as it was totally off, Kakashi drew a kunai and he was quickly binded and closer to being cut then before. "Start talking Hatake. I seriously don't want to turn you to lunch meat."

"Naruto was one of my pilots Kurenai," Kakashi said. He could slowly feel the liquid loosening around him. "And he betrayed us."

"One of your other pilots that really betrayed you shot me down," Naruto said. "Does the name Uchiha Sasuke ring a bell?"

"He's dead," Kakashi said.

"I beg to differ," another voice said. Ino and Hinata then walked behind Kakashi, each holding an envelope.

"What are you girls doing here," Naruto said.

"We dug through Forehead and Kinn's private folders on the Pandora, with the permission of Kinn of course," Ino said, walking up to Kakashi and handing him the enevelopes. "We like to keep records. About a week before Naruto was shot down, we had Uchiha and a girl named Karin in the line of two .30-06 bullets. On the order of Forehead, we were told to stand down. Forehead is still in love with Sasuke, or at least was until we got Naruto."

"Look at the photos," Hinata said. "I also took pictures of the wreckage after I brought him aboard our airship. It's not crash wreckage, it's all the truth." Sensing Kakashi was truly at ease, Kurenai let him go and he didn't go in for an attack. He then went and took the envelope.

"I'll check these when me and the others have finished here," Kakashi said. "They can't expect to have Black Swan take down these guys."

"We're more then capable," Kurenai said. "Now listen, I suggest you go inside a barrack and leave us alone. If you don't I will kill you in a slow and painful and, at least for me, a humorous manner. Come on kids." The three of them then walk off. "Be afraid Kakashi, be very afraid." Kakashi stood there for a few minutes, even after Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino had left the area, walking back to a series of quonset huts being used as temporary shelters for the pilots and soldiers defending the siege.

"Well," Kakashi said, looking at the yellow envelopes in his hands. "I think I need to start reassessing how well the military handles deserters."

* * *

April 11th  
Konohagakure

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizion, the sound of a rocket streaking towards a target awoke Naruto rapidly from his deep sleep the previous night. "Take cover," he yelled, ducking under his bed. 

"Naruto," Ino groaned, rolling over in her metal bunk bed. "What are you doing?"

"I just heard a rocket and it's..."

"Naruto," Ino said. "If a rocket was coming towards here right now, I'd hear it. I am not hearing any rockets."

"But I just heard one," Naruto said. "I swear."

"Alright I'll check it out," Ino said, grabbing her M1 off a rack on the wall. "Hinata chan, come on we should get out of bed now."

"Is Naruto kun up," Hinata questioned, her eyes still closed.

"I am Hinata," Naruto said. "Now lets go, Kurenai probably wants us out." He then walked over and picked up his M1 Garand, slipping on his black leather jacket and flight boots. Both Ino and Hinata did the same.

"Why are we up so early anyway," Hinata asked.

"Your friend claims to have heard a rocket," Ino said, going to the door. "Come on, lets go see what's going on outside." When they opened the door, they saw two Coyotes filled with metal rods. "Who here flies a plane with the capability to fire Tridents?"

"My sister," Hinata said. "Kurenai sensei put her on the night watch."

"What is she flying," Ino questioned rather loudly.

"A North American P54 Angel," Hinata said. "It had belonged to Kurenai sensei, but she doesn't fly anything but light fighters."

"Yeah I know that," Ino said, looking at the wreckage of the two Coyotes. "But an Angel, isn't that overkill for your sister?"

"She became an ace in one day," Hinata said. "I think that says enough that the Angel is her plane, no doubt about it."

"Looks like we got to talk Sakura into spending extra money on getting Tridents and 57mm rounds," Ino said. An explosion then shook the ground. "Oh that can't be good."

"Lets go check it out," Naruto said. "I got a bad feeling that those weren't a bomb that was dropped from a plane."

* * *

Kurenai and Anko poked their heads up from the crater they were in. "What the hell was that," Anko questioned. She then started getting ideas. "Oh hell no, it can't be. They couldn't afford one, could they?" 

"Oh baby I don't they are playing around here," Kurenai said, looking at the crater that was before her. "That is not from a plane."

"Then it would have to be from a fucking battleship then," Anko said. "There's no way they could have a gun that big on land."

"Let me think," Kurenai shot back. A soldier then ran up to her, panting as he stopped at her feet. "What is it soldier?"

"Ma'am you may want to see this," the soldier told Kurenai, handing her a pile of photographs. Kurenai took them, looking closely at what they revealed.

"What's on them," Anko said, peaking over Kurenai shoulder. Kurenai inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"Anko," Kurenai said.

"Yes Kurenai," Anko said.

"Do you want to look at the pretty pictures," Kurenai said in a girly voice.

"Are you ok," Anko questioned.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "But I would be a lot better if you quit what you're doing."

"Quit doing what," Anko asked.

"For the love of kami sama," Kurenai muttered. "Bitch will you quit breathing on my shoulder!"

"Oh sorry," Anko said, moving alongside her boss. Getting a view at the photos once again, Anko was rather disturbed at what she saw. "They got a lot of stuff."

"Anko who cares about the troops," Kurenai said. "Look at what's in the middle." Anko looked closer, and now realized what had caused it.

"That can't be what I think it is," she said. "Can it?"

"I think we've awakened Dora," Kurenai said. "Oh we definitely did."

"Incoming," a voice yelled. Kureani, Anko, and the soldier hit the deck as Naruto, Hinata and Ino fell into the middle of the trench.

"What are you guys doing," the soldier asked.

"We felt a shockwave," Ino said, picking not only herself but her friends upright. "What's going on?"

"You guys want to go blow up some hell on rails," Kurenai said. "Because what just fired that shell needs to be blown up."

"We're all ears Kurenai," Naruto said. "All ears." Kurenai and Anko leaned down against the bunkers and began speaking of the mission ahead.

* * *

Kakashi looked over the pictures, not believing what he was seeing in each one. "I can't believe it," Kakashi said. "I had three of my best pilots betray me, and one of them do it twice." Someone then began knocking on the door. "Who is it?" 

"Hanabi Hyuga," a girl said. "Can I please come in? I know this is the barracks for the Hokage Air Guard, but I really don't feel like pissing myself right now. Please can I use the bathroom?"

"Finef finem just hurry up," Kakashi ordered. Hanabi kicked down the door and ran into a stall so fast that all Kakashi saw was a blur of black, white, and blue. "Well that was fast." He then started looking at the photos. "I don't get how he could do it twice? I thought I would be able to catch on to Sasuke's shenanigans by now." He then slumped in his seat. "I guess I was wrong. Having only one eye really does leave another blind to the actions of those who serve under you." A small tear trickled down his face, and around this time Hanabi walked out of the bathroom. Feeling the need to thank him, Hanabi went over to the sullen ace lieutenant.

"Sir I can't begin to say how much I want to thank you for letting me use the bathroom," Hanabi said, wiping some sweat off her forehead. She then noticed that he wasn't responding. "Sir?"

"What do you want," Kakashi asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Hanabi said. "I was seriously going to..."

"I know," Kakashi said. "You were going to piss yourself."

"Yeah," Hanabi said, her face starting to turn red with embarrassment. "So what's bugging you?"

"I don't think you'd care," Kakashi said.

"Hey," Hanabi said, sitting down in a chair. "Sometimes it's good to talk about your problems with others."

"Like you would know what it's like to have someone walk out on you," Kakashi said, not picking his head up.

"I do," Hanabi said. "My oneechan walked out on me, and I felt like shit about it. But I realized why."

"Why'd your sister walk out on you then," Kakashi said, now picking his head up.

"Because no one loved her," Hanabi said. "I never showed her any love because my Otousann and my niisan never bothered to do such. I thought I didn't have to as well, although I secretly admired her with all my heart. I wanted to be like her, strong and determined. I realized later on that's why she left us. I hated myself for being part of the reason why she left. It made me feel sick. But I kept on living, knowing she'd be back. Maybe that's what you need to do. You know the person who walked out on you will be back, so just live on and be ready for when they do come back. People who walk on others always have a tendency to come back to those they left in the first place, I know it for a fact."

"You think that's what I should do," Kakashi said. "Be ready for the person who walked out on me, when they come back for whatever reason they do. You think that's what I should do?"

"It's worth a shot," Hanabi said. Kakashi thought about it for a moment. If Sasuke had shot down Naruto, and was working for Sound all along, he probably had better knowledge of the defenses of the Fire Country and Konohagakure then the first time he left. He would be a much greater threat now. This girl that was talking to him was right, he needed to pick himself up and be ready for when Sasuke would be back. That was the only way he'd be able to live on.

"Arigato," Kakashi said. "That advice was much needed. What's your name?"

"Hyuga," Hanabi said. "Hyuga Hanabi. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I must go." She then walked out of the barracks, and it was when she left that Kakashi knew he had heard that name before.

"Wait," Kakashi said. He then ran to the door and opened it, looking around frantically. However Hanabi had walked away and wasn't to be seen. "Damn it." He then looked back and saw a telephone. "I got to call him." He then ran back to the phone and began dialing a number. "God damn it Konohamaru, you better pick up now or I'll chop up you into a billion pieces."

* * *

Long after the incident Kakashi had with Hanabi, as began to set, three planes were flying over Konohagakure for the woods surrounding it. They were flown by Naruto, Hinata and Ino. Their mission was a simple one, to obliterate an 800mm railway gun. "So wait," Naruto asked. "How did they get a hold of a railway gun again?" 

"That's beyond me," Ino said. "I bet they stole it from Sunagakure and disassembled it so they could move it undetected. It's not that hard."

"But how could they mount it?"

"They probably found the tracks from the old railroad," Ino said. "That way even without control of the Sokuraima railyard they'd be able to set it up."

"Alright Naruto kun listen," Hinata said. "We took off fifteen magnetic rockets and put one two thousand pound bomb into your plane along with the remaining ten rockets. You need to get that bomb on that railway gun. It's the only thing we got to penetrate the plating. If you miss we are screwed."

"Got it Hinata chan," Naruto said. "I take it you'll be using your Devastator and Ino will be using her Fury to cover my six?"

"Yep," Ino said. "That is the plan."

"Then lets kick some ass," Naruto said, paying careful attention to his instruments and the dimming sky around him. Flying for another couple of minutes without any silence. Then black clouds and tracers began filling the sky. "I take it we're close."

"Hinata break off and go look for any Coyotes or Wolves," Ino ordered. "I'll distract these flak guns."

"Hai Ino chan," Hinata said. "Watch your back Naruto kun."

"Don't worry about me," Naruto said. He then dove down low. "I'm going to see if there is anything for me to machine gun on the ground."

"Blow up any trains you find," Ino said. "They are probably running along the old railroad

"Got it," Naruto said. He then flew down low, too low for the incoming flak to be able to hit him. "Yeah that's right mother fuckers," Naruto yelled, swerving left and right to avoid all the fire. "You can't get me." He then saw one of his aggressors, an SKDFZ 250 half track with a 37mm anti aircraft gun in the back. Acting quickly, Naruto aimed his P5U1's gunsight on the and pulled the triggers, firing his 20mm guns, tearing the half track to bits with the fire. He then pulled back up out of his low flying bout and saw the gun that he was to blow up. "Oh my."

"Really something isn't it," Hinata asked him. She then swooped down from the sky and went after a group of Coyotes led by two Wolves. "I'll take them down, you just concentrate on getting the bomb on the target."

"Let me blow up some of this other stuff," Naruto said, switching to his rockets. "I'll go after the gun as soon as possible."

"Just work fast," Hinata ordered.

"I love how tense she gets sometimes," Naruto said in his mind. "Wait what! Forget what you just said Uzumaki." He then banked downward. "Lets go blow up some shit." While Naruto was thinking out what he just thought, Ino then climbed back up to Hinata's altitude to meet her friend.

"Are you ready for some ass kicking," Ino said.

"Far beyond driven," Hinata said. "You break up the formation and lure the Coyotes away, I want to take out these Wolves."

"Hai ma'am," Ino said sarcastically. "But sure I'll do it for you." She then climbed up a bit higher the get a dive on the group of planes, who still hadn't spotted Naruto and his P5U1, even though he had flown right past them. Due the ever blackening sky, the black paint coating of Ino's Fury rendered her near invisible to the other planes. Getting into a dive, Ino then aimed her 70mm gun. "Hinata did I ever tell you something that I really like?"

"What," Hinata asked.

"I really like one thing more then anything else on earth," Ino said.

"What," Hinata repeated, itching to get into a fight and wishing her friend would start it.

"Really big guns," Ino said. "Like this one." She then pulled the trigger and fired her Fury's 70mm cannon. The plane shook a little, but not out of it's line of sight. The 70mm shell cut through the air at hundreds of miles an hour, striking a Coyote on the right flank in the tail. The plane quickly fell out of the sky. As soon as that one fell, Ino then machine gunned another Coyote in the back out of the sky. Just like Hinata wanted, the group scattered.

"Alright," Hinata said. "Just me and two Wolves." She then fired two magnetic rockets, making the two planes scatter. The rockets both streaked towards the ground and sent men trying to run away flying. "Trying to get me to go after one of you so my six is vulnerable." She then flew above them and waited for them to come back together. They never did. "Where did they go?"

"Hinata," Ino yelled. A burst of fire then went out behind her and Hinata pulled up to avoid a burst of 37mm and 20mm fire that came from the two Wolves. She then a quick bank the the left, facing her adversaries. Aiming calmly, she then fired a burst of .50 caliber machine gun fire from all six of her guns. Quickly pulling up so they couldn't get a bead on her, the burst missed her targets entirely. "Watch your ass next time."

"Sorry," Hinata said. "I'll be careful." Ino then shook her head and grumbled some words that Hinata couldn't make out before going back to get her own prey. Meanwhile Hinata turned to face her opponents again. As she did, she saw a series of small rockets leave the wingtips of the two Ravenscrofts. Pulling up without effort, the barrage of small rockets exploded behind her, hopelessly out of range of their intended target. One of them, too slow to realize his error didn't react fast enough, leaving a small opening his female opponent saw. Hinata then pulled the trigger and fired another burst of machine gun fire. This time it took the propeller of the plane clear off along with hitting the pilot in the head numerous times. Hinata watch the first Wolf plummet to the ground, hitting a truck on it's way down. "Two birds, one stone. I didn't think such a thing was possible." Getting fed up with her encounter, Hinata then let loose two magnetic rockets. The first one was a misfire, plummeting to earth like stone. The second one however did get their magnets attracted to the Wolf, and it was blown out of the dark sky. "Chalk up two more for me Ino."

"Good to see our White Eyed Demoness did it again," Ino said. "But I got more kills." Hinata's smile faded somewhat, but it her grin was still there. It just wasn't as big as before. "Uzumaki how are you?"

"Going in now," Naruto said. "Just lure away some of those half tracks with the AA guns."

"No problem," Hinata said. "We're on our way Naruto kun." Hinata and Ino then dove down lower, firing their guns at the half tracks. As soon as she did, Hinata saw one stop in it's tracks. Ino let loose her own smaller cannons, and blew one right into the air with all the rounds that went into it's chassis. Meanwhile Naruto then went up high.

"There has to be a place where I can really blow a hole in this gun," Naruto said. He then looked down and saw the ammo magazine, it's top opened so new shells and powder could be loaded into it. "That's the shot. Girls as soon as I drop this baby I want you two to run."

"Got it," Ino said. "We'll be ready to fly away." Naruto then switched from magnetic rockets to the 2000 pound bomb and then began his dive. Almost instantly, the G forces that both him and his aircraft began experiencing threw him back in his seat. "Got to let the thing go before I black out," Naruto managed to mutter, accidentally saying it through his radio set. Slowly he was blackening out, but he couldn't fight back. Realizing what could happen if he blacked out in this situation, Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto kun wake up," Hinata yelled, keeping an eye on her friend. "Come on please do it!"

"Hinata," Naruto said. "I'm not dying yet, definitely not now." He then released the bomb and pulled up into a high climb, the blood rushing back to his body. "Get out now girls, this thing is going to blow sky high." The three of them gunned the throttles on their planes, speeding out of their as quickly as possible. As they did, explosions began rocking the inside of the railway gun, and soon they became more visible. Finally, as a coup de' grace, an explosion blew the barrel clear off the gun, and everything close it was incinerated in a ball of fire. Luckily for them, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino made just far away to see the fireball engulf everything else in the immediate area other then themselves. "Well that was a big bang."

"Pat yourself on the back for now Naruto," Ino told him. "But don't do it for long. There is a lot more ahead of us then one giant gun."

"Lets back home," Hinata said. "I want to tell sensei about this one."


	25. The Organ Donor

So my first metal fest for the year is out of the way (Wacken Open Air is next), and in comes a new Fire Paved Skies chapter. I promise I'm going to get to replying plenty of your reviews. Great job people for reviewing the story, especially Johnamasta(correct me if I'm wrong) for giving me much needed advice. I will take it. Seriously people, give me advice. I realize I am not perfect (compared to other authors I probably suck) and I am always looking for ways to make my stories and writing technique in general better. It helps so much.

With Satoshi's only artillery piece out of the way, the side of good is poised to strike back, indirectly that is. We also saw Kakashi come back and get into a bit of a brawl with Naruto, and an attempt for a return of Konohamru, a lot is still to be seen. Will Konohamaru be able to come, will Tsunade realize that the village is really in trouble, will Tenten be able to fly again, is Asuma ok? Wow lot of questions. Some will be answered here. Some will not be. But hey, it's never wrong to keep asking questions and wondering their answers, so just read on and sit tight. More adventure is on the horizon.

Symbiotic

* * *

April 10th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Each child struck out Sakura in a way she had never expected. In a sense, they reminded her of her own group of siblings. 

Timmy reminded her of one of her brothers, always out to protect ones he cared about. In this case it was Mary, whom Sakura believed Timmy was in love with. She also believed that Mary loved him as well, and in a way greater then brothers and sisters do. Talia was like her mother, even like Sakura herself, Amedeo was like her oldest brother, while Agnese was like the oldest one of her sisters, being kind of like a boss when Sakura wasn't there. All of them had some common ground with her own family. But it was the two children from the United Kingdom that reminded her of a lot more then her own family. "They remind me of two people I know," Sakura thought, "They definitely do." It was then that she felt a tugging on her hair. "Hey, which one of you?"

"Senorita," Isabella said, "Will you please tell me a story?" Sakura looked at her pocket watch, a gift she had received from Tsunade years ago, along with her Devastator and a few other things. But most of them, save the watch, the plane, and one other very special item, were lost during various different raids and things of that sort.

"But why Isabella," Sakura questioned.

"I'm scared," Isabella replied.

"Of what," the older girl replied.

"The big bangs and the chat chat chat sounds," the Spanish girl replied. "That's how my parents died, they were shot with those things that go chat chat chat."

"You mean machine guns," Sakura said, "That's horrible."

"It's all in gods plan," Isabella told her, "I am happy they are in heaven, in total bliss and total salvation, always under Christ's protection." Sakura sighed. Isabella was just like one of her little sisters. When religion was actually important to her, her sister Yumi would constantly remind her to say her prayers and talk about the glory of heaven. In the last few years of her life however, Sakura hardly cared about religion. In fact, for extra money, a local landlord paid her and the others to destroy a protestant church group that had taken up residence on his land. Not only was the church destroyed, but much to Sakura's disgust, so was the congregation inside. Not one man, woman, or child was spared from a bombardment of machine guns, cannon, and rockets. It would later come to be known as "The Shepherds Massacre", because the church was called "The Church Of The Holy Shepherd Christ".

A few months after that incident, the landowner was killed mysteriously by a hail of bullets in his home. His mouth and rectum were also found stuffed with ryo bills, and his eyes were gouged out, replaced with coins. The killer was never found.

"It's good to know that you have a good outlook on things," Sakura replied, "And sure, I'll tell you a story, but on one condition."

"What," she questioned.

"The other kids can listen in as well," Sakura told her, "Is that fair?"

"That's perfect," Isabella said happily, "Everybody, Sakura is going to tell a story."

"Really," Amedo said, picking his head up away from the five cards he had in his hands. "Is this true?"

"Amed will you cut that out," Agnese ordered, slapping her brother on the forehead.

"Madon Agnese," Amedeo said, rubbing his forehead, "Alright I'm coming. Come on guys." Kristijan and Hansi followed Amedeo and sat next to him. Isabella and Fabienne sat together, and Agnese sat with Mary and Timmy. Talia and Natalija sat together, the Serbian girl sitting in the Russian girl's lap.

"So what's the story," Talia asked.

"It's one of magic and mystery, action and excitement, romance and desire," Sakura said, sounding like the voice in movie previews.

"What's it called," Fabienne questioned.

"It's called," Sakura began to say. The telephone then began ringing. "Hold on, I got to take this." She then got up and walked to the phone, picking it up off the receiver.

It would be the first action Sakura would take in the siege.

* * *

"But Kurenai," Anko whined, "I am perfectly fit to fight." 

"I think a little r&r is good for you Anko," Kurenai told her, dragging her friend by the arm.

"But it wasn't what you think it was," Anko complained, "It really wasn't."

"Oh ok all that you were doing says that you weren't doing what you were doing," Kurenai said, rolling her eyes.

"But I..."

"Enough," the older of the two women shouted. After that, Anko was finally quiet. It was then that Sakura walked into a communications hut and picked up a telephone, dialing the number for the HQ building.

"You're so going home," Kurenai muttered. Anko sat on the floor with her arms folded and an angry look on her face. After Kurenai dialed the number, she waited a few seconds for who she wanted to answer to get the phone.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Kurenai said, "Everything alright back there?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Sakura told her, "Is something wrong on your end."

"Yes there is," Kurenai said, "We need to send Anko back."

"Why," Sakura said, "Should you..."

"Anko's going to need some rest or she'll go insane," Kurenai said.

"What exactly gave you that hint," Sakura questioned.

"She had her hand in her panties, screaming oh yes please more and..."

"So she was masturbating," Sakura said.

"Yes," Kurenai said, "Anko was masturbating."

"Hey," Anko yelled, "It's called self satisfaction, not masturbation."

"Whatever you want to call it," Kurenai shot back, "Anyway, she's coming back to fill in your place. We're sending a staff car to take you to the tower."

"Kurenai, just because Anko is masturbating doesn't mean she's insane," Sakura said, "Ino does it all the time, and she's not insane."

"Yeah but this is definitely not what Anko does," Kurenai said, "But can you come out?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "The kids really need someone."

"Then have have Talia get Anko to help with the babysitting," Kurenai said. A soldier then burst through the door of the hut. "Excuse me please."

"Madame, two Blood Red airships and twenty aircraft with them," the soldier said. Kurenai exhaled and smiled.

"I got to go," Kurenai told her, "Be over here when I get back, I got a special mission for you." Kurenai then hung up.

"Lets go hunting," Kurenai said, walking out of the hut.

* * *

Sakura put the phone back down and walked back to the children. "What was it," Talia asked. 

"Nothing," Sakura replied, "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure," Talia asked.

"Yes, it's nothing," Sakura shouted. All the children seemed a little aghast, since they had never seen Sakura get angry. "Now who wants to hear a story."

"Mich mich," Hansi muttered in German. "I want a story."

"Then lets get stared," Sakura replied, sitting down in a chair, and beginning to let ideas from her head leave her mouth.

* * *

Around the same time, within one of the barracks, the rest of the Goddesses who were actually fighting were sitting in the same barracks as before. Ino was playing cards with a group of Black Swan pilots. "Alright boys, lets play a game I really like. How about some acey ducey?" Many of the pilots began to talk. 

"Will you all just shut up," one of them ordered, "Yeah blondie, I think the boys and myself could enjoy playing some acey ducey."

"Perfect," Ino said. "Hook me up with some sake then, because this is going on all night." One of the pilots passed her the sake, then watched as Ino began shuffling cards and dealing them out. Not far away, Hinata and Hanabi were playing a game of hangman.

Hinata was playing hangman with Hanabi, the two of them having found a good way to pass the time while waiting for something important to do. "Ok," Hinata said, drawing up a new hangman chart on a blank piece of paper. "You'll never get this one."

"You say that all the time," Hanabi said, "And look, I got them all."

"Yeah but those were just tests," Hinata said, "This one is guaranteed to get you for sure, I am quite positive of that."

"Then bring it on niichan," Hanabi ordered, Hinata then showed her the hangman drawing, the empty noose and seven empty spaces.

"Is there an E in it," the younger Hyuga female questioned.

"Oh there goes the head," Hinata said, drawing a head onto the noose, "Try again."

"An O," Hanabi asked.

"Nope," Hinata said, "Dang imouto chan, are you trying to kill the guy because," Hinata said, drawing his left arm on. "There's his left arm."

"Ok no more playing around," Hanabi said, "I pick D."

"There's the right," Hinata told her, drawing on the stick figure's right arm.

"A T," Hinata's sister asked.

"Nope," Hinata replied. She then gave the man a torso.

"An R," Hanabi said. "There has to be an R."

"No R either," Hinata said, drawing on the left leg, "You guess one more wrong, you loose."

"Ok ok," Hanabi said, thinking hard about it. "I got it. An S?"

"You lost," Hinata said, drawing on the left leg. Hinata then began laughing while Hanbi began to get very angry.

"Why you little bitch," she yelled, ripping the clipboard with the paper out of Hinata's hands and throwing it across the room. The clipboard's ultimate destination was found on the back of Naruto's head.

"Hey," Naruto said, rubbing his head, "That hurt."

"Sorry," Hanabi said, "But niichan gave me an unsolvable hangman problem."

"What's the word Hinata," Naruto asked.

"You want to know," Hinata said. Both her sister and Naruto nodded their heads. "Do you really..."

"Tell us," Hanabi said, beginning to shake her sister with her hands, "Tell us already niichan. I must know the answer."

"It's hangman," Hinata said, "Now will you cut it out."

"Hangman," Hanabi said, stopping the shaking of her sister, "That's it."

"Yeah," Hinata said. "That's it." Both Naruto and Hinata were amazed. Breaking their trains of thought however was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kurenai then came into the barracks.

"I need Naruto, Hinata and Ino," Kurenai said, pointing at all of them.

"For what," Ino asked.

"A special mission," Kurenai said. "A very special one."

* * *

April 10th  
Within Fire Country

* * *

A couple of hours away from Konohagakure, at a port near the ocean, a ship bearing a red flag with a hammer and sickle crossing each other came into port. Waiting for it were four companies of Black Swan, each one armed to the teeth with as many weapons as they can carry, the men and women's eyes open at all times. A dozen T34's were sent with them, along with several ZSU57mm mobile anti aircraft guns, and seven SU85 tank destroyers. "Asuma sir," a soldier said to his commanding officer. "Can we really trust these guys?" 

"Can we trust them," Asuma said, "There is no time right now to be worrying about trust man. We need this shipment right now." The ship's crew quickly began docking the vessel, moving rapidly to begin the offloading. One of them came up onto the deck, holding a Black Swan flag in his hands. "I knew it was him."

"Who is this guy," the soldier asked. Asuma took one long puff from a cigarette, the smoke coming out of his nose.

"Dmitri," Asuma yelled up to the man on the ship. "Is that you?"

"Asuma," the man replied, making Asuma chuckle at his heavy Russian accent. "I told you these organs will get here on time."

"Organs," the soldier said confused, The bow of the ship opened up, and out came a dozen Kayusha mobile rocket launchers. As they left their seagoing vessel, a group of planes and a large airship flew over. "Who are these people, and what are those things?"

"Those are Stalin's pipe organs," Asuma said. "And they are going to be making some beautiful music."

* * *

April 11th  
Konohagakure

* * *

In the confines of another building, where repair crews were making constant repairs to keep Devastators, Furies, Ravens, and Brigands flying, Kurenai led the others to a back room. The ground was covered with used papers, napkins, cigarette butts, and the saliva of men using chewing tobacco. 

"Ah the command center," Naruto said, looking at the disheveled mess, "What a place."

"We don't have time right now," Kurenai told him, "I need you guys out there, right now." All three were led over to a map on a table. "I need you guys to do some escort duty."

"Alright," Hinata said, "What's in the bag sensei?"

"Around midnight Asuma had led a small force to go get some Kayusha rocket launchers, what you heard before as Stalin's pipe organs," Kurenai told them, "I ordered Asuma to head back to the city, and he's on his way as we speak. However, they were forced to put the rockets back in hiding here," she said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Naparo," Hinata said, "Why there?"

"Blood Reds wouldn't bother looking there," Kurenai said, "And they were looking for those rockets. They have planes heading for miles out looking for them. I'm assembling a flight of special planes to head out and go get these guys."

"How special," Naruto asked.

"Northrop P61 Black Widows," Kurenai said, "Six of them. You're joining that flight."

"So that means we each got to take up a role," Naruto said. "It is a three seat plane."

"Ino you got the radar," Kurenai said, "Naruto you're in the gunner's seat, Hinata you're flying the plane."

"Hai sensei," Hinata replied, "Lets go guys, it's time to play sharks and minnows, sky pirate style."

* * *

April 11th  
Near Konohakure

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning, the men under Asuma had covered hundreds of miles in one day, from Konohagakure to the port of Hitsuryu and now going back. Now they wanted nothing more then to rest, especially Asuma himself. Slowly but surely, Asuma walked over to a small "deuce and a half" truck, his legs hardly able to support his body. "Is any body in there," he said slowly. 

"Yeah but come on in sir," a voice said. Kenji then popped his head out.

"Adakara," Asuma said, climbing into the vehicle. "What's going on?"

"Not much sir," Kenji replied. "Just you know the normal shit of doing what I do for a living, just a bit less fun." Asuma give a light chuckle at Kenji's remark.

"You need to see a shrink you know that you insane son of a bitch," Asuma replied.

"What's going to be able to do," Kenji replied, punching Asuma softly on the shoulder. "I've been in this state of mind for as long as I can remember. No shrink is going to get me out of it, at least not easily."

"Well then don't hook up with Ino," Asuma warned. "She likes toying with people's minds."

"Well she ain't a shrink," Kenji replied, picking up his M1 Garand rifle and looking at his watch. "Personally I wouldn't mind her messing with my mind, or any other part on my body for that matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go on watch right now. Later sir." Kenji then jumped out of the truck and left Asuma alone.

"Sick little bastard," Asuma said, lighting up a cigarette with a ronson lighter. He took one big inhale and exhaled most of the smoke. "He may just what Ino needs in her life."

* * *

April 11th  
Konohagakure

* * *

As Kurenai began to wonder how well Naruto, Hinata and Ino were going to come out of their mission, a black Mercedes stopped outside of the group of hangars at the air guard's personal airfield. "Thank you boys," Sakura said, "You drove nicely." One of them then came to her and bent down next to her. "Excuse me?" 

"You know," the guy said, "I am open for a..." A click clack then rang through his ears, all other noise being silenced by it.

"Ask me again," Sakura said, "You'll be blood red."

"Baby don't do this," the guy begged, "I can be..." Sakura shot him in the foot.

"It'll be your head next time," she said, holstering her Colt M1911 in the holster on her hip. The other soldier who was in the car with her rushed to his wounded brother in arms. Sakura walked into the hangar, where she saw Kurenai sitting in a chair with a nine millimeter Webley and Scott pistol in her hands. "Kurenai," she called out. The older woman looked up and then motioned for Sakura to come over. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kurenai said. "But I need you to get out there, and fast."

"Why," Sakura questioned.

"Please do not laugh at me when I say what I need you to do," Kurenai said, "Please don't."

"I'm not in the mood to laugh," Sakura said, "Especially after one of your men tried hitting on me before."

"I'll deal with him later," Kurenai said, "But listen, this is very important."

"And apparently amusing," Sakura said, "At least according to you. What is the mission?" Kurenai inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Kurenai?"

"I need you to take a group of ANBU to go out of the city, get Tsunade and Shizune, and bring them back here," the older woman said rapidly. "There I said it." Sakura didn't seem affected at all. "Phew, I thought you'd be..." Sakura started to laugh, then began laughing harder, and harder, and harder, until she fell on the floor. Kurenai rolled her eyes, for it was exactly what she had expected. "Figures."

"Oh that is rich," Sakura said, trying to make it sound coherent through her laughter, "Even with ANBU, there is no way I can take both Tsunade and Shizune back to this place."

"Then negotiate," Kurenai said monotonously, "I didn't say to beat her up."

"Listen Kurenai," Sakura said, getting control of her laughter. "Tsunade is not going to listen to me."

"You want to fight me to find that out," Kurenai asked. Sakura was now scared.

"Yes ma'am, assemble the masked freaks and I'll take them to Tsunade," Sakura said in a hurry.

"Then go," Kurenai ordered. "Right now." Sakura ran off, quickly heading to get her Devastator ready to fly.

* * *

Clear over the dark sky of the Fire Country, the flight of the six Northrops was approaching Naparo. "How we doing fuel wise Hinata," Ino asked, fiddling around with the radar.

"We're fine," Hinata said, "We'll have enough."

"Good to know," Naruto said, "Last thing I want to do is crash again."

"We won't," Hinata said, "That's a fact." Another plane flew up alongside of hers. It was a single engine one, with small struts coming out of each wingtip. After seeing it, Hinata was prompted to activate her Byakugan. By doing this, she was able to spot an airship.

"Unidentified airship, state your business," Hinata ordered.

"Sixth Squadron of Comrade Stalin's might Soviet air arm," a voice said.

"Russians," Naruto said, "Like Talia."

"Somewhat," Hinata said, "Are our pipe organs on the ground?"

"They are," the voice said again, "My name is Agripin, and my boys will help you get them to Konoha."

"Where's Dmitri buddy," Ino questioned, "I don't trust any Russians other then a girl I know and Dmitri."

"Dmitri is heading back to Russia," Agripin told her, "He's not flying these days, hurt himself in a crash."

"Damn," Ino said quietly, "Alright, you flying Fire Arrows?"

"What you call Fire Arrows," Agripin replied.

"Whatever, Hinata can we get out of here," Naruto asked.

"Lets go men," Hinata said, "We got a tight flight ahead of ourselves. Nothing, I mean nothing, is like dogfighting in the dark."


	26. Into the Night

Now time for some action!

This is a chapter that will contain quite a bit of action, and will show off some other things as well. This chapter is so powerful, it will steal your soul, then rip it too pieces. That's how good it is. Just kidding it's probably not that good, but I am trying my best to write a good story here. And after I waited so long to get one chapter out, I don't think it's fair that you people don't deserve to get another chapter of Fire Paved Skies.

Also, just because I put up my fic Our Way, doesn't mean I am discontinuing Fire Paved Skies. By balancing the two fics out, I will be able to handle my writers block better then entirely focusing on one story. Trust me it helps. That does not mean either will discontinued, but if Our Way does shitty, then I will discontinue it and delete it. If it does not, then I'll keep it up.

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino all flying out in the middle of the darkness to deliver "Stalin's pipe organs" to Kurenai (if any of you are still dumbfounded about what the hell Stalin's pipe organ is, it is a Kayusha rocket launcher). Plus, the tower is still under siege, and everything could be getting a whole lot worse. Plus, Tenten is still out of the fight. Is she going to be ok?

Read on and see,

Symbiotic

* * *

Far away from the imposing structure that was Hokage Tower, a maiden with crimson eyes flew with a group of four Furies, three Devastators, and a Brigand. A ball of fire was behind them, and the night sky lit up like an American Fourth of July party, as two Class three and one Class four airship along with countless small fighters fell from the sky and into the fields out of the city. Many chutes were there, but the maiden could already tell that there were more pilots shot or burned to a crisp then ones lucky enough to make it out. 

That was the way "Madame" Yuhi Kurenai wanted it to be. "That wasn't a dogfight,that was a massacre. Wasn't it Madame," one of the Fury pilots asked. Kurenai did not respond.

"Sensei," Shino spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kurenai said, "I am quite alright Shino."

"You shot down quite a few planes," Shino said, "Very impressive."

"Yeah one for Madame again," the lone Brigand tail gunner said, "She always gets through."

"Thanks guys," Kurenai said, "It means a lot, and it's nothing when shooting down those thugs."

But more then a few destroyed aircraft were on her mind right now, and it was certainly not "nothing". It wasn't giving Kurenai a rush anymore, taking out these nameless goons. Even Blood Red aces, who were supposed to be more trained, more deadly, and flying better planes, didn't live up to her standards anymore as worthy quarry in terms of being a challenge.

But like any warrior, Kurenai didn't question this, and just killed. Still she longed for that challenge, and it would come to her.

"Sensei," Shino yelled into her radio. Kurenai then felt the plane began to shake, and bullets tear through the cockpit. All of the sudden things began getting very hot. As soon as this began, Kurenai bailed out of her plane. With her she had her hands, her chakra, her eyes, her ears, and her clothes. No weapons, no maps, not a thing to defend herself with. She was also right over enemy territory.

It would be the challenge she wanted.

* * *

"So Ruskies," Ino asked, sitting in the seat below the cockpit of the Black Widow she was inside of, "How long you bears been flying?" 

"Agripin is the only old Russian bear among us," one of them said, "Even though his name means wild horse. Oh, and I'm Ivan."

"He's new," Agripin said, "Unlike the others, we've been escorting Dmitri and that ship for over three years now back and forth here."

"Well thanks for helping out with us getting the Kayusha's back to our city," Ino replied, "They are in urgent need."

"What is the city under siege," another pilot asked.

"Address yourself comrade," Agripin ordered.

"Oh yes, I am Demyan," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Well Demyan I'm Ino," Ino said, "The one flying our plane is Hinata, and our tail gunner is Naruto."

"How you doing," Naruto said.

"Konnichiwa," Hinata said. "Ino, any sight of anything?"

"No nothing yet," Ino said, watching carefully at the sweeping radar that was coming through. "Wait a minute, I think we got something."

"We're getting it to," another Black Widow radar operator said, "We see it as well. Fifteen Blood Red fighters, eight of which are Coyotes and ten are Peacemakers, and a Class four Blood Red Airship at five o clock low."

"Good," Hinata said, "They don't know where we are. Agripin, take your boys up into the air with those Yakolev's you're flying and distract the Coyotes. We'll take care of the airship and Peacemakers."

"I take it your plane is more of a heavy interceptor isn't it," Agripin said, giving a laugh, "Just kidding, come comrades, for glory!"

"For glory," all the Russian pilots yelled. Hinata watched the Russians and their Yakolev YAK 11 Firebar fighters dive down and begin to rake the Coyote's with a hail of 23mm and 40mm cannon fire.

"We're going down as well," Hinata said, "Brace yourself Naruto kun," Hinata said.

"Brace myself for..." Naruto began to say. Hinata then banked the plane down in a sharp right turn, the G forces of the dive knocking Naruto off his feet and onto the floor of the plane. Ino hung onto a bar next to the radar console, trying to keep her footing in the middle of the dive so she wouldn't fly out the clear nosecone of the plane. Finally, much to both Naruto and Ino's relief, Hinata leveled out the plane and began shooting at a Peacemaker. "Finally." He then got back up and got behind the quadruple .50 caliber machine gun turret mount on top of the plane and then hoisted himself up to get a better view.

"On our six Uzumaki," Ino said, noticing a few blips appear behind them on the radar. Naruto the whipped the tail gun around, firing blindly into the night sky, only knowing if he was going to get his mark because of the fifth round in each round of .50 caliber ammo, which was a tracer round. With the help of these lucky flashes of red and green, Naruto was able to tear the propeller clear off one of the Coyote's pursuing them.

"Ino get those Russians back here," Naruto ordered, firing out another burst of machine gun fire. Unlike the previous one, this one missed it's target but caused the group of Coyote's to scatter. As soon as they broke away, one of them exploded in a Fireball as one of the Yakolev's flew above them. "Thank you Ino."

"Na," Ino said, "Those Russians did it on their own, I didn't ask them to do a thing for me."

"Then tell Agripin and his boys I said thank you," Naruto told her, "They deserve it."

"Thank us later kid," Agripin said, "Take out that airship before it can start to bombard the convoy." Hinata then did a quick Immelman and began to fire her concussion rockets and 25mm cannon fire down onto the deck of the airship. A large group of airplanes on the flight deck were torn up, and some a few holes were punched into the armor of the ship, but there was no massive explosion. However two other Black Widows, both of which flew behind her, delivered the finishing blow to the high flying weapons platform.

"Continue onward," Hinata ordered, "All Black Widows, take out those Peacemakers before they get to those organs." Hinata then dove down again, this time Naruto propping himself more firmly against the turret to get better footing, and Ino getting a more advanced warning from the slower drop in the nose. Since it was a shallower dive then before, Naruto was now able to turn the gun forward and fire down on the Peacemakers first, before Hinata.

"That's right," Hinata said, "That's right, keep firing keep firing. Let them have it Naruto kun."

"Those filthy," Naruto said, taking out one plane, "Sons of bitches." Another one fell out of the sky. "They are going to pay, right here, right now." One more of the planes fell out of the sky, leaving only five of the original planes. Hinata then flew right behind one of the Peacemakers, destroying another attacking Peacemaker with forty millimeter cannons. Another one fell when a second Black Widow flew in front of it and blasted the other plane out of the sky with a magnetic rocket. As they flew under the Peacemakers to recover from their dive, Naruto took out two more of the planes with the top turret, and the last one fell to a third Black Widow.

"Thank you," a voice said, "We're on the ground and saw the whole thing when you guys lit up the sky like that. Not a dent in any piece of machinery, and not a man is harmed."

"Good to know," Naruto said, "Are we ok logistics wise?"

"I think so Naruto kun," Hinata said, "Come on, lets keep on paving the road Blood Red."

* * *

"How could I let this happen," she thought, falling from the sky at a rate of thirteen feet a second. "How could I be so stupid." All that the woman had fought for, now it seemed like it was pointless now. Thoughts entered her mind, thoughts about just falling the remaining 12,000 feet and not bothering to open up the chute. It was a strong thought. 

"No," she thought, "I won't do that." She kept on falling for a couple for seconds, then before she feared she was too low, the woman pulled the ripcord. Much to her satisfaction, there was a slight jolt at first but the shoot opened right up. "Just hope to god there is no flak that'll just pop up." Floating for a few more feet, a group of planes then flew over her head. As soon as they did, the sky lit up with the tracer rounds of anti aircraft guns. "Just had to open your mouth, didn't you Kurenai," she said to herself. Using the strings of the parachute to steer herself, Kurenai luckily managed to dodge all the flak and drift safely into what appeared to be some kind of mass garden.

"Well," she said, brushing herself off, "Anyone who planted those marigolds isn't going to be happy in the morning when they see what happened." Right when she stood up, the same group of planes flew over her, flashing their lights brightly to show who they were. "Good boys," she thought, "Now how the hell am I going to find my way out of here?" Looking around, thinking of a direction to follow, she ultimately chose to walk the way she was facing. Thinking it could be towards a road, she'd be able to hijack a car or truck and drive it back into the city without having any cause for alarm being brought up in the Blood Red territory.

"Beautiful garden," she thought, walking on rocks to avoid stepping on the flowers, "Shame I had to mess up some of it. I'll have to find out who owns this place, then when this whole thing is over I'll come by and plant some flowers with them." After jumping down from the rocks, then hopping a fence, Kurenai now found herself in a meadow, no where near a road. "Now, which way to go?" Contemplating her directional choices, which included going west and north into the woods, or back south through the garden again, or east through the meadows, hopefully whenever a road appeared.

Before she could decide, something completely interrupted her train of thought. A hail of gunfire blasted through her ears, making the woman duck for cover so she would not be hit by any bullet. After the bullets stopped, there was a bright flash and metal began raining down into the field. Some of it hit Kurenai in the back, making her roll over to get the burning shards off her body. Still with her head down, she held it there for a few more minutes until she heard something.

"Help," a male voice said, "Help me, help me."

"What," Kurenai said to herself, picking her head up to see what was going on. Attached to a tree at the edge of the meadow was a man in a parachute. "What do we have here?" After getting her footing from standing up, Kurenai ran over to the screaming man at the edge of the forest.

"Somebody get me down," he called out, "Anybody."

"Hey buddy," Kurenai said, walking up to the tree, "Seem to have yourself in a little bit of a mess."

"Yeah I do," the guy said, "I just shot down a Fury and all the other guys in the flight turned on me and shot me down out of the sky."

"You shot down a Fury eh," Kurenai said, "Do you have any idea who was in that Fury?"

"No I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff," the guy said, "Satoshi and Masao tell me not to."

"Do you want to know then," she asked.

"I guess," the guy said.

"It was me," Kurenai said, jumping up into the tree and taking him out of his parachute, holding him by his shirt collar over a branch on tree, "And do you know who I am?" It was then that the young man was able to get a look into his aggressor's eyes, and now he was scared.

"No," he said, "I got you? I got..."

"The real Black Swan," Kurenai said, "You got her out of the sky, but you didn't get her out of this life. Guess what buddy, you're going to pay for it."

"Look I'm sorry," the guy said, "Let me tell my story please?"

"Why should I let you live," Kurenai said, "Why should I let any of you live? You raped a nine year old Serbian girl, you kill innocent people, you kill my soldiers, you kill my friends, there is no point."

"I never did any of that," the guy said, "My name name is Eiji, Noruno Eiji. I'm from Sunagakure, I'm a chuunin still."

"What are you doing here then," Kurenai demanded.

"About two years ago, I was in a convoy escorting a British ambassador, his family, and a few of his friend's families to Sunagakure from the Fire Country border. During the trek through the desert, I went to start negotiating with some guys for some extra parts at a town. They were Blood Reds, and they followed us out of the town we were in. All the men were murdered, all the women were raped and then killed, many of the girls were raped and sold into prostitution or put into servitude, the boys were either shot for weakness or were taken as well into servitude. All the nin however were impressed into the Blood Red ranks. I haven't flown a plane until two days ago, you were my first kill. I don't want to do this job Black Swan san, I just want to go home."

"You lie," Kurenai said.

"I don't," the guy said, "I have a wife at home, a beautiful wife who I haven't seen in two years. I want to see her again so bad and just apologize for leaving her. Please, I beg of you, don't kill me." Kurenai held him there longer, then began laughing. "Huh?'

"Eiji," she said, putting him on the branch, "That was some of the best begging someone has ever done in front of me."

"What," Eiji said, perplexed at what she was talking about.

"Let me see some proof of that wife of yours," Kurenai said. Eiji took out his wallet and removed a small photo. Kurenai took it from him and looked at it.

"Her name is Aya," Eiji told her, "That photo was taken at our wedding reception. I was never more happy in my life."

"Is it just you two," Kurenai asked.

"Well we had plans but they got kind of interrupted, as you can see," Eiji told her.

"Well can't deny this," Kurenai said, "Listen Eiji, you're a very truthful kind of guy, and I got a lot of respect for you, seeing as you shot me down. I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"I'm all ears," Eiji said.

"I'll get you back to Sunagakure to see your wife again," Kurenai said, "And I'll kill those Blood Red scumbags for you as well, but you have to get me back to Hokage tower."

"I can do that," Eiji said.

"And do everything I tell you to," Kurenai said, "Starting with one thing."

"Yes," Eiji asked.

"That Luger," she said, "In the shoulder holster."

"What about it," he questioned.

"Hand it over," she said, "The gun and all the ammo." Eiji acted quickly, removing the shoulder holster and handing Kurenai the weapon and all it's ammo. Putting it around her own shoulder and seeing if it was loaded, she then jumped down from the tree. "Come on Eiji, lets get out of here. It's going to be a long walk."

* * *

After the first incident of an attack by their enemy against the Kayusha's, the group of Russians and Black Swan pilots found themselves quite bored as they waited for some kind of attack. "How close are we," Naruto asked. 

"Not far," Ino said, "I think only another half an hour away."

"Good," Naruto said, "This had to have been some of the most boring flight time I've ever been on, save that one dogfight."

"Well hopefully we won't run into anymore..." Ino began to say, but her words were interrupted as machine gun fire began echoing through her ears. "What the?"

"Blood Red fighters," Naruto said, shooting off the four fifty calibers in the turret, trying to get a hit in the night sky. "God damn it, stupid darkness." Naruto then aimed again, this time hitting his mark with help from tracers. Hitting a one in possibly a million shot, two fifty caliber round entering the attacking Coyote's armed 2000 lbs bomb under the bottom of the plane. Not only did this explosion destroy the Coyote it was attached to, four other Coyotes were taken out from shrapnel and intense heat from the resulting bomb explosion.

"What was that," Ino said.

"That Coyote must have been like a suicide bomber or something," Naruto said, "That was a really big bang." Hinata then let loose a burst of cannon fire, in which she led a Coyote flying past her into the line of shells. Just like she wanted, the Coyote was blown to bits. Another Coyote that tried hitting her from head on then mate the same brutal fate at the hands of her machine guns. "Nice shooting Hinata."

"Thanks," Hinata replied, "Same yourself."

"We're home free," Ino said, looking out the front window. "Look." Hinata looked in front of her to see a group of Black Swan Furies and Devastators flying up to meet the Black Widows and Russians. The Blood Reds began scattering, and the three sky pirates finally felt a bit safer.

"Hinata," a voice said, "Hinata you there?"

"Shino," Hinata said, "What's going on?"

"Kurenai sensei is in trouble," Shino said, "I'll explain when we land. Hurry."


	27. The Pipe Organs Play A Medley

More action 

My last chapter before I head out for a week. That's right, it's time for WACKEN OPEN AIR! Woo hoo. Alright so before I go, I felt another Fire Paved Skies chapter was in order, and since I have been updating my story Our Way a lot lately, and it doesn't seem fair to update my crowning achievement before I head away.

As we have seen, Kurenai has been shot down. Now she's with the man who shot her down, and they are both trying to get home. What's going to result out of this? I can assure you, it will be an action packed and adventurous outcome to what happens here, as the siege of Hokage tower begins to come to a close. We have help arriving from Stalin's pipe Organs, and this is where Sakura will reunite with Tsunade and we'll see what happens with that whole thing. It was my bad to say that she was coming in last chapter, because she was not after I decided she wasn't.

Two more chapters of siege warfare, then there will be some more fighting on both the air and ground, with guns and without guns, and then we'll be on to the next book in Fire Paved Skies!

There are two things I would like you, the reader to do here

1. Crank up the loudest possible heavy metal you can, I don't care if it's power metal or black metal, SOD or Dream Theater, Guns and Roses or Cannibal Corpse, blast your computer with metal.

2. Read the chapter.

3. Review the chapter, and completely flame it. Lexy, if you choose to read this, that means you. Bash it all you want, because this series that I am making is my crowning achievement right now and I want to make it better.

4. An option that I hope all of you take, I hope this story entertains you and serves as a tool for your enjoyment.

Vielen dank to all fans,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 11th  
Outside Konohagakure

* * *

If any one word could sum up how Eiji felt as he walked through the fields with Kurenai, it was amazement. Not just the fact that he had shot down the leader of Black Swan, but also at how imposing she was. It was almost like he was under some kind of spell to be able to submit to the older woman without a fight. 

"Eiji," Kurenai said, interrupting his train of thought, "When you were being chased by my pilots, did you see a road around here?"

"A road," Eiji said, "No not that I recall."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you," Kurenai questioned, "Because I have zero tolerance for liars." What he saw next was Kurenai turning around and aiming the Luger at him, then pulling the trigger. Eiji then hit the ground, his hands on his head, and screaming like he was going through an amputation without anesthesia. "Eiji?"

"What the," he said, "Am I dead?"

"No," Kurenai said, shaking her head in disapproval, "You're alive, walking with me. Do you remember?"

"But you pulled the trigger," Eiji said, "And I was shot and then..."

"Eiji," Kurenai said, picking the young man up from the ground, "When you looked into my eyes, I locked you in a genjutsu. Sure the picture showed you were truthful once, but in this kind of situation, I'd rather not trust the man who blew me out of the sky. However it will not flare up if you are truthful and sincere to me, so I think you should tell the truth." Eiji didn't speak. "Right now." Her voice made him jump back. The situation of abject terror that he had just experienced scared him, and now Eiji wanted nothing more then to try and run back to Sunagakure.

But he knew that would do him absolutely no good at all. So he began to speak, speaking as clearly and pronounced like a caged bird singing.

"If we head north we'll find the road," Eiji said, "I saw it on my way down. It was where I tried to bail out but the wind carried me."

"Good," Kurenai replied. She then pushed the male in the correct direction. "Lead the way, excellent second son." Shuttering with fear of what could happen if he did not listen, so he began to walk down the road. With each step he felt like he was in a minefield, feeling like the genjutsu could act up at any moment if he made a wrong move. As he walked ,a voice then entered his ears.

"Do not be afraid," Kurenai spoke, this time in a soothing, motherly kind of voice, "I am with you. I will not let anything happen to you that I do not want to happen to you." Eiji relaxed a little, but it didn't help very much. Moving at a less nervous pace, Eiji kept on walking with Kurenai at his back, the gun in her hand, and nothing but the thought of seeing his wife and getting home at his mind.

Those thoughts were interrupted.

"Duck," Kurenai ordered. Eiji kept on moving, so Kurenai did a quick seal.

"I don't see why I should," Eiji said, "I mean there's not there are..." His eyes, under the control of Kurenai, then tricked Kurenai again. "Blood Reds!" Eiji then ran back to her and ducked alongside of her. "They are up on the..."

"That was a genjutsu," Kurenai said, "But there are foes on the other side of this hill." Eiji looked to his captor with a look of distrust. "I will not hurt you. Feel free to see for yourself."

"I am not going to..."

"If anyone shoots I will come up and shoot them back," Kurenai said, loading a clip into the Luger. "I can promise you that." Eiji nodded his head slowly, then got up into a crouching position. Moving rapidly to the top of the hill, Eiji then looked at the top.

"Oh my," Eiji said, "Oh my, oh my, oh my!"

"Hey did someone hear that," a gruff male voice asked. Eiji then jumped back down the hill quickly, no one noticing he was there. "Must have been the wind."

"It's always the wind with you," another voice said. After that the voices were silenced. Eiji was still in shock at what he saw, hyperventilating and sweating rapidly all over his body.

"Take the bag," Kurenai said, taking a bag out of her pocket and handing it to Eiji. Eiji took it and then began to breath in and and out of it. "Good boy."

"That's not funny," Eiji yelled, throwing a punch at Kurenai, and actually hitting her in the face. As soon as his hand left her flesh, Kurenai had the Luger to his head and her arm around his mouth.

"Do you want to get us killed," she asked, Eiji didn't speak, "Do you want to get us killed Noruno Eiji?"

"No," he muttered, "I don't."

"Then get up," Kurenai said, standing up, "We got to go somewhere else. The road doesn't matter anymore."

"What," Eiji exclaimed quietly, "Where to now?"

"Were going to a radio tower," Kurenai told him, walking faster then he was. "There were too many tanks there for me to not care about."

* * *

"Shino," Hinata said, bringing the Black Widow into Konohagakure with the Russians, "What happened to Kurenai sensei?" 

"Not something good that's for sure," Shino replied, "Follow me to the Black Swan airship number 47. I'll explain there." Shino then banked his Fury to the left.

"All Widows follow me," Hinata said, "Agripin, you can stay if you like."

"Thank you," Agripin replied, "We'll bring the Kayushas safely into the city. You are all fine pilots, just like all the pilots in Madame Black Swan's organization."

"Bring them behind Hokage tower," Hinata said, getting farther away from the group of Russian fighters, and gaining distance on her friend, "I'll see you later."

"Dos sedonia," Agripin replied, "Aye comrades, for glory!" The Russians then sped away in their high speed Yakolevs, the convoy now beginning to enter the city.

"Crazy fools," Naruto said, "Don't you think?"

"We're all crazy fools in one way or another," Ino put in, "We are all just crazy fools."

"So what do you think happened to your sensei Hinata chan," Naruto asked.

"I hope it's not as bad as Shino san is implying," Hinata spoke, "But I bet anything that sensei can get into, she can get out off."

"I agree with that," Naruto declared, "She's probably thinking of a way to get out of whatever trouble she's in." This made Hinata feel slightly better then the situation at hand, but she still felt worried for her sensei. For in the world Hinata lived in, anything was possible, anything could happen, and the tables could change at any place at any time.

* * *

While Hinata, Ino, and Naruto were making their way to the airship with Shino, Sakura had her own mission ahead of her. This mission was already well underway, and was well outside the bounds of Konohagakure. 

The mission was simple. Get Tsunade and Shizune to Konohagakure to fight with Black Swan and fill in the position of acting Hokage, or die trying (maybe not the die trying part). But it had to be done. It was requested by the third for Tsunade to come in and join the fight, and it was already put off way to much. Now it had to be done.

"Now remember you guys," Sakura said, flying along the C47 that was the carrying the ANBU delivering the exact orders, "Tsunade is not one to be toyed with and..."

"Not one to be toyed with," one of the ANBU said, "Come on little girl, she's a fifty year old woman. She probably can hardly move."

"You think like that and she'll kill you with one finger," Sakura replied, "And I'm dead serious about that." No one spoke after she said that, and it was then that Sakura saw the home of her sensei in the view of her Devastator's window.

"Is that it," another ANBU recruit asked.

"Yep," Sakura said, "Boys be prepared for hell." Sakura then began switching channels on her radio. "Ba chan you there?" No response. "Ba chan?"

"Who is it," another voice said.

"This Shizune," Sakura questioned.

"It is," Shizune replied.

"Shizune this is Haruno Sakura," Sakura explained, "Tsunade's former apprentice."

"I know who you are," Shizune shot back, "I'm not stupid."

"Good to see you aren't," Sakura said, "But listen. I have specific orders relating to a call you got a view days ago, from the third Hokage."

"That was a prank wasn't it," the older of the two women questioned.

"Wake up Tsunade right now and tell her to be on the airstrip waiting for us with you," Sakura said, "If she is not, so help me kami sama I will go and tear her out of the house myself, and you don't want to get in my way."

"I'll get to it right away," Shizune said in a frantic manner, "You just be on the airfield as well."

"That can be arranged," Sakura replied, "Sakura out." She then switched back to the radio channel of the C47. "Alright boys, like I said, get ready for hell."

* * *

One by one, each Black Widow came to a quick stop on Black Swan 47's runway. The crew of the airships were struggling to help make space by having other aircraft get into the air and onto airfields on the ground. Luckily for Naruto and Hinata, they were the first to land, following close behind Shino and had no trouble finding a parking space. 

"So tell me what exactly happened to your mentor Shino," Naruto said, "Like on a scale of one to ten, how bad?" Shino didn't reply.

"Shino," Hinata gulped, "Did sensei..."

"She was shot down," Shino muttered. Hinata and Ino both gasped, and Hinata reached for Naruto just of the cause of someone to hug. "There is good news, I'll get into the details below deck." Naruto nodded yes and then led Hinata and Ino down below deck, where planners all over the airship were plotting the next course, eavsedroppers were trying to listen in on Blood Red radio conversations and observers were trying to direct artillery from a high.

"So what's the good and what exactly is the bad," Naruto demanded, following Shino into a room full of maps and papers. Naruto went over and grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself some coffee, then helped himself to a ramen pot being made on an electric stove, eating some well deserved ramen.

"The good news is that even though Kurenai sensei was shot down," Shino said, "She is still very alive."

"She made it out," Hinata said amazed.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Shino said, "However she is in Blood Red territory that is outside of the city, in the farm land."

"That's not exactly good now is it," Naruto said, "We don't know where exactly she is in that farmland do we?"

"No but we have scouts out now looking for her and..." Another Black Swan operative burst into the room panting. "Excuse me?"

"Madame has been located," the man proclaimed, "She's been found!" The whole room then began a loud cheer as everyone reveled in the fact that their leader had been located. "Shino, she wants to talk to you boy."

"Come on," Shino ordered. The two girls and other boy then followed their friend down the hall to another room that was full of radios, "Which one did we get her on?"

"Right here sir," a female operative said, taking off her radio headset and moving aside in her chair, "Speak away." Shino then turned on the microphone.

"Sensei," Shino said, "It's me Shino. Where are you?"

"Shino," Kurenai exclaimed, "Thank kami sama. Did the Kayusha's get here safely?"

"They did," Hinata said into the microphone, "It's me Hinata. Naruto kun, Ino and I along with some help from the Russians got the rockets into the city."

"Good because we need them now," Kurenai told them, "We just spotted a huge convoy and..."

"Who is we," Shino asked.

"The guy who shot me down, who you shot down two minutes later," Kurenai said, "I'd like all of you to meet Noruno Eiji."

"How are you," Eiji spoke.

"Sensei why are you helping the enemy," Hinata replied, "He could have killed you."

"I got a lot of respect for this missing sand chuunin," Kurenai said, "He wants to get home and I made a deal with the guy after I found him. But listen, we just spotted the largest mass of Blood Red ground units have I have seen to date. It's all headed for the city, and it will be there tonight if we don't so anything about it."

"How do we do anything about it," Shino asked.

"Eiji and I are going to follow the convoy and monitor every stop it makes," Kurenai said, "We think it's outrunning it's supply lines, and that's why it's got to stop."

"So what do we do," Hinata asked.

"Eiji and I are going to stick to a line of radio towers to tell you where to place the Kayushas," Kurenai explained, "When you guys find a place where they'll stop, we'll get the Kayusha's into position."

"Do the towers follow the path the convoy is currently on," Naruto questioned.

"They do," Kurenai said, "We'll be able to keep in touch. Any further orders Madame?"

"Escort the Kayusha's and have them move fast," Kurenai ordered, "We need them in striking distance."

"Got it," Naruto said. Kurenai then disconnected herself from the radio. "Shino, call the Russians and tell them to have the Kayushas ready for movement as soon as possible. You have an H4 we can borrow?"

"On the flight deck," Shino said, "Why?"

"We need to get our planes off the Pandora," Naruto said, "We had Kinn load them back again. Then we'll get out there and escort the rockets."

* * *

"They made contact," Kurenai said, "We're sending artillery to take care of that convoy. Too much AA for me to risk my planes." 

"I see," Eiji said. He then looked down at the ridge, and he could see engines being started and some vehicles begin to move. "The convoy is beginning to move. Even as slow as it's moving, we won't be able to keep up with it on foot."

"You got a better idea," Kurenai asked. Eiji began to think, and then noticed that next to the spare parts shed next to the tower, there was a Harley Davidson motorcycle just sitting there. Eiji ran over to it. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Eiji said. Kurenai did not activate the genjutsu as Eiji got on the Harley and opened the top of the bike, finding it was full on gas. "Perfect." With one good kick, Eiji was able to start the motorcycle, and noticed a Thompson submachine gun in a holster on the front of the bike. "We got a piece to."

"Really," Kurenai said, watching Eiji ride the bike over to her. "Since when did you learn to ride?"

"Been riding horses since I was six," Eiji said, "And a motorcycle is just a mechanical horse. It requires respect, but there isn't much difference to it other the fact that it's a machine" He handed Kurenai the Tommy gun. "I take it you'll want this."

"Thank you," Kurenai said, loading a fifty round ammo drum into the gun and then slinging it over her back with the strap. "I take it I should hang on."

"Do that please," Eiji said, feeling Kurenai's arms get around his chest. "It's going to be a wild ride." Eiji then hit the gas, making the bike kick up dirt before he lifted his legs up and the Harley took off.

* * *

"I don't trust you one bit right now," the commanding officer of the ANBU said to Sakura. 

"Do you want the lady or not," Sakura growled back, "I can certainly tell her it was an elaborate prank staged by the ANBU right now and she can kick all your asses."

"I'm not one to believe strength till I see it," the officer replied back to her. As soon as he said that, he was put into a chicken wing hold that took his arm clear out of it's shoulder socket. "Gah!" Looking behind her, Sakura saw Tsunade become surrounded by all the ANBU and Shizune standing in a fighting stance, ready to take on all the ANBU, no matter how much the odds seemed against her.

"Ah sensei you made it," Sakura said.

"These your friends Sakura," Tsunade questioned.

"They are," Sakura mentioned, "But they want to talk to you, not to me."

"Do they now," Tsunade inquired.

"They look like they want to kill us," Shizune said, still standing guard and still ready to fight if anyone made one movement.

"No, they really want to talk," Sakura told her sensei and her new apprentice, "Just give them a chance." Tsunade didn't budge for a couple of seconds, then with a loud crack to his arm, she dropped the lieutenant. "Give her breathing room and back away." The ANBU listened, backing up a couple of feet away from the sannin.

"Start talking," Tsunade ordered, "My patience is wearing thin." Rolling over on his back to face the woman, the lieutenant became the one to speak.

"Sarutobi was forced to leave the residence of Hokage tower due to a violent power struggle in the Konohagakure crime circles," the lieutenant said, "Between the Blood Red gang and the Black Swan organization."

"It's what we've been doing for over a week now," Sakura said, "Killing these Blood Red guys. They are alright but they aren't much, at least from what I've seen. Ino and Hinata have seen more of them, so they would no more about these guys. But they are aggressive, from what I've seen, and when I say aggressive I mean like rabid junk yard dog aggressive."

"Meaning they don't stop unless they are shot," Tsunade speculated.

"That pretty much sums it up Tsunade sensei," Sakura retorted, "Now are you going to come with us, or not?"

"Absolutely," Tsunade said. Sakura began to smile. "Not! Do you think I'm seriously going to get myself involved with Konoha again? I've quite being involved with that city years ago. It's been nothing but trouble for me, and I don't want to make my life more messed up then it is."

"Messed up life," Sakura sneered, "You call this life messed up? I'm flying out there every day, risking my ass for money and self gratitude, killing people for the almighty ryo, and that is not messed up to you? Sitting at a lakeside retreat with a dog and your apprentice who is really just a person here to keep you company in your sad final days of life is messed up."

"This is not the place for you to speak," Tsunade growled, "Leave now."

"All I'm saying is this," Sakura said, "If Kurenai can rebound and lead us in this crisis, you can do it to. She needs help, we need help. Now if you don't care about it, we'll go now." The ANBU and Sakura began to walk away. "A few of you ANBU guys, go and pick up your commanding officer and get back to your aircraft, we're done here." A few of them went back and grabbed the captain, who was still on the ground.

As they walked away, Tsunade heard words she hadn't heard in a long time. Unlike more recent words, in which she was called everything from a dirt bag to a terrorist, the ANBU said things like "I can't believe she broke the captain's arm, she really is strong" and "If she's so strong, I wonder what she taught that Haruno girl" and things like that. Now she felt much differently then she did then when she was talking to Sakura. With wide eyes, and a tear flowing down the left side of her face, she watched Sakura's Devastator and the C47 carrying the ANBU fly away and back to Konohagakure.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, "Is something wrong?"

"Shizune," Tsunade said, "Do we have any planes that are two seaters, are battle worthy, and ready to fly?"

"A Machhi 70," Shizune said, "That's the only one I can think of. What are you thinking?" Tsunade smiled and then ran towards the hangar. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Were going on a trip," Tsunade said, "Don't pack a thing. We'll have it all ready where we're going."

* * *

"Alright we can see the first radio tower," Naruto noted, looking out of the bulbous cockpit of the P5U1. "We know the road Kurenai is taking Hinata." 

"Very good," Kinn replied, having the Pandora follow the correct course, "Guns are on radar lock Hinata, and we got Ino up high to make sure that nothing can hit us as an extra measure. Now are you sure these Reds are good guys?"

"Yeah they aren't Blood Reds," Naruto chimed, putting emphasis on the Blood part, "Just reds."

"Black Swan works a lot with geijin Kinn chan," Hinata informed her friend, "So they can be trusted. They work for a colonel that I only know as Dmitri. Apparently Kurenai and Dmitri had some dealings in the past."

"You know the details," Kinn asked, keeping her eyes out on the sky and at the radar console next to her.

"No I don't," Hinata replied, "Kurenai sensei likes to keep some things to herself, and the things with her European friends are best kept confidential."

"Whatever you say," Kinn replied. Hinata, Naruto, and Ino kept on flying, along with a contingent of Black Swan pilots helping the remaining Goddesses be on the lookout for the Black Widow they were flying with. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Tenten?"

"She's sitting in a hangar at Hamura airfield," Ino sneered, "Little baby, just because her love Arien was killed in a firefight doesn't mean she can't fight. I lost a lot of friends in combat, and I'm still fighting."

"Tenten chan had few friends," Kinn said, "Remember that Ino."

"It's not an excuse for backing out on your team," Ino said, "Someone needs to get her to fight. Because if she stays like this, it'll only get worse."

"Think about it later," Naruto said, "We need to look for...Black Widow coming in right now." The Black Widow then sped right past them. "Widow Six this is Naruto Uzumaki, state the coordinance of the convoy right now, over."

"I can't right now, I need to get rid of them," the pilot said. Naruto then noticed the trail of smoke that came from the Black Widow.

"Did you by any chance run into enemy fighters," Naruto asked.

"I'll help you guys take them down," the Widow pilot replied, "My nose guns have ammo. Once we get rid of them I'll tell you the coordinance."

"That's a done deal," Ino said, "Now where are the planes."

"Right in front of us," Naruto said, letting loose two magnetic rockets as a large swath of Blood Red Coyotes, Peacemakers, and Wolves flew right through them. "Lets kick their asses. Hinata, care to let me have a shot at some of the aces?"

"Give it a go," Hinata said, banking down to the left to chase after a Peacemaker going below her. As soon as she did, a Coyote got on her tail and fired a burst of gunfire at her. Doing a quick snap roll to the left, Hinata then climbed back up and went to gain some altitude on the much more inferior Blood Red planes. While she was doing this, Naruto began his attack on the Wolves.

"Alright," Naruto said, singling out three Wolves to attack, "Ace of clubs, ace of diamonds, ace of hearts. Guess what I am you SOBs, I'm the ace of Spades!" Putting the P5U1 into a shallow climb, Naruto began raking the aces and their groups with cannon fire, taking two a Coyote in the process. As Naruto had seen before, the Blood Reds broke formation to go and find their adversary. When they did, the plane Naruto had singled out as the "ace of clubs" stayed on the path. "Let us begin."

After Naruto said that, he pulled into the six o'clock position and then let loose a burst of gunfire. A few rounds hit the tail of the ace, who then pulled up in a split S. "This guy is smart, I can tell." Naruto began to consider his option. Diving was not an option here, since his opponent had a height advantage over him. So Naruto did something that his opponent would not expect

He did a Split S, the same move that his opponent did to get a gain on him. Now Naruto had the clear shot he needed, and he let loose a magnetic rocket. Already damaged from the burst of 20mm cannon fire, the Alpha Wolf was spared from fate of being blown to smithereens, because the pilot bailed out before the rocket could hit it, and the plane dipped down into a dive of oblivion. "Smart move on his part." A burst of machine gun fire then went through his ears, and Naruto made a hard right as one of the other Wolves then began to shoot at him. "The Ace of Diamonds, nice of you to join us."

Beginning his attack with a fluid turn upright to let the other plane overshoot him and to gain some altitude, Naruot then dove down and hit his opponent with machine gun fire. Unlike the last one, this Alpha Wolf's pilot did not bail out when his plane caught fire, and began to plummet towards the ground. "Good work on your part, idiot." Now Naruto was free to get the other one, but three Coyotes got in his way.

Diving to get away and look for the second ace, the Coyotes held fast. To get rid of them for good, Naruto then pulled up and did a back flip with his plane, or so it seemed to the Coyotes. As he reached the top he then pulled up in a power climb, then began a near suicide dive down towards his targets. Letting both guns and rockets loose, Naruto took one plane to the grave while the other two broke away and then followed Naruto in his dive. As Naruto pulled out, he then rolled over to avoid a burst of gunfire. To his surprise, while one of the Coyotes bugged out, another followed Naruto in a maneuver Naruto hadn't done in ages.

"He's pulling me into a scissor," Naruto said, struggling to make sure the P5U1 did not hit the tree tops that were only a few feet away from his cockpit. "A reverse scissor. Well I'm always open for the challenge. Alright buddy, I think you read up on the text books well. If you did, then you'll know for sure how this work."

While the Coyote was rolling in a counter clockwise direction, Naruto began to roll in a clockwise direction. Each time him and the Coyote pilot did such, they were able to catch a glimpse of each other in their cockpits. Rolling rapidly in the odd motion, continuing to follow each other's exact movements in a perfectly synchronized ballet, where one person would most certainly not come out alive if the other moved to far ahead. Doing this for what seemed like hours but was in reality only about three minutes, Naruto noticed his adversary give him something while they were moving.

He gave him the middle finger.

"Oh that's it," Naruto groll, cutting back instantly on the throttle. The other pilot kept on flying straight, breaking out of the scissor. In this split second of almost no throttle, Naruto fired off two magnetic rockets. Both of them found their target, and blew the Coyote into tiny pieces.

"Naruto kun," Hinata said, "The rockets are in position, and the Blood Reds are leaving."

"Good," Naruto said, "I'll be back up to the Pandora waiting for you. Radio Kurenai to see where she is." Naruto then climbed back up, forgetting about the other ace and just wanting to get back in the cover of the airship.

* * *

It was an hour wait to make sure the convoy wasn't going to move again, and another pass by the Black Widow pilot confirmed that they weren't moving any time soon. Despite taking some heavy flak, Kurenai could now see the convoy herself from the location of a radio tower on a hill overlooking the road it was passing through. "It hasn't moved," Kurenai said, "What is the coordinance." 

"45 degrees north, 35 degrees east, grid number ten, sub grid six Madame," the pilot of the Widow told her. Kurenai then repeated that. As soon as she finished, the heard a hissing sound, and then nothing. After a few seconds she still heard nothing.

"I think they missed," Kurenai radioed back to the Pandora. It was then that she heard another hissing sound, and the rockets began falling. More hisses were then heard, and in four volleys all that could be seen for miles were charred skeletons of both men and vehicles. Many body parts also littered the ground. "We got them."

"Then lets get back," Kinn said, "I don't feel so good all of the sudden about what could happen next."

"Neither do I Kinn," Kurenai said, getting back on the bike, "Onward Eiji."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. Eiji started the Harley again and then began to drive down the road.

* * *

Miles away, a survivor of the attack had radioed Satoshi the news, and in the same mansion as before, he was now beating Masao.

"You cheated me," he said, beating his friend, "You cheated me out of victory."

"Sir it was an accident," Masao said, "I didn't know they had any artillery."

"You didn't know anything about them," Satoshi screamed, beating his friend to a pulp. Masao took all of them, knowing he deserved them for upsetting his friend. "I'm giving you one chance. Starting tonight, I want you to get every plane and airship we have left and attack the tower, and make sure not one Black Swan life is spared."

"Yes Satoshi san," Masao said, rubbing off his face, "But you might want to get an insurance policy, just in case."

"Like what kind of insurance," Satoshi asked. Masao grinned, and then began to tell his plan.


	28. Giving Back

Three more chapters left, and this is my longest yet. I am quite happy that this is almost over. It has been a ball to write my first part in my grand series, but now it is time to pack things up and move on. What I mean by move on is get started with the new parts to the series. But that does not mean that I intend to make the last few chapters crappy. Two will be full of action, and the last will be different so to speak.

For all those who think I have forgotten about the romance half of this story, I have not. There is a reason for all the back to back action that will be apparent here and in the final chapter of the story.

Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter.

After this chapter, the biggest fighting in Fire Paved Skies will occur.

Symbiotic

* * *

April 11  
Outside Konohagakure

* * *

"Everything back there ok ma'am," Eiji questioned, taking a quick glance at his female passenger while he kept the Harley guided on the road ahead. 

"Yep," Kurenai repled, putting her left hand on Eiji's left shoulder. "Everything is A ok Eiji, you just keep on moving."

In reality, Kurenai did not feel ok, and she had all the reason to be frightened. It had been over an hour since they had begun riding away from the radio towers, and lost all chances of having any radio contact with anyone while on the move. Plus, this was a highway. An open highway with little cover other then a few measly bridges that could hardly hold their weight of various automobiles and trucks, much less take a blow from a rocket or autocannon fire.

Another first just happened for Kurenai at that moment, and she had another thing running through her mind at the time.

"First time for everything I guess," she pondered, "First time to get shot down, first time to work with the enemy, first time meeting an enemy willing to cooperate, first time riding on a motorcycle off road." Her smile quickly faded, as she realized there was another first for her.

"First time to lie," she thought, sighing at the thought, "Damn it." Her thoughts then silenced on her as Eiji kept on guiding the motorcycle along the paved road, and she needed time to relax. Like she had thought, she was on a motorcycle, and that alone was enough to make Kurenai forget about all the bad stuff that had happened today.

Kurenai's senses however weren't exactly totally forgetting what could happen, and they alerted Kurenai to what could happen, in the form of the whine of an aircraft engine gaining speed in a dive. "Eiji," Kurenai yelled. In a single, fluid, almost unconscious movement, Eiji put the bike in an incredibly hard right hand turn, right as a rain of bullets then came down and missed them by what seemed like inches. Two Coyotes then flew past them.

"Those sons of bitches," Eiji cursed, turning the bike back on it's path. "Black Swan san, why didn't you take them down?"

"A Tommy Gun wouldn't have done much against the metal plating of those planes," Kurenai said, "I would need at least a BAR to piece any plane made of metal. Wood is another story though."

"Coyotes are made of wood," Eiji told her, "They just have a thin metal skin over their wood frame. You ever notice how easily they explode into pieces?" Now Kurenai felt angry that she wasted her chance to take a shot, and that she had been proved wrong.

"Just ride Eiji," Kurenai ordered, "Don't stop till we reach the tower's airfield."

"Yes ma'am," Eiji replied, "Next stop Hokage tower." Eiji then gunned the throttle to a higher speed, taking occasional glances at the explosions in the distance and the deadly chatter of machine gun fire. To both him and Kurenai, this was nothing new. But for Eiji, it was the first time he'd witness these things for real. Being a chuunin in Sunagakure, he wasn't exposed much to the firefights and tank fights on the ground, and the dogfights in the air. Most of the time, his service in the Blood Reds was slave work, not so much battle work until a few days ago, when he knew that they were going to loose from the amount of normal airship deckhands getting crash courses in aviation and dogfighting.

But for the moment, Eiji thanked god that he was able to live without such fear. The fear of being whipped for not doing work, the fear of being shot by drunken Blood Red fighters, the fear of being shot from the sky by Black Swan .Oddly enough, this comfort came from the oddest of sources for him.

It came from his enemy.

* * *

The best way to sum up her feelings was mixed up. 

Sakura had flown for hours trying to get to Tsunade's secluded home, tried to talk to her and her apprentice, was rejected, and now felt like she had failed. For Haruno Sakura, no feeling was worse then failure. It was a feeling that Sakura tried to suppress as much as possible, becoming a battle inside that was as great as the real life aerial and ground battles she had fought in so much. But unlike those battles, this one had one thing that Sakura could not achieve.

She could never win this battle, no matter how hard she tried. She had already failed once, with her mother and siblings, and now she had failed again. That was what hurt her the most. The fact that she failed not just once, but twice. That was something that really killed her on the inside.

"Stupid Tsunade," Sakura thought, "Never comes through with anything. She probably forgot to teach me something. She never cared for anyone but herself. She's just protecting herself as usual." She then smirked and laughed lightly. "Yeah that is it, she's afraid of death." Her plane then touched down on the runway, a welcome relief for Sakura. "Good thing I don't have to deal with her. She'd probably only hold us back here." After taxiing her plane out of the way of other planes, she then stepped out of it and let maintenance crews take the plane.

"Haruno," a voice called out. "Haruno is that you?" Sakura then saw a man calling her. It was none other then Lieutenant Hatake Kakashi, standing there in his flight jacket and blue jeans holding an M1 Carbine.

"Wonder what he wants," Sakura pondered, walking over to the man who was calling her. "Something wrong?"

"Madame put you in the place to handle negotiations should the time come for them," Kakashi said, "So we need you to do some negotiating."

"What kind," Sakura questioned, beginning to walk with the man that she had once respected as a commanding officer, but now didn't care much for.

"See for yourself," Kakashi told her, "That's all I can say." Sakura found herself being led to a circle of people, much commotion stemming from the small crowd. With this, Sakura came into the circle to see a group of Blood Reds standing there in the middle, looking quite confident at what they were doing and their presence at the airfield. Around them, Black Swan operatives looking for Blood. This was not a negotiating situation.

But Sakura knew how to make it one.

"Sir," Sakura said, "Can I see that carbine?"

"What do you have in mind," Kakashi questioned.

"Just watch," Sakura said. "Now, are you going to give me the piece or what?"

"Fine fine," Kakashi said, handing over the small caliber yet hard hitting firearm to his old subordinate. Sakura smiled as the firearm entered her hand, and she then checked to see if it was loaded. Much to her happiness, it was fully loaded with a fifteen round magazine.

"Perfect," Sakura said to herself. She then pulled off a feat Kakashi did not think was possible.

In under five seconds, Sakura fired off the whole clip into the air, making everyone stop. The Black Swan operatives had been frightened by it, and the Blood Reds had wiped the smug look that they would be able to breeze through this negotiation easily.

"Good," Sakura said, "You were looking a bit too confident about what you want to tell us Red. Why are you here?"

"My name is Masao Nakasura," the leader told Sakura. "I am second in command to Satoshi Kasumora, and his closest confident."

"His gay lover basically," Sakura said, tightening her aim on the missing Sand nin's head. "What do you want?"

"To negotiate a truce," Masao said, "Lives will be spared if this is done. You want your city, keep your city. You want your private army, keep your army. You want your wealth, keep that as well. Keep all of it. All we ask is that you kneel down to Satoshi, and become part of his force. Together, we'd be unstoppable."

"Well," Sakura said, nodding her head, "That is a tempting deal. But there is a problem. Black Swan san does not bow down to men like you and your buddy, and neither do I. Neither do the men around us. Plus, we'd be able to win a fight against you guys quicker then this negotiation is taking, right boys?" The Black Swan operatives began yelling and cursing at the Blood Reds. Kakashi managed to get them silenced with a raise of his hand, and Masao began to speak again.

"You're a crazy little woman," Masao said, "You should learn to submit more."

"There is someone I submit to," Sakura replied, "The devil himself." She then shot three other Blood Reds around Masao.

"You're crazy," Masao yelled, "We are messengers of peace, and you dare to shoot us?"

"You're messengers of deceit," Sakura said in angered manner.

"We have more planes then you," Masao told her, "More airships then you. More pilots then you. We outnumber your forces five to one. We'll have so many aircraft in the sky tomorrow, we'd block out the sky like a swarm of locusts."

"Then we'll fight in the shade," a woman's voice said. A series of more bangs went out, and everyone went and looked to see the remaining Blood Reds dead, and Masao being the only one left. They also saw two women standing in the circle next to Sakura. One of them was holding a rifle as her brown hair blew around in the wind, and the other stood there and looked sternly at the others, her blond hair dangling down. It made Sakura smile.

"Good to see you come Ba chan," Sakura said, "You two Shizune."

"You have a good way of making me feel bad about my decisions Sakura," Tsunade said, "And for you." The older woman then went up and kicked Masao in the chest, then bringing him up to her face. "Let me ask you something?"

"What's it to you bitch," Masao sneered.

"Have you ever heard of the battle of Thermoplae," Tsunade asked, "And the last stand of the 300."

"Why should I care about something like that," Masao asked. "I never bothered to learn."

"In 480 BC, King Leonidas and 300 Greek Spartans held off an advance of thousands upon thousands of Persians," Tsunade said, "They stood up against a tyrant in the face of insurmountable odds. That's what we're doing . We're standing up to a tyrant."

"And if you seriously got that many planes Nakasura san," Sakura said, walking up to her teacher and the Blood Red being held by her, "We'd fight in the shade, just like Leonidas and those Spartans." Tsunade dropped him, and Masao then ran back to a Kubelwagen that he had came in and drove away.

"Lock and load bastard children," Tsunade said, putting a clip into her handgun that she kept on her shoulder. "It's going to be a hell of a fight coming up."

* * *

Hanabi had missed the whole negotiation, but she believed that Black Swan wasn't in a position to negotiate anything right now. Right now, she was in a quonset hut that Black Swan had turn into sort of a lounge for the pilots and soldiers to take time off from the fighting in, but be in relative safety while doing such. 

At the moment, Hanabi was showing just how good she was when it came to playing darts.

"Alright Byakugan girl is up now," one of the Black Swan operatives said, "Who's putting their money on this girl? Put your money down right here, right here for Hyuga Hanabi." Various operatives began laying down their pay that they had made on the table with the guy. "That's right come on bet on the winner, bet on Hyuga Hanabi!"

"Not like she'd beat me," Hanabi's opponent scoffed, "She isn't anything special."

"Put your money where your mouth is then," Hanabi said. "And watch a master at work." The rest of the men placed their bets on the table, divided by who they bet on. Once their money was on the table, they watched quietly to see who would win the match.

Hanabi's opponent threw a dart. It hit the board, but in the white ring. The first inner ring of the dartboard. This meant he had scored ten points

Hanabi threw her first dart and she got a bullseye. The men applauded as the dart made it's distinctive twang when it hit the board. She had scored twenty points

Her opponent threw again. This dart hit closer to the bullseye, in the third, black ring of the dartboard. Now he was ahead of Hanabi by five.

Hanabi threw again. Another bullseye. Now she had forty.

Once again, her opponent threw. Another ten points in the white ring. Hanabi threw her dart, and hit the small red bullseye.

Two more darts were thrown. One dart hit the black ring again. The other hit the bullseye. The one that hit the area desired came from the Hyuga girl.

"You know what," Hanabi said, "I bet if I throw both at the same time and hit the bullseye I can get it."

"If you do you win," her opponent snickered, knowing for sure the little girl would not get it. Before he could start laughing however, the darts made a twang against the dartboard, and he looked on in horror.

Both darts were in the bullseye. The older male was stunned. A little girl had beaten him at darts, and had gotten a perfect match. Those were two things that were very very rare. All around him, people were cheering for Hanabi. But one cheering penetrated the silence more then anything else for the Hyuga girl.

"Way to go Hanabi," a voice cheered. It was a young voice, one that was full of life yet was not the voice of a child. But it wasn't the voice of an adult either. It was the voice of someone in their late teens to early twenties, and Hanabi recognized it very clearly.

"Excuse me," she said, starting to move through the mass of men and women. "Pardon me, watch it, excuse me." Hanabi moved slowly through the people, being careful not to hit any of them. They moved out of the way for her as well. Not so much out of courtesy, but out of respect. She had just won a match of darts, and as the winner she was entitled to something out of respect, and if she needed them to move out the way, then out of respect for her, they would.

"Hanabi, over here," the voice called out again. Hanabi then looked over to her left and saw who had been calling her. It was a young man with spiky brown hair in a white shirt and blue overalls, covered in grease and oil with goggles around his head. Hanabi couldn't believe her eyes at all.

"This must be some kind of illusion I'm thinking up," Hanabi thought, rubbing her eyes. When she quit, she then looked again. The person was still there, and was motioning for her to leave the building. As he did, Hanabi followed him out of the quonset and outside into the night air. She was still shocked to see who it was.

"Hanabi," the male said, "That was so awesome at darts, really good job. I knew you could win! I knew you could. Just as always and..."

"Konohamaru," Hanabi stammered, walking a little bit closer to the male, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Konohamaru replied, "It is. It is me. I came back like I said I would and..." The aircraft mechanic soon found himself being held in a tight embrace by the girl, interrupting what he was about to say. "I wanted to see you more then anything else. I was given leave for a few weeks, and unless I'm called back I'm going to spend all my time with you."

"Never ever frighten me like that again," Hanabi sobbed, her tears starting to get on Konohamaru's overalls. "Never ever do that again. Do you know what it did to me? How dare you just walk on me Konohamaru, it made me want to kill you!"

"So why don't you do it," Konohamaru said, stepping out of Hanabi's embrace and standing still, "I made a vow to you years ago that I would do anything make you happy. If killing me would make you happy, then do it."

"No no," Hanabi said, going back to Konohamaru slowly, "I can't do that now. I wanted to do it to you after you left, because you wouldn't be there for me. But now you are, you're right here. I'm here for you as well." The two were embraced again. "Just don't leave me anymore. Can you promise me that?"

"I won't," Konohamaru assured, "I will never leave you. Not now, not ever. Never again will I leave you." Right after he said that Konohamaru felt his lips become entwined with Hanabi's own lips. It surprised him at first, but he quickly adapted to the situation and began to kiss her back. Both fell into a state of complete bliss. After being separated for almost three years, they were now back together again, and it felt just perfect. To both of them, it felt as if nothing could break this state of perfection.

Except another Hyuga.

"Imouto chan," Hinata screamed, "What are you doing?"

"What what," Hanabi yelled, looking around frantically, only to see her sister, Naruto, and Ino staring in shock at her and Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Konohamaru muttered. "Lieutenant Hatake said I was sent on leave up here, and I could go see Hanabi chan boss," he explained. "It's all true, you can ask him."

"Is this him Hanabi imouto chan," Hinata asked, "Is this the one who you told me about?"

"Yes oneechan, it is," Hanabi gulped, "He's the one who I was in love with for years. Is something wrong with that." The mood of an interrogation between two sisters was then interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming up and skidding next to the group of people standing there. On it were Kurenai and Eiji, having arrived back from their long ride through enemy territory.

"What's going on here," Kurenai asked. "Anybody want to speak up?" Everyone at the scene remained silent. It was simply too hard to speak at a time like this. "Hinata?"

"Nothing at all sensei," Hinata said, starting to walk off towards their barracks. "Nothing at all." It wasn't long before Hinata vanished into the darkness, and Kurenai could definitely tell something was wrong. Other matters had to be taken care of first though.

"What's this word around here about a negotiation," Kurenai questioned, "Some Blood Reds walking onto the airfield demanding something?"

"They demanded surrender," a woman said. All of them looked to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura walking up to them.

"You came through after all Sakura," Kurenai said smiling, "I'm impressed."

"Arigato Kurenai san," Sakura replied, "But it is true what Ba chan just said."

"They came here demanding we surrender Kurenai," Tsunade said, "If we did many lives would have been spared, but Black Swan would have become a hit squad for Blood Red. I don't think you would have liked that would you?"

"Honestly I don't think I would Tsunade," Kurenai said. "How do they plan on attacking?"

"How did you know they were," Shizune exclaimed, amazed that Kurenai knew what had happened.

"She's reading my mind," Tsunade said, "You may not know it Shizune, but Kurenai is very good at reading minds. By air is how they intend to attack. They said they got so many planes and airships they'd block out the sun with the attack. I told them we'll fight in the shade."

"We are outnumbered you know that," Kurenai said, "I don't know how well we can hold it off."

"Come on Kurenai," Ino said, "You've done this before. Grass Country, four years ago. Remember what you did?" Kurenai's memory began to recall the incident that happened in the sky four years ago, recalling it in such a fluid and vivid way that Kurenai felt like she was watching a movie by recalling the events. She remembered how though Black Swan was outnumbered, they defeated their enemy over the sky of the Grass Country.

And this was just the time to replicate what could be done.

"Put them in a Canae," Kurenai said, "Is that what you were thinking Ino?"

"I think if it can be done there it can be done here," Ino said, "Lets do it."

"What do you have in mind," Naruto said, "What is a Canae, what are you planning Kurenai?"

"I'll talk about it later Naruto," Kurenai told the blond, "In the meantime, you come with me. Ino, where is Tenten?"

"Still at Hamura airfield I think," Ino said, "She's really upset though."

"Tsunade, can you work with her," Kurenai asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Tsunade said, "Can we take a jeep?"

"By all means go ahead," Kurenai said, "Come on Naruto, lets go talk to Hinata." Both Naruto and Kurenai began to walk away, leaving Hanabi and Konohamaru confused .

"What are we supposed to do," Hanabi asked, perplexed by what was going on.

"Make love and be happy," Naruto replied. "Do what you want just don't hurt yourselves." Hanabi and Konohamaru smiled, took each others hands, then walked off together.

* * *

Confusion and anger was what Hinata felt. Her sister was in love, and had someone that loved her back before she did. She felt cheated out of a prize, having gone through many hardships to reach the status that she was now, and she still was not cared about by anyone like she wanted to be. She was tired of people loving her like a parent loves a child, or how sisters love each other, she wanted to be loved in a different way, the way that Hanabi was being loved. 

"Stupid sister," Hinata thought, "How come she gets to be loved." She then crashed on the bed and began sniffling. "It's always been Hanabi getting the good stuff. She gets the good plane, she gets away without broken bones, she gets..." Hinata stopped and began to cry, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. "Loved. She gets loved by everyone. I'm never loved by anybody."

"If you weren't loved by anyone would you be here then," Kurenai said, walking into barracks. "Stand outside Naruto, I'll tell you when you can come in." The woman then walked in and sat on a bed across from her student. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Shut the hell up," Hinata ordered, "You have what I don't. You're just here to rub it in."

"What do I have that you don't," Kurenai asked, "Money, planes, fame, skill? You have all that to. I don't see what you don't have that I do."

"You have someone who loves you," Hinata said.

"So do you," Kurenai said, "You have me. You have Sakura. You have Ino. You have Tenten. You have your sister. You have..."

"You have someone who loves you in a way sisters don't love each other," Hinata said in a raised voice, "The way two people who want to be joined forever love each other. I do not have that. Hanabi imouto chan does, and I don't. I deserve that Kurenai sensei, not her. She does not deserve such a privilege."

"Privilege," Kurenai said, disgusted, "You think love is a privilege? I know what you're talking about, with my relationship with Asuma, but that is not a privilege. That's a gift Hinata. Love is something you give to another person, and hope to god that they return it. You've given so much love Hinata, and so much has been returned to you. Yet you say that it's a privilege to have a boy love you? That's the biggest amount of lies I've ever heard. You just need to give your love to one, and it will be returned."

"Will you cut it out," Hinata ordered, "So I give them my love, they take it and throw it away. That's how it works with me, I'm always just thrown away."

"Then if you think that you need to look at yourself and the people around you again," Kurenai said angered, standing up to leave. "There is someone so close to you that will return what you give to them. In one case, they already have returned what they've given to you." Kurenai then walked out, leaving Hinata alone in the room. Naruto then approached her as she walked outside.

"What happened in there," Naruto asked.

"Nothing much," Kurenai said, "I'm going to go get the squadrons ready. Will you go in and talk to her?"

"About what," Naruto questioned.

"Just talk to her," Kurenai said, "You'll find out." Kurenai then walked away, and Naruto then walked inside the barracks. Hinata was still on the bed, still having tears flow down her face. Naruto was a little concerned, thinking that Kurenai had said something to the girl that had upset her.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a calm voice, "Is something wrong." He then sat down on the bed Kurenai had sat down on. "Did your sensei say anything to you that hurt you?"

"No," Hinata sniffled, "I'm just angry at myself."

"You are," Naruto said, concerned about what Hinata was saying, "What are you angry at yourself about?"

"I'm jealous of something," Hinata said, "Not just of something, but of someone."

"Who and what," Naruto asked, "You can tell me, I would never scorn you for that."

"I'm jealous of Hanabi," Hinata said, still giving off small sobs. "Because she has someone who loves her. Now before you say that other people love me Naruto kun, I realize that. Kurenai sensei loves me like a mother loves a child, and the other girls love me like a sister. But they don't love me like Hanabi and Konohamaru love each other."

"You mean like people who get married love each other," Naruto questioned, "Is that how?" Hinata nodded her head like that. "You're jealous because you don't have that right." Hinata nodded her head again.

"I understand that it's a gift that needs to be returned Naruto kun," Hinata said, "But I'm afraid that..."

"Shhhh," Naruto said, reaching over and taking her in his embrace. "Do you want someone to love you like Hanabi and Konohamaru love each other?"

"Yes," Hinata said, hugging Naruto back, "Yes I do."

"Then I will," Naruto said. "I'll love you like those two love each other." Hinata gasped. This was something she waited a lifetime for, and now she was getting it. It made her feel a feeling of bliss that she had never dreamed she'd ever feel. But after she felt this, she began having second thoughts.

"No no," Hinata said, breaking away from Naruto. "I can't do it Naruto kun. I really like how you want to give me that love, but I can't give it to you."

"Why not," Naruto asked. "I thought you said..."

"I do," Hinata interjected, "I really want that love. But I haven't give you my love first."

"Baka," Naruto said playfully, taking Hinata's hands into his own, "You stood beside me all those times in the sky. You helped me in all those dogfights I've been in. You helped me in that firefight at the railyard. You were the one who was friendly to me when I first came into The Goddesses. To top it all off Hinata, you were the one who found me after I had been shot down and brought me to the others. If any of that doesn't say you've given me love, then I don't know what does. So don't think you haven't given me any love Hinata chan, because you have given me more love then I have gotten in a lifetime before now."

Hinata was stunned that Naruto thought she had given him any love. She had viewed all those acts as just the right thing to do, a moral justice. Naruto was her comrade, and comrades don't back out on each other. But if Naruto viewed that as ways Hinata had loved him, then Hinata would accept that.

"Alright," Hinata said, a large smile coming across her face. She then reached over and hugged Naruto. "That counts I guess. I accept what you are giving me."

"And I accept what you have given me," Naruto said, holding Hinata again in his arms. "So from now on, we aren't just Naruto and Hinata, we're Naruto and Hinata the lovers. That sound good?"

"It sounds perfect," Hinata said, giggling and letting go of Naruto. "I'm very tired Naruto kun. Can we go to sleep?"

"Anything for you Hinata chan," Naruto said, going over to turn out the lights. Hinata then lied down in the bed she was sitting on. The lights then turned off, and the room went dark. Hinata activated her Byakugan so she could see Naruto walk across the room and lie down in his bed. Much to her embarrassment, she saw Naruto take his pants and top shirt off, seeing him now only in a boxers and an undershirt. It made her face turn the color of a cherry tomato. Before she could see anything else, she deactivated her kekkai genkai, and then only saw darkness.

"Good night Naruto kun," Hinata said. "Will you fly with me tomorrow?"

"Who else would I fly with," Naruto said assuringly. Hinata then laughed. "Good night Hinata chan." Both of them made themselves comfortable in their beds, and then fell to sleep. They would need it, for what lay ahead of them was something that neither of them would forget.

* * *

"Here to check out things," Ino said, showing her ID to the Black Swan guards at the gate of Hamura airfield. The guards then opened the gate. "Forward Sakura." Sakura pressed her foot lightly on the gas and then began to drive the jeep past the gate and then into the airfield. The Black Swan pilots and maintenance at the airfield knew what was going to happen, because everyone was running about the airfield, trying to get the place ready for battle. 

"Kurenai sure knows how to rally her forces," Shizune said, amazed at how fast and efficient people were working.

"She's good at that Shizune," Tsunade said, also looking on at the men and women at the airfield, "Very good at that."

"Ino," Sakura said, "What hangar is Teni in?" Ino looked around at the hangars, then put her finger in her mouth and pointed at one of them.

"That one," Ino said, "Hangar ten." Sakura put a little break on the jeep to slow down, then drove up to the metal structure. With a simple command of "Open the door" from Ino, the door was opened, and Sakura was able to drive into the crowded hangar, where maintenance crews were welding metal patches onto planes, creating loads of searing hot and blinding sparks, and the constant sound of rivets being driven in and engines being tested. It made Sakura happy to see that Kurenai's organization was prepared. The last thing she wanted to deal with was being unready to fight.

"Come on Sakura," Tsuande ordered. Sakura stopped the jeep, then stepped out with the other females. "So, is she really in here?"

"I see her plane," Ino said, looking at the red and black Brigand across hangar, sitting dormant among the other planes. "Tenten wasn't one to leave her plane behind, so she's probably still here." Ino then looked a few feet away from the plane, and saw who she was looking for. "Right there, come on." The four females then walked over to Tenten, who was sitting a folding chair with her arms crossed. She was still wearing the same clothes as before, and this made Ino and Sakura both a little sick.

"Teni chan," Sakura said, walking up to Tenten. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura," Tenten said, still looking at the floor, "What do you want?"

"First of all," Ino interjected, "I want to know some things. One, did you take a shower, use a bathroom, comb your hair, or do any of that stuff at all Teni in the past few days?"

"I went to the bathroom," Tenten said, "Never took a shower." Ino felt like throwing up after hearing that.

"Did you eat or drink," Ino said.

"I ate once every day," Tenten said, "But I drank. I drank a lot. Just look over there." Ino looked to her left to see bottles of sake lying on the ground in a pile, many bottles of sake. Even Tsunade, who was a heavy sake drinker herself, was a bit disturbed at how much Tenten drank in a span of a few days.

"Did you drink any at all today," Sakura asked.

"No," Tenten replied, "They told me they ran out, so I didn't ask."

"Look at us," Sakura ordered, "I don't want to talk to someone who looks at the floor." Tenten grudgingly looked up at her friend. Sakura could see that something was different about Tenten, just from the look in her eyes. It to disturbed her, for it was a look that Sakura thought Tenten would never show her. She looked guilty, and angry that she was. "Ten, is something wrong?"

"Arien's gone," Tenten muttered. "That's whats wrong?"

"Who's Arien," Tsunade asked.

"A Dutch boy who worked with Tenten while we've been here helping Kurenai," Ino told her, "He was killed by an armored car at a raid on a farmstead the day the siege started."

"I see," Tsuande said, "Ten, how was Arien important to you?"

"He brought me peace," Tenten said, "Something I can't have again. He cared for me, and I started caring for him. He was someone who made me feel and do things that made me feel very good, and was the only person to make me do those things, and the only person who was like that to me. We looked out for each other in combat, we flew in the same plane, he learned from me, he was like my little buddy."

"And he's dead now," Tsunade said, "Am I right?"

"Yes," Tenten said gruffly, "He is. He's gone, and he'll never come back."

"Would Arien have wanted to be like this," Tsunade asked, "Would Arien have wanted to see you sitting here, wasting away in a dank metal hangar, drinking sake and only eating one small meal a day. Would he have liked that?" Tenten didn't speak, but Tsunade could tell that she was thinking of something. "Look, we have to go now. Do you want to come with us?"

"Please Teni chan," Sakura begged, "There is a huge battle tomorrow, and we can't win it without you." Tenten remained firmly silent. "So will you come with us?" Tenten didn't speak at all.

"Come on Sakura," Tsunade said, feeling like she was just wasting time, "She's dead." Sakura acknowledged what her mentor had said, then began to walk out of the hangar and back to the jeep. They left that night feeling like they had failed, more like that Tsunade had.

But they would be in for a big surprise in the morning.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Satoshi met Masao for the first time during the whole battle outside of the walls of the mansion they had captured. They met in an old park that was part of the neighborhood that the mansion was in, under the cover of darkness. There was no one but the two men in the park. Satoshi watched from his spot on a park bench as Masao walked up to him. 

"Did they accept my proposal," Satoshi said.

"They refuse," Masao said, "Like I said, they'd rather die then bow down to you."

"Get the insurance policy then," Satoshi said, "Make sure that Serb girl to me. I got plans for her. Heck, get all of the women and bring them to me. Take the boys so we can have some help around here."

"Hai Satoshi," Masao replied.

"Get up in the air to," Satoshi ordered, "You're leading the fleet, or what's left of it."

"We still outnumber them Satoshi," Masao said, "It will be like pigeons vs. falcons."

"Good analogy," Satoshi chuckled, "Now go and get ready." Masao bowed for his friend and commander, then walked away into the darkness. Satoshi stayed at the bench and pondered various different topics until he left the park as well, going home to get some sleep.

* * *


	29. Confessions

Alright. Clear a thing up. I said before that there would be three more chapters. There is in fact four more. I am ending the story at 32 chapters. Honestly I have had enough of writing the first part of Fire Paved Skies and I want to get onto the new one. Updates will come as readily as possible, as I am not updating my other story, Our Way, until this is finished. I also now have a clear understanding of what I want to happen, and that knowledge has given me a better idea of what to write in the future chapters to come.

Symbiotic

* * *

April 11th  
Konohagakure

* * *

That night, after Naruto was sure Hinata fell asleep, he quickly got out of bed and got on his clothes. Moving quickly yet as quietly as possible, he managed to get out of the Quonset hut he had slept in and not wake up Hinata. Moving rapidly, Naruto then moved down to a line of jeeps that resided on the runway, sitting there in the night. People were still working on planes in the airfield, and guards still walked around, but no one was near the jeeps. This made Naruto's job a whole lot easier. 

"Come on," Naruto said, walking up to one of them, "Come on please have them in there." After looking down the line, Naruto was happy to see one have a set of keys on the dashboard. "Yes." Getting into the jeep and starting it, Naruto then put it in gear and began driving it. Having no idea where Kurenai was, he decided to check out where she could be, and he knew asking a guard would be his best bet.

"Excuse me," Naruto said, driving up to a guard, "I need to know where Madame is."

"She's down at the control tower," the guard told Naruto. Naruto gave the guard a friendly salute then began driving again towards the control tower. Moving fast so it would go by as quickly as possible, Naruto then found what he was looking for, a jeep containing ignition keys to start the vehicle. "Thank you kami sama," Naruto said, rushing to get into the vehicle. "Now lets go find Kurenai." Putting the vehicle into gear and pressing the gas, the blond container of the nine tailed fox that had attacked the village years ago drove off to find Kurenai.

For at that very moment, Naruto felt that he was in the worst kind of peril of all. A peril much worse then getting shot down by Sasuke, being found by sky pirates, or getting into a pirate versus pirate battle.

* * *

For two young lovers, it was the perfect night out. Konohamaru had chosen this night to go with his girlfriend outside of the airfield and Hokage Tower vicinity for one reason. Hanabi had been reunited with the young man, and now he wanted to spend every single moment possible with the girl. 

But for Hanabi, it was a chance to do something else. It was a chance to ask a few questions that she had been dying to ask. Unfortunately, she did not have the courage to ask. That is, until Konohamaru broke the ice. "So Hanabi," Konohamaru questioned, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess," Hanabi replied, "Especially with you Konohamaru chan." Konohamaru pulled his girlfriend closer as they walked down the sidewalk, and it made Hanabi smile. The smiling did not last long however, as the desire to ask questions, and it was a desire that the young Hyuga female could not hold in anymore. "Konohamaru?"

"Yes," her boyfriend replied.

"Were you thinking of me when you joined the military," Hanabi questioned, "Did you ever think of me?"

"Of course I did Hanabi chan," Konohamaru said, "I thought of you when I enlisted." Hanabi then broke away from her boyfriend and ceased all movement. "Hanabi?"

"You thought of me and enlisted anyway," Hanabi muttered, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks, "Do I mean anything to you?"

"Listen to me Hanabi," Konohamaru said, walking closer, "There was a reason for me wanting to enlist, even when I knew you would not want me to."

"I know why," the young woman replied, starting to step backwards, "Because you hated me. You are a spiteful, selfish, cheating person and I do not know why I ever loved you!"

"Hanabi," Konohamaru replied, moving in closer then she could back away and gripping her tightly by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I would never hate you. I had a bigger reason to want to join the military that I was afraid to tell you about since it might have made me seem stupid."

"What then," Hanabi yelled back, "Just tell me Konohamaru, and I'll believe you! What was it that made you do this?"

"Because I wanted to impress you," Konohamaru said rapidly and loudly.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Completely caught of guard was a better way of putting it. Hanabi did not see what Konohamaru had said coming, nor did she think it was even a feasible answer. But soon it all fell into place, and the girl began realizing why her boyfriend would want to impress her. She then watched her boyfriend let go and turn his back to her.

"You wanted to show that you were stronger then all those kids who would pick on you and hurt you," Hanabi said, "Is that it?"

"I really wanted to go off in a war and win a metal," Konohamaru told her, "Have something to make you think you had someone who did something few people, if anyone before him, ever did. It seemed like a smart idea at the time, but none of it actually happened."

"What did happen," Hanabi asked, walking up to Konohamaru slowly.

"I shot a rifle once in basic," Konohamaru said, "They found I was better at fixing weapons then firing weapons. I was then sent into the air force, where I became a crew chief for Naruto and a few pilots in his air wing. Not so cool eh?"

"It's very cool," Hanabi said, putting her hands on Konohamaru's shoulders, "It's really cool. I can now say proudly I have a boyfriend who can take apart an airplane and put it back together in less then six hours. That's something to be proud of there. So what if you didn't win a metal? Fixing planes is plenty talented."

"You mean that," Konohamaru asked. Hanabi whipped him around so he was looking into her milk white eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before," Hanabi asked. She then brought him to her face in a rapid manner and locked her lips with his. Caught off guard, Konohamaru didn't kiss back at first. But when Hanabi went in again, the boy began kissing the girl back, and this lasted for about two minutes. "Wow that was long."

"Are you going to fight tomorrow," Konohamaru questioned.

"I don't know," Hanabi said, "I am obliged to, and I do not want to let down my oniichan. What do you think?"

"Do it," Konohamaru said, "I can be up there with you, fixing planes."

"You're such a great thinker," Hanabi said, wrapping her arms around Konohamaru, "And that's another thing I love so much about you." Once again, the two began to kiss, and this time it would last much longer then either of them could remember.

* * *

"Control tower," Naruto said, stopping the jeep in front of the massive, towering concrete structure. "Kami sama, Kurenai better be in there, or you will not like what will come next." Getting out of the jeep, Naruto then inhaled deeply and exhaled a few times to prepare himself for what was have. He then walked to the door and opened it up with a sweaty hand, proceeding to walk up the stairs to the top of the tower. There, surrounded by lieutenants and leaning over a table was Kurenai, all dressed and ready to fly when the time came. "Kurenai," Naruto called out. 

"Hold on a second," Kurenai told her officers. She then turned around and saw Naruto standing in the midde of the tower. "Yes?"

"We need to talk," Naruto said, "Right now."

"I'm planning a battle right here Uzumaki," Kurenai said, "Can you wait?"

"You cannot plan for battle Kurenai," Naruto said, "Even if you do, the battle comes and bites you in the ass. Now come on, I need to talk to you right now." Kurenai shook her head then looked up at her officers.

"Boys," she asked.

"Go ahead," one of the officers said, "We basically got it down." Kurenai nodded yes and then walked over to Naruto.

"We'll talk outside," Kurenai said, opening the door to go out onto the deck of the tower. Both of them stood, looking out at the city, sky, and forests that laid before them, marveled by how far it all stretched out. "So," Kurenai asked, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I got a huge problem," Naruto said, "Beyond huge. More like gigantic."

"What did you do," Kurenai asked.

"I said some stuff," Naruto said, "To Hinata."

"You better not have hurt her Naruto," Kurenai said, "What did you say to her?"

"I said I loved her damn it," Naruto yelled. Aghast at first, it didn't Kurenai long to get why Naruto would have said something like that. She understood clearly why Naruto had said he loved Hinata and would not mean it.

"I hate you," Kurenai growled, "I hate you in unfathomable ways. Do you what it means to lie to people Naruto?"

"She was so jealous," Naruto said, "Of her sister and stuff. And there was no way I could just let her be sad, not with the eve of battle. But I didn't think she would be so serious."

"You lied about loving her," the red eyed woman said, "That is about as low as it gets. What did you expect to do when she found out Naruto? What were you thinking when you said this?"

"I wasn't thinking anything, I just..."

"That's right," Kurenai said, "You did not think one bit about it. And you know what, because of that, I am not going to think of way to get you out of this mess. You don't think and hurt my student because of it, I do not bother thinking up a way to help you fix it." Kurenai then walked back into the control tower, slamming the door shut with a loud band, and leaving Naruto aghast that he would have to figure out this problem on his own. A problem that would definitely not be easy.

* * *

April 12th  
Konohagakure

* * *

"This is the last one," Asuma said, walking down the street with a Sten submachine gun in his hands. "We took back the last neighborhood." A few jeeps drove past him, down the nearly abandoned set of streets and buildings. The neighborhood was like a ghost town. 

Correction, it was a ghost town. For it was quite clear no one had bothered to stay in the neighborhood with the battle going on in the streets, and over their heads. For all of the men walking through the streets, this was nothing new. But what they would witness that day was something that was quite new to most of them.

"Alright," Asuma said, "Search all buildings for anyone who may have lived, tell them it's safe, and..." His thoughts were quickly interrupted when a manhole cover in front of him began shaking. With great speed, Asuma whipped his Sten gun into firing position, aiming it at the manhole cover and ready to shoot whenever what came out of it. But what he saw surprised him.

It was a man with an old military issue helmet on his head, holding a pump shotgun in one hand. "Howdy," the man said. Asuma continued to remain tense.

"Who are you," Asuma yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Me," the man said, "My name is Clayton. Clayton Mcdowell. The misses and I took a boat from New Mexico over to this place right when all of the sudden it broke out into a crazy fight of sorts. What's going on here?"

"Say that for yourself," Asuma said, "What are you doing in the sewer?"

"Sewer," Clayton said, "I ain't in no sewer. These are old defense tunnels. Come on in and I'll show you." Clayton then disappeared down the ladder and into the darkness of the manhole.

"Give me some backup," Asuma ordered. A group of five men went with Asuma, climbing down the ladder and into the darkness of the manhole. As they went down, they saw it was getting progressively lighter as they ventured farther down, instead of getting darker. Perplexing as this was, none of them pondered it as they descended farther down. But even more confusing was the fact that they hit not wetness or raw sewage, they hit dry rocks, and the area was lit up very nicely. "What the heck is this?"

"Some kind of old defense tunnels I take it," Clayton said, "Made for some good shelter. Can thank you locals for showing this."

"Old defense tunnels," Asuma said, walking down the stone structure lying under the street. Each time they walked farther, the Black Swan vice leader and his five backup operatives were even more amazed that they had not been told about these tunnels, especially considering that Asuma's father was the leader of the village, and the leader of the military as well. "So, Clayton san?"

"Yes,"Clayton said.

"Are there other people down here," Asuma questioned, still looking around at the complexity of the engineering marvel that he was walking inside of.

"Of course there are," Clayton said, jumping up onto a platform in the middle of the tunnel next to a large blast door in the wall. "Right behind this here blast door." The westerner then reached over and grappled his worn hands onto the large door handle and pulled it open. When they opened it, a bright light burst out of the tunnel and temporarily blinded all seven of the men in it's path for a few seconds. After it faded, they slowly began to walk into the tunnel, where people in various little rooms carved out of the walls resided with their families. "Whoever runs the show around here sure had a good idea running. Oxygen coming through pipes, running gas reserves, backup power generators, running water, this is perfect for anyone needing to hide out for awhile."

"You can thank my dad for that," Asuma said, "He's the one running the show around this place."

"You're kidding," Clayton exclaimed, "He let a bunch of sky pirates come into his city and just rough the place up? Well he sure had his mind on safety, but better just to keep them out then ever let them get in. Back in the good old US of A we focus on prevention rather then getting rid of the problem."

"Good forward thinking skills," Asuma said, "Now do you have a radio down here?"

"We got one right around here somewhere," the American told him, "Beth Anne, you around here?"

"I'm over here honey," a woman said. Asuma, Clayton, and Asuma's backup looked to their left to see a woman with copper colored hair that had been tied back into a bun and wearing a white dress stained with various different substances. Her face was tarnished with black stains of dirt and fluids, and her hands were covered in blisters, dirt, and grease. It was quite apparent to Asuma and his men that this woman hadn't bathed, despite the claims of running water down in the tunnels. But what really amazed them was the fact that Clayton and his wife were embracing, despite the fact that she was covered in grime.

"Clayton," Beth Anne said, "Who are your friends?"

"They're from the surface," Clayton said, "I take it they been fighting those guys dropping all the bombs."

"Sarutobi Asuma ma'am," Asuma said, going up to Clayton and Beth Anne. "Is there a radio down here? I really need to contact someone urgently."

"We got one," Beth Anne told him, "Clayton go fix up a meal for Asuma's men. I'll take him to the radio."

"You got it honey," Clayton replied, "Come on boys, time for me to cook up some of my famous fried chicken!" Asuma's backup operatives walked away with Clayton, while Asuma himself went with Beth Anne to go contact the person he need to reach.

"So Beth Anne san," Asuma said, "What exactly are you and your husband doing here?"

"We made a vow that after we were married we'd see the world," Beth Anne told Asuma, "And everyone was saying that Konoha and the Fire Country was the place to go. Unfortunately, we didn't expect to run into a battle. The day after we got here, a servant we had from the travel company that we went with got us into the tunnels. We've been leading the survival effort down here ever since." The two of them walked a little bit more until they came upon a disheveled table containing papers, coffee mugs, cigarette butts, and a radio. "There you are sir."

"Thanks," Asuma said, going over to the radio and putting the headphones on. He then began tuning into the radio. "This is Black Swan 02, is Kurenai out there?"

"Still at the airfield near the tower," Kurenai said, "What's going on?"

"Just stumbled upon an American guy and his wife under the street in some defense tunnels," Asuma said, "In the last neighborhood under Blood Red control. We're done with them on the ground, except in that fortress they got in the Bara Hills area."

"We'll worry about that later," Kurenai said, "Say honey, would you mind getting up in the air and leading a few pilots with me, the girls, and everyone else? We're going to blow the Blood Red gang out of the sky once and for all."

"How you going to do it," Asuma asked.

"Lock them in a Canae," Kurenai told him, "I think we can do it."

"I think we can," Asuma said, "I'll be looking for the fleet." Asuma then shut off the radio. "Beth Anne, gather my men and tell them to meet me near the entrance."

"No problem," Beth Anne replied, "I'll have them replied before you can spell United States of America!" Beth Anne then ran off, and Asuma smiled. Kurenai had an interesting plan up her sleeve, and Asuma was one who was definitely willing to participate.


	30. Angel Cry

I am sorry, but I had many ideas of how to carry the chapter out, and many of them were really horrible. Plus, school is underway for me. Takes awhile when you got a lot to write up.

Alright, the large air battle. Wow, I know you all did not expect what happened last time to come, but I did not want Naruto to truly fall in love with Hinata. So while there was minor instances of romance to show what could come next, and they clearly became friends, they will not fall in love until later on. Come on people, I got a whole series for romance. I'm not wasting it all on the first story.

Soundtrack:  
End Of Time: Holy Moses  
Angel Cry: Holy Moses  
Burning Bridges: Mystic Prophecy  
Shadows Beyond My Soul: Mystic Prophecy  
Sins and Sorrow: Mystic Prophecy  
Be Without Fear: Behemoth  
Riders: Outworld  
I Thanos: Outworld  
Beyond The Black Hole: Gamma Ray  
Fight: Gamma Ray  
Wanted Dead: Sodom  
Exhibition Bout: Sodom  
Magic Dragon: Sodom  
Down To The Devil: Edguy

* * *

April 12th  
Konohagakure

* * *

This was it. 

This was the day of days.

It would be the time where two criminal organizations would clash, a couple of thousand feet above the very city they fought to control, and only one of them was coming out alive.

Right now, for Yuhi Kurenai, that was the only thing that seemed completely certain of what was going to happen. From atop the control tower of the airfield overlooking Hokage tower, the woman who had taken Black Swan from a gang of ex stunt pilots turned pirates to one of the largest "corporations" in the elemental nations got to see just how far her creation had gone, and she was more amazed then anyone else. "Ma'am," the officer standing next to her said. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Not yet," Kurenai said, still leaning on the railing of the tower and looking out, "I want to know something, and I think all these machines can tell me the answer."

"What do you want to know madame," the officer asked.

"How is it that I am the lucky one all the time," Kurenai questioned.

"Come again madame?" the bewildered officer questioned.

"I want to know how that it was always me. I'm the one who gets her grand vision into place. I am the one placed at the helm of a organization that stretches beyond what my eyes can see. I am the one who gets legendary. How come it was me," she asked. "How come it was me?"

"Guess it's just a combination of things too complicated to explain," the officer said. "You probably should brief the pilots and crews one more time. They are waiting for you."

"Good idea," Kurenai said, stepping up onto the railing of the ledge. "I should go brief them." Slowly and carefully, Kurenai leaned out over the edge of the railing and jumped off, falling to the ground. Worried that his commanding officer might be destroyed if she hit the ground at such a high speed, the man went to go down the stairs himself. But before he did, he looked over the edge of the railing and saw Kurenai walking away safely. The officer smiled, for he was happy to know that not one fall could kill his madame. To him, Kurenai seemed invincible, and he felt thankful that she seemed to be so.

* * *

"Naruto kun," Hinata called out, walking down the tarmac near the runway. "Naruto, where are you?" Walking a bit more, Hinata then felt herself walk straight into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, going up to the person 

"No need Hinata," Kurenai said, "It's just me."

"Oh it's you sensei," Hinata said, walking up alongside of her mentor. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite sure," Kurenai replied, walking along the tarmac with her student. "I am not quite sure. So, what are you doing just walking around? You should be on the Pandora."

"I can't find Naruto kun Kurenai sensei," Hinata said, "He just disappeared."

"Naruto," Kurenai said. An urge inside of her then came on that Kurenai felt she had to let out. "It's not right," she thought. "I have to tell her. I cannot let him keep on lying to her. But it's the eve of..."

"I'm over here," someone called out. The two females turned around to see Naruto running up to them, struggling to get on his flight jacket while running up to the two of them.

"Good thing he came," Kurenai thought, exhaling slowly. "I did not want to have to deal with her crying."

"Naruto kun," Hinata exclaimed. Naruto went to speak, but then he found himself being hugged by the Hyuga girl. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. Where did you go?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air," Naruto said, "Just a bit afraid of what lies ahead."

"What a load of bullshit," Kurenai thought, "This kid really knows how make me sick." Meanwhile, Hinata was buying all of Naruto's lie that he was telling her.

"Well no need to be afraid," Hinata told him, still holding the blond tightly in her arms. "I'll be up there, and all the other girls will." Naruto smiled when Hinata said this, for at least he knew he would have backup when they went in to fight the Blood Reds. "Now come, sensei is going to do the final briefing."

"Alright," Naruto said, "Lets go then. Lead the way Kurenai." Kurenai growled a little at Naruto, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear it but herself, so she walked towards the area where she would do the final briefing for the battle ahead, with Naruto and Hinata both in tow. While walking there though, she thought one thing.

"Guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were Hinata," she thought, "You definitely are not as smart as I thought you were."

* * *

Slowly the jeep pulled up to the iron gate, where two guards stood with their Sten submachine guns in their hands. When they saw the jeep, they raised their weapons to give the message that no one was going to pass. But once they heard the words "Open up" and recognized who had said the voice, they both moved out of the way. 

"Alright boys," Asuma said, "We're going to be kicking some serious ass today."

"This my chance to become an ace sir," the officer next to Asuma asked, "I got three kills already, now I just need two more in the air and I'm an ace."

"Yep," Asuma said, "This will be your chance." Meanwhile, as Asuma's jeep rolled down the tarmac to the hangar that housed their aircraft, another sky pirate was contemplating what had been spoken to her the previous night.

"Not happy," she thought, "Would Arien honestly not be happy if I wasn't fighting?"

"I already am," a male voice said. The female voice looked around to see who she had been wanting to see for a long time. She had perceived him to be dead, but here he was standing right behind her. "Tenten, what's going on?"

"Arien," she exclaimed, getting up and running towards him. When she got to him she went to put him in her embrace, but it was impossible. Arien phased right through her arms, unable to be touched. "But you...

"I'm still dead," Arien said, "What's going on?"

"Arien," she said, "I do not know. I just cannot..."

"You can fight Tenten," Arien told her. "It's in your blood to fight."

"But without you I'm nothing," Tenten replied, "I just cannot fight. You made me feel in a place that no one else made me feel like before."

"Someone else will make you feel like you are where you want to be Tenten," Arien said, "And to do that you must fight. The organization that I owed my life to could die today. I do not want to see Black Swan fall today. I do not want to see Madame die. I do not want to see this great country come under the rule of evil. Isn't that worth fighting for?"

"It is," Tenten said, "So what do you want from me?"

"I will visit you," Arien said, "I can and will visit you. But you need to fight for me. If you do not fight, then I will not see you again."

"But where to start," Tenten asked.

"Today," Arien said, "When the bloody conflict that killed me reaches it's climax. A climax in the skies over the city." Arien then faded away into nothing, and once again Tenten was alone. But now she had a full sense of what could happen, and what she had missed out on.

The feeling of sorrow in Tenten was gone, and now the feeling of desire, a desire to win the battle at hand was driving her. As she stood there, all around her Black Swan pilots were running into the hangar, going to get into planes ranging from Furies to Brigands. Engines roared to life and gusts approaching speeds of 30 miles an hour kicking up, Tenten moved rapidly up to the side of her Black and red Brigand. It was when she began to climb up that she felt someone tugging on her shirt. Whipping around quickly, putting her fists up as if she were ready to fight whoever was touching her, she then found she would not even have to lay a fist on the perpetrator.

"See you're getting back up in the air," Asuma said, looking at Tenten and her Brigand.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "Just needed a little encouragement. What's this about a battle?"

"I do not know all the details," Asuma told her, "But I know this. It's going to be bloody."

"Good," Tenten said, "I need to wash away all this guilt I got with some blood on my hands. So, any other announcements?"

"Yes," Asuma said pushing one of his men up, "This guy does not know how to fly but he can shoot nicely. He's your tail gunner."

"Have him get in the back then," Tenten said, jumping onto the wing of her Brigand and opening up the canopy. "Because I am definitely in the mood to win a battle here."

* * *

As far as the eye could see, there were airships. Right over a small field near Konohagakure, a massive group of airships gathered to fight off the Blood Red air fleet. All of them were Black Swan, and all of them had some of the best pilots in the elemental nations on board, ready to take off in their aircraft to head off and fight the enemy. But one of them was a bit unsure of what was going to happen. 

"Kurenai," Naruto said into the Pandora's radio. "I want to take some notes. You there?"

"Yeah I am," Kurenai replied from her flagship, one of seven class eleven airships in the fleet that Kurenai had under her control. "What do you want to know?"

"What exactly does it mean to put someone in a Canae during a battle," Naruto questioned.

"It's a surprise Naruto," Kurenai said, "But the formation we are in, and considering how stupid the Blood Red gang is, I know this plan is going to work." Alongside Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade stood in the same room of the Pandora, the two of them looking at the massive formation of airships that laid before them.

"Ba chan," Sakura questioned, "What exactly is a Canae?"

"It's a tactic that involves crushing your enemy from all sides," Tsunade said, "In lay mans terms." Sakura nodded yes and then stared out at the bright light with a pair of binoculars over her eyes. It was then that her eyes saw what she wanted to see, and that was the Blood Red's combined air fleet. Sakura began snickering, but it definitely scared her that such a large fleet was coming closer and closer to them. It was in a sort of triangular formation, as if they were going to ram the Black Swan fleet, and the amount of ships behind the initial advance of class six to eight airships was enough to frighten even the most experienced and lawless sky pirate.

"All I can say is this Ba chan," Sakura declared, lowing the binoculars from her eyes, "This better work out in the end. Because if it does not..." 

"We'll all be dead," Tsunade replied, "I know, we could all die. But what is the point of life without taking risks?"

"Good point," Sakura said. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting back in a chair with the radio headset on his ears and the microphone against his mouth when a loud beeping sound then went through his ears, making his jolt back into readiness.

"Ok who the hell did that," he yelled, "Who's making their radio get feedback?"

"Sorry," Kurenai replied, "It's my fault. Microphonic vacuum tubes. How close are they now?"

"Sakura," Naruto called back. Sakura looked back into her binoculars, noticing that the airships looked significantly bigger in the binoculars then the last time she looked. They were not in a position where they would be "on top" of Black Swan's air fleet, but their force was definitely much closer then before.

"To close Naruto," Sakura concluded, "Tell Kurenai that Naruto."

"Sure thing Sakura," Naruto replied. He then put the microphone back up to his lips. "Kurenai, Sakura says they are close."

"Confirmed," Kurenai replied, "All airships open fire. Center keep on falling back. Flanks, you know what to do. Naruto you still there?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Keep an eye on Hinata," Kurenai asked. "I don't care what you think about her, just keep an eye out."

"You got it," Naruto replied. "Naruto out." He then took off the radio headset and stood up, a Black Swan operative next to him setting a carbine down and taking his place behind the radio. He then took his place alongside Sakura and Tsunade, who were all looking out with binoculars. The Blood Reds were firing back, and they could hear and see shells going straight past them. "They sure got a lot of guns."

"Yeah but they do not know how to use them," Sakura said. Right after she said that, a smaller class three airship was then blown out of the sky from five inch, 40mm, 90mm, five inch, and ten inch gunfire coming from Black Swan airships making up the center of the formation. "Looks like Black Swan does." Tsunade then smirked.

"Yep," she said, "It's only a matter of time before they fall into the trap."

"When the flanks close," Naruto inquired, "Is that is what Kurenai's intentions are?"

"Yep," Sakura said, still looking through binoculars. "Kinn are the engines heated up?"

"Yes Sakura," Kinn replied, looking at the controls of the airship with her hands tightly on the wheel.

"Back full then," Sakura ordred.

"Got it," Kinn said, pulling back the throttle to the back until it made a final "kachank" at the level "back full". Slowly but noticeably, the airship began to pickup the speed, moving back with the other airships in the center in a closely synchronized backward movement. It was during this movement that Naruto noticed two key advantages and disadvantages on both sides. Those advantages were in the placement of aircraft on the decks of the airships.

"I'm seeing something here," Naruto said, "Notice the fact that Black Swan has all it's aircraft on the flight decks of these airships. Why would Kurenai do that with all this flak around?"

"I do not think you totally understand what will happen in a Canae," Tsunade spoke. Naruto looked at the old woman perplexed. "Encircling your enemy serves no point if you cannot crush them. The Black Swan airships are merely to contain the Blood Red fleet from moving anywhere."

"So the planes do the actually killing," Naruto said, "But the Blood Reds..."

"Do not stand a chance," Sakura pointed out, "You do not get how long it takes to get a plane ready to take off from an airship. In this kind of scenario, the Blood Red gang is going to have one hell of a time trying to get their planes into the air."

"Something still does not seem right," Naruto said, "Why would they put the planes below deck when they knew that there would be a massive air battle going to occur. It just does not add up."

"What are you saying," Sakura asked, the flash of a Blood Red airship blowing up from explosive gunfire making a shadow cross her face.

"I'm saying what if they knew what is going on," Naruto asked, "What if they could break the Canae with outside fighters? How do we know they even loaded the fighters onto these airships?"

"He's thinking like a sky pirate," Tsunade said, "You really did get this military puppy into the few, the proud, the sky pirates."

"I guess I did," Sakura said, still looking out with the binoculars. "But Naruto does bring up a point. Naruto go into the hangar with Hinata and Ino. Tsunade radio Kurenai and tell her that we need to launch all light fighters and half of our medium fighters. Tell her to keep the airship killers down."

"You got it," Tsunade replied, walking back over to the radio and placing her headset on. As she put her headset on, she began to say a prayer in her mind, and then uttered a few words before she called her friend.

"Let me just say this kami sama," she muttered, "They better be as stupid as you have shown they are as of now. If they are not, when I get to the afterlife you will not like it at all."

* * *

All Eiji could do was smile. From the edge of the command bridge of a class ten airship that he stood on, with shots being fired all around him from other airships that only had guns, the Sunagakure chuunin watches his captors be blown to bits, even though he knew that there was much more to come onto the horizon. "Yes," he screamed, the bang of guns echoing out through the air. "Nice shooting. Let them have it!. Make sure those SOBs burn in hell!" 

"We'd appreciate you not screaming," a Black Swan operative standing next to Eiji. "You are after all a prisoner." Remembering that was his predicament at the moment, Eiji stopped yelling. The last thing he wanted to do was to get shot. It was already weird enough that he was working with Black Swan, but the fact that his enemy could be gunning for him and the fact that the people that he was voluntarily working with were not exactly on good terms with him, he knew that any false step in this situation would definitely end in something bad.

"So is everything going according to plan," Eiji questioned.

"Sure seems like it," the operative said, "We got everything under control so far."

"Anything I can do to help," the prisoner questioned, placing his hands on his Black Swan vest that Kurenai had given him and shook it with it, making some of the metal on it jingle as it clanged around. "I really want to make these guys pay."

"We know you do," the operative at the controls spoke. "But you are a prisoner, one who shot down Madame, and you are not totally trustworthy."

"Come on," Eiji moaned, "I should have made it clear already that I really want to see these guys die. I can kill them, I know I can."

"We know Eiji," the operative told him, "But like I said, you still are only a prisoner, and prisoners do not fight."

"I understand," Eiji said, looking down at the floor and putting his hand behind his back. The operative kept on looking out at the airships ahead of them, and the flanks that were moving to enclose the gap. "You think this will work?"

"Can't say Noruno," the operative replied, "I mean, I saw the first Canae work, but it wasn't against an enemy nearly this big." Eiji nodded yes and then kept on looking out at the airships, watching them get hit by shells and fall from the sky from all the damage that they had sustained. Though it was happy for him to see the guys who had put him through living hell to get shot, it was not exactly pretty to think of men dying inside of these hulking airborne behemoths being blown to pieces by shells. The mere thought of men roasting inside as their airships blew apart was disturbing to Eiji.

But the words of an agent next to him made him much happier.

"You know how to fly a plane right Noruno," the operative questioned.

"I can," Eiji asked.

"Good," the operative replied. "That was Madame. Said there are loads of little blips on the radar coming up. Blood Red aircraft trying to cut the snare apart. If they do, we are going to have a much harder fight."

"So she wants me out there," Eiji asked, making sure that was going on.

"That's the case," the operative told him. "There's a Devastator waiting for you down there. Get in it, get out there, and take down those fighters with the others. Should not be very hard for you I believe."

"Not at all," Eiji said, lying to the operative and a little to himself. But that didn't matter, for Noruno Eiji was getting his chance to directly blow his former captors out of the sky. It was this chance that made it all worth while, and made him want to go onto the flight deck, grab the Devastator waiting for him, and take off. Nothing was stopping him now.

* * *

"I can't believe I did not see it before," Kurenai said, looking through a sighting scope from atop the control bridge of a class ten airship she had chosen to go aboard. 

"No one could have predicted they wouldn't have loaded their planes into their airships Madame," an operative standing next to her said, straightening out a bell hat he had on his head. "It isn't really like them."

"Usually I am good at predicting this stuff," Kurenai said, watching the large amounts of black dots that were Blood Red airships grow on the horizon, and only get bigger in their size as they neared closer and closer to the Black Swan airships that were now almost totally encircled around the Blood Red airships. Kurenai now realized, this was the time to begin the killing of their enemy once and for all.

"Listen to me," she said, "I want you to hang onto something."

"What Madame," the operative said. Kurenai then reached behind her neck and undid a small clamp that held back a silver locket that was around her neck. After it was unchained, the small piece of jewelry dangled down to her hand, which she pressed into the hand of the operative next to her.

"If I die," Kurenai said, "Bury it in the basement of the HQ building. If I live, just give it back to me."

"I think I'll be doing the latter when this is over," the operative said with a big grin on his face. "But I'm not one to defy orders."

"Good," Kurenai said, flinging herself over the edge of the bridge and down onto the runway of the airship. When she hit the ground, a sharp pain temporarily coursed through her legs and hips. But this feeling quickly disappeared, as the red eyed woman's body was filling with pain killing adrenaline, and she was now ready to be the one to bring death from above on her adversary.

Before she began her aerial onslaught however, Kurenai wanted to address her pilots one more time. "All of you," she shouted. Like it always had for her, above all the gunfire, above all the engines, above all the explosions, Kurenai's voice was heard by those who served under her, the backbone of her organization. Every pilot and operative heading towards a plane turned around and looked at their madame, their red eyed madame known as Black Swan 001, Yuhi Kurenai.

"Do you all remember the first day you joined the organization," Kurenai questioned loudly, "Do you?"

"Yes we all do Madame," a female pilot said.

"What did I say to you when you were being brought on your first missions with us," Kurenai asked.

"We'd be baptized in fire," a male pilot spoke, "And bathe in the flames. We would be brought into a struggle beyond our wildest eyes. We were a chosen few, and we were the best of the best."

"That's right," Kurenai said. "That is very right. Pilots have come and gone in Black Swan. Some wanted to settle down. Some were lost. Some were traitors, and still after that some of them paid the ultimate price for fighting with us." All the pilots then found looking at the ground, for all of them knew they had most likely lost someone over their tenure with the organization they knew and loved as Black Swan. "This not just another day, not just another fight, not just another adventure, this is a real test. But this is just another..."

"Victory for Black Swan," every single operative that stood before Kurenai cheered. After they finished their words, Kurenai felt a tear fall down her face. For her, to know that everyone in her organization was this close, was this into it's protection, was this willing to go out and possibly die, was amazing. It was definitely someone anyone would kill for, and Kurenai was happy she would just once not have to kill for one virtue.

After thinking a bit more, the red eyed woman ran over and climbed into the deck of a fury. After closing the cockpit and placing her earphones on, Yuhi Kurenai was the first Black Swan pilot to leave the airship, and head off into the lungs of battle.

* * *

Back on the Pandora, Sakura and Hinata looked from the flight deck and the swarms of planes leaving their airships. "It sure is a lot of planes," Ino said, "Wonder what they are going after?" 

"Something," Hinata said. The need to ask a question burned inside of Hinata, but she did not want to ask Sakura about it. The question was not one that one of The Goddesses, some of the most skilled, most brutal, and most effective sky pirates ever would even consider happening to them. But for Hinata, it was happening to her. "Sakura chan?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Have you ever been in love with a guy?" Hinata asked. This question had completely thrown Ino off guard. Normally, she was very good at answering any of her friend's questions, but this was different. She had never really been in love with a guy since Sasuke, which was years ago. She had never really even thought about falling in love with a guy.

"Who's the lucky guy," Sakura asked.

"It's Naruto," Hinata said, "Naruto kun and I are in love."

"Naruto," Sakura exclaimed, "You're in love with Naruto! Why Naruto?"

"He confessed to me last night," Hinata said, "And when he did I realized I loved him as well. That is why I've been fending him so much. It feels so good to be in love Sakura chan. But I do not know where to take it. Do you?"

"Um," Sakura said, "I guess you got to take it where you want to. But subconscious love? That just doesn't seem to make a lot of sense Hinata. Are you sure you're in love with him?" Hinata was perplexed at first. Of course she was in l love with Naruto. Why would she ask Sakura for love tips if she was not in love with him? It was then that Hinata's mind began coming up with an explanation.

"Oh I get it," Hinata said, "You're just jealous that you couldn't get Sasuke to stay with you when you were in the military. That's got to be it."

"What," Sakura yelled, "Ok Hinata, let me tell you that while yes I did like Sasuke, I am totally over the guy now. It doesn't matter anymore to me if he dies or lives. It's all past me."

"Don't deny it. You still are in love with him," Hinata implied, "I can see it. I know you are."

"Hinata will you cut that out," Sakura ordered, "I'm not..."

"Deny it all you want," Hinata said, "I still know you are." Sakura was getting increasingly angry at what Hinata was pinning on her, but she held it in. Hinata was sort of new to the feeling of being in love, so if she wanted to be jealous Sakura would let it slide. It really did not mean much to her anyway. "Speaking of which, have you seen Naruto?"

"I'm right here," Naruto said, reaching from behind to grab Hinata. Though startled at first, Hinata then began laughing at what Naruto had done, and Sakura looked at the two with unsure feelings.

"Well they seem in love," she said to herself, "But something is really bugging me about Naruto being in love with Hinata. I don't know, but it is definitely bugging me." The crackle of loudspeakers then broke the silence of everyone onboard the deck, as the wind blew around from all the planes and the guns kept on firing.

"This is Kinn Tsuchi," the voice on the loudspeaker said. "I have a message for all pilots." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata all looked up at the control booth. "The flanks have been closed. All pilots, man your battle stations and get up in the sky." All three of them had their eyes wide and ran to the front of the runway, where they saw it. The Black Swan airships formed a ring around the Blood Red airships. An absolutely perfect ensnarement. They had completed the Canae. But as they looked on, the saw two airships get hit with rockets and some gunfire. A group of Blood Red airships then flew up into the ring and flew back up high again.

"So they didn't have the aircraft in the airships," Sakura said, "I knew it."

"Lets go then," Naruto said, "What has happened has happened, and we need to finish this off." All three went to their respected aircraft. Sakura to her Devastator, Hinata to her Raven, and Naruto to his P5U1. It would be a real test for all of them.

* * *

About five miles away, another large formation of planes came closer and closer to the massive battle occurring over the fields. This group, which consisted of about forty Devastators, sixty Furies, twenty Brigands and twenty Ravens, was lead by Black Swan's co founder. Black Swan 002. This was Sarutobi Asuma. "I can see the battle coming up on us. Everyone get ready for an attack." 

"Get them in a dive or a climb Asuma," Tenten asked, keeping her hands firmly at the controls of her Brigand, while her tail gunner tightly gripped the tail gun, being ready to take down any signs of an oncoming airplane.

"Dive Ten," Asuma said, "Then go in for the climb."

"Hai Asuma," Tenten replied. The group kept on moving forward through the sky, their aircraft's piston engines pushing air over their wings and keeping them aloft. But in this short moment of silence, a call went out that changed everything.

"Blood Red planes," a pilot called out, "Ten o'clock high!" Tenten's tail gunner then looked up and saw the planes coming on.

"Break ma'am," the gunner called out. Tenten then jerked the steering control in a tight left while pushing down on it and giving the plane plenty of left rudder. As the Blood Red Coyote's and Alpha Wolves came through the formation, letting their machine guns and rockets shoot off from the wingtips, Asuma formation began scattering. Some of the elements had slowly begun to reform, such as the Ravens and Brigands and some of the Devastators.

"Everyone alright," Asuma said.

"Yeah we're ok," Tenten said, "I'll take the rest of us who have reformed and we'll go in and blow up the airships. Can you provide cover fire?"

"Not a problem," Asuma said, whipping around his Devastator with a sharp jerk of the controls. He then sent it in a climb towards a Coyote and locked his gunsights. The Coyote pilot never saw it coming, as Asuma pulled the triggers and let loose four .50 caliber machine guns. The initial barrage of bullets missed the Coyote, but the second round of the bullets then hit in a small area in the back of the plane. The tail of the small aircraft began to catch fire, and the pilot bailed out as the plane was engulfed in flames. The older pilot watched from his plane's cockpit as the man in the parachute descended to the ground. After a short span of looking, Asuma then whipped the plane up to the right and began to look for another target.

"Sir on your five o clock," a pilot yelled. Asuma then did a barrel roll as a Coyote quickly flew over him, machine guns blazing. The other plane completely overshot his target, and flew off to go get another one. It was then that Asuma noted that his attacker had broken a cardinal rule of dogfighting. He had failed to follow through with his attack.

Hitting the rudder pedals against the floor of the cockpit, Asuma's Devastator did a hard left turn on it's axis, loosing a little altitude in the process. But a boost of nitrous oxide into the attention that was put into the Devastator's engine with the push of a button made him regain control of the fighter and shoot off after the Coyote. Because he hadn't bothered to turn around, the pilot of the Coyote did not notice the fact that his adversary had gained the advantage on him at first. Once again, aiming his gunsights, Asuma pulled the triggers and let all four .50 caliber machine guns go off. This time the pilot of the Coyote heard the deadly chatter of his adversary's automatics, and then pulled up in a power climb to avoid the fire. Due to the low quality of his Coyote however, the pilot found his aircraft stalling as he attempted to climb. But Asuma's Devastator was running just fine, and the bearded pirate ace had just the way to take care of his stalled opponent.

"So long," Asuma said, switching from machine guns to magnetic rockets. Taking a quick aim ahead of his target, Asuma let off one magnetic rocket from his Devastator. The rocket seemed to go over it's target, but the magnet inside the tip of the rocket caught on. When it did, the rocket swooped down and rammed into the top of the Coyote, blowing it to pieces. No one had bailed out. "Pity. I was hoping he'd actually get out and learn from is mistakes. Oh well. Just because you got your wings doesn't mean you can fly."

"I could use some cover fire Asuma san," someone on his radio called out. A Fury then streaked past him with an M98 Alpha Wolf hot on it's tail, firing of 20mm cannon fire and occasional rockets from it's wings. Asuma smiled, for he hadn't gone up against a Blood Red ace yet. This would really be a nice challenge for him.

Pulling a sharp right hand turn, Asuma then proceeded to line himself up with the Alpha Wolf chasing after the Fury. The pilot of the Fury was doing what Asuma saw to be a pretty nice job of attempting to keep the Blood Red off his tale, but it was quite apparent that this Blood Red pilot was definitely more experienced then the Fury pilot, and probably one of the better aces in the swath of normally sub par pilots. But before Asuma could go after the Alpha Wolf, the Fury needed to break off from it's attacker. This would not be an easy task, but Asuma knew it could be done, and he knew how to do it to.

"Listen to me buddy," Asuma said to the Fury pilot, "I can take care of this guy on your tail, but I need you to bug out of the fight."

"I'm trying to do that," the other pilot replied via his radio, "But I just can't. My guns jammed and I'm trying to get back to an airship so they can get fixed and I can get back out here."

"Are you new to flying the Fury," Asuma questioned, still keeping a tight chase on the two other planes.

"Yeah I am," the pilot replied, "Moved from a Devastator to this little thing. Handling isn't as tight but it's much faster as I can see."

"Listen to me and you'll be A ok," Asuma said, "Your Fury can out dive the Alpha Wolf. It is totally possible. I want you to go into the sharpest and steepest possible dive you can go into."

"I got it sir," the pilot said, "One deep dive on the way!" Just like Asuma had wanted, the Fury pilot then jerked his plane in a sharp dive, the nose of the plane almost pointing a full ninety degrees downward. Just like the older, more experienced pilot wanted, the Blood Red flying the Alpha Wolf could not chase after the Fury since the smaller plane had outdived it. Now the real dogfight was about to begin.

The engagement began with Asuma letting off two short bursts of .50 caliber machine gun fire. Though he had hoped to hit the Alpha Wolf in this time of a stall, the Alpha Wolf did an upward barrel roll and dodged all of his bullets. This was definitely not what Asuma had expected. What he thought would happen was that the pilot of the Alpha Wolf would be caught in a moment where he was practically sitting still in midair and that would be his place to hit the target. But this guy had seen through it, and had actually rolled upward. "Little smarter then I thought." He then began looking around, and didn't see his adversary anywhere.

It was then that he heard the bullets making their signature "kaching" of them bouncing off of metal, and Asuma knew he was in trouble. Putting some nos into the engine, Asuma then was thrown back into the seat of his Devastator as it gunned forward, trying to gain some distance between his adversary and himself. Though it didn't work as well as he hoped it would, the quick burst of speed did put enough distance between the two planes for Asuma to get a few seconds to think of what to do next, and then he got it.

Doing a Split S to turn around and face the other fighter, Asuma began what appeared to be a head on collision with the other plane. "Come on you," he said, "Take the bait you idiot." The other plane then began to dive down and start to shoot at him. "Not what I wanted." The bearded ace then did a barrel roll in his Devastator and then did an Immelman. The other pilot had apparently not noticed that his adversary had come up and over him. Which is just what Asuma wanted. Doing another Split S, Asuma found himself right on the six o'clock position of his enemy.

Right where he wanted to be.

"Been nice knowing you buddy," Asuma said, aiming his guns to get the other plane. When he felt that he had a good shot, Asuma pulled the triggers and let the guns loose. Just like he had wanted them to, they all hit their mark on the plane. The Alpha Wolf began to catch fire, and then it fell to the ground. The pilot however, did manage to bail out, and he floated to earth via a large white parachute.

"Been nice fighting you," Asuma said. He then turned away and went to go find another plane to shoot down.

* * *

While the dogfight between Asuma's fighter group and the Blood Red group trying to get into the ensnarement to break it, the heavy fighters that had come with Asuma had made their way into the group of airships clustered together. Right in the front of them was a red and black Brigand with six 40mm cannons and wings loaded to the brim with concussion rockets. This Brigand belonged to Tenten, and she was flying it right into the thick of all the flak coming from the airships. 

"Everyone get into groups of five," she ordered. "Three Ravens and Brigands, two Devastators to help cover them."

"You got it ma'am," another pilot said, "Everyone, do what the woman says and break off. Hit every airship you can. Tail gunners in the Brigands, stay awake back there. You aren't in that position just for the fun of the ride."

"You hear that gunner," Tenten asked.

"Yeah I did," Tenten's tail gunner said, "Don't worry miss, I'll make sure no one comes after us." Tenten gave a small hmmm and then went to make an attack on an airship. In front of her was a Blood Red class five airship, all it's flak guns going off at one time at all the airplanes that were flying over it, like a child trying to swat away gnats on a hot summer day.

"Let me ask you something," Tenten asked, using nitrous to climb up high above the airship so she could dive on it, "Have you ever been in a diving plane before?"

"No I don't think," the tail gunner began to say. He was unable to finish, for as he was about to, Tenten put the plane into an incredibly sharp dive, the Brigand approaching a near critical speed. As the plane dived, three concussion rockets left the wings and fuselage of the Brigand, and a long burst of cannon fire raked the deck of the airship. The tail gunner grappled on for dear life, feeling as if he felt like he was going to throw up from the way the G forces were making his stomach feel. However, right when he was about to toss his cookies, Tenten leveled out the Brigand and did a quick barrel roll to avoid all the flak that was coming at them from the deck of the airship, from guns ranging to 88mm anti aircraft guns to MG15 7.62mm machine guns.

"How'd you like that," Tenten asked.

"How do you live through that kind of thing?" The tail gunner exclaimed. "How do you do it?"

"I just do," Tenten hollered. "And we're doing it again!" Right when he heard that, the tail gunner reached over on the wall for a bag that was conveniently placed there by Tenten with the words "tail gunner" on it. After he threw up in the bag, he tied it up and placed it on the side of him, right when Tenten did an Immelman to turn around and face the airship. But right when she did, two Coyotes shot right past her, shooting their tail guns. "They coming back?"

"Yeah they are," the tail gunner stated. "I got it ma'am." The gunner then began aiming the guns and leading the targets into the line of fire of the guns. Firing the twin 40mm gun mount in the back at the two Coyote's coming after them, his initial wave of shots. But when he began to fire off a second burst, he scored some hits on the second Coyote, turning it into tiny metal and wood chips. The second Coyote was still out there, but it had disappeared. It was simply out of the line of sight of his eyes. But then it reappeared, in the five o clock position, out of the turning radius of the tail gun position.

"Ma'am look out," the gunner yelled. Tenten went to turn the plane, but right when she went to move it, an explosion went out and the Coyote as seen falling to earth in a state of disrepair. Right after that happened, a P5U1 flew alongside of Tenten's Brigand, and the pilot gave her a small wave. "Who is that?"

"I know him," Tenten said, "How you doing Naruto?"

"Pretty nice," Naruto said, "Just roughed up that airship for you and took out that Coyote on your ass. Go in for the kill on that class five, it's probably week enough."

"Thanks," Tenten said, turning around to go after the airship.

"Tell me though," Naruto asked. "What made you want to fly again?"

"An old friend," Tenten said. "He made me want to fly again."

* * *

Every pilot made the work quick. The ensnarement got smaller and smaller. Each time, the Black Swan airships would push inward and close on the Blood Red airships. Each time they pushed, more and more of them would fall to the ground or explode in midair from all the damage. Black Swan knew that it was only a matter of time before they had completely crushed the enemy. 

But for the leader of the Blood Red air fleet, the certainty was that he was going to loose. For Masao Nakasura, the man put in this horrendous position, he blinded himself to this fact. A truly arrogant and brazien warrior at heart, Masao had never been in a battle he had lost. But now it looked like this was the end. Yet it wasn't over for him, it would not be over for him. .

"Sir," a Blood Red soldier next to him on the airship said, "We need to get you out of here."

"I'm not finished yet," Masao snapped. "We have a chance, we can win this?"

"Are you insane," the soldier said, "You do not see it? Our planes are falling before our faces like flies, and our airships are being crushed over and over again. We need to get out of here with what vestiges of planes we have left."

"Then what will Satoshi think," Masao asked, "I helped him form this organization. We strived for sixteen years to get to where it is today. From a ragtag bandit group to a crime ring. There is no way I'm going to let a bitch take away my work."

"Well for a bitch she sure knows how to beat people into submission," the soldier said. A smirk then came across Masao's face, for now he would get his chance to have a good moment in the heat of a loosing battle.

"Let me see that Luger we gave you son," Masao replied. The soldier gave him the Luger without question, and Masao cocked it back. The soldier went to run, but it was too late. Before he could take two steps, Masao had emptied the entire clip of bullets into the soldier's body. He then threw the Luger onto the ground. In his damaged mind, Masao knew that Satoshi was always watching and that special help would come in. Even though around him airships were getting blown left and right from the sky, and planes were dropping like flies flying through clouds of DDT, he believed that they actually stood a chance.

"I say fuck you Black Swan," he screamed, "We are still here. We'll never die. We can win. We have the planes, the men, the airships, we got it all you bitch! We can win, and I'm not leaving until we do." Right after he said that, Masao saw a flat shaped plane diving towards his class ten airship, right in between all the flak. The plane came so close that Masao could see a blond little kid snickering at him as his plane let a single magnetic rocket off. As the rocket came in, Masao hit the floor and felt shards of metal and heat blast over him as the rocket exploded directly in the command bridge of the massive airship. Looking around, Masao saw everyone in the bridge either dead or badly injured. Masao himself was wounded, with metal and glass shards jammed into his charred back.

"Oh you little shit," Masao cursed. He then jumped off the edge of the bridge and onto the flight deck of the class ten airship. He then walked up to the lone Ravenscroft M98 Alpha Wolf on the deck, where he climbed up the ladder to the canopy, broke the neck of the pilot inside, and threw his dead body out over the edge and into the air. "Everyone follow me. We're going to get out of here." Masao then closed the canopy of the plane, started the engine and took off. Along with all the planes from his Class Ten, several more from two remaining class ten airships and one class nine airship flew off as well. It all numbered to about eighty remaining planes.

* * *

From the deck of her own Class ten airship, looking out at the sky around her, Kurenai could see the Blood Red airplane numbers were drastically lower then when they had first began to push in after they had enclosed the Blood Red airships and the planes had tried to break the Canae. But right as she had the feeling that she would be able to be part of the final push, something got in the way. "Madame," a mechanic said, tinkering with her plane. "We got a bit of a problem." 

"Oh come on," Kurenai moaned. She then walked around behind her plane, where the mechanics were working. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself," the mechanic told her. He then opened up a top hatch on the wing of Kurenai's Fury, revealing the machine guns that were melded inside of the wing. What Kurenai saw was that the machine guns had become so superheated that they had melted the wings around them and damaged them internally. "You got no guns and really limited control over this thing. This plane isn't fit to fly, much less even fight. I would get you an extra but they are all out right now." Unlike Masao, who in a situation like this may have jumped into the plane and flew it away anyway, Kurenai realized that her plane was finished, and that her fight time was done.

"I get it," Kurenai said. "It's alright." Right when she said that, Kurenai heard all the planes. When she whipped her head around, she saw the swarm of planes that were attempting to leave the remaining Blood Red flagships in a desperate bid to get out alive. Kurenai knew that many of those planes would have officers in them that needed to be eliminated if the Blood Red gang was going to be taken care of forever. If they were to defeat the enemy, they needed to get rid of those planes.

"Now it is a problem I take it," the mechanic said. Kurenai looked at him with an angry face. "Sorry."

"God damn it how are we going to get them now," she asked. A Black Swan operative then came from inside of the airship and onto the deck, running up to Kurenai with a mobile radio in his hand. "For me?"

"Think your student has something to say to you madame," the operative said. Kurenai took the radio and put it up to her head.

"Hinata," she spoke, "Is that you?"

"We'll get them sensei," Hinata said, "It's obvious you aren't able to fly, but we'll finish them off."

"It'll be no problem kobito," Asuma said, "We'll have it all under control." Kurenai blushed at what Asuma called her, for he hadn't called her a lover since the siege started. But he just called her that, and it made Kurenai feel extra better.

"Arigato Asuma kun," Kurenai said with a big smile, "But where are you know?"

"Look above you," Asuma said. Kurenai looked up, but her hair prevented her from seeing anything. So with a quick brush out of the way, Kurenai saw and heard a massive formation of planes pass over her. In the lead was a black and red Devastator, a black and red Fury, a black and red Brigand, a black and red Angel, and a black and red P5U1 with many black and white fighters behind them. "We are more then ready for this. You just sit back and relax." After that, Asuma cut off his radio and the planes flew out of the ensnarement and towards the horizon.

As they flew away, Kurenai noticed there was a cooler at the mechanic's feet, it's lid open to reveal bottles of beer inside. "Can I have one," Kurenai asked.

"Sure go ahead," the mechanic said. "I was saving them for later but you can have one." Kurenai then walked over and took one, then went and sat on the edge of the airship runway, opened the beer bottle and let the alcoholic liquid flow down her throat.

"I've come to a new verdict," she said, "It really is a good thing that I am this lucky. It really is a good thing."

* * *

As the line of airships got smaller, Ino and Sakura began their chase by asking Tenten some questions. "So, why did you want to start flying again Tenten," Sakura asked. 

"An old friend Sakura," Tenten replied, "He made me want to do it again."

"Who's this old friend," Ino questioned.

"Can't tell," Tenten said, "My lips are sealed. Naruto, thanks again for that save back there. Could have ended a bit too hairy if it wasn't for you."

"Not a problem Ten," Naruto said, "Good to have you back. Hinata, how you doing over there?"

"Give a second," Hinata said. "Hanabi, are you ready for this?"

"It's just a dogfight," Hanabi replied, keeping her eyes on the sky ahead of her, which was quickly becoming filled with more dots on the horizon. Hanabi knew that these dots were definitely a lot of trouble, and they were most certainly Blood Red airplanes.

"This dogfight could have a lot of the high up Blood Red chain of command," Hinata said, "According to Naruto, these guys are the cream of the crop of the Blood Red pilots. Right Naruto kun?"

"Hai Hinata chan," Naruto replied, "These guys are the best probably." As the group neared closer and closer, Hinata feared that eighty top notch pilots against Black Swan pilots who weren't all exactly top notch could be a one sided dogfight. Though she thought initially about having all of them dive on the formation, she now needed to think of a different idea. A quick look at the large, thin, black winged trident missiles on the wings of Hanabi's P54 Angel, and she knew she had an idea of what not only was totally possible to do, but was probably a better way to start off an attack.

"Hanabi," Hinata said, "I need you to go ahead of the pack and get right over the Blood Reds."

"That's suicide," Naruto exclaimed, "One plane alone can't do this."

"Just listen to me," Hinata said. "I need you to go up above them, keeping the sun to your back, and let loose two Tridents right over them."

"Two Tridents," Hanabi said, "I'm a bit afraid of this."

"If you do not do this many of us may not come out of this dogfight alive," Hinata yelled. "Do it now!"

"Alright oniichan," Hanabi said, "I got it." Hanabi then climbed up high so that she was concealed by the sun to her back. She then used some nitrous, and speed up her plane to go after the Blood Reds. All the other planes kept behind, but not far behind. The younger Hyuga girl had to coax herself a bit, but as she went in and got closer and closer, she then had a good idea of how important this was, and that made her mind change states. No longer was it afraid, but now it was in state of anger and assertion. The mission was going to be carried out, for if it wasn't then there would be some horrible consequences.

The Hyuga girl's plane was still concealed by the sun, and it was still unseen by the Blood Reds below her. Without even thinking, Hanabi switched from the Angel's cannons to the Trident missiles, and readied them to fire.

"Lets see how you like it," Hanabi said, "When an angel cries." Just like Hinata wanted, two Trident missiles then left the wings of Hanabi's plane, their rocket motors speeding them down towards the Blood Red below them. When the reached a point right above their targets, both of the weapons exploded, and many black spikes rained down. Due to the fact that they were bunched up so close together, many of the spikes hit Blood Red aircraft. But Hanabi still didn't feel that it was enough, despite the Tridents having taken down about sixteen airplanes. One more Trident left from under the fuselage of Hanabi's Angel, and it came down and exploded on the planes. This time, another eight planes fell out of the sky. Out of eighty planes that tried to get away, the Blood Reds were now down to fifty six. This had really begun to worry Masao.

"Where is the bastard that had the balls to shoot at us," he said, looking around from the cockpit of his Alpha Wolf. "Where are they?" Unknown to him, everyone in the Black Swan attack force was listening to him via their radios.

"He's still alive," Naruto said softly, "He's still alive!"

"Why is this guy so important to you Naruto," Tenten asked.

"I'm to kill him," Naruto screamed. Giving his P5U1 massive amounts of throttle, Naruto then sped down and went after the Blood Red aircraft below. As he went down, he then let loose his cannons at the first Alpha Wolf he saw. The plane fell out of the sky instantly when it was hit by all the 20mm cannon fire, but the Alpha Wolf was not Masao's. It was Masao's wingman's, and the wingman was certainly dead by this point. Meanwhile, from up above all the others had dove in on the planes that flew below them. The dogfight had begun.

As Naruto went around to go and kill Masao, Hinata went in with her Raven and began making passes with Sakura at her side to give her cover fire. "Lets makes sure these guys burn in hell Hinata. Make sure that their red blood is drank by the devil." 

"Good idea," Hinata replied. In front of her, two Coyotes and a Peacemaker attempted to make a break for it. As they did, Hinata began firing her Raven's cannons. Leading the planes into her sights, each one was hit with a withering barrage of explosive fire and was blown to tiny pieces. After letting up on the gunfire, Hinata noticed that Sakura had broken away from her. "Sakura?"

"I'm right behind you Hinata," Sakura replied, "Just taking care of some of the Blood Reds who thought it was perfectly alright for them to go after my friend." Hinata smiled and then went in to get more kills. As she flew farther into the group of planes, she let loose her cannons again and fired a few rockets out with them. Two rockets hit some Coyotes, taking them down easily. Many of her gun shots also were hitting planes. Three of them that were hit fell down, with another five of them damaged by cannon fire. Doing a quick immelman to get back into the group, Hinata then let off her last rocket, and with it took down a Blood Red Peacemaker.

Like she had promised her friend, Sakura then began to chase after the Blood Reds who had tried to chase after Hinata. There were of them, flying and shooting haphazardly, trying to just hit something that was moving. While they were doing this, Sakura took advantage of their confusion to try and take some of them down. As she moved in, she let off a magnetic rocket from her Devastator's wingtips, and right after it left she did a hard bank and began firing her guns in the middle of the turn. The magnetic rocket took out one fighter, and another one fell to the cutting barrage of .50 caliber bullets coming from the six machine guns on Sakura's Devastator. After she did that, she then did an immelman maneuver to put herself back in the face of her enemies. When she did, one of the Coyotes that she was shooting at then began to shoot back at her, hitting the nose of her Devastator twice with some small machine gun rounds. Before she could be hit anymore though, Sakura pulled up above the barrange and let loose yet another magnetic rocket. As she let off the rocket, she fired her guns again and took down the third Coyote. The fourth one, just like she wanted it to be, was struck by the magnetic rocket and was blown to pieces.

Sakura looked around to see Ino and even Tenten raking up their fair share of kills. But Naruto was nowhere to be found at the time. It was then that Sakura knew what was happening.

Naruto versus Masao had begun, and she would be unable to watch. "May kami sama bless your immortal soul Naruto," Sakura said, "I could not bear to see you fall from the sky filled with lead or on fire from napalm."

* * *

Masao had left the group behind. To him, they were all weak for being shot down. They were all weak to him. Even Satoshi was weak to him at this time. "If he had just come out of that mansion," Satoshi muttered, his shattered mind racing too fast for him to keep up. "We could have won this. Yeah we could have. But no, he didn't come back. Why couldn't he just leave and fight?" 

"Because he's just as big of a cocksucker as you are Masao Nakasura," Naruto cursed. A burst of 20mm fire then came down on Masao, but the ace pilot did a snap roll to dodge it before he was even hit. Naruto then came around and tried to shoot at him again. He scored a few hits on the plane, but nothing really damaging. Masao had dodged the brunt of the fire coming at him, and had taken only bits and pieces of it. "You cannot imagine how much I want to kill you right now!"

"Kill me," Masao said, "Why not go after Satoshi? You can end this whole thing right now if you wanted to." Naruto didn't reply back to Masao, but in his plane he was thinking about what the Blood Red co-founder was saying.

"Speak further," Naruto ordered. "Make it quick."

"Satoshi isn't here," Masao said, "He's sitting in a mansion in Bara Hills. You could go in there right now and shoot a magnetic rocket at the mansion he was in and blow it right up, the battle would be over. It's the one with the Spanish style clay roof. He's in that one. All you got to do is let me go."

"You wouldn't come after me if I did," Naruto questioned.

"If you let me go right here I'll never show my face Konohagakure, heck even the Fire Country again," Masao said, "I don't lie to people man, and I always hold my bargains. Please, just do this for me?" Naruto began thinking, flying his plane along while keeping a close eye on Masao. After the thinking, he realized Masao had done something that he said he didn't do, and it made Naruto laugh.

"I just realized something Masao," Naruto said, "You said you don't fall back on bargains and always follow through with them. Well let me tell you something?"

"What," Masao snapped.

"You just fell back on your end of the bargain to Satoshi," Naruto said, "And you fell back on the bargain of convincing me to leave you alone!" Naruto then fired two rockets, both of which Satoshi dodged. Satoshi then whipped his Alpha Wolf around and fired two napalm rockets at Naruto. Both of them missed, as Naruto had done the move that Satoshi used to dodge Naruto's initial barrage of fire. That move was a snap roll.

"Looks like this is a gunfight," Masao said, "An old style gunfight."

"Doesn't mean a thing," Naruto said, "Lets go."

The two planes began flying around each other like a swarm of bees. Flying in wild and odd patterns, each pilot was desperately trying to get a bead on each other with their guns. Each one squeezed off small bursts at each other, each one missing the shots that could have taken down their opponents. For them, this was the most deadly form of combat. Two ace pilots, both with loads of experience, both with a blood lust out for each other, buzzing around each other in metal hulks that were running at high speeds. Each pilot struggled to get a bead on the other, each one shooting bursts of gunfire that were trying to hit the other one. Then finally it happened, Masao had gotten hits on Naruto's plane. Not just a few hits, but a large and sustained burst. Rips in the P5U1's metal flesh began to appear, and the plane was starting to smoke from the damage it was taking.

"You're finished," Masao said. "You are absolutely finished. There is absolutely no way you can win."

"Go ahead," Naruto said. Finish it off. Masao snickered and then put a final burst in the P5U1. The plane exploded easily, and there was no chute to come out of it. Masao smiled, for he had done his job well.

Or so he thought.

"Surprise you sick fuck," Naruto yelled. Masao looked above him to see another P5U1, guns a blazing, diving down on him. Holes began to appear all over the plane, and the glass became rapidly cracked and shattered. Then what Naruto wanted to happen happened, 20mm shells exploded in Masao's cockpit, tearing the Blood Red pilot to bits. When Naruto saw the plane begin to dive down, Naruto knew what had happened.

The blond bijuu carrier smiled. For him, one of his biggest battles ever, one of the biggest battles for everyone, had come to a much needed end.


	31. Final Actions

I felt it would have been a bit unfair to have a buildup to so much action and not have the chapter have a lot, so I decided to put more action in. This version of the chapter contains that action. My dogfight chapter got some nice reviews, and more and more people have saved this to their favorites. Quite pleasing. Now I'm back with another chapter, the penultimate (fancy way to say the second to last) chapter of the story. So, while I listen to metal, I want you all to read the final fight scene in_ Fire Paved Skies, The Entrance._ I think you will enjoy it very much.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story,  
Symbiotic

* * *

April 12th  
Near Konohagakure

* * *

The sun was now setting, paving the sky a bright orange color among the small amounts of clouds that resided there. The last Blood Red airship had exploded hours ago, not any enemy was in the sky. No planes, no airships, just a large group of Black Swan airships and some planes buzzing around above them. Right now, it was just sort of a cleanup job. Making sure everyone was safe, making sure no one was coming after them, it was all in good nature. Still looking over the edge of one class ten airship, Kurenai felt good that this was all that was left to do, or so it seemed. "Good thing this is all over," she said, "This has been one very very tiring experience." 

A few more planes flew overhead, making Kurenai's hair blow around in the wind they kicked up. She took one quick look back at both of them, but the planes were gone before she could even really see them. It did not really matter to her, but she was just thankful that she had so many planes at her disposal.

However, Kurenai had grown tired of standing around on the airship, and really wanted to tell someone that they had won. Someone that they had beaten their enemy for good and they were done with all the fighting. At least that was how it seemed. But she could care less right now, it was the fact that even though they were outnumbered that they won. That is what impressed her, and that is what made her happy.

As she reminisced about what had happened today, her thoughts were interrupted by a simple tap on the shoulder. "Yes," Kurenai questioned.

"It's Asuma madame," the operative who had tapped her said. A brick sized mobile radio was then passed into Kurenai's hands, after which Kurenai smiled and gave the soldier a nod, signaling him to leave. The soldier then walked away, and Kurenai put the radio up to her face. "Yes?"

"Ohayo Kurenai," Asuma said, "You alright?"

"Quite thank you," Kurenai replied, "Just a bit angry that I could not go out and get the last of those planes. How did that go over by the way?"

"Very nice," Asuma said, "Not one of them got away, and Naruto here claims to have got some Masao guy who was the second in command of the Blood Reds."

"Good," Kurenai said, "Now what is this about them in Bara hills?"

"Well they are hiding out there," Asuma said, "Should I organize an assault? I take it dad would not want us to just go and bomb the place to smithereens."

"Go start drawing up plans," Kurenai ordered, "Where are you know?"

"Just entered the city and we're headed back to the HQ building," Asuma replied. "Felt like telling Anko that she missed out." At the thought of her conflict loving friend realizing she had just missed out on the climax of the fighting, Kurenai felt herself starting to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm thinking of Anko's face when you tell her we're done Asuma," Kurenai said, "Go on into the city, I'll see you later."

"Gotcha, Asuma out," he said. Asuma then disconnected from the radio, and Kurenai disconnected as well. After that, she set down the radio on the deck and looked out at the sky. When she did, she thought of Anko once again, and began laughing wildly.

* * *

After disconnecting from Kurenai, Asuma remained fairly silent as they went into the city. But the sky pirates that were with him were still talking about their exploits in the previous battle. In particular, they were asking Tenten most of the questions that were being spoken. "So Tenten," Sakura asked, "What made you want to fight again?" 

"An old friend," Tenten said, "That's all that I'm saying."

"What did it feel like when you dove on that class eight and put the rocket right into the fuel hold Teni," Ino questioned, "That I really got to know?"

"It felt good," Tenten replied, "Felt real good. Alright enough questions here, since when did your imouto chan begin flying for us?"

"About the time that you went to hiding," Hinata replied, "Sensei gave Hanabi an Angel."

"No way," Tenten hollered, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah she's an ace already," Hinata said, "No thanks to flying one of the most advanced planes in the world."

"Eh I'm just doing all I can to help," Hanabi told Hinata, "But the plane helps." Hanabi then gave a small laugh as they approached the Black Swan HQ building. "Wonder what the kids will say when we tell them that we won?"

"I bet they'll be amazed," Naruto said, "They look up to us and everything, and I think they would really enjoy hearing that we won."

"I think so to Naruto kun," Hinata said. "I really think so as well."

One by one, each plane opened their flaps and descended down onto the runway built into the skyscraper. Each plane hit the runway with a small bounce, but each one came down with ease and no trouble. After everyone exited their respected aircraft, they then walked in through the stairwell and began walking down the flights of stairs to where they believed the children would be sitting.

"You guys go check up on the kids," Asuma insisted, "I'm going to check up on Anko. She's probably around here somewhere."

"Alright Asuma sensei," Ino said, giving him a nod of approval. Asuma then started to make his way back up the stairs while the others walked through the door at the flight they were on and walked into the hallway of the floor. This is where they believed Talia would have been taking care of all the other children.

"Talia," Hinata called out, "It's me Hinata."

"We won you can come out now," Sakura yelled. Despite both Sakura and Hinata calling for the children to come out, there was no response by any of them. No children running down the hall with open arms, no shouting by children's voices, not even a reply voice back. "Now this is very strange."

"Maybe they are on a different floor," Tenten suggested.

"Probably," Sakura said, "Lets split up and look for them. Ino and Tenten, you search upstairs. Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto search downstairs. I'll take care of this floor and head some other direction when I'm done."

"Got it," Hinata said, "Come on Hanabi, Naruto, lets get looking." The three of them walked back towards the door near the stairwell with Ino and Tenten, while Sakura continued to walk down the hall. As she did, she proceeded to check every door that was in the hallway. The first one she came to was a hardwood door stained in a brown/crimson like color. She started with simply trying to open the door with a simple gripping of the silvery doorknob and jerking it around a bit. This was futile, for the knob was firmly locked in place and it was not going anywhere.

"I'm sure Kurenai will not like this," Sakura said to herself, cracking her neck and stretching out her arms around her back, "But hey, got to find what is behind that door." After putting her limbs back in place and taking a deep breath, Sakura then focused her strength of her right leg, which connected at high speed with the door. The sheer force with an extra boost from Sakura's foot was enough to knock if off the hinges, and the door came crashing down onto the floor. "That did the job." Peaking her head inside, Sakura noticed that the lights were off inside of the room. Reaching over and turning them on with the flick of a light switch, she was then given access to something she would remember for the rest of her life.

Inside were the bodies of six Black Swan operatives, stabbed and shot with their blood smeared all over the walls and floor of the room. They were either sitting in chairs or on two full size beds that were in the room, and they wreaked of rotting flesh. "Sure did a number on these guys," Sakura spoke, walking inside of the room. After she took a few steps inside, she noticed something else in the room that seemed highly out of place. A film projector was placed right in the middle of the room, loaded with a film reel that said "watch me" on the side of it, written in marker on a piece of tape. Across the room from it was a small screen.

Moving cautiously over, covering her mouth with her jacket to get rid of the smell, Sakura then turned on the projector and the movie began rolling. Rushing back over to get the lights, Sakura's eyes were greeted with something highly disturbing when she looked at what was on the screen.

Immediately, she reached for the phone and called Kurenai's office. What she told Asuma to do was to get the others and meet in the room.

They would be in for a gruesome surprise.

* * *

A smile had been stretch across Kurenai's face. At her own orders, and her desire to go see what everyone at the HQ building was doing, she decided do let most of the pilots and airships crew go back home for a rest. After waiting for the better part of about four hours, Kurenai finally had a chance to come home in a Fury, wanting to fly home and lay in her bed to rest. But as she walked over to the Fury sitting on the deck of the airship, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. "Yes," Kurenai said, stopping her move towards the airplane sitting on the flight deck, waiting for her to take it and go off into the sky. 

"Kurenai," Eiji said, taking his hand off the woman's shoulder. "I mean Black Swan san, we need to talk."

"I'll work on getting you back to your wife soon Eiji," Kurenai replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She went over to go towards the plane again, but she was then stopped another time. "Eiji, I..."

"It's not about me," Eiji told her, "It is about all of us." Confused by what her prisoner and friend was saying to her, the red eyed sky pirate turned around to see the whole crew of the airship and all the Black Swan pilots who had flown in the air to help make the battle go the way it had standing next to or behind Eiji. "We want to say thank you."

"For what," Kurenai asked. "I haven't gave any of you anything."

"You kidding me," Eiji exclaimed, "You gave me my freedom again."

"You gave me a chance to see the other elemental nations and more," a male pilot told her.

"I finally get to be around people who find it important that I am fixing machines," a mechanic said holding up a wrench. "No one ever did that for me."

"I found the love of my life here," a female pilot told her while wrapping her arms around another pilot which she kissed on the cheek, "Does that not constitute thanks?"

"We all just want to say thank you to you Black Swan san," Eiji said, "And I think we just did."

Kurenai stood there with her back towards the airplane she wished to get into, trying to take in all the information in a way that would not cloud her mind but so she could register all of it rapidly and coherently. Unfortunately, it did not go the way that she wanted to.

"Eiji," she muttered quietly, "Step forward now." Eiji then took a few steps forward and then felt himself in a tight embrace by the crimson eyed woman, who was now sobbing into his tattered white shirt.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Kurenai spoke through a few short sobs, "I'm just overwhelmed. I hope that you all find a place in heaven or hell, it does not matter which one you go to. Wherever you want to. But even after we all go, we're just Black Swan at heart, right?"

"That's right," Eiji told her, holding onto the woman tightly as well, "We're all Black Swan." Kurenai then ceased all crying and stopped all the tears that had flowed down her face and looked up at everyone else who was around her. All of them had smiles on their faces, and were all standing there being friendly with each other. It was at this time that Kurenai gave a proclamation that she was very happy to give.

"Black Swan," she spoke firmly. All the pilots and the airship crew went to a tight stance of attention. "It's been a rough day and I think we all need to go home. Fall in fleet." As Kurenai finished saying her command, the entire airship crew raced back to get back to their stations on the airship and the pilots hollered cheers all over. Kurenai then boarded the Fury that she wished to get into and was guided by the crew to take off and was flying away from the airship in a matter of minutes.

What she did not know was that her world of happiness was about to experience armageddon.

* * *

"I wonder what Asuma called us upstairs for," Naruto asked, rushing up the stairs with Hinata and Hanabi alongside of him. 

"Maybe he found some clue as to where everyone is," Hanabi replied, moving rapidly up the stairs towards the next floor. "I know we did not."

"You didn't," Naruto panted,starting to get tired from running up the stairs. They had already ran up about fifteen flights, and there were still another sixty left to go before they reached the top, which is where they believed everyone would be. "What did you find?"

"Nothing," Hinata said, affirming Hanabi's claim. "There was nothing in any of the rooms on any of the floors we checked out."

"God you two are so lucky to have Byakugan," Naruto said quietly, but just loud enough for Hanabi and Hinata to hear it and make both of the sisters start to laugh a little.

It was then that they heard the sirens.

"What the hell," Naruto said, stopping to look out a window that was in the stairwell. What he saw stunned him. "Hinata chan, Hanabi, get over here." The two sisters approached Naruto and then peaked their heads out the window to see what was going on down below on the street level. Several cars in green and black with flashing lights were at the base of the building and "no pass" tape was being put all over the entrance. "I take it this is not a good idea?"

"Actually it's fine," Hinata said, "Kurenai sensei pays off the police every month. Besides, those are not normal cops."

"Where are they from then," Naruto questioned. Hinata closed her eyes and did a few quick seals. After saying the magic word, veins bulged from the side of her head and the lines in her eyes became much more defined then normal. With her family's kekkai genkai now activated, Hinata could see much more clearly, now being able to see what the insignias on the jackets of the police officers were. When she made it out though, it was rather shocking to her.

"They are from the coroner's office," Hinata exclaimed.

"Aren't those the people that the police send in to pick up dead bodies after a murder scene and take them apart," Hanabi questioned.

"Exactly," Hinata stated. "But what would the coroner's office be doing here?"

"I have no clue but this is definitely not a very good thing," Naruto said. "Could something have happened while we were gone."

"Something did happen when we were gone," someone spoke. All three of them looked behind them to see Sakura standing at the top of the stairs. "I called the coroner."

"What," Naruto exclaimed. "Why did you call the coroner's office?"

"For precisely what they do best," Sakura said, "To take away some dead bodies."

"What happened Sakura chan," Hinata asked. Sakura then reached over and picked up a large linen laundry bag, throwing it down the stairs to Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto's feet. All three of them noted that the bag smelled much worse then any normal bag would.

"Ask what's inside," Sakura said walking away, "Then meet me up in Kurenai's office." The pink haired sky pirate then walked away from the stairwell entrance and went to go back upstairs. Meanwhile, Naruto reached to his belt and whipped out a kunai, which he used to cut the rope that was on the top of the bag. What came out was the body of one of the guards that had been found in the bed room with Sakura.

"Oneechan," Hanabi screamed, rushing over to embrace her older sister. "What is Sakura doing with dead bodies in these linen laundry bags?"

"I don't know," Hinata replied, clutching her own sister tightly as Naruto put the dead guard back in the linen laundry bag and tying the rope back up to keep it safe. Once he did that, he then walked up the stairs. "Naruto kun?"

"We really should think about seeing Asuma," Naruto told the two girls, walking up the stairs as he spoke. "Not a moment to loose, lets go."

* * *

Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived a few minutes later to see the coroner's office workers taking all the dead bodies away. They had found more then the original guards found in the bedroom that Sakura found, numbering to about twenty guards that were all killed. The guns that were found beside them were still fully loaded, and it appeared that they had never been able to fire even one shot at all. Now all three of the ladies, all the Goddesses, and Asuma were sitting in Kurenai's office. "Dead guards, no children, I do not like the looks of this Kurenai," Tsunade said. 

"Fucking shitheads," Kurenai cursed, slamming her fists on her hardwood desk. So hard were her blows to the desk that the hard redwood it was made out of cracked a tiny bit. All of them, especially Asuma could tell that she was very upset. "What the hell did they think they were doing?"

"I think this would be a good time to watch the reel," Ino whispered in Asuma's ear. Asuma nodded yes and then walked up to Kurenai's right head. A clear look at her face revealed a mix of sorrow and unadulterated anger was in her face. The sight of tears bottling up in her eyes and the look of the need to kill made this quite apparent, and it made Asuma grip her right hand tightly with his own.

"They left behind a little show for us," Asuma spoke. "Do want to watch it?"

"Yes," Kurenai replied. "I would like to watch it." Giving a small nod to Ino and Sakura, the two girls then did what they were supposed to do. Ino shut off the lights while Sakura began to roll the projector. Kinn and Tenten rolled the screen down for Kurenai to see what was going on.

"Is it working rolling," a man said.

"Yes it is," a person who was probably manning the camera said. "Go on Masao san."

"Didn't you kill him," Kurenai asked Naruto.

"I did," Naruto said. "This must have been made before hand." Everyone was silent after that and began to just watched the movie that was unfolding before them.

"Hello Black Swan scumbags," Masao said. "I would like to say that people really are good. You beat our asses to a pulp, you killed a lot of our men, shot down a lot of our planes, did a lot of damage to us. But you really are not so good at one thing. You are not very good at babysitting."

Everyone in the room looked at each other confused for a bit but then they saw what Masao was talking about, when he moved away from the camera to reveal what was behind him. What he revealed was all the children, every single one of them with Anko tied up in a massive bundle blindfolded and with men with rifles jamming their guns into the backs of their heads.

"Disturbing huh," Masao said. "We'll sell them all into slavery, and I think Satoshi wants to have a little run around with the Russian bitch and Serb bitch who can't stop letting go of her leg. Poor girl kept on screaming the Russian's name until we shot the Russian in the leg. You want to see the scars?"

Kurenai's eyes were bulging out of their sockets with what she was seeing from her desk. But she nearly vomited when she saw the camera move over to a clear image of the wound that was in Talia's leg, gaping wide open and clearly becoming infected from not being closed. "Just shut this fucking shit off," Kurenai demanded.

"Not yet," Asuma said. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but there is something you got to see." Kurenai nodded yes and then kept on watching, as the camera shifted to the blindfolded face of Talia.

"She has something to say to you," Masao said.

"Kurenai please help me I'm," she began to scream. A rifle butt then connected with the girl's back "Ugh."

"That isn't what you wanted to say," Masao spoke, "Tell her what you want to say."

"You can end this all," Talia said, "The Blood Red gang will leave the city and Black Swan will win. We'll be back as well. Just on the condition that...on the condition that..." Talia had a difficulty saying what she wanted to say, constantly swallowing to make sure she could speak. "You saw what they did to me. Put a hole in your head then!" Everyone in the room who was watching this homemade movie gasped. "Then when you do, put your body in a casket and send it to the Blood Red mansion in Bara hills. Only then will we come back. That is all." The movie then ended after Talia's words.

"Oh like Kurenai would put a bullet in her brain," Ino said. "She's not that into those kids." A gun then being cocked when through all of their ears, as Kurenai shoved the Luger she had taken from Eiji into her head, ready to pull the trigger.

"Ok take this easy Kurenai," Asuma warned, "Just take this easy and think about what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing damn you," Kurenai screamed. "I know that I'm about to shoot myself in the head alright! God can you make it any worse?"

"Sensei please," Hinata begged, "Do not do this. There are other ways."

"What other way," the older woman questioned in a loud, rather frantic tone. "You saw that film, am I right? You saw what he will do to Talia, Natalija, and all the others if I do not do this." Tears had begun to form in Hinata's own eyes, and like her sensei they had a hard time staying inside of her eyes. With waterfalls of tears gushing from each eye, Hinata fell on her knees and just waited for herself to hear a gunshot. But it never came. All that was heard was the sound of a gun hitting the tile floor.

"Maybe this another way to this," Kurenai said. "Get up Hinata." Standing up slowly, Hinata then looked her sensei in the eye. "I want you to go get the finest casket you can find. I do not care if you have dig up a grave to get it. Just find me a casket"

"Why," Naruto said, "You aren't killing yourself. Why do you need one?"

"We'll have a lot of fun doing what I have in mind," Kurenai said with a big grin. "Oh we'll have a lot of fun."

* * *

April 18th  
Konohagakure

* * *

After a two days of looking, and with some proper modifications on the request of Kurenai, the casket was delivered to the Black Swan HQ building for it's intended user. Satoshi was contacted and the arrangement was set. Three days after the casket made it to Kurenai, Black Swan would transport the casket containing their leader to the Blood Reds, from which afterwards the children would fall back into their hands and Satoshi and his organization would leave. However, another other thing happened. 

Under the cover of a military funeral, armored vehicles and non armored vehicles would follow the Hearse into the Bara Hills compound. Along with this, a regiment sized Black Swan ground units would move in with them. Feeling no threat to the large group of armed units coming towards him, Satoshi went into the basement of his estate and personally went about the task of waking up the children Kurenai had adopted, along with Anko. "Come on kiddies," Satoshi said, the dim light giving his face an eerie demeanor as he walked by. "Your daddy is here to pick you up."

The words "Daddy is here" hit Talia like a ton of bricks. She knew it was not her real father hear to take her back, but it meant another thing. It had meant Kurenai had committed suicide.

"No," she muttered. "No! No! No! Why did she do this?" After her fit of screaming, she then fell on her knees to the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Talia što je to nepravda," Natalija asked, moving her brown hair behind her body and going up to the older Russian girl who had been her translator, babysitter, and almost sister for the past few days. "Je tvoj rana ranjavanje te opet?"

"Nijedan Ja pravedan izgubljen moj majka," Talia told the girl. "Kurenai killed herself!" All of the other children who were with them gasped at the words Talia shouted, words that seemed to wake up everyone in all of Bara Hills that was being held hostage by the Blood Red gang.

"She couldn't," Mary stuttered. "She simply could not have." Unconsciously, the English girl reached over and put her arms around Timmy, bringing him closer to her body without even thinking about it. The raw shock of the words that Talia had cried out were enough to make her to do this, not anything else. When Timmy was literally being crushed by her grip around him, she began to sob. "She is not dead!"

"If we are getting out of here Mary," Talia said. "That means she died." Hansi, Agnese, Amedeo, Isabella, Fabienne, Kristijan, Natalija, Mary, and Timmy all found themselves hugging each other as their tears simply flowed from their eyes and hit the floor. Anko stood silent with her head down and her hands folded. "Anko?"

"Leave me alone," Anko said, returning to muttering some words quietly, too quietly and too rapidly for Talia to understand. "I am now finished. I just wished to say a prayer."

"Get your kids to stop crying Red," Satoshi ordered, his men starting to break up the group of sobbing children with shoves of their rifles.

"Guys come on," Anko ordered, gently nudging the group of children along as the moved up the stairs and out of the house. As they moved through the house, all they got were stares from all the Blood Red soldiers standing around that had their hands on firearms that were fully loaded and ready to fire when needed. Those who did not were in more formal clothing and carried no weapons. They did not need to rely on their own skills to protect themselves, all they need were the soldiers.

Slowly, each person in the group walked out into outside. It was a cloudy day, looking like it was going to rain from the darkness of the clouds that lingered overhead. All of them could see the Black Swan convoy coming in slowly.

"Oh my," Isabella said, "It reminds me when Franco drove in to my town! He had lots of men and big metal things on tracks to. I did not know Kurenai had those."

"This is a bit different Isabella," Talia said, "It is in fact way different." The Russian girl flicked her hair out of her face and walked up to the line of Blood Red officers who were standing still as a casket came closer and closer into view. It was a redwood sort of color, but the top was very clear and allowed those who wished to look on to see the woman's body that was inside of it. As it was pushed up to the Blood Reds on a ornately decorated cart, everyone was silent on the Black Swan side. The Blood Reds laughed, and kept on laughing right up to when Talia, Anko, and all of the little ones went up to go see the inside. When Talia saw Kurenai, who was a pale white in face and had a bright red blotch on the top of her head lying in the casket, she immediately broke down in tears once again.

"Hey," Anko said, bending down with the girl and putting her arm around her. "I want you to know that this shows something very special."

"What," Talia shouted through her intense sobbing, "That it shows those guys won?"

"It shows how much Yuhi Kurenai was willing to go for you and all these children," Anko said. "How does that feel?"

"I didn't want her to die for me," Talia cried, "I'm not worth dying for."

"Everyone and everything is worth dying for," Anko told the girl, "Now come on, lets go." Nodding her head, Talia then looked back at the other children, jumping up at the moving casket to get a better look then what little they could see. In a gesture that made Talia laugh a little bit, she saw Agnese climbing on top of her brother's shoulders to try and see the casket better. Anko walked over and picked up the two children, making all of them follow her to the other side where Black Swan was. The first one they saw when the passed behind the Black Swan line was Asuma, who reached over and grabbed Anko. Setting the two Italian children down, Anko then told Talia to take them from there. She then started talking to Asuma.

"What is going on here," she asked.

"Something really big," Asuma said. "Now I have a request for you. Go back to one of the trucks, grab an M1 Garand and as many ammo magazines as you can."

"Why would I do that," Anko asked.

"Anko let me just tell you that what you saw with Kurenai is much different then what you thought," Asuma said. "It is much different. Now go grab the rifle."

"Asuma tell what the hell is going on here," Anko demanded.

"Grab the rifle and I'll explain," Asuma ordered, "Go now!" Giving a sharp nod of her head, Anko then ran over and went to go grab the weapon that Asuma had requested she grab. She had no idea why, but it was orders. Orders that were given to her were always carried out by her.

Mitarashi Anko had no idea how much of a fight she was getting into.

* * *

Bara Hills was noted for being a rich community that once held Konohagakure's nobles and large clans from 1100-1850. It was seated on a plateau that overlooked Konohagakure, one of many. The nobles could see most of the city from the high points if their was a problem in their controlled neighborhoods. They could see the schools where their children learned everything they knew and more, they saw the streets, they saw the markets, they saw a lot of things. 

A think woods surrounded the plateau that was Bara Hills. The woods held history as a dangerous place, a place said to be a center of something very evil. It was said that a long time ago, a noble from Bara Hills went into the woods to go find a pack of wolves that had ravaged his home and certain poorer sections of Konohagakure that he controlled. He had several of his best soldiers and trackers with him, and one hundred of his best hounds to find this pack of wolves. Well they found the man eating pack, it was carnage. What had appeared only to be one wolf pack was in fact five, and nearly all the dogs were mercilessly ravaged and killed by the wolves. The men were tore off their horses and eaten. Even the noble who had gone to hunt the wolves was torn to pieces. It was his wife that designated the ground where all the men, horses, and dogs were buried. It has been said over and over again that the Bara Hills are haunted by incarnations of ultimate evil in those wolf packs, which have survived the centuries in countless generations. It is also said that to keep those who enter from suffering the same fate, the specters of the men and dogs torment those who walk in to the point in which they leave.

But for the Goddesses, they could not think about what was in the woods around the hills when they walked through it's neatly cut pathways that snaked throughout. Only infantry moved through this part, with all the tanks and other vehicles waiting with Asuma at the front of Bara Hills. Behind Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto was a two regiment sized force of infantry, armed to the teeth with all the most powerful weapons. M1rifles, new Thompson sub machine guns, Sten sub machine guns, Bren light machine guns, .30 caliber M1919 light machine guns, and .50 caliber Browning M2 machine guns. Carried all by some very strong soldiers, the group moved through the woods as fast as possible, trying to get to the starting point. But the woods and fear itself was taking its toll on those involved. No more affected was Hinata, who was shuddering while she clenched her Lee Enfield sniper rifle tightly as she moved through the woods with the others.

"Hinata you got to move faster," Sakura ordered, running along. Hinata nodded yes and kept on moving, but it was apparent to all the girls that something was not right. "Naruto!" Hearing his name be called, Naruto ran up to Sakura to hear what she had to say.

"Yes Sakura," Naruto questioned.

"Go see what's up with Hinata," she demanded.

"Why would I do that," Naruto asked, still running.

"Because," Sakura said, still moving with Naruto at a rapid pace, "You are her love. Go talk to her now." Naruto nodded his head and then ran back to go talk to Hinata and find out what was wrong. Meanwhile, Sakura made sure the other girls did not hear what she said. Luckily, it seemed none of them heard what she had said. Meanwhile, Naruto had gotten up to Hinata.

"Hinata chan," Naruto called out, making the white eyed girl look at him as he ran up to her, "What is wrong?" Getting up to her close so she could say what she wanted to quietly, Naruto began to listen closely.

"When I was little," Hinata said, "Kurenai sensei took me back here with a branch Hyuga member one afternoon for a walk. The sun was setting and it was becoming quite dark in the thick woods. We were attacked."

"By what," Naruto asked.

"The wolves," Hinata told Naruto, "The branch member was killed. Kurenai sensei eluded them with a genjutsu, but we all almost died that day. I'm afraid they are looking for us now."

"If there are still wolves back here Hinata chan," Naruto said to her, "They'll be going after the Blood Reds after what we do here. If they do come after us though, I'll make sure they pay for it." Smiling a bit, Hinata kept on moving briskly with the others until someone said the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"We're at position," a male Black Swan officer who was commanding the operation with the Goddesses yelled out, "Set up all machine guns and load them up. When the signal goes, open up on those houses and anyone outside. Tsunade sama will lead the assault into the house."

"Gladly," Tsunade replied, "Sakura, come on lets get ready." Going up with her teacher, Sakura helped Shizune set up a .50 caliber machine gun with one gun team, then grip her Thompson in a prawn position. It was then that she sat down and waited, waiting to go in for the kill and make sure it was done.

"Hope you are ready boys," Sakura said in her mind, "Because fem fatale is coming right your way."

* * *

Anko couldn't understand anything anymore. Nothing seemed to be making sense at this time. From one minute she was ordered to go get a group of children out of basement by Satoshi, and the next she was grabbing a rifle. Why would she be grabbing a rifle at the time of her friend's death? If anything, she wanted to continue praying and just get all the sorrow out of her system that was being bottled up inside. Apparently though, that was not happening, or would not be allowed to happen any time soon. Now she was scurrying to grab as much ammo as she could for the rifle she had slung across her back so she could talk to Asuma and find out just what was going to happen. While she was doing this however, a soldier leaning up against the truck felt the need to start some small talk with the commanding officer in the Black Swan group, and he would be crucial to Anko in a very small period of time. 

"You're sure taking a lot of ammo," the soldier pointed out, "You really think it'll be that long of a gunfight?"

"What gunfight," Anko questioned, still frantically trying to stuff her tattered yellow jacket's pockets with ammo clips, "I don't know about any gunfight."

"Asuma san didn't tell you eh Anko san? There is a big battle coming up in a few minutes," the soldier revealed.

"Why would there be a battle," Anko questioned, taking another ammo clip and putting it into her jacket pocket, "We got the children back, Kurenai is dead, what is there left to fight for?"

"I do not think you get the whole picture here Anko," the soldier hinted, "Madame didn't shoot herself." When Anko heard those words, she picked up her head and then made a steady and fluid motion to load an eight shot clip into her rifle and aim it at the soldier's head. "I take it you want the story?"

"Start speaking up soldier," Anko demanded, keeping a steady aim on the soldier's forehead, "I got a big problem with people who keep secrets, and you are definitely keeping secrets."

"Fair enough," the soldier said, straightening himself out a bit. "Madame came up with a good plan to get rid of Satoshi and make sure not a single trace of his organization gets away. We already took care of it in the air, now we just got to get rid of what is left of it on the ground. Madame wanted to do a bit of an undercover job, so she used the casket to get herself inside, knowing the Blood Reds would get around and gawk at it for a bit. When they are all around her, they'll be very sorry."

"What are you talking about," Anko asked, perplexed by all that she was being told by this soldier.

"You'll see," the soldier said. "Just wait for the red smoke."

* * *

His eyes transfixed on the casket as it resided in the house's study, Satoshi studied the body inside from behind its glass cover. His goldenrod eyes looked at the body of the woman inside closely. She was neat and straightly presented, wearing a beautiful white gown with the inside of her casket lined roses on the white fabric. Her skin was completely pale, her eyes were closed, and a straight expression was on her face. Her arms were also crossed over her body. The only thing that stood out on her was the splatter of blood that was on her head, and the apparent bullet hole that head entered. 

It was under this state of content that Satoshi saw that she was apparently different to Satoshi. He had always envisioned Kurenai to look a bit more sadistic and evil, a bit more rough on the edges, but this was totally different. In this situation she looked like a fallen angel, a gift from someone from above that had been given to him in a casket. It made him smile, not just to see his enemy dead but to see that she looked apparently content.

"A lot different then I thought," Satoshi said to an officer standing next to him. "Much different."

"What," the lieutenant said, taking a sip from his glass of sake, "The body?"

"Yeah," Satoshi said, drinking some of his own Sake. "She is different when you see her up close. Different when she's dead."

"Good job Satoshi," the officer commented, "You defeated one of the biggest sky piracy groups in all of the elemental nations." The officer then began to lead his leader away from the casket so others could see the body inside, and that he could talk with his boss. "Now we think about getting out of here now. We got the body, we can send it back to your home in the Wind Country. We must get out now Satoshi, if we are to have any hope of continuing this organization intact. We should start finding some trucks or planes. We have little ammo for the soldiers, and we have no tanks. This is a very dire situation."

"I hear you," Satoshi said. "We spend three nights here and then we pack up and leave with what little we got and we split up. You will go with your own group, I'll go with mine. If one of us is caught, the other will continue on. Got it?"

"I understand sir," the officer said. Meanwhile, back over at the casket, two others were looking at the casket.

"And I thought she looked different," one of the officers said. I thought she looked a lot different.

"You know what this reminds me of," the other officer said.

"What," the first officer asked.

"It reminds me of this movie I saw a while back. In the movie, they put a dead body in a casket in a room and the body came back to life and turned everyone into zombies," the other explained, "Damn that would be crazy shit if that happened."

Much to the man's surprise, the "crazy shit" that he talked about from the movie did happen. But in a much different way.

As he turned his body to go walk away, his mind was jolted into attention by the sound of glass shattering, and a few shards becoming lodged in his back. Everyone in the study, all of the 40 Blood Red officers and 20 soldiers that were in the room whipped their heads around to see Kurenai Yuhi rising up from the casket, pale and all. Some of them simply fainted, but most were standing there with an incredibly shocked look on their faces. It was clear that this woman was dead. No doubt about it. A bullet hole was in her head. There was no way anyone could survive a bullet to the head.

Most of them just stood there, too shocked to reach for their guns. But the woman in the casket had a very nasty trick up her sleeve waiting for the stunned Blood Reds, thanks to the modifications made to her casket, this nasty surprise would be very easy to accomplish.

"Hi boys," she said, licking her lips, "I really like the color red. Most of all I love crimson, or blood red as it is more well known around here." As she said this, her hands latched onto a handle and she pulled up. As she performed this action, the series of mechanisms inside the hollowed out casket made a Bren machine gun spring up right Kurenai's hands, able to turn a full 180 degrees and move the length of the casket on a rail system by Kurenai's arms. Just like she wanted them to be, the Blood Reds were still frozen in place.

Then the trigger was pulled down by Kurenai's fingers and hell was brought up. In a few quick seconds the officers who had looked at the casket were cut in two from all the bullets, the soldiers trying to raise their guns were turned into a swiss cheese of flesh, metal, and blood. The same fate was met with nearly everyone else who got in Kurenai's way as long as the ammo clip was full. But eventually it ran out.

"It seems I've run out of ammo," she pointed out, "I guess I'm defenseless."

"Freeze Yuhi," Satoshi ordered, soldiers coming out from cover. But before they could even aim their weapons, the crimson eyed woman, still in her dress and with the crown of flowers that was around her head still on, she picked up an MP40 from the floor and opened fire with the gun. Two more Blood Reds fell in one burst, making her bend down at the soldier and pick up a grenade. Picking up the weapon, she then armed the stick shaped grenade and threw it into the room and hit the floor. Before the weapon could explode however, she saw Satoshi run towards the window and jump out of it. After the grenade exploded, Kurenai ran up to the window to see Satoshi running towards another house that was about 300 yards away through an open yard.

"That'll be a tough sprint," Kurenai said, tearing out of her white dress to reveal the vest she had under it that was loaded with grenades and ammo clips. Taking a folded Sten gun off the vest along with a smoke grenade, Kurenai bit the pin off the device and threw it onto the ground below the house. Just like she wanted to, it began to spew smoke.

When the grenade began to spew red smoke, explosions began hitting the first few houses in the long road that connected all of them together in the gated area. That was when the gunshots from the forest came.

* * *

Trembling with fear from the thought of wolves sneaking up on her, Hinata held her position with a readiness to get up and run when she heard the call of the feared creatures that had attacked her all those years ago with Kurenai. She began remembering the day like it happened yesterday again, the day that forever changed how she saw a human being again and again. She forgot all notions that humans were the supreme predators after that day, after she saw the branch Hyuga member accompanying them get torn to bits by the wolves. Now she believed that humans were nothing more then food. Food for wolves, food for wildcats, food for bears, food for other humans. 

In a few few minutes, she would see humans become food for two other things. Food for bullets and bombs.

The signal that she was waiting for had not came yet, and she really wanted it to just come and make things end faster. There was no doubt that she was anxious to get out of the woods, but she was also anxious to put a bullet in the brain of a certain Blood Red leader, or anyone who came out of one of those fancy homes with a gun in their hands. Another thing that she was sure she would do, she would make sure not to miss a single shot with the .303 bullets that were loaded into her Lee Enfield.

"Hinata," Naruto screamed, "Across the yard, look out across the yard!" Jolting to attention in her prawn position, Hinata got up and knelt on one knee to better see what exactly Naruto was screaming about. What she saw was a tower of red smoke, a man running across the yard, and a group of tanks going down the main road. This all meant very big things for her. Especially the man running across the yard.

Aiming cooly and calmly, Hinata looked down the glass tube mounted atop the British made rifle and pulled the trigger on the weapon once. Inducing a sharp bang that echoed all around the perimeter of Bara Hills, it was a signal in it's own right to begin a barrage of heavy machine gun fire coming from numerous .30 caliber and .50 caliber machine guns all lined around the perimeter of the gated community. The side of the house where the smoke was coming from was quickly covered in bullet holes, but Hinata was just concentrated on the man, who she had befallen with her first shot. Cocking the rifle back again, she then took a more careful aim and then pulled the trigger.

The mechanism functioned perfectly, her accuracy was dead on, the scope did not lie to her. Hinata Hyuga had taken down her target with a bullet to the head. She had taken down the leader of the Blood Red gang with a bullet to the head. But the action here was far from over.

* * *

Still confused of what exactly Kurenai had in mind, Anko walked among the men and vehicles standing around to try and find Asuma. It seemed like only he was able to explain things at this time. But to find him, she did not need to walk far. 

"Anko get down," Asuma yelled. Turning her head to the left slowly, Anko then felt herself slam into the pavement on the ground and a hand on her jacket pulling her back. "Are you crazy?"

"What the hell is your problem," she screamed.

"Fuck Anko look in front of you," Asuma shouted. Taking a quick look at what was in front of her, Anko clearly saw why Asuma had pulled her down onto the ground. A Panzer IV with a 76mm gun had fired right at her, and the shell had just grazed her own body, Asuma's body, a truck and a tank that were very close to them. Blood Red infantry began to pour from the homes, trying to get a hold of the situation that had taken hold in Bara Hills. It was a situation that they would not be able to contain if something was not done very fast, for they knew they had been hollowed out at their chain of command's core without question. But now they were desperately out to make off with what little was left of their group and just get the hell out of Konohagakure with what they had left.

Of course this would be much easier said then done. For right when Anko saw them starting to emerge from the houses, she began to open fire on them with the rifle she had picked up. Taking cover behind a tank that was moving forward to go take out the Panzer that had fired at it, Anko began to take individual shots at the infantry who were surrounding the armored tracked vehicle. With bullets zipping right over her head and fragments of the ground flying up all around her, Anko managed to hit each soldier with a bullet from the eight shot clip in her Garand, thanks to a combination of experience and a bit of dumb luck. Aiming tightly to try and get a killing shot on each one, she noted three soldiers were killed by her shots while the remaining five were probably wounded. Shots fired from all over to try and get the woman in the yellow jacket who had now climbed atop the tank to get a better view, but to no avail. All she saw were soldiers being cut down on both sides, but more on the Blood Red side then on the Black Swan side.

Right when she was doing this, the Panzer in front of her fired at the tank that she was standing on. In one fluid motion, Anko's knees flexed and pushed her right off the tank as the Panzer fired it's gun and the shell hit the T34 at a high velocity. Luckily the tank did not blow up, but it was clear to Anko that it had taken damage and was no longer safe to be ridden anymore. So from the ground, Anko loaded another clip into her M1 and kept on firing at the Blood Red soldiers that were in the houses firing down on them. Firing at the houses from the outside, even if they had large gaping holes in their sides was not really enough.

"I need some lucky volunteers," Anko called out, still shooting her rifle at soldier's on the other side of a window firing back at her from behind the cover of a car. No one was coming up to her. "I said, I need some lucky volunteers. Who wants to help me take a house?" Three soldiers, moving rapidly to avoid all the gunfire coming at them moved up to Anko's position behind the car she was behind. One of them had a Sten gun, one had a pump shotgun, and the final one had an M1 Garand like Anko herself. "Good to see you boys."

"Mitarashi san," the one with the Sten gun shouted over the gunfire, "What exactly are we doing?"

"On my signal we're going to bust into that house and take out any Blood Red fuck that is still inside," Anko vowed, "So who's with me?"

"We got your back Mitarashi san," the soldier with the M1 replied, "Just lead the way."

"You and me will provide cover fire," Anko told the soldier with the M1, "You with the shotgun and you with the Sten go up to the door and put a grenade inside. We'll come up after you guys clear the entrance and give you cover fire. You understand?"

"Yes Mitarashi san," the soldier with the Sten gun affirmed, "Give us the signal." Anko put three fingers up and put them down one by one. When she put the last one down, the two soldiers with more close quarters suited weapons raced up to the door and Anko and the other soldier fired their rifles up into the floor of the house where the other soldiers were firing machine guns and other small arms down onto the Black Swan below. Anko saw at least one man fall from getting hit by the bullets put out by her rifle, but plenty of men still lingered up in the upper levels of the house. But the one man that Kurenai had hit, the machine gunner in one of the upper windows, fell over and his partner took too much time to replace his fellow soldier's position on the gun. This was just the gap that Kurenai and the other soldier needed to get up to the door, which had been blown off by a hand grenade. The front entrance had been cleared by the two soldiers Anko had sent up to do the job.

"Ready to go in?" Anko questioned.

"The room is all clear," the soldier holding the Sten said, "Lets go." The four walked inside of the messy and dusty room, finding no one to be inside. Giving a signal with two fingers on her left hand and a quick wave of her arm, the four soldiers and Anko moved towards the stairs, when a small clanking sound was heard against the floor and wall. "You hear that?"

"I did," Anko replied, "And it means that we need to duck!" All five people of the group dove in separate directions and hit the floor just as a grenade exploded and sent shards of sharp, searing, and deadly metal shards flying through the air. Luckily, no one was unlucky enough to take a hit from any metal shards.

"Everyone ok," the soldier with the M1 questioned.

"Yeah," Anko I replied, "Now lets go start clearing this place out. I feel a chill coming down my spine, like there are little ghosts here."

"Don't look haunted to me," the soldier with the shotgun agrued, "I know haunted when I see it."

"You don't see haunted soldier," Anko asserted, "You feel it. Now lets get moving. We got to go clean out the house." The four men and the one woman started to move up the stairs, moving rapidly to make sure they were not in a tight spot for a very long amount of time. Getting to the top, they soon discovered a six different doors. "Okay," Anko said, "What do we do? Six doors, five people, any ideas?"

"I got it," the soldier with an M1 said, opening one door with a hit from his rifle's stock and throwing a grenade inside. Exploding within the confines of the room, screams penetrated the air as well as all the heat and flame from the explosion and hot shards. "One room down, five to go."

"I like the way you think son," Anko chuckled, going up to a door and standing by it. Each of the other soldier's took a position at one of the doors. "On my mark we go in. Three, two, one, mark!" All of them each kicked down the doors of the rooms, finding no Blood Red soldiers inside. Only Anko found anything remotely dangerous, and it was just a Luger sitting on a table with a few extra bullet casings lying around it. None of the other soldiers found anything else. Each of them coming back out of the rooms, the group then began to walk up the stairs, where they saw the extensive damage the T34 had done to the house with one shell. "I will never underestimate the firepower of tanks."

"Well I don't think our soldiers are underestimating the power of that MG42 over on that ledge," the soldier with the Sten shouted over the gunfire, aiming his weapon to take a shot. Just like that one soldier, all of them people in the group raised their weapons and fired, cutting down the gun crew in a hail of metal. The machine gun was silenced, and soldiers finally began moving up. "Pretty good job eh Mitarashi san?"

"Yep," Anko replied, "And just call me Anko boys. Now lets go clear out another house."

"I don't think we need to," the soldier with the M1 said. "Look." All of them looked out to see the Blood Reds running into a massive retreat into the woods around Bara Hills, desperately trying to get away from the onslaught. Tanks fired out into the streets, blowing up any truck or other vehicle trying to get away. There was no escape for them.

And it made Anko smile. "Listen tonight boys. We'll hear the wolves."

* * *


	32. Party Time

The final chapter! It's finally over! Woot. This is so great. I'm so happy with all the progress and accomplishments I have made.

None of which of course would have been possible without my faithful fan base, reviewers, critics, beta reader, and loads of other helpful individuals. You know who you are if you helped me with this story. You definitely know who you are, and thank you so much for being the wonderful people that you were created as. It makes me happy.

The sequel I am expecting to appear somewhere in between January/February. Maybe earlier. Not sure. But it will be there. I am sure of it. It will be there, and it will contain all the kick ass action of the first one with romance, deceit, destruction, and loads of other great things that you people use so much.

Wit both happiness and sorrow, I give you the final chapter to Fire Paved Skies: The Entrance,

Symbiotic

* * *

April 20th  
Konohagakure

* * *

Even though the city had been cleaned up, the people of Konohagakure were still a bit wary of going outside of their homes or leaving their underground shelters. Collateral damage had been a big fear between the Black Swan and Blood Red battle for the city, and not all civilians were not totally ready to go back outside. But even though some did not want to leave their homes, plenty of them returned to their normal lives. Businesses reopened, children went outside to play, and even the Konohagakure Firestorm began to play games again. Best of all, the Hokage was returning back, and the return of their leader made the people of Konoha much more confident then before. 

In the Black Swan HQ building, light from the sun that had slowly begun to rise up over the city penetrated through the glass windows that lined the outside of the massive skyscraper. In the upper floors, where bedrooms that people slept in were placed, the sun shined straight through the window of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The combination of the sunlight, an airship passing by the window, and the general city noise made the blond girl give up her fight to stay in a state of sleep, and her eyes opened to make her wake up to a new day. "Sakura," she whispered, "Sakura are you awake?"

"Ino," Sakura groaned, "You can't whisper for your life. What is wrong?"

"It's morning now," Ino stated, looking at a small clock on the nightstand in between the two double beds that each girl got to have to themselves. "We should get up and get going."

"Go where," Sakura groaned, her back still turned to Ino, "I'm not leaving this city for another few days. I need a rest."

"I understand that," Ino replied, "We can stay, but I just want to sort of discuss things." Ino's last few words made Sakura turn over in her bed, making her now look at her friend with her green eyes. But when she looked over, Ino deduced something else from her friend. "You slept naked didn't you?"

"I find it quite enjoyable thank you," Sakura said, "How 'bout you?"

"Too cold if you ask me," Ino replied, "But yeah, we need to talk about some things."

"Like what," Sakura asked.

"Just get Tenten, Hinata, and Kinn," Ino ordered, "We need to talk over a lot of things."

"Why don't you do it," Sakura asked, "And if you ask why, I just don't feel like getting out of bed right now." Not being able to argue with her friend, who she knew would be very angry if she kept up the request to get her friend out of bed and do the job she had to do, Ino got out of her bed and walked out, going to get the other girls. It would be the first time they would ever discuss things like they needed to talk about.

* * *

Just like Ino, the sounds of the city and sunlight penetrated another room in the house containing three of the other members of the Goddesses awoke one of them as well. In this case, it was Hinata. When the rays of sunlight pierced the glass and made her pry open her eyelids to look out, the first thing she did was turn over and place an arm on the chest of the young man she was sleeping next to. "Naruto kun," she said, "Are you awake?" 

"I am now," Naruto muttered, his eyes still closed, "Something wrong?"

"Shouldn't we be getting up now," Hinata asked, "I wanted to take imouto chan out with you for a bit, I thought we could go to a baseball game together." Naruto's eyes opened up at the thought of Hinata mentioning a baseball game to him, and slowly he turned his head so he could look into Hinata's eyes, eyes that give away the fact that she was clearly in love with him. Even though he was not in love with her, he still felt a bit special to have someone love him the way she did, and that made him at least happy inside. "I see you really are awake."

"Yep," Naruto said, reaching over and bringing himself to kiss Hinata on the forehead, making the girl blush and even giggle a bit, "Now what was that about a baseball game today?"

"I was thinking," she said, running her hand through Naruto's hair, "That we could go to a baseball game today. The Firestorm is playing today, and I thought it would be a nice idea for you, imouto chan, and I to go and have some fun before tonight."

"That's an idea," Naruto said, "I got to talk to someone first, some business with a friend of mine, but then I'll see if I can. If I can't, just go with Hanabi. She deserves some quality time with you."

"Then I should go wake her up," Hinata chuckled. Getting out of the bed from the left side, Hinata then walked across the room to go over to her sister's bed Slowly pulling the covers down to reveal Hanabi's body. Reaching down, the older Hyuga female proceeded to run her fingers down her sibling's arm, making the other girl shudder. Knowing that Hanabi's senses were ready, Hinata then proceeded to use her ultimate wake up tool. That tool was to simply tickle her sister until the girl was on the verge of near orgasm, and Hinata began to do it by starting on Hanabi's armpits.

The results came fast. A few seconds after Hinata began her assault on her sister, Hanabi began to giggle and twitch all over. Soon this erupted into sweating and full blown laughing, with occasional bursts of "stop it Hinata" coming from her mouth. Finally, after Hinata could tell that Hanabi really wanted her to stop and that the girl was wide awake, she ceased her attack. Now wide awake and panting, Hanabi sat up in her bed to begin the new day. "What was that for," she asked.

"I'm taking you out today with Naruto," Hinata told her sister, "We'll go see the Firestorm play before the big night tonight?"

"You'd take me to see a baseball game," Hanabi asked with suspicion, not totally believing what her older sibling was proposing to do, "You really would?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't. We are on a bit of a break, you and I were just in a huge battle between Black Swan and Blood Red, and now I think we could chill."

"But I want to fight," Hanabi whined, "I want to go on an adventure and be a sky pirate!"

"You'll get to do that soon imouto chan," Hinata said, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "But for now, you should really just rest. It would be a good thing to do for you. So what do you say?"

"What do I say," Hanabi exclaimed, "I say lets go watch a baseball game!" When Hanabi shouted those words, a knock on the door was heard throughout the room, making all of them look at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ino," the fellow sky pirate on the other side stated, "Hinata, we need to talk about some things. Only You, Sakura, Kinn, Tenten, and me. Naruto and Hanabi are staying out of this." Confused about what Ino was saying, Hinata walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing Ino standing there in her nightgown, still looking a bit out of it even though she had awaken from the previous night's slumber.

"What's wrong," Hinata questioned in a perplexed manner, "Why can't we bring Naruto and Hanabi imouto chan?"

"That is the way Sakura and I want this," Ino said, "Nothing is wrong, we just need to talk about some things. You understand?" Hinata gave a slight "hmm" and nodded her head in agreement. "Get dressed then, we're going to go out somewhere to talk about this." Ino then closed the door and walked away, going to go wake up Kinn and Tenten.

"Naruto kun," Hinata said, walking over to a closet to get her clothes, "Could you maybe take Hanabi out. I'll meet you two in the park."

"Um sure," Naruto said, "Why?"

"I just need to talk about some things with the other girls," Hinata stated, starting to put on some clothes, "But I'll be back."

"You sure everything is alright," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata replied, "Everything is fine. You just take Hanabi out after I leave. Is that clear?"

"I hear you," Naruto affirmed. Hinata then looked at him a bit awkwardly. "Oh sorry." Naruto then lied down and rolled over, allowing Hinata to get dressed in privacy.

* * *

For the first time in a few weeks, Kurenai could gladly say that she was able to just sit down without having to worry about anything else. She didn't have to worry about anyone attacking her business or home, she didn't have to worry about any problems with other people, all she had to worry about was if she was enjoying herself. It was these rare moments that Kurenai cherished, and she was especially happy that it was happening at a time when a break was needed for just about everyone in Konohagakure. 

With a plate of Italian pizales made by Amedeo, Agnese, and Talia along with hot tea on a platter sitting next to her at a table, Kurenai sat back to read a translated copy of Dante's_ Inferno_. As she read the famous poem and at the Italian breakfast food while drinking tea, she found herself laughing a bit. "So as they sinned, so they are punished," Kurenai said to herself, "Interesting." Reading on, Kurenai continued to think about the principals of the poem and Dante's hell, she began to apply these principals to people that she had done away with over the years, applying them even to herself.

"Well lets see," Kurenai thought, "I kill people, I steal, I have made men commit countless cases of adultery, have hoarded wealth for myself and a few others, and have sowed discord in quite a few places. I think Dante's hell would not be able to accommodate me. I'd be out doing the poet's own rules. If they ever dragged me down, I'd have time to escape while Dante's Satan and all his minions argued over what to do with me. Cheating death, an interesting prospect." Taking another bite out a pizzal and sipping on her tea, Kurenai went to flip to another page in _The Divine Comedy_, the doorbell she had installed next to her office door then sounded off. "Come in." The doorknob rattled around a bit, and then it opened and Asuma stepped inside. "Asuma kun, how are you this morning."

"Kurenai chan," Asuma said, walking up to the desk to take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side, "Reading Inferno I see?"

"Crazy shit Christians believe in," Kurenai joked, "Really crazy shit. So, what are you hear for kobito?" She then bent over the desk and gave Asuma quick kiss on the lips, making Asuma turn red in the face.

"Just saying that dad said we can have a party at his home," Asuma told her, "I just checked up with him and he said he's having the servants get the place ready for tonight. I also want to ask one more thing of you?"

"What," Kurenai asked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Well everyone is going out today before we have the party tonight," Asuma told her, "Ino and the girls are going out to do some stuff, Naruto is talking with Kakashi, and Anko is just going on her own for a bit. I was thinking we could do the same?"

"What exactly did you have in mind," the crimson eyed woman asked her lover, "I'm open for anything, but what did you want to do."

"I was thinking we could just take a leisure flight," Asuma proposed, "You know, take that Fiesler we got lying around on the roof and just take it out for a flight over the fields and city. Maybe stop at some country repair station with a quaint little restaurant and eat there, and get wasted at the bar. After we at the point where we are wasted out of our fucking minds we can go back into the Fiesler and do things to each other that sober people don't do. Things that do not require clothes."

"Oh I like," Kurenai said with a big grin, "I like very much." Eating the last pizzal on the plate in one bite and downing the last of the tea in her cup with a single gulp, Kurenai then got up and walked over to a coat rack in the corner of the office, taking her black leather jacket off the rack and slipping it on. "Come on baby, aren't we going to have fun today?" Knowing that it would be stupid to argue against doing what he had proposed to do with his lover, Asuma shrugged his shoulders and walked with Kurenai up to the roof.

* * *

Hinata had since left the building, and Hanabi had gone downstairs to eat her breakfast. This left Naruto all alone in the bedroom. Though he lied there for a little bit longer, contemplating on what to do, he then got out of bed and started doing what he knew he would be asked to do. 

Walking over to the closet, Naruto opened it up and pulled out a suitcase that Sakura had given him for all his items. Placing the suitcase on the bed, Naruto began to place his folded clothes inside of the suitcase. It was not like he wanted to, but he figured he was have to start soon. He knew that someone was coming to take him, and he needed to back his clothes and leave a note to say where he was going and why he was going before Hinata and the other girls got back.

Packing away the stuff, tears began to fall down Naruto's face slowly. "I guess it is all for the best," he muttered, a knot beginning to form in his throat from all the sorrow. "I mean, I just can't stay. I abandoned my post, and I just got to go." Holding back the tears as best as he could, it just became an impossible task for the blond ace pilot. These were people who had taken him in when they could have shot him, these are people who gave him an experience that he had never experienced before three weeks ago, he was doing things that he found was a lot more fun then doing jobs for the military. What was worst of all was the fact that he was leaving Hinata behind, and how she would feel about it. "Why am I thinking about her," he shouted, hitting his fists on the nightstand, "I don't even love her and I'm breaking down over her!" Someone then started knocking on the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's Kakashi," the person on the other side stated, "Let me come in."

"The door is unlocked," Naruto told the lieutenant, "Come on in." Naruto then sat down on the bed and let Kakashi walk in, saluting him as he came inside. "Sir."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know," Naruto said, "Just getting ready to leave some friends behind, that is all."

"Yeah," Kakashi said, "About that. I want to say..."

"You know Kakashi," Naruto said, shaking his head, "I fucking realized something today. You are the biggest fucking asshole in the history of the world to me!" Kakashi was a bit aghast. "You want know why you sick little piece of shit? You'd take away a man from his lover. You'd take away one from the best friends he has had in over ten years. You'd do all that. Now you probably are wondering when did I ever did that, oh you're doing it right now Kakashi. You're doing it right fucking now! If I had a gun in the room, I'd seriously shoot you and see to it that the Konoha sanitation crew takes you away and throws you in a garbage compactor!"

"Naruto," Kakashi shouted, "Could you let me explain?" Knowing that he could be very badly hurt if he did not shut up, Naruto quieted down and let Kakashi talk. "I don't want to take you away."

The blond that Kakashi was addressing simply could not believe his ears. "I have been given orders that if you can track down an eliminate Sasuke and his squadron, you can stay with those girls. You're bound to cross paths with him, and I bet Haruno will see to it that it happens."

"So I can stay with them," Naruto said.

"You can," Kakashi affirmed, "Just remember, kill Sasuke and I'll make sure you and your lady friends are not chased. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a deal," Naruto yelled in joy, standing up and bowing for his ex commanding officer, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take Hinata's sister out for the day until Hinata comes back and picks us up." Naruto then ran out of the room, feeling more happy then any other day in his life.

* * *

In the center of Konohagakure, where the people who had chosen to leave their homes were out bustling around and trying to do their jobs, a small teahouse hosted the five female sky pirates collectively known as the Goddesses. Each of them sat down at a table, sitting there and just talking about small talk until their tea came. In particular, they were talking about some of their exploits in the gang war, a subject brought up by Tenten. "Well I got to tell you about the time Naruto, Hinata, and I destroyed a giant railway gun with a single bomb," Ino boasted. 

"No way," Kinn said, "The Blood Reds had a railway gun?"

"No, we dropped a bomb on a circus train loaded with clowns a fluffy puppies," Ino jested in a sarcastic manner, "Of course it was a railway gun. Stolen from Suna, they took it apart and set it up on the old tracks. You'd be fucking impressed with what those guys had Tenten. Huge gun, probably 800 meters. Naruto took it out with 2000 pound bomb."

"You got to be bullshitting me," Tenten exclaimed, making nearly everyone in the teahouse look at her. A sharp glare from her eyes though made them stop and go back to doing what they were doing before Tenten cursed. "Sorry about that, but is this true."

"Naruto kun put the bomb right in the ammo magazine," Hinata explained, "Chain reaction set the gun off and made the barrel go sky high."

"God I can't believe I missed out on all the action," Tenten sighed, "I mean, all because Arien died on me. It was pretty stupid."

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it," Sakura ordered, putting her arm around her friend, "We all have our times when we get into an abnormal state of depression. It is fine." At that moment, a waitress came over with the tea they had ordered. "Good good, now can we get started."

"Yes," Ino said, pouring tea for all the girls, "We can get started now. I called this meeting to discuss some important things. Particularly, Hanabi and Naruto."

"What about them," Kinn asked, "They are good pilots and good people. They can be trusted."

"I'm not saying we should kill them," Ino said, sipping on her tea, "I think we should just maybe send them back. I overheard last night that Kakashi guy that you know Sakura talking about taking Naruto back, and Naruto complying with it."

"No," Hinata whispered, "Naruto wouldn't."

"He's still part of the military Hinata chan," Ino reminded her, "We just picked him up after he had been shot down. He could be put to death if he is captured if he stays with us. It is our best interest to let him go and it is his best interest as well."

"He'll just die anyway," Hinata told Ino, "Why leave him to die without a funeral when he could die with a funeral from us?"

"I agree with Hinata," Sakura said, "Naruto stays. He's not going anywhere. I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Sakura," Ino hissed, "You can't do this! Do you know what could happen if we are caught harboring him? Do you know what will happen to him? He is a good pilot, a really good one, and a great person at that. I'm saying we do this so he can be safe."

"No I think you're saying we do it because you are just a bit tired of being shown up by him in the sky," Sakura said, "Ino, he's staying, and so is Hanabi. That girl has no life outside of us now, no point in letting her face the world on her own."

"I agree," Kinn said, "But there is one thing that is really starting to bug me now that Naruto is with us."

"What may that be," Tenten asked, taking a drink of the hot beverage that was in the cup in her hands.

"I just don't like how we have to be Goddesses and Naruto is a God," Kinn said, "It just really bugs me."

"What are you saying," Sakura asked, looking at Kinn suspiciously.

"I'm saying we change our name," Kinn said, "I mean, come on we aren't just all girls anymore if we have Naruto. Goddesses just doesn't fit anymore."

"She's got a point," Tenten stated, "We could use a bit of a name change. Not something so out there."

"I got an idea," Hinata stated, then saying her idea to the other girls, "How does it sound?"

"Sounds good with me," Kinn said, "I'm for it."

"So am I," Ino said, "It is in line with our old name, and it sounds pretty menacing."

"What Ino said," Tenten said, "It's good with me."

"So it is official then," Sakura said, "We are no longer the Goddesses. Girls, I think we had a pretty productive meeting. Now lets toast, to a new name, to Hanabi, and most of all, toast to Naruto."

"To all the stuff Sakura said," Ino said, raising her glass, "Come on girls. To Naruto."

"To Naruto," all of them said unison, hitting the china glasses together. All of them laughed and went back to telling fight stories, laughing more and more along the way.

* * *

Just like she had promised, Hinata did take Naruto and Hanabi to a baseball game. Just like he had promised, Asuma and Kurenai both did go out and do things without their clothes in in the back of a small German monoplane, but without getting intoxicated. Everyone managed to do something fun before the party at Hokage tower that was hosted by Asuma and his father, a party to celebrate victory and to celebrate all the new and great things that were happening to them. Inside of the tower, a large hall was prepared with tables, a dance floor, food, and a small orchestral ensemble that was under partial command of a nine year old Serbian girl. Even Neji, who had been moved to a safer location out of the city to be treated for his injuries had come back, still in crutches with a broken leg but recovering slowly and surely. 

Sitting next to his younger cousin, Neji could not believe what he was hearing from Hanabi. Stories about planes, dogfights, ground battles, the whole story that she had of the massive gang war that had ravaged the city. "So you actually have your own high end fighter," Neji said, "That's pretty amazing."

"I'm just amazed that I am already an ace so quickly," Hanabi told her cousin, "But it was hell Neji. You wouldn't have wanted to fight in it. It was just pure hell."

"Sometimes we all need hell Hanabi sama," Neji said.

"How is the company doing," Hanabi asked.

"It's doing alright," Neji said, "I got everything all under control, and the Kazama basin operation is going strong, just like how your Tousann had it." Hanabi smiled at the good news that Neji had revealed to her. "Now if you'll excuse me," Neji said, propping himself up from his seat with the crutches, "I want to go find Hinata." Neji then started to move with his crutches, careful how he moved so he could go over to his cousin, who was sitting at a table waiting for Naruto to come in. When she saw her cousin coming, she pulled up a chair so he could sit down easily, which he took gladly.

"How are you doing," she asked.

"You got your sister to do some pretty dangerous stuff," Neji pointed out.

"Hey," Hinata said, "She's a sky pirate. Might as well get used to the danger. So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Neji said, "Doctors say my arms healed well thanks to Sakura, and my burns are all gone. Now just this leg is in a cast for eight weeks and I'm good."

"Well it is good to know you'll be alright," Hinata said, looking around the room for her man, "Come on, where is Naruto?"

"You really are into him huh," Neji pointed out, "You must really like him."

"We're in love," Hinata told him with a big smile, "And that makes us do crazy things." The large wood doors on the right side of the room that served as an entrance to the party then burst open with a loud band, making the music stop and all the party goers look at the door to see Naruto, in his black suit and pants, white button down shirt, and red tie standing there, panting and sweating. It had been apparent he ran there.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "Just had a hard time picking out what to where. Go on without me." Everyone giving a hearty laugh at the blond who had just came through the door, the music began to play again and Naruto walked up to Hinata and took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Hai Naruto kun," Hinata replied with a smile, "You may." Watching his cousin walk away with the guy he had fought on the roof of the baseball stadium over a week ago, Neji began to laugh at himself, and how certain random things have a tendency to make 180 degree turnarounds. In particular, he laughed at himself for making this change.

* * *

As the party went on, and people at the food and drank the wine, as people kept on dancing to the music, it came to a point where a special event was too occur. This event started with Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi walking up to the podium at the end of the room and tapping the microphone with his finger, producing a harsh screeching sound. "Oh, it is on," he chuckled, "Sorry about that, just trying to see if it worked." Despite having their ear drums nearly shattered, many of the people in the room kindly laughed at Sarutobi's joke. "I would first like to say, thank you for attending. It was very polite of you all to come and rejoice in the victory that my son and his lover, Yuhi Kurenai were able to achieve. The ANBU and military give their regards son for doing their job for them." Everyone in the room then applauded for Kurenai and Asuma. "I'd like to have Kurenai come and say some words about the battle that occurred here." Walking up to the podium with people all around her still applauding, Kurenai silenced them with a quick look. 

"Wow," Kurenai said, "I get congratulated for causing more death and destruction in three weeks then I did in two months." Once again, the party guests began laughing again. "Well anyway, I just wanted to say that I couldn't have done this without a lot of people. I couldn't have done without the authorization of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, his son Asuma, and also all the pilots, soldiers, vehicle crews, mechanics, technicians, all those people pat yourselves on a back for a job well done because you kicked a lot of ass out there these past few weeks!" The applause began to go up again, and many of the pilots and other Black Swan employees in the room began to blush or look at the floor in modesty.

"In particular, I want to thank Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Himura, Kinn Tsuchi, Hanabi Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki of the Goddesses for helping us defeat those scumbags. They did a lot, more then I can say was amazing. They actually went out of their way to help us out when they could have left us. But they stayed. Speaking on their behalf tonight is a girl I have known for an incredibly long amount of time. I have watched her grow into a beautiful and elegant woman and a crafty and loving person, and along with that one of the best snipers I have ever seen. This girl was my student from the age of thirteen, she is one of the best pilots I know, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Hinata Hyuga," Kurenai explained, pointing to her student as she walked up to the podium in her jet black dress, stumbling from wearing high heels. Shaking her head a bit with a smile, Kurenai then moved out of the way and let Hinata take the microphone.

"Thank you sensei," Hinata said, "Yes I want to thank all at Black Swan, especially my sensei Kurenai for teaching me all that I know. I would also really want to say thank you to my sister Hanabi and and cousin Neji, they are very important to me and Hanabi you are on your road to being a great pilot. I want to thank Sakura for bringing Ino, Tenten, Kinn, and me all together and being an amazing pilot, friend, and medic. I want to thank Ino for sticking by me, I want to thank Tenten for blowing up countless airships with me, and I want to thank Kinn for flying the Pandora. None of us would have bothered to do that." All of the girls began to laugh and pat Kinn on the back.

"I also really want to thank someone I consider to be a gift from kami sama himself to me," Hinata said, "He came to me one day when I was flying a helicopter trying to find a place for us to stop when we got back from raiding the Rain Country. I found him in a smoldering wreck of a plane, I brought him up, and got Sakura to treat him for his wounds. Ever since then, he has been my best friend, my greatest ally, one amazing pilot, and above all, he is my lover." At this, Ino, Kinn, and Tenten all had wide eyes. "He also prompted us to change our name. We are no longer only Goddesses. We are now, The Immortals. So please, you perfect soul, pat yourself on the back. I say to you thank you so much for giving me so much. Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata then walked away from the podium, a small amount of applause growing in a massive amount as she walked away. Feeling very happy, she smiled and walked back over to her friends. Naruto then took the microphone.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said, "Yes, Hinata is my lover, and yes I am so happy to have met the fine girls who make up what is now The Immortals. You people are the best friends anyone could ask for. Kurenai you are a brilliant tactician and fighter, and Asuma you are an amazing person as well. I would also like to thank my commanding officer Hatake Kakashi for letting me stay with these girls, and for all the stuff he has taught me as well that my original mentor Umino Iruka did not teach me. That is all." Naruto walked back to Hinata, giving her a kiss, and then watching Sarutobi come back.

"So with all the thanks aside," Sarutobi, "I now say, the party is now resumed!" All of the people in the room cheered and hollered as the orchestra began to play a dance song, everyone in the room getting a partner and getting up and dancing.

* * *

Going on until about two in the morning, the party was one that none of them would forget any time soon. By the time they walked out, they were nearly intoxicated from all the liquor, they had the best time dancing, they were all incredibly happy of what had been done that night. It was all incredible for each and every one of them.

"So," Naruto said, his right arm around Hinata as they walked onto the runway near the tower to get a plane back to the HQ building. "What is our next move?"

"We're staying here for a bit," Sakura said, "Do our work around here for awhile. Then we'll pack up and leave when the heat gets too much."

"Where will we go after that," Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto kun," Hinata said, hugging him tightly, "But there is a lot of sky out there, and we're bound to go somewhere that it covers."

"Yeah we'll be up there," Naruto said, looking up at the dark night sky lit up by countless stars, "Up there in those crazy, dangerous, beautiful, and limitless fire paved skies."


	33. Hey Droogs

Hey Droogs-A quick message from Symbiotic

* * *

First off, let me say this. Hey droogs! Yeah I know I'm ripping of James Macdonough so bad right now, but that doesn't matter. I have to tell you all some very important things that are happening concerning my crowning achievement so far. That achievement is the Fire Paved Skies series. 

I recently received an amazingly well done review from an author named Shiranui the Brave. He is a very talented author and an even better critic. Shinanui came across Fire Paved Skies The Entrance and wrote a very nice and long review that can be viewed on his forum. It was basically saying that even though the story was good, it was more flawed then it was done well and that it wasn't done right. Please note I am not demoralized by him and I mean no bad words towards him. He showed me so many things that previous critics had overlooked entirely that I did not think were an issue. If I hear that any of you are screaming at him in private messages for what I am about to do, I will see to it that you get banned.

Some of the things he pointed out that I did horribly were

1. Representation of the characters. I have to admit the way I did portray the characters was supposed to not be stereotypical and not just what everyone portrays Naruto and Sakura and Hinata as. I tried to be more unique and non conformist. Instead though I expunged so much of the original character's personality that they apparently are not that good at all.

2. I had a huge issue with portraying emotion, which I think was hampered by my then horrible grammar. I have to admit that this was not a good thing to do.

3. A lack of a central goal for all to follow. It seemed that the simple "go kill Sasuke and go home" idea is not enough, and I have to agree with her. It's lame and not enough. It only really concerns Naruto and none of the other girls.

Along with the fact that my romance was horrible done and I hated the way the first story evolved later on, it is with a heavy heart that I am telling all of you that I am deleting the first two Fire Paved Skies stories. However, this does not mean I am canceling the series!

I feel that much of this has to do with a lack of background knowledge of any past info of the girls and that needs to be fixed. I am instead going to start writing up prologues better concerning the initial formation of The Goddesses and how they got to where they are now. I feel this is the best thing to do and needs to be done.

Like I said, I mean no bad feelings towards any of you. And do not think that Shiranui the Brave is a bastard. He is not and was very kind and polite in his review and he has only given me greater morale and confidence in desire to write this series.

The stories will be taken down soon and I will save them for when I wish to post them again. In the meantime, I will start writing the new prologues.

It's been fun droogs, and I can't wait to do more,  
Symbiotic


End file.
